It's a Wonderful World
by SoZettashadow
Summary: Sunset Shimmer una chica que sentía desprecio por las personas despierta en mitad del cruce de la ciudad de Meredit, sin recordar quién era o como llegó ahi. terminará jugando un macabro juego para ganar una segunda oportunidad. Inspirado en The word ends with you
1. Día 1: Bienvenida a Meredit

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que este fanfic esta netamente inspirado en uno de mis juegos favoritos para nds por lo que si conoces este juego tambien ya estaras al tanto de lo que va a pasar, aunque haya sucesos que cambie para acomodarlo a este fic. Espero lo disfruten.**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si las personas cambian? Si uno es capaz de cambiar para bien. Si acaso las personas pueden volverse mejores personas.

Es aqui donde nuestra historia empieza...

¡¡¡Silencio!!!

¡¡¡Apartencen!!! ¡¡¡me están bloqueando el paso!!!

¡¡¡Callense de una vez!!! ¡¡¡Dejen de hablar!!!

¿Por que el mundo es tan ruidoso? No es más que un ruido disonante y caótico que perturba mi paz solo desearia que ese ruido cesara...para siempre.

Este mundo no vale la pena...con sus disputas, sus injusticias que se cometen cada día y...las personas...como las detesto, nunca me han gustado y nunca me gustarán.Tengo mis opiniones asi que guardensen las suyas, vale.

Detesto el ruido que provocan y sobretodo su actitud está mejor si nos mantenemos distanciados.

Eran ya los típicos pensamientos de Sunset Bellmont Shimmer una joven que veía la cruda realidad de este mundo soso y sin sentido no era muy social no le gustaba relacionarse con los demás y no le importaba alguien más que no fuera ella. Su vida no era más que una vida de vagancia y uno que otro acto delincuente algo extraño viniendo de una familia común sin ninguna clase de problema más que su madre, a su parecer. Una mujer bastante impertinente en su vida y que jamas ha demostrado afecto alguno a ella.

Vivía en lo que es una pequeña ciudad en el país de Canadá una vida nada fuera de lo común sólo que aveces deseaba que eso cambiará y por lo pronto eso justamente pasaría

-Por fin despues de mucho me fui de casa no exactamente por mi cuenta mi padres pensaron que un cambio de aire me iría bien y la verdad sigue siendo la misma mierda pero en un diferente lugar y claro nueva escuela, diferente lugar el mismo paradigma...nuevos pasillos...nueva gente que odiar sin motivo alguno y un nuevo hogar. Sip Bienvenida a Meredit Sunset.

Veia con detenimiento los múltiples grafitis que adornaban la ciudad. es curioso, ¿No? El como estan pintados y en lo que representa es bastante genial y muy reconfortante, deberia tambien hacer los mios pintare esta ciudad con mi genio...

No puedo recordar como paso pero ahi me encontraba yo en mitad de lo que seria el cruce más concurrido de Meredit, lo escuchaba todo el bullicio de la gente, sus conversaciones y discuciones. pero ¿Qué hago en mitad del cruce? Me costo el poder levantarme me sentia muy mareada, como si hubiera tenido la peor resaca de mi vida el ruido me estaba matando era como un taladro perforando mi cabeza.

-¿Esto es el cruce?-dije ni bien me levante-(que demonios hago yo aquí...No recuerdo ni que hice el día anterior )-pense, estaba de suerte que nadie me haya visto tirada ahí no me imaginaba lo que dirían si hubiera pasado.

No me habia percatado pero tenía algo en mi mano derecha nada más abrir el puño vi un pin negro con una calavera blanca en el centro eso me pareció extraño ¿Por que traería eso en mi mano?

-¿Que hago con este pin en mi mano?-me pregunte a la vez que lo lanzaba en el aire solo porque si.

Y de pronto sentí como un montón de voces resonaban en mi mente era todo un caos que me producia una terrible jaqueca, estaba por enloquecer, me tomo mucho en darme cuenta que lo que escuchaba no eran voces del todo eran los pensamientos de las personas ¿cómo era eso posible? sobretodo tratándose de un simple pin. Era como sacado de una película.

-(Puedo oír voces en mi cabeza como es eso posible)-pensé-Esto no tiene ningún sentido ¿como llegue aquí primero? y después de ¿donde salió este pin?-eran mucha de las dudas que me surgían en ese momento, hacia un ezfuerzo por recordar que hice ayer pero nada, me era imposible.

De pronto un mensaje me llega a un móvil que traia en mi bolsillo

-(Este móvil ¿Es mío?)-me preguntaba

—Misión 1: llega al 104. Tiempo 60 minutos, fallen y serán eliminados--los Reapers--

-(Pero que clase de mensaje es este)-pensé -No es más que Spam-dije borrandolo pero para mi sorpresa no fue borrado seguía ahi-¡¡¡Que demonios no se ha borrado!!!-dije molesta-ha de ser un virus.

De la nada senti un tremendo dolor en la palma de mi mano derecha uno que me ardia. abri el puño y lo que vi me dejó pasmada era un contador que tenía 60 minutos y contando ¿Por qué tenia eso en mi mano? ¿Qué pasaria si llegaba a cero? Meditabunda no me percate de que unos símbolos extraños de un tono rojo aparecieron de la nada cerca de mi no parecían amigables en lo absoluto, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡¡¡Que son esas cosas!!!-exclame al verlas con algo de miedo, debia admitirlo esas cosas amenazaban con mi vida.

De repente de los símbolos empezaron a formarse...¿Ranas? Todo esto me parecía muy extraño como si estuviera soñando el sueño más bizarro de mi vida.

-Ranas esto debe ser un sueño-me dije para mantener la calma-despertare en cualquier momento y entonces...¡¡¡AHHH!!!-exclame de dolor al ver que una de esas extrañas ranas se acercó a golpearme y vaya que el dolor era intenso senti como tenía un rasguño en mi chaqueta de cuero

-¡Me están atacando! Fuera rana tonta, alguien puede ayudarme-pero por más que gritaba por socorro nadie me hacia caso

-...¡Ugg! Yo me voy de aquí-dije corriendo despavorida

Corrí lo más lejos que pude y logre llegar hasta la entrada de un parque que ponia Rowan. No me resulto muy útil que digamos porque esas cosas me alcanzaron con gran facilidad. De nuevo estaban tras de mi con la intenciom hacerme daño trate de quitármelos de encima como fuera posible. Pero fue inutil

Entonces fue cuando vi algo que me dejó con la piel de gallina. Vi como personas desaparecían a causa de esos símbolos raros. Me quede en Shock

-¿¡Porque está desapareciendo la gente!?¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Maldición!-dije perpleja al ver como esa gente desapareció-debo seguir corriendo sino terminaré como ellos-Me dije a mí misma aun con el dolor que me dejaron esas ranas demoniacas.

-¡¡¡HEEYY!!! ¡¡TÚ!!-Escuche el grito de alguien a lo lejos que llamo mi atención.

Resultó que era una chica de pelo azul de una tez clara que vestía unas botas purpura que le llegaban hasta las rodillas una falda violeta azulada corta y una clase de sueter celeste claro con unos diseños de diamantes.

-¿Ehh...?

-Hagamos un pacto-dijo la chica con cierta desesperación.

-¿Un pacto?-pregunte confusa-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos no ves que esas cosas están matando gente yo me voy de aquí-dije apuntó de salir corriendo pero la chica de pelo azul me lo impidió.

-No podrás esconderse de ellos por siempre has un pacto conmigo es la única forma de estar a salvo-le replicó ella-sólo así podremos vencer a los ruidos

-¿A quién le importa esas cosas hay que huir?-Que chica mas necia e insistente era

-¿Quieres ser borrada?-Me preguntó sin creerlo ¡Date prisa! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Haz un pacto conmigo! ¡Por favor!-exigía la chica

-Va-...vale-fue mi respuesta para despues sentir que todo mi cuerpo se estremecia

-Ahora acabemos con esos ruidos-Me dijo la chica-Ten toma esto-dándome un pin rojo con un logo de llamas.

-No se como un pin nos va a ayudar en esto-Es lo mas absurdo que habia escuchado.

-Confía en mi, ahora no te distraigas te necesito viva para esta semana. ¡Acabemos con esos ruidos!

Sin entender mucho la situación trate de comprender lo que me dijo la peli azul pense en que si ese pin de calavera podía permitirle leer los pensamientos de la gente ese pin de llamas, ¿que efecto tendría? y por más obvio que fueran llamas lo que hacía. Me impresionó más el hecho de que algo tan común como un pin pueda hacer algo como eso.

-¿Ese fuego lo hice yo?-pregunte, se sentia excitante y emocionante.

-¡Vaya! ¿Puedes usar los pins?-Me dijo sorprendida.-Debes ser buena con los psychs-dijo como halago-Creo que fueron todos y tal parece que encontré a la compañera adecuada, ¿Eh?-dijo aquella chica con alivio-Por cierto mi nombre es Rarity-me dijo con un tono amable

-¿Cómo has llamado a esas cosas? ¿Pychs?-no comprendia la palabra.

-Por supuesto querida los pychs son las habilidades que tiene cada jugador y ahora que hemos pactado esos ruidos no nos perseguirán.

-Entonces...se fueron-dije dudosa

-Si. ¿lo ves? Se han ido.

-Gracias por salvarme el pellejo chica, supongo-dije sin mirarla-Y mi nombre es... Sunset si te preguntabas-dude por un rato de que si ese era mi verdadero nombre pero debía serlo estaba segura de que lo era.

-Un placer conocerte Sunset-dijo amable la peli azul.

-¿Qué son esas cosas que llamaste...¿Ruidos? ¿No?-pregunte dudosa.

-Son esos monstruos con las que luchamos hace rato-respondio Rarity.

-(¿Monstruos? Si, seguro...)-pensé-Como sea gracias si me disculpas me iré

-Estás loca debemos permanecer juntas de lo contrario seremos eliminadas aún no hemos completado la misión-dijo Rarity exaltandose

-Mira agradezco lo que hiciste pero no tengo ninguna misión que cumplir así que nos vemos nunca.

Trate de escapar de ella pero simplemente me seguia como una clase de acosadora así que termine por ignorarla.

-¿¡Por que me sigues!?-exclame harta de que aun me seguia

-Sunset no entiendes que si no completamos esta misión nos borrarán y no dejaré que eso pase, tú y yo ahora somos compañeras así que debemos cuidarnos las espaldas por esta semana.

-Pierdete yo voy a donde me da la bendita gana, no tengo tiempo para tus cuentos esto no es más que un sueño o alguna alucinación pronto despertare y esto será como antes-Estaba ya hartandome de sus cuentitos.

-Y adónde irías-dijo tomándolo como un chiste-¡Estamos atrapadas aquí!-dijo elevando su tono de voz.

-¿Qué? No esas tonta.

-Tú eres la única que estas siendo tonta-me lo decia enojada-Hemos hecho un pacto. ¡Se supone que tenemos que estar juntas! No puedes vencer a los ruidos sola ¡No sobrevivirias!-dijo sintiendo lástima por mi.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?

-¡Al juego! ¿No quieres ganar?

-Pfft. Tú juega a lo que quieras...

-¡Nos borrarán si no ganamos!-exclamó Rarity.

-¡Ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a esa gente! ¿Quieres acabar así? Además somos compañeras y los compañeros siempre se ayudan entre sí.

-*Suspiro*Supongamos Por un momento que voy contigo a completar esa misión que ocurrirá-pregunté en un intento de comprenderla.

-El contador de tu mano desaparecerá y viviremos un día más-explicó.

-¿Como sabes del contador?-exclame sorprendida.

-¡Acaso me escuchas!-exclamó molesta-Te dije que debemos completar la misión de este día sino como vamos a ganar el juego-dijo con ira al ver que su nueva compañera era tan necia.

-Escucha chica yo no tengo ninguna obligación que hacer ni tengo que hacer caso a tus tonterias-le dije de una manera seca-explicate y además no estoy jugando a nada.

-¿Ah, no?-se preguntó sabiendo que era mentira-¿Entonces por qué tienes un pin de jugador? Y por cierto ya que tienes un contador igual que yo es obvio que formas parte su juego-mostrándole su mano vio que también tenía ese contador y claro el mismo pin que ella tenía

Al ver eso senti algo de miedo cosa muy rara en mi yo no soy de asustarme

-No lo comprendo...(¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Está chica habla enserio?)-No podia creer lo que me decia-¿Sabes por qué la gente no puede vernos?

-No estoy muy segura sólo se que estamos como en una clase de mundo paralelo a este-fue lo que me explicó-sinceramente es un mundo algo solitario. Aquí viene la gente que desea una segunda oportunidad.

-(¿Segunda oportunidad? Que es lo que me quiere con eso) Tú como llegaste aqui-dije con dificultad estando cabizbaja-digo...como es que puedo hablarte y no los demás.

Me sorprendía el hecho de que fuera invisible para los demás y no para ella, y además, que eran esas cosas llamadas ruidos tenía tantas dudas en ese momento que no podian ser respondidas.

-Bueno...yo llegué aquí hace dos semanas y...bueno...uhm...-se quedó callada le provocaba miedo responderle por lo que terminó por quedarse muda

-(¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Fue acaso impertinente?)

-Descuida es común que sientas algo de miedo, me paso la primera ves que vine aquí...con...ella-dijo sintiendo un dolor por recordar el pasado-Como sea no tenemos mucho tiempo sino nos apresuramos bueno...tu entiendes-dijo con una risa forzada.

-Por supuesto (Sólo Síguele la corriente Sunset y después corre lo más que puedas lejos de ella)-No confiaba para nada en ella pero si tenía que fingir que estaba de acuerdo con ella para librarme de ella que así fuera aunque sería a mi modo-vamos..

Fue todo lo que dije para ponernos en marcha con dirección al 104 uno de los centros comerciales más populares de la ciudad ubicado al norte del cruce principal eso fue lo que me explico Rarity.

Entre tanto en el tejado de un edificio un trío de chicas disfrutaban de la vista puesto que era un nuevo día y con eso una jornada de trabajo por empezar.

-Nada como la brisa de la mañana para comenzar el día y ganar unos cuantos puntos-dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-Tu lo has dicho Adaigo nuevo día y nuevos jugadores que eliminar-respondió otra de un cabello morado

-¿Enserio? Yo lo siento muy pesado-dijo otra de cabello azul claro.

-Deja de quejarte Sonata hace tiempo que no tenemos trabajo-dijo Adaigo a su amiga.

-Me recuerda a un lunes después de vacaciones de vuelta al trabajo-dijo Sonata desanimada.

-No puedo creer lo floja que puedes llegar a ser, primero en el instituto y ahora aquí-dijo la chica de pelo morado.

-Que te digo Aria detesto el trabajo, no va conmigo.

-¿Prefieres unas vacaciones permanentes?-le pregunto Adaigo.

-En el primer día hay más jugadores ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de ganar algunos puntos!-dijo Aria con ánimo-sino ¿Cómo piensas igualar el mes pasado?

-Vale, vale...No tienes que repetirmelo como si fueras mi mamá-se quejaba Sonata-una semana no va a matarme...supongo.

-Esa es la actitud ahora adelantense debo esperar al incompetente de mi compañero-dijo Adaigo molesta por la demora de este.

-Descuida cuando te asciendan a oficial ya no necesitarás un compañero-dijo Aria marchándose con Sonata.

-(Por que demora tanto)-pensó con rabia.

-Perdona la demora estaba haciendo un encargo que me mandó Morgan.

-No te pedí que me contarás tu día hay trabajo que hacer holgazan-le reprochaba su compañera.

-(Que detestable eres)-fue lo que penso el chico de cabellos oscuros.

Regresando con Rarity y Sunset quienes se encontraban en su camino al 104.

-Bueno tenemos una larga semana por delante-dijo Rarity de una forma nada placentera.

-¿Una semana? ¿Una semana de qué?-le pregunte a la acosadora

-El juego de los Reaper dura una semana ósea siete días, ¿Acaso no estás- enterada?-respondió a su compañera como si desconcierta todo eso.

-(¿Reapers? ¿Perdona?)-pensaba sin poder entender lo que ella me decía-(¿De dónde sale esta clase de gente?)

-¡¡Ohh!!-exclamó al ver que sólo les quedaban 20 minutos-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Hay que darnos prisa

-No lo sé...y Si esto es una clase de trampa (¿Qué clase de idiota se creería esto?)-pensé-(aunque..este día ya ha sido bastante raro...No puedo quitar la posibilidad de que esto sea un sueño y ella va seguirme de todas formas...lo mejor será ceder y ver que va todo esto...)-pensé con detenimiento.

No nos faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino y cuando ya estabamos por llegar una clase de barrera invisible nos impidió pasar.

-¡¡¡AY!!!-Senti un dolor tremendo-¡Esta bloquedo! ¡Por aquí no podemos pasar!

-¿¡ No podemos pasar!?-exclamó Rarity alterandose-(Otra de sus malditas barreras)

-(Por que tengo esa sensación de sentirme observada?)-pensaba al percatarme de un sujeto muy cerca de mi-(¿Que estará mirando ese?)-se preguntaba.

-Pacto confirmado

De repente la barrera desapareció como por arte de magia sin que ninguna de nosotras nos dieramos cuenta

-¿Eh? ¡Sunset! Ya podemos pasar-dijo Rarity avisandole a su compañera

-¿Qué a pasado?-hace apenas un rato estaba bloqueado pero ahora ya no.

-Uno de los Reapers debío haberlo quitado ¡Un golpe de suerte! Venga hay que seguir.

-(Ese chico de rojo trama algo...aún sigo sintiéndome observada...)-era raro aun me sentia observada, pero no veia a nadie que lo hiciera.

-Eh Sunset no te quedes atrás-grito Rarity a lo lejos

Ambas logramos entrar a la zona y para nuestra alegría el contador había desaparecido lo habíamos conseguido completamos la misión del día.

-¡El contador desapareció!-me sentí aliviada ante eso

-Sigues sorprendida aunque ya te lo explique, vaya chica.

-pffft. Que cosa-dijo una voz desconocida a lo lejos.

-¿Qué?-exclamamos ambas al unísono.

-Sólo un idiota la arruinaria el primer día.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?-pregunte estando alerta.

-Oh, no...¿Un Reaper?-dijo Rarity alarmada

-Reaper...-dije desconcertada

-Serán eliminadas tarde o temprano. Así que ayuden a esta pobre chica a ganar unos puntos extra, ¿Vale?

-Esos monstruos de nuevo...-se quejó Sunset.

-Descuida si trabajamos juntas no serán problema.

-De acuerdo aquí vamos.

Apareció un grupo de ranas que se disponían a atacarnos. pero con unos movimientos certeros de parte de Rarity y mi pin de llamas las ranas desaparecieron en unos instantes pero ahí no quedó la cosa tal parece que aquella Reaper no quedó satisfecha y soltó un último ruido uno bastante grande.

-Este ruido parece ser muy fuerte-dijo Rarity al verlo.

-No es problema anda tu acosadora terminemos con esto.

-No soy una acosadora sólo...yo...olvidalo acabemos con este grandulon.

El ruido grande se trato de una especie de oso con unos brazos extraños como si fueran alguna clase de grafitis. Aquello fue un reto para nosotras ese oso era bastante fuerte las llamas no eran suficiente para acabar con él, menos la ayuda de Rarity.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-exclamó Rarity con dolor

-Uggg...No te rindas ya falta poco...

Y por si no fuera peor otro oso apareció, parecía nuestro fin pero entonces una clase de ráfaga o sombra oscura apareció de la nada y acabo con ambos osos desapareciendo en el acto.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-confusa empiezo a ver a todos lados para ver quien fue el responsable-un momento...¿Dónde está esa chica?-pregunte al no ver a la chica.

Resultó que estaba un poco alejada De mi casi al otro extremo del mall y antes de poder dirigirme a por ella un tipo que llevaba una chamarra roja y que tenía la capucha puesta me bloquea el camino.

-Hey Muévete del camino-exigía

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres que me aparte? Como quieras por cierto tuvieron mucha suerte este día no será así en los siguientes nos veremos pronto Sunset-dijo el sujeto de chamarra roja antes de desaparecer.

-(Como supo mi nombre)-sorprendida por eso me dirigi a ver a mi compañera

-¡Hey tú acosadora!-grite para llamar su atención ya que la chica tenía, los ojos pegados a su móvil.

-¿¡Ahhh!? No me llames acosadora-dijo molesta por lo anterior.

-Como sea y ahora que hacemos ¿Va a pasar algo ahora?

-Hemos terminado por hoy esperaremos hasta mañana para la siguiente misión.

-(Así que será hasta mañana...que día mas loco el que he tenido...primero despierto en el cruce y ahora estoy en este retorcido juego...ufff...será una larga semana por delante)-pensé a mis expensas.

-Sunset no te importa si vamos a hacer algo más-le pedía la de pelo azul a su compañera.

-Ah...La verdad es que me da igual lo que quieras hacer pero que es lo que quieres.

-Bueno es que me gustaría que fuéramos al parque Rowan donde nos encontramos antes necesito hacer algo ahí.

-Como quieras, venga.

Regresando una vez más al parque para saber que rayos querría mi compañera hacer ahí. Yo por mi parte simplemente me quede callada el resto de ese día no tenía nada más que decir en verdad digo no necesitaba expresar palabra alguna después de lo ocurrido hoy y lo peor es que aparte de eso trataba de recordar como es que termine en ese dichoso juego o como llege al cruce y pero sólo me encontre con lagunas en mi cabeza como si hubiera olvidado quién era yo en verdad. Aunque no fuera del todo cierto eso me provocaba una sensacion se agobio nadie olvida quien es así de la nada.

De todas formas este sólo era el primer día de seis restantes y si tenía que completar cada misión para tener una segunda oportunidad, aunque no tenía del todo claro a lo que se refería, que así fuera.

Mientras en otra parte en un lugar muy recóndito de la ciudad de Meredit un hombre se disponía a empezar alguna clase de reunión.

-Tic, tac, Zeyn. Llegas 9 minutos y 42 segundos tarde-le dijo Morgan de manera sería.

-Tic, tac también a ti, Morgan. ¿He hacemos aqui? Se me ocurren diez formas mejores para pasar el rato...que teniendo reuniones. ¿No Megs?-lo dijo refiriéndose a Megumi.

-Te dirigirá a a él como "Sr. Kitaniji"-le ordena ella.

-Esta Bien-dijo Megumi a lo lejos-¿Estamos todos?

-Eh, Megs...-

-¿Son todos?-preguntó el mismo hombre.

-Si, señor son todos con el presente Game master-respondió una mujer

-Excelente Morgan.

-Es un placer señor-respondió ella.

-¿Que está zetta ocurriendo? Estaba en mis cálculos para ver la viabilidad de mis nuevas pilas de basura, ¡los jugadores no sabrán lo que los atacó!

-Sr. Zeyn se le pidió que ya no hiciera más de esas pilas.

-Que zetta aburrida eres Morgan como puedes despreciar mi arte.

-No es más que basura-decía enojada-literalmente basura.

-Morgan, Morgan, Morgana eres tan aburrida como la respuesta en el reverso del libro de calculo no tiene gracia.

-¡¡¡No me llames Morgana!!!-Se encontraba muy enfadada.

-Bien...dama de hierro entonces-decía en tono jocoso algo que la enfado más

-Deja a la dama de hierro escuincle-dijo otro sujeto presente el Game master actual-¿No tienes respeto acaso?

-*Suspiro* La reunión entra en sesión-habló Morgan para llamar la atención de todos-Señor está todo listo.

-Como ven ha comenzado una nueva semana y con eso nuevos jugadores ingresan puedo asegurarles de que esta semana será de gran productividad además me enorgullece presentarles al Game Master de esta semana-Maison Krum, se encargará de los asuntos en mi lugar

-Como toda buena comida se necesita una buena presentación, me es grato el estar aquí con ustedes y es todo un honor señor. Esta semana todos los jugadores ¡¡¡estarán fritos no quedará ninguno!!!

-Vaya el querido Bulldozer es ahora el rey de los chorlitos alados ¿Estás planeando eliminarlos o comertelos?-dijo Zeyn con burla.

-Si, ríete si quieres-le dijo Megumi-Pero es eficiente.

-Es cierto. Maison es bueno...en tácticas, inteligencia, voluntad, rendimiento, decisión y su número de jugadores eliminados...sobrepasa nuestras expectativas un hombre juicioso como el Sr. Kitajini no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor y él si sabe como cooperar, no como otros

-Cooperar es basura-fue lo que Zeyn respondió dándole la espalda.

-Al menos mi sazón es mejor que tu desabrido sentido del gusto soy el plato principal y tu las inmundas sobras.

-Seré las sobras pero con eso creare mi obra maestra y todo ustedes no son parte de mi ecuación perfecta son sólo los vestigios que arruinan mi matriz y los puntos innecesarios en la curva de mi parábola perfecta.

-Sr. Zeyn no se le ha dado la palabra, además de que lo que está diciéndonos está fuera de lugar, sin contar que es una falta de respeto hacia el Sr. Kitajini-dijo Morgan sumamente enojada.

-De todas formas me voy. Esto le esta quitando tiempo a mi arte-se iba retirar no sin antes decir algo más-No necesito esto...como los valores de pi mi genialidad no tiene fin nos vemos hectopascales, Megs con su permiso me retiro-Zeyn se retiraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro todos guardaron silencio esperando como reaccionaria Megumi pero parece que no le tomó importancia.

-Un momento...¡El Sr. Kitajini no ha hablado aún! Señor me encargaré de esto...-se disculpaba Morgan.

-Dejalo, que haga lo que quiera-fue su respuesta.

-Si, señor...

-Pasemos a otros asuntos por mientras...-fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil y contestando se queda callado por unos segundo y luego se dirige a su asistente para dejarla a cargo de la reunión.

-Muy bien pasemos a otros asuntos-explicaba Morgan-Sr. Maison-le daba la palabra.

-Como pudieron ver la mitad de los jugadores han sido eliminados. El primer plato ha terminado...el postre va a servirse.

Por otro lado alguien en una ubicación no conocida miraba fijamente a Sunset a lo lejos.

-Que el juego comience-dijo esa persona.


	2. Día 2: Prueba y Traición

Empezaba otro día y Sunset se levantaba algo exhausta y confusa.

-Nngh...-una vez más volvía a despertarme sólo que en un lugar distinto no era el cruce o el parque Rowan sino en alguna clase de estación subterránea-¿Dónde estoy ahora?-me pregunté

-...Espero que esto funcione-escucho como hablaba consigo misma mi compañera mirando su móvil.

-¡Hey! acosadora-trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡¡Aaah!! ¡No me asustes asi!-gimoteo ella

-(Madura, ¿No?)-pensé con tan solo ver su forma de reaccionar-(pareces una niña)

-Umm...Veo que estas de un mejor humor ahora-Me dijo Rarity tratando de cambiar de tema con una risa forzada cosa que pase por alto

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el túnel que esta bajo la estación Kuroi.

-(Que raro, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?)

De repente nuestros moviles sonaron la mision del día habia llegado.

—Misión 2: "Libera la maldición de la estatua" tiempo 60 minutos falla y serás borrado.

Nada más terminamos de leerlo sentimos un dolor estremecedor en las manos era el contador. Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarme al dolor

-El contador ¿Para que sirve?-pregunté aunque sonará estúpida la pregunta.

-Para la misión, ¿acaso me escuchas Sunset?-me reprocho Rarity-(Es como hablarle a una pared)-Sino completamos la misión antes de que el contador llegue a cero, ¡Nos eliminan!

-(Suena un poco estúpido...pero...quizás No sea algo tan estúpido) (Vi lo que le pasó a la gente de la estación)-pensaba con detenimiento a la vez que lo recordaba-(Y claro ese Reaper que sabía mi nombre)

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

-...Espera-¿Por qué ha cambiado la fecha de mi móvil?

-Ya pasó un día no te diste cuenta-le explicó Rarity.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclame sin creerlo apenas hace como un rato estaba en el parque y ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido aunque no lo creas-Me dijo como una clase de broma-Pero ahora ¡Necesitamos centrarnos en hoy!

-(Que le ocurre ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!)-pense ante la actitud de mi compañera-(¡Estábamos en el parque! ¡En pleno dia! ¿¡Por que nos dormiriamos!?)

-Y...Esta "Estatua maldita"...Debe referirse a la estatua que esta en el parque Rowan la de Hachiko, ¿No?-decía Rarity sin que Sunset la estuviera escuchando.

-(Quizás nos desmayamos) (Y luego...¿Nos despertamos aquí?) (Todo lo que pasó hasta llegar aquí está en blanco en mi cabeza)

-¿Pero de que va esa maldición?...¿Sunset?

-(¿Alguien nos trajo aquí? O...)

-¡Hey! ¡Sunset! ¡Presta atención!-dijo Rarity levantando el tono de voz para llamar su atención pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella-¡Hey! No me ignores-pero seguía sin escucharla-No hace falta que seas así-Rarity empezaba a rendirse con ella-*suspiro*...¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-sacando su móvil una vez más para mirar quien sabe que quizás la misión-...venga querida que estando aquí no hacemos nada. Vamos a ver la estatua de Hachiko.

-(Con que objeto...)-pensé-Mira acosadora no quiero ser mala ni nada pero si vamos estar una semana juntas tengo que aclararte ciertas cosas.

-Te escucho-me dijo interesada

-No me gusta trabajar con otros yo trabajo sola así que haremos las cosas a mi manera.

-Entiendo...

-Por ahora sólo salgamos de aqui.

-Claro.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la salida pero otro de esos muros nos impedía estabamos atrapadas una vez más.

-Maldición otro muro-me dijo Rarity molesta-Esto es obra de los Reapers.

-Busquemos otra salida-le sugeri Sunset.

-No hay otra salida esta es la única, estamos atrapadas, nunca terminaremos la misión estando aquí encerradas.

-(Siempre se está quejando)...¿Por qué no?-pregunte.

-Porque desde aquí se va hacia el parque.

-(Entonces hay que pasar por el muro)...(Ayer lo atravesamos sin problemas, esto tiene su truco)-pensé mirando fijamente la barrera

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-Sin respuesta alguna ella me grita esperando a que le haga caso, de verdad está empezando a fastidiarme.

-(Estoy pensado. Podrías esperar un minuto, y ya deja de molest...¿Eh?)

Pensando en como quitar ese dichoso muro miré a mi alrededor y encuentro al mismo Reaper de ayer.

-¿Eh? Mira es el mismo hombre de la chamarra roja que vi ayer-dije al ver que estaba en un rincón observandonod-(No se que estará tramando)-No sabía que esperar de él así que estuve alerta por si se le ocurría algo pero entre eso se me ocurrió otra opción-(Si lo escaneo quizás pueda averiguar algo)

Decidí leer la mente de ese hombre con mi pin de jugadora pero no conseguí mi cometido, puesto que, que por alguna razón no podía leer su mente.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-preguntó su compañera.

-Nada...es Como si no me permitiera leer su mente (¿Por qué será?)

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes escanearlo?-se quedó impresionada ante eso.

-(Ayer no tuve problemas en escanear a la gente) (¿Habrán cambiado las reglas?) (O puede que mi pin este roto) (Mmm...¿Y si sólo es el?)-Eso sólo alimentaba mis dudas sobre como funcionaba el escaneo en las personas

-Sunset, cuidado viene hacia nosotras-me advirtió mi compañera.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-dijo aquel Reaper para llamar nuestra atención-Si quieren pasar primero deberán eliminar a todos los ruidos de esta zona.

-¿Eh?¿De que estas hablando? (¿Son condiciones para poder avanzar?)

-Pero no hay ninguno aquí-dijo Rarity al no ver ninguno,

-El mundo es más de lo que tu puedes ver sólo debes verlo con otro enfoque-dijo el Reaper solo para después retirarse.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-preguntaba intrigada Rarity.

-Es más que obvio tenemos que escanear la zona y podremos ver a los ruidos-le respondi a mi compañera.

-Entonces hagámoslo acabemos con esos ruidos y completemos la misión-dijo Rarity decidida-Pero primero...Quiero preguntarte algo ¿No deberías probar otros pins?-me dijo con una mirada rara a mi parecer-Tienes más, ¿No?

-¿Pins?-Nunca me había fijado si tenía más.

-¡Si! Te habrán dado un buen puñado.

-Tienes razón en mi bolsillo-tenía unos cuatro más.

-¿Por qué no los pruebas?

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerdas el pin de ayer.

-¿Este?-dije mostrándole el pin de llama

-Exacto yo no puedo usar los pins como tú por eso te lo di yo no puedo usar esa clase de Psychs como tú.

-Entiendo algunos pins sólo funcionan para gente determinada. (Ni modo tendré que probarlos todos)-Era bastante absurdo que algo tan estúpido como un pin tenga alguna clase de poder, este mundo es extraño.

-Presta atención sino nos pueden atacar desprevenidas

-Ya, ya...No Tienes que repetirlo no soy una tonta-Esa chica nunca detiene su cotorreo, es una de las razones por las cuales odio a la gente nunca dejan de hablar

-Sólo...acabemos con esos ruidos-se limitó a decir Rarity.

No fue muy difícil para ellas el acabar con un par de esas ranas, una vez ya habían acabo con todos los ruidos presentes ya podían continuar.

-Objetivo cumplido, muro eliminado.

-Eres buena peleando, mi compañera es una maestra de los Psychs que sublime-dijo como halago.

-Tengo una duda dices que necesitamos tener un compañero para pelear con esas cosas pero yo los combati sola-No entendía eso sí uno necesita la ayuda de otro para pelear contra esas cosas, como es que lo hago sola.

-Porque ella estaba en otra zona-nos respondió el mismo Reaper-Los ruidos existen simultáneamente en dos planos y sólo los pueden matar si lo hacen en conjunto-desaparecio nada más terminó de explicarme.

-(Sabe demasiado...)-pensé.

-Eres genial peleando-le recordó una vez más su compañera.

-(No es para tanto, nadie es un genio sólo por saber usar unos cuantos pins)-ni a un por esas nadie es un genio sólo por saber manejar algo de una forma tan simple.

-Sunset. Tienes dos pins de jugador.

-¿Y?-le respondí de una manera mezquina.

-¿Por qué dos? ¿Sólo necesitas uno?

-(¿Y yo que sé? En primera lugar ¿por qué tengo todos estos?) (Bueno...si no los tuviera esas cosas ya me hubieran matado...en todo caso ¿Como consigo otros?)-no tenía ningún interés en saber de dónde salieron sólo deseaba salir de aqui

-Entonces...como dije antes eres toda una genio en esto de los Psychs sip una verdadera genio Sunset, no se que haría yo sin ti.

-(Si vas a halagar a alguien...deberías intentar que sonará original)

-¿Sunset me oyes?-preguntó al verme callada y sin siquiera mirarla-Sólo estoy siendo amable-se quejaba por mi indiferencia.

-Te escucho...-me limite a decir.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo es que sigues así después de lo que te he dicho?-regaño Rarity-deberias prestar más atención a lo que uno dice es de maleducados ignorar a quien te esta hablando.

-¿Por qué no cierras el pico?-Hasta aquí ya colmaste mi paciencia acosadora-No te conozco, no me agradas ¡Y me importa un bledo si crees que soy una maleducada!

-(No tienes por qué gritar...) (¿Qué voy a hacer?)

-Deja de jugar con tu móvil y ya vámonos-sólo se la pasa con el móvil en la mano, ella es la verdadera maleducada. Tuve que marcharme para que me siguiera y tal parce que la irritó mucho.

-¡Oye espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Soy tu compañera!-Seguía gritándome pero ¿Acaso me importaba?

Nada más salir nos llevamos otra sorpresa una doble sorpresa.

-...Ya los tengo, escoria-dijo una extraña voz que por como se escuchaba no era amigable.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Quién es!?-se exalto Rarity al oír eso

-Ayer nos diste una buena, ¡Pero hoy van caer!-dijo la misma voz ahora mostrandose como una joven de cabello arcoiris que la mayor parte era cubierta por un gorro de lana con un estampado de calavera, una playera blanca con una nube y un rayo en el centro, llevaba una chaqueta corta azul y unos shorts verdes claro así como unas deportivas rojas.

-Un...¿Que? Te has equivocado de persona-Rarity se sentía un poco intimidada ante su forma de hablar.

-Sunset, ¿Conoces a esta chica?-le pregunto su compañera

-No me insultes-fue mi respuesta.

-¿Necesitas una pista? Ve a preguntar a tus amigos Reapers-continuaba amenazandola capaz hasta tenia la intención de lastimarla.

-¿"Amigos"? ¿De que estas hablando?-confusa Rarity sólo podía quedarse quieta y tener la suerte de que esta chica no la matara o algo por el estilo.

-¡Callete! ¡A mi no me engañas!-Se acerca aquella chica con pelo de arcoiris que llevaba un gorro de lana oscuro con un estampado de calvera-No puedo escanearlos, ¡Tienen que ser uno de ellos! No me asustan

-¡Espera! ¡Sólo...!-trataba Rarity de lidiar con esta energúmena

-¡Rainbow! ¡Para!-dijo otra voz

-¡No son Reapers!-dijo esa otra chica de pelo rosa claro que traía un suéter amarillo y una falda verde con diseños de mariposas tambien traía un colgante de calavera-Son jugadores como nosotras.

-¿Qué?-exclamó esta Rainbow confusa.

-¿Ves tienen pins de jugador?

-Los jugadores no pueden ser escaneados-le recordó ella-¿Recuerdas? Tampoco podías escanearme.

-Oh-dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta por ese malentendido.

-("Oh" es todo lo que puedes decir...Esto es lo último que me faltaba otro dúo de decerebradas)-¿Por qué me toca estar rodeada por gente estúpida?

-Chica perdón me precipite-se discúlpaba la tal Rainbow.

-Descuida no pasa nada-le dijo Rarity en forma amable-Entonces ustedes también están en el juego.

-Sep...oye, espera, deberíamos presentarmos. Me llamo Rainbow dash y está es mi...mi compi Fluttershy-dijo haciendo una pausa antes de mencionar "compi"

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Rarity y está chica de aquí es mi compañera Sunset-señalandola Sunset simplemente les daba la espalda para no tener que entrar en la conversación.

-Es un placer conocerlas Sunset y Rarity-añadió Fluttershy con una sonrisa amena y en un tono tímido.

-Entonces...díganme entendieron la misión de este día

-Nah amiga-dijo Rainbow decaida-lo único que entendimos fue la estatua de hachiko del parque Rowan, pero no se que trata de decirnos con maldición.

-Yo creo que deberíamos investigar ahí, ¿No?-sugirió Fluttershy.

-Por supuesto hay que hacer eso-dijo Rainbow.

-Son buenas compañeras les debió ser fácil el primer día-dijo Rarity.

-La verdad es que nisiquiera llegamos al 104 nos pusieron una emboscada-respondió Fluttershy.

-Es verdad chica, íbamos a entrar cuando de la nada vi como una de esas Reapers nos tendió una trampa era una de pelo morado fue por eso que me precipite al verte-dijo la arcoiris sintiéndose culpable-Como sea nunca llegamos y sin darnos cuenta el contador había desaparecido.

-Bastante extraño, ¿no crees?-dijo Fluttershy mirando al suelo.

-Nosotras si logramos llegar pero fue ahí donde nos tendieron la emboscada pero fuimos salvadas no sabemos por quien.

-Pero no entiendo no se supone que uno debe completar la misión para que el contador desaparesca-se preguntó Rarity.

-Supongo que basta con que sólo un equipo llegue para que los demás se salven-dijo Rainbow con cierto alivio-Por algo seguimos aquí.

-Deberíamos hacer equipo para completar la misión será más fácil así-sugirió Rainbow.

-Exacto si dos cabezas piensan mejor que uno, imagina lo que harían cuatro.

-Es una estupenda idea, ¿No Sunset?

Hasta ahora nunca supe de que estaban hablando seguramente de trabajo en equipo, con tan sólo decirlo me causó un sensación de revuelto en mi ser.

-Se que puedes escucharme-insistía su compañera.

-¿Perdona que?-La estaba esperando a ella y su cotorreo, me quite los audífonos para escucharla.

-Eres una grosera no estuviste prestando atención-me reprochaba Rarity ante mi supuesta actitud tan descarada pero decidí seguir ignorandola

-Que hay con esa actitud Rojita-Rainbow se molesto ante su forma de contestar.

-Calma Rainbow sólo estaba algo distraida-Fluttershy trataba de que su compañera no fuera a hacer algo tonto.

-Mira acosadora no te soporto y lo último que quiero es un grupito para esta baratija de juego no necesito a más gente en este asunto.

-Cuida lo que dices chica-me amenazaba Rainbow.

-No lo decía enserio-trataba de calmar a Rainbow Rarity.

-Pierdanse, no las necesito-fue lo que dije con ese toque de desprecio y odio que provocó una gran ira en Rainbow.

-Hasta aquí rojita voy a partirte el rostro haber si con esas sigues con esa actitud-Rainbow estaba dispuesta a golpearme pero Fluttershy intervino.

-Anda Rainbow..No vale la pena...además recuerda que sólo nos queda media hora no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar-musito.

-Tienes razón...-respondió mirando hacia el suelo-¡Será mejor que te cuides...porque la próxima vez! ¡Yo misma me encargaré de borrarte!-Ambas se retiraron, podía notar la cara de desprecio que me tenía Rainbow pero no me importaba en lo absoluto estaba mejor así.

-¡¡¡Pero que diablos es lo que te pasa!!!-me reprochaba Rarity por enésima vez. estaba en verdad furiosa-Nos ofrecen ayuda y tú te comportas como una patán tienes algo que decir a tu favor

-(Quizás también te molesta mi actitud...)

Si quieres ve con ellas no te lo impedirle-respondi fríamente.

-Somos compañeras no puedo irme y lo sabes.

-La gente sólo me retrasa si no puedes seguir mi paso no te molestes en querer alcanzarme-Si no puedes valerte por ti mismo ¿Por qué estar a la sombra de otros?

 **-¡Pero no entiendo! ¡Déjame ayudarte!¡Dime en que estas pensando!**

-Porque no lo averiguas tú, trata de escanearme-le dije de mala gana.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Exacto...-me apartaba un poco de ella para no verla-No me voy a abrir si es lo que quieres...y nunca lo haré además como puedo confiar en alguien como tú, no te conozco y hasta donde yo sé podrías ser una Reaper y borrarme cuando este desprevenida.

-Tengo un pin de jugador igual que tú.

-No es suficiente...-Me marche del lugar dejando a mi compañera sola una vez más.

-No te preocupes yo haré que esto funcione-decía Rarity viendo su móvil.

-Vas a quedarte ahí jugando con tu móvil o vas a venir aquí a ayudarme-le grite para que reaccionará

Rarity estaba decidía a continuar con esto sabía que Sunset era una pésima compañera como es que alguien puede ser tan cínica y apática tan aislada a los demás no era la clase de persona con que alguien quisiera estar pero debía hacerlo estaba en juego su existencia y si tenía que soportarla por unos cinco días más que así fuera no dejaría su segunda oportunidad por alguien como Sunset sólo desearía ayudarla a cambiar.

Se apresuro en alcanzarla y sin percatarse de que ella se había detenido en una esquina esta se golpea contar el muro que había puesto un Reaper.

-Auuch!!!

Rarity aturdida por el dolor se queda inmóvil por unos segundos entre tanto Sunset miraba al Reaper de chamarra roja. Era obvio que tenían que hacer algo para que este lo quitará.

-(Otro de esos chicos de rojo...es obvio que no nos dejará pasar hasta que...)

-Hay un muro-dijo su compañera recobrando la movilidad.

-(Lo sabía)-Ya no me moleste en dirigirle la palabra.

-Entonces sólo tenemos que acabar con los ruidos, ¿No?

-(No me digas Sherlock...Acaso Tengo que hacerlo yo todo)-me dirigía a hablar con el Reaper para ver que era lo que quería.

-¡Sunset! ¿A dónde vas...?-me gritaba ella.

-Se lo que eres dime que es lo que quieres.

-Mis órdenes: que liberes la maldición.

-¿Eso es todo?-le pregunté quizás nos ocultaba algo más

-No me pagan por hablar. Sólo límitense a jugar al juego.

-Pffft que perdida de tiempo-dije al ver que se apartaba de mi-(Conque liberar la estatua, ¿eh?) Suena igual que la misión de hoy. Pero si Hachiko esta pasando el muro...-en ese instante me percató de algo-(¡Espera...!)

-Sunset...-le gritaba su compañera para que saliera de su zona de pensamientos.

-Por favor, ¡DEJA DE IRTE SIN MI!

-Ahora no tengo tiempo acosadora.

-¡Argh! Me llamo Rarity-ella ya estaba harta de que la llamará de esa forma-¿Puedes decir "Rarity"?

-Eh, veo otra estatua-solte de la nada para desviar su atención.

-¡Oh, si! ¡El Moyai!

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí un Moai?

-¡"Moyai"! Con una Y-me reprocho como si fuera una burra-Nunca he sabido de donde lo sacaron...

-¿Crees que este maldito?-pregunte al verlo.

-Ni idea. A mi me resulta muy normal.

-Pues echemos una mirada.

Y efectivamente a simple vista no se podía ver nada pero escaneando pudimos ver dos ruidos que asechaban a la pobre estatua y al lado un señor que no dejaba de quejarse del pobre Moyai.

-¿¡¡Ruidos!!?-exclamó Rarity

-Esa debe ser la maldición. Puede que sí eliminamos a todos los ruidos podremos eliminarla.

Fueron ciertas mis sospechas al eliminarlos a todos ellos liberamos a la estatura, fue entonces que el Reaper nos dejo pasar.

-Así que el Moyai estaba poseído por los ruidos...

-(No me digas...)-pensé ante lo que dijo mi compañera-(Ese chico de rojo...se marchó)-una vez que cumples su pedido simplemente se esfuman, aveces quisiera que fuera así conmigo-(Supongo que ahora podemos pasar)

-Liberamos la estatua maldita. ¿Significas que hemos acabado con la misión?-se pregunto Rarity.

-No, eso era sólo para pasar el muro. ¿Ves? Mi contador aún funciona-le mostrada mi contador y para demostrarlo, además, nos quedaba unos 32 minutos.

-Bueno al menos el muro ya no esta.

-Busquemos este "Hachiko"...nuestro verdadero objetivo-dije con duda ni siquiera sabía si lo pronunciaba correctamente.

-Sunset...Hablas como si nunca hubieras oído hablar de ello.

-Será porque es cierto ¿Qué es Hachiko?-Aquella pregunta la dejó sorprendida quien que haya vivido en Merdit no sabe quién es Hachiko.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo puedes vivir en esta ciudad y no conocer a Hachiko? Incluso gente que no vive aqui vienen a verlo-yo simplemente me quedé callada.

-¿Recuerdas donde nos conocimos? Hay una estatua de un perro en la plaza central del parque. Eso es Hachiko-Con eso ya empezaba a tener una idea aunque seguía perdida-Ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo es que llegaste ahi?-Con eso estaba como al principio perdida, ¿Llegar a dónde?-Otra vez no...-decía desanimada por lo que no le quedó más que chequear su móvil una vez más quien sabe para que-¡Muy bien! Vamos hacia Hachiko

Vuelta emprendidos viaje hasta el parque Rowan. Entre tanto un hombre miraba por los tejados a ambas pero especialmente a Rarity.

-Esa joven señorita...tiene justo el ingrediente que necesito-dijo una risa maliciosa de por medio.

Ahora las dos nos encontrabamos en el centro del parque Rowan donde estaba la estatua de Hachiko.

-¡Llegamos! ¡y con mucho tiempo de sobra!

-(Este es el lugar donde nos conocimos...y los dos lugares están conectados)-Pensé mirando a mis alrededores.

-¡Bien!¡Liberemos la maldicion!

-¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?-le pregunte ya que no tenía idea alguna o más bien quería que mi compañera si quiera ayudará para variar.

-Bueno...ummm...quizás...

-(No tiene ni idea...Por eso no puedo contar con otras personas...No tienen ni idea)-pensé de manera sarcástica.

-¡Lo tengo! Podemos...eliminar los ruidos o...si...-seguía aún con su balbuceo.

Entre tanto me puse mi plan en acción escaneo la zona y para mi sorpresa no había ruidos alrededor estaba limpia la zona sabía que no sería tan fácil que listos eran.

-No hay ruidos alrededor de la estatua...

-¿Has mirado bien?-me dijo como si no me creyera

-(Si crees que miento hazlo tú)-pensé ante eso como dudar de mi juicio

-Entonces Hachiko no debe estar maldito.

-¿Quizás hemos ido a la estatua equivocada?-fue un pensamiento repentino que me vino a la mente.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey, mira Sunset!-me hablo pero decidí ignorarla tenía mis propios asuntos

-(Mierda...No tenemos tiempo para buscar otra estatua...)

-¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A SUNSET!!-Esta vez gritandome tuve que prestarle la debida atención que tanto me pedía.

-¡Qué!-respondi de mala gana.

-Hay algo raro en Hachiko.

-¿Cómo que?

-Mmm...No estoy segura...Pero esta diferente de cuando le vi en el Festival Hachi

-(¿Festival Hachi?) ¿Qué es el Festival Hachi?

-¡Oh, es lo mejor! ¡Es el Festival donde tocas a Hachiko para tener suerte! Si lo tocas en el lugar correcto de la forma correcta ¡Tus deseos se hacen realidad!

-Guau interesante-dije está vez con verdadera impresión.

-Lo celebra cada año, bueno es un festival que proviene de otro lugar supongo que simplemente lo adoptamos y ya.

-(Acasi no tienen originalidad)-pense de forma despectiva como es que esta ciudad tiene el descaro de tomar tradiciones de otros lugares.

-Cada vez el lugar donde tiene que tocarlo cambia. Pero si lo haces mal...

-...¿Explotas?-pregunte de manera tonta.

-¡Te maldicen!-grito

-Mmm...es un poco bestia, ¿No crees?

-Para nada, bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a revisarlo?

-Pues vamos a revisarlo de nuevo

Centrándonos una vez más en la estatua Rarity seguía viendo que algo fallaba en la estatua, pero ¿Qué era eso que fallaba?-Ummm...definitivamente algo falla. Cuando lo vi en el Festival Hachi. Hachiko no están así en lo absoluto

-Así que esta maldición...

-Umm...Sé que algo no anda bien...

-(Bueno tomate tu tiempo. Porque, sabes, tenemos un montón de eso. Mientras voy a investigar un poco)-no teníamos tiempo que desperdiciar pero ahora sólo me quedaba aferrarme al conocimiento casi inexistente de esta chica, esto es A lo que llaman karma.

Ninguna de las dos teníamos idea alguna sobre que le pasaba a la estatua no ibamos a progresar nada si nos quedábamos ahí paradas por lo que decidí que debíamos reunir más información quizás alguien más sepa sobre lo de Hachiko.

Pero la respuesta no se hayaba en el parque tuvimos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos al no tener resultado ahí y fue donde la salida de la estación de tren donde encontramos la respuesta al escanear al mismo sujeto que sentía pena por el Moyai.

-Hachiko también parecía preocupado. ¡Si pudiera " **limpiar** " las manchas de su cansado corazón! Perdóname, Hachi...-era lo que pensaba el hombre agobiado.

-(Creo que encontré algo)-estaba segura de que era un indicio.

-...Oye...Hachiko esta decaído últimamente...¿No crees?-Rarity sentía cierta pena por la estatua, era tonto pero no tanto como el sujeto de las estatua.

-¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto y las estatuas?-me preguntaba al solo seguir oyendo el soliloquio del hombre.

-...Él debe ser como tú un barquito a merced de un mar de tristeza...Si hubiera podido " **pulir** " todo su dolor...entonces se sentiría mejor...¡Su corazón podría brillar de nuevo!

-¿Pulir el dolor de Hachiko? Eso es estúpido...

-Ey...¡Sunset tenemos que intentarlo!

-¿Intentar el QUE?

-¡Limpiarlo! Hachiko se veía un poco sucio. Y he visto una marcada rara en él ¿Y si es un tipo de magia?

-(¿Y si sólo fue un loco con un marcador permanente? Bueno es la única pista que tenemos...) muy bien probemos

Rápidamente nos dirigimos una vez más al parque para limpiar a Hachiko.

-¡Limpiaremos como si nos fuera la vida en ello!

-¿No va eso a...ya sabes...montar un

Escandalo?-le dije porque sería muy raro que dos chicas estén tocando a la estatua.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nadie nos mira! ¿Y que si alguien nos mira?

-¿Viendo como le metes la mano a una roca?

-Esta bien es igual no tienes que seguir hablando.

Entre más limpiabamod Rarity como que empezaba a escuchar ruidos extraños pero no sabía de donde provenían.

-¿Has oído algo Sunet?

-Nop

-¿Sabes?...Entre más limpiamos como que esos ruidos se oyen más.

-Grrr...

-¡Oiste eso!-le decía Rarity.

-Limitate a limpiar y ya-le dije ignorando esos ruidos.

-¡¡¡GRRRR!!!...

-¡Sunset cuidado!-grito Rarity al ver que Hachiko se transformaba en un ruido esa era la verdadera maldición.

Nos tomó desprevenidos ese ruido que tenía aspecto de lobo. Este se dividió en otros dos y ahora eran tres, aún por esas logramos borrarlos y acabar así con la maldición.

El contador habían desaparecido señal de que la misión fue completada con éxito.

-Lo hicimos Sunset-dijo Rarity felicitandola.

-Si...-fue lo único que respondió.

-Sunset...antes dijiste que no necesitabas amigos

-Ajá. ¿Y que?

-Bueno, no habrías resuelto el acertijo sin mi.

-¿Que? Venga ya-Ella se complica mucho para decir algo. Deberia ser más directa

-Si no hubiese notado la Mancha no habríamos terminado la misión

-Escuchame acosadora-dije haciendo una pausa-No te necesito para resolver los acertijos.

-Bueeeno...si me lo preguntas...

-¡Arrgh! ¡Es taaan irritante!

Admito que fue un milagro que ella aparecía no podia soportar más de su cotorreo, gracias Reapers.

-¿Qué...? ¿Otra vez ustedes?-pensando que eran la de pelo arcoiris y su compañera mantuve una actitud de hostigada pero la voz que lograba escuchar era diferente a lo que recordaba.

-Esa voz...¡Estabas en el 104 ayer! Eres esa Reaper.

-Bueno perdoname por hacer mi trabajo-dijo mostrándose una Reaper de pelo morado con alas negras que se mostraba con una actitud de estar fastidiada y ha decir verdad tenía como nuestra misma edad-si creen que la suerte estaba de su lado déjenme decirles que eso se acabo-Ella empezó a invocar ruidos de la nada

-Haber si con eso siguen aquí.

-¡Oh no! Esos ruidos parecen ser fuertes-dijo Rarity al verlos.

-Deja de chillar y ayúdame a derrotarlos-le ordene

Fue un duro trabajo pero lo lo gramos que entre lobo y lobo que aparecía de la nada se unió un erizo que lanzaba sus púas al aire y dichas púas estallaban al llegar al suelo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-gritaron ambas de dolor no podían resistir más a los ruidos no por mucho.

-Se rinden tan fácilmente-dijo con una clara decepción.

-(Está chica nos va a matar...si No la detenemoss...) ¡Alto!-fue lo que dije para llamar su atención-Te crees poderosa por tener a tus cómplices contigo pero estoy segura de que sin ellos no eres nada-amenazaba a la Reaper.

-No me subestimes Sunset Shimmer.

-(¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?)-estaba completamente impresionada por como sabía mi nombre incluso porque en cierta forma me resultaba familiar pero no sabía de donde.

-Te apuesto que puedo acabar contigo sin problema sólo aleja esas cosas de nosotras-Lo penso por un rato y cedió nuestra petición

-Acepto-de pronto los ruidos desaparecieron con tanta facilidad prácticamente los había borrado como si nada.

-Creí que los ruidos eran sus aliados-¿Acaso no les importaba? Lo decía por la naturalidad con que lo hizo.

-No me insultes, los ruidos no son más que meras herramientas de los Reapers.

Aquello solo me dejaba más y más impresionada si podía borrarlos con tanta facilidad me imaginaba lo que podría hacer con nosostras. Era una de esas situación en las que no podía simplemente ir para adelante y ya. Un mal paso y seríamos borradas.

-Eso no cambia nada aún así quiero retarte...-Esperaba que con eso accediera y vaya que lo hizo.

-No tendré piedad contigo. Vas a caer igual que tu compañera

Todo indicaba que se libraria una pelea pero en eso a la Reaper se le ocurrió algo todavía mejor.

-Te diré algo mejor-decia con malicia-te devolvere a tu mundo si...la matas a ella-apuntó la Reaper a Rarity

-¿¡QUE!? No haré eso (odio a la gente pero no tanto como para matarla)

-Ella no hará eso-dijo Rarity

Entonces déjame darte un incentivo. ¿Esa chica? Ha Estado Espiando para los Reapers.

-¿Qué? ¿Una espia?-exclame confusa Rarity-¡Eh! ¡Pero que me dices!

-Lo sabía...por eso tenías el móvil pegado a los ojos todo el tiempo.

-Exacto nos daba información sobre otros jugadores a cambio de mantenerla con vida toda la semana-respondía la Reaper.

-No le creas te esta mintiendo, debes confiar en mi-me decía Rarity.

Pero eso no iba a funcionar aquello fue lo necesario para que cumpliera con la petición de la Reaper.

-¿Confiar en ti? Si todo este tiempo has estado traicionandome a mis espaldas...es por eso que no confío en nadie...tarde o temprano te ponen la daga contra la espalda-Lo tenía claro que si quería volver a vivir tendría que matarla

-Si tienes problemas. Matala como si de un ruido se tratase-Me sugería la Reaper.

-Dime...¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte antes de proceder, sentí una gran deseo por saberlo

-¿Eso importa?-preguntó la Reaper.

-Siento que te he visto en otra parte y no sólo ayer y hoy.

-Aria...ese es mi nombre, ahora matala-Me ordenó.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y sería libre del juego ya no tendria que lidiar con esta baratija de juego. Todo sería como antes

-Por favor...N-no Sunset...No me mates...-me suplicaba mi compañera pero era inútil ya había tomado una decisión, lo siento Rarity pero debes saber que cuando engañas a Sunset Shimmer lo lamentas después.

-Debo hacerlo.

Usando el mismo poder que uso con mis Pychs la levanto y con sus propias manos, las de Rarity, comienzo a ahorcarla podía ver como luchaba por respirar como el aire se le iba llendo poco a poco y como progresivamente su cara se iba tornando roja por la falta de aire. Trataba de zafarse pero era inútil empezaban a salirle lágrimas que recorrían desde sus ojos, sus mejillas y posteriormente al suelo estaba agonizando no faltaba mucho pronto acabaría y no pude evitar sentirse mal por lo que hacía pero mi vida tenía una mayor prioridad que la de ella y no iba a permitir que eso me detuviera...


	3. Día 3: En quién confiar

Un nuevo día comenzaba y me despertaba de aquel sueño bastante cansada y aturdida por lo que ocurrió anteriormente, ¿Acaso había regresado todo a como era antes? Fue una de mis cuestiones que ya no me importaban, después de todo no valía la pena recordar como resultó aquello.

-Nngh...-abriendo los ojos me quede sorprendida al ver el lugar donde me encontraba un sitio bastante oscuro sin un alma a la vista era bastante extraño para mi.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-me pregunte aún con la impresión-Esta oscuro...¿Es de noche? No, es un edificio-dije al percatarme de la infraestructura del lugar era uno bastante amplio.

-¡Espera! ¡La chica!-miraba a todas partes pero no la encontraba-se ha ido...por mi culpa...

No pude evitar recordar lo que le hice me provocaba una sensación de culpa y ahora había desaparecido, me lo tenia bien merecido.

Olvidando ese asunto ahora necesitaba buscar una forma de salir de ahí aunque no sería fácil si todo estaba a oscuras.

-Tengo que buscar como salir de aqui-caminando un poco para poder divisar una salida sin éxito claro me detuve para pensarlo mejor de lo contrario o me iba a perder más de lo que ya estaba o me caería al suelo-¿Dónde está la salida? Tal vez pueda alumbrar con este pin-dije sacando mi pin de fuego-¿Eh? No funciona ¿No puedo usarlos? Pues vaya tendré que salir de aquí a ciegas.

No era la mejor idea pero igual las opciones ya se me habían agotado.

Continuando en mi caminata a ciegas escuché los pasos de alguien que cada vez se escuchaban más, era más que obvio que se acercaba a donde. yo estaba.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté y en vez de recibir alguna respuesta simplemente la otra persona espero a que la viera...era...era...¿Rarity?...

-Que lugar más oscuro-dijo con queja.

-Tú...

-¡Sunset!-se asustó al verme de la nada-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡No hagas eso!

-¿Yo te asuste?-dije sin creerlo-¿Donde diablos has estado, creí que te habías ido...-senti un enorme alivio al verla no pensé que aun quisiera estar conmigo y no digo que eso me alegre aun la repudió.

-Estaba oscuro. ¡Buscaba una salida! Me habré caído más de una docena de veces ademas no iba a irme sin mi compañera-me lanzó una sonrisa amena para tranquilizarme no era necesario pero fue un lindo gesto.

Entonces recordé mi pin de fuego quizás ya podía usarlo ahora que estaba con ella pero seguía sin funcionar. empiezo a creer que se averio.

-Sabes que los pins sólo funcionan en batalla, ¿No?-me dijo al ver lo que trataba de hacer.

-No lo sabía-respondi de manera seca.

-Bueno...con algunas excepciones.

-Cómo la psicokinesis...

-Si...-lo dijo de una manera muy incomoda-Por si no lo sabias encontré una salida de aquí, ves no soy tan inútil después de todo-Me miraba de una manera rara como si aun le incomodara lo de antes.

-Bien, bien sólo no hagas una estupidez como irte de aquí sin mi.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha actuado como una estúpida?-me dijo recordándome lo que ocurrio ayer.

No estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho ¿cómo pude confiar en Aria? , simplemente fue bastante ridículo lo que hice por eso nunca confiaba en nadie y aún por esas seguía con esa poca confianza con Rarity.

Repasemos lo que ocurrió el día anterior Rarity estaba apunto de morir y Aria se regocijaba de placer al vernos, su plan fue un éxito.

-Y ahora, ¡Veamos los resultados! (Oh Sonata como te puedes perder esto)

cuando de repente una voz proveniente de donde estaba Aria observando detiene todo el show.

-¡Ey! Ya es suficiente-gritaba para llamar la atención de todos los presentes-Ah, ah, ah, estás rompiendo las reglas Aria no puedes hacer que los jugadores se maten entre ellos y menos si lo pones como una misión, es una clara violación.

-¿¡De verdad!?-Me quede sorprendida me había engañado

-Creí que estabas atendiendo tú café Chris no te incumbe lo que ocurre aquí-respondió Aria.

-Te recuerdo que pueden borrarte por romper las reglas y yo mismo me encargaría de eso-respondió ese tal Chris un hombre con una edad que casi llegaba a los cuarenta, pelo oscuro y que vestía de una manera casual.

-Ya lo sé y ¿quien te aviso que estaba aquí?-preguntó enojada-además sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco

-¿¡Que!?-seguía estupefacta, incluso hasta utilizada.

-No me gustaria decirlo, no quiero que el chico tenga problemas contigo después.

-(Maldito Aiden tenías que andar de chismoso)

-Una misión al día. Esa es la regla y sólo el Game Master puede escoger las misiones-le recordaba a la Reaper-Porque mejor no te marchas con tus amigas no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Supongo que el espectáculo acabó chicas pero fue entretenido, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-¡M...me has engañado!-le grite de ira-Todo lo que dijiste de que podría salir del juego...¡Era una mentira!

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no mentí. Si yo te eliminó ¡Saldrás del juego! Buf, eres una aburrida, nos vemos.

-No volverá a molestarlas...por ahora o hasta el séptimo día.

-¿Que acaba de ocurrir?-pregunte increíblemente aún con la confusión de hace rato.

-Te estaba timando, ¿No es obvio? ella no es la Game Master no puede dar misiones sólo ver que los jugadores las cumplan, tampoco puede hacer algo sacarte del juego.

-Es verdad Sunset-respondió Rarity con dificultad por lo de antes-los Reapers sólo pueden mandar ruidos durante los seis días del juego pero al séptimo pueden atacar directamente a lo jugadores.

-Tu compañera tiene razón, debiste haberla escuchado antes de armar todo este lío.

-Yo...No...Lo sabia-fue lo que respondí-me sentia mal por eso casi la mato por no confiar en ella.

-No pasa nada Sunset...¡Por eso es que tienes que escucharme!-me grito y está vez con ganas supongo que me lo merecía hasta estaba roja de vergüenza

-Por cierto mi nombre es Christopher Diamond pero sólo llámenme Chris-se presentó formalmente el hombre.

-Rarity es el mío y está es mi compañera Sunset.

-Un gusto conocerlas jovencitas

-¿Eres también un jugador?-pregunté al ver que este no traía alas como Aria.

-No, soy más como una especie de...eh...vigilamte-trato de buscar la palabra más adecuada-que verifica que se cumplan las reglas en el S.M

-¿S.M?-pregunté al no entender eso último.

-Son las siglas de Submundo-respondió Chris-verás estamos en lo que es el S.M un mundo paralelo al M.R al ser un plano distinto las personas a tu alrededor no pueden verte

Su explicación sobre el S.M se prolondo más de lo que uno queria pero era bastante interesante.

-(Interesante esto es como una clase de limbo)-pensé luego de procesar toda esa información ahora entendi porque nadie puede vernos.

-Tu compañera estuvo muy cerca de estirar la pata y todo porque no la escuchaste-me dijo con seriedad casi como si me estuviera regañando-Si piensas que puedes hacer todo sola, entonces vas a tener serios problemas-era como si me sermoneara mi propia madre igual de cansado y repetitivo-Ahora, pide disculpas a la jovencita.

-¿Perdona?-Me sentí ofendida nunca había tenido que disculparme no en mucho tiempo.

-Los rencores entre compañeros no ayudan ¿Quieres sobrevivir o no? ¡Vamos!

Rarity esperaba que yo me disculpara y vaya que lo hice pero de forma forzadaera lo mas bajo que habia caido.

-Sunset...descuida ya pasó, Quiero decir, tu no... Ella te obligó, ¿No? Sólo olvidemoslo

-¡Ya está! ¡Problema resuelto!-dijo con alegría Chris-Ahora escuchen las dos, sólo hay una manera de sobrevivir en esta Meredit. ¡Confía en tu compañero! Es algo que siempre deben recordar sobre todo tu, rojita.

-(¿"Rojita"? Ya son dos)-primero esa Rainbow y ahora él

-Sabes que es la confianza, ¿No? Un compañero es fundamental para sobrevivir al Juego. Sólo Estás muy limitado pero acompañada podrás afrontar cualquier cosa. Es como en la batalla crees estar sola pero tú y tu compañera comparten la misma energía deben sincronizarse y enviarse esa energía-Parece que Sunset no entendía ni pío de lo que Chris le decía-No se sincronizaran a no ser que se EXPRESEN, ¡Habla con ella! Dile como te sientes ¡Confía en ella!

-¡Tiene razón, Sunset! Mira...Se que crees que soy un estorbo, no soy muy buena con los Psychs...¡Pero aún asi! Quiero ganar este Juego ¡Y quiero que lo hagamos juntas! ¡Así que dime en que estas pensando! ¡Sólo quiero entenderte!-lo último lo grito para que saliera de mi zona de pensar-¿Sunset?

-Yo tambien quiero entenderme...Pero No puedo...

Podia verlo en sus rostros esa expresion de intriga y ellos la mia una que estaba perdida y con miedo.

-¿Qué...?-Rarity No entendía a lo que me refería.

-No puedo recordar nada excepto mi nombre, Cuando desperté en el cruce, no sabía cómo llegue allí. No sé por qué formó parte de este dichoso Juego, no sé nada...porque No puedo recordar...nada

-Pero...Eso es...¿Qué? ¿Tienes amnesia?

-Siento oír eso, amiga...eso es duro.

Regresando al presente Me sentía abatida por tan sólo recordarlo no sabía nada de mi era una perfecta desconocida para mi misma esa pequeña sensación de incertidumbre me consumía por dentro, ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? Eran las dudas que no dejaban de rondarme por la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que no recuerdes nada, Podrías haberlo dicho antes-Rarity trataba de sonar comprensiva pero con ese tono de enojo que mostraba no podía tomarla enserio.

-Ni yo lo sabía...

-Era raro como es que alguien que sea de aquí no conozca sus alrededores ni nada sobre el Juego.

-Déjalo así...No...necesito tu pena.

-No dije que sentía pena por ti...digo es trajico ¿cómo es que alguien olvida toda una vida?

De la nada sonó el celular de Rarity que para su mala suerte estaba viendo y se le cayó producto del sonido de notificación-Hmm...-Cogí su móvil y vi que había una foto de Rarity junto a una chica de pelo rubio que cubría con un sombrero estilo vaquero tenía atado su cabello con una cinta roja y llevaba una blusa blanca y unos jeans azules.

-Devuelvemelo-Me exigía con la cara roja pero se lo negué quería indagar más.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté

-No es nadie...sólo...una amiga-fue lo que respondió aunque de una manera forzada

-(Algo oculta...pero que...¿quien es en verdad esa chica?)-No deje que eso me distrajera, aunque me entro cierta intriga por saber más.

-Ejem...mi móvil devuelvemelo.

-Sólo quiero ver un poco más-continué revisando la galería de fotos de Rarity.

-¡¡¡Ey!!!-grito alterandose-Eso es una clara violación a mi privacidad.

-Chris dijo que teníamos que conocernos una a la otra quiero saber más de ti.

-No de esa forma esas fotos son personales-dijo arrebatandome el móvil.

-Calma no vi mucho que digamos (Si que le gusta tomarse selfies)-pensé con cierto repudio si que le daba mucha importancia a su apariencia.

-Fíjate nada más que en la misión-me reprocho leyendo la misión del día.

—Misión 3: derrota al jefe de A-East, tiempo: 360 minutos. Falla y seras borrado.

Rarity con enfado sale y Sunset a paso lento la alcanza

-Un momento...-se exalto al ver que estaban justamente ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Estoo...ya estamos aquí, je je...

-¿Quieres decir que hemos estado aqui todo este tiempo?-¿Por que nos dejarian aqui?-¿Lo sabi...?

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? ¡Las luces estaban apagadas!-me interrumpio Rarity para que no la fastidiara con mi actitud-Tenemos tiempo así que no te quejes. ¡Ahora vamos a derrotar a ese jefe!-Se detuvo Rarity un momento pensando que primero debían encontrarlo-Umm...Una vez que lo veamos...

-Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo dentro-el lugar no era muy grande asi que posiblemente este ahí dentro- Entonces será mejor que encendamos la luz, de otra forma es posible que nos caigamos o que nos maten.

-¿Cómo la encendemos?

-Alguien por aquí debe saberlo...

No nos quedó más que pensar en una forma de encender las luces ¿Cómo? eso debiamos decifrar. Merodeando por la zona y solo por casualidad entramos a una tienda y para mi sorpresa la empleada del lugar podía vernos a ambas

-¡Hola!-saluda cordialmente la empleada del lugar

-¿Eh?-me sorprendí ante eso, podia vernos-¡Creí que nadie podía vernos!

-No pueden vernos claro, pero si entramos en tiendas o establecimientos que tiene la marca de los Reapers seremos visibles-respondía Rarity a la duda de su compañera

-¿Y por qué un jugador quisiera entrar a una tienda?-preguntaba al no tener muy en claro el motivo.

-Para cambiar su ropa después de unas cuantas batallas la que uno lleva puesta no son más que harapos y ¿Acaso tu no comes Sunset?-me pregunto como una forma de burla-También debes comer si no morirás de inanición antes de que un ruido te mate.

-Ya entendí acosadora...de hecho tengo hambre...¿podemos comer después hacer la misión?

-Por supuesto pero primero la misión.

-(Con todo este embrollo de las misiones había olvidado que no comí en todo este tiempo)

Saliendo de aquella tienda de ropa nos encontramos con una mujer en la salida del escenario con una expresión de rabia. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención atención era su forma de vestir como digamos un poco extraña

-Tsk, maldición. ¿Dónde diantres esta? Tenemos que ensayar.

-(¿Qué murmura esta tipa?)

-¡Eh, perfecto! Ustedes dos.

-¿¡Eh!?-lo ultimo que faltaba era que ella nos viera, un momento...¿Nos vio?

-¿Podemos ayudarte?-Rarity preguntaba cordialmente y parece que no se dio cuenta del hecho mas relevante.

-¡E-e-ey! Espera un...-trate de evitar que hiciera algo estupido.

-¿Pueden hacerme un favor?

-Si, si podemos ser de ayuda.

-¡Shh!v¿Qué estás...?-¿Ha perdido la razón? no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Vamos a escucharle. Aveces la gente lo único que necesita es que se la escuche quizás seamos capaces de ayudarla-Rarity trataba de que cambiara de opinion y odio admitirlo pero lo hizo-Si no, no te preocupes te prometo que le diré que no.

-(Vaya lío te haces...¡tenemos otras prioridades!)

-Se supone que mi banda toca aquí en unas horas, pero el técnico no ha venido aún. ¿Podrían buscarlo por mi? Tengo que quedarme aquí al cargo de todo.

Tenía mis dudas por lo que pregunté por algo más de información

-Entonces, ¿El técnico es parte del personal del concierto?-pregunte

-Correcto, lleva una camiseta negra y una identificación en el cuello. Sin el estamos jodidos no hay show captan.

-¿Por qué no lo busca usted?-preguntó Rarity.

-Porque tengo un concierto no puedo perder tiempo por si no lo sabían jovencitas mi nombre es Carrie Skull.

-Carrie...-Rarity Se quedó pensando por unos segundos al oír ese nombre y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien era-¡No es cierto! ¿¡Carrie Skull, la mismisima Carrie Skull, vocalista de las Skull Girls y flamante super estrella!?

-Oh, ¿Veo que nos has escuchado? Es bueno conocer a una admiradora.

-Bueno siendo sincera no soy una admiradora como tal, aún así, creo que su música es fantástica.

-No importa jovencita siempre y cuando disfrutes de nuestra música, espera...Nngh...*Cof*...¡*COF*!

-Guau ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Rarity al escuchar lo fuerte que Carrie tocia.

-Sí, sólo me duele la garganta...He tenido que gritar mucho en el ensayo. Es difícil si no está el técnico.

-Oh, pobrecita...

-(Sin tecnico no hay show, ¿Eh? Así que si encontramos al tipo este...)-pensaba juntando las piezas de ese problema-¿Podrás ensayar sin problemas si encontramos al técnico ?

-¡Claro! Es eso o se acabo el show ¿Y bien entonces? ¿Podrán encontrarlo y traerlo?

-Queremos ayudar, pero...No tenemos tiempo...¿Verdad?

Lo pensé por un rato la situación y como es de costumbre no podíamos desperdiciar valioso tiempo en algo como buscar a un técnico ni aún por alguien como Carrie Skull pero...¿Y si el técnico repara las luces del lugar podriamos ver al ruido jefe y acabarlo

-Vale te ayudaremos-fue mi respuesta final.

-Excelente yo me quedaré aquí ustedes sólo traiganlo-dijo Carrie contenta.

-¡Je, je!-reía Rarity

-Oh, deja de reírte.

-Perdón nunca te había visto hacer algo...generoso

-(...Sigue sin captarlo) Si el técnico viene aquí, arreglará las luces.

-Oh...¡Ah! ¡Sunset, eso es brillante!

Nos dirigimos a una de las salidas de A-East pero un Reaper nos bloqueaba la salida.

-Otro muro-dijo Rarity.

-No hay problema. Sabemos como librarnos de ellos.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no usas el pin que nos dio Chris?-sugirió Rarity

Flashback*

-¡Muy bien, Rojita! Como recompensa por tu evolución como ser humano y por la amistad que has recuperado, voy a darte un consejito y un pequeño regalo. Recuerda siempre lo que te voy a decir.

-(Genial, perfecto...pero...Primero. ¿Podrías acordarte de mi nombre?-Erm, Chris...me llamo Sunset no "Rojita"

-¡Oh, vale! Lo siento, Sunset. Que mal-dijo riéndose-Ahora ya lo sé

-(Lo dudo)

-Y ahora empecemos con las preguntas. ¿Tienes preguntas? Yo las respondo.

-¿Qué es el juego?-pregunté con gran curiosidad

-Para ganar el "juego Reaper"...deben completar siete misiones, una cada día.

-¿Qué pasa si no las cumplimos? ¿En verdad nos eliminan?-pregunté

-Bueno para ser exactos, sólo si fallan todos.

-¿Eh?-Rarity se mostró confusa ante eso al igual que su compañera.

-Usted dos no son las únicas jugadoras. Basta con que sólo uno complete todas las misiones para que todos estén a salvo.

-Entonces no debemos jugar-dije ya captando lo que explicaba

-Ah, pero si todos hicieran lo mismo e ignoraran las misiones...

-Todos serían eliminados-terminaba Rarity

-Exacto, además los Reapers clasifican a los jugadores.

-¿Nos clasifican?-pregunté confusa.

-Naturalmente consiguen puntos por cada misión que completan.

-Pero...¿De qué sirve la clasificación?

-Cuando llegue el séptimo día lo sabras.

-Dima ¿que son los Reapers?-otra pregunta me surgió

-Su tarea principal es encargarse del juego, y probar a los jugadores.

-Como la chica de hace rato, se interpone en tu camino una y otra vez.

-Son tan desagradables-añadió Rarity

-¿Son algún tipo de grupo?

-Exacto, muy astuta Rojita-Eso fue como un golpe a la cara una vez más Rojita.

-¿Haz visto a los tipos de rojo en los muros? Ellos también son Reapers

-(Lo sabía)

-Los Reapers se clasifican tambien unos son encargados, otros ayudantes tienes que preocuparte por los encargados ellos cazan jugadora para vivir. No es sólo su trabajo...si No consiguen puntos eliminando jugadores ellos serán los eliminados.

-Prácticamente somos su almuerzo-tenian su proposito si no somos nosotros son ellos al final alguien debe irse.

-Todo el mundo tiene que comer...-dijo de manera seria-Ahora en recompensa al buen trabajo de equipo que hacerles doy este pin.

-Este pin es blanco...¿Qué Psych tiene?-Rarity preguntaba

-Todo a su momento pero te diré que para usarlo se necesitan a dos personas para que funcione

-(Perfecto...)-pensé Con un cierto desagrado.

-Ahora la Rojita y tú podrán sincronizarse de una mejor manera.

Una vez más Rojita no se que tendrá en su cabeza que no puede entender que no me llamo Rojita sino Sunset eso me provocaba una tremenda ira interior.

Fin del flashback*

-¿Sunset estas escuchando?-me hablaba Rarity pero sólo la ignoraba.

-Un tipo curioso, ¿Eh?

-(Y bastante malo para recordar nombres)-pensé con rabia

-Anda Sunset tenemos que eliminar el ruido de este Reaper para poder pasar.

-Ya, ya no me lo repitas

Este ruido se trataba de dos osos con unos brazos extraños nada que no pudiéramos y más con el nuevo pin que teníamos

-Objetivo cumplido-dijo el Reaper eliminando el muro

Pudiemos continuar a un callejón amplio que se le conocía como Dogenkaza un lugar donde los establecimientos de comidas se especializaban en lo que era comida japonesa pero más en lo que es el ramen.

-(De todos los lugares teníamos que parar en uno donde hay comida...No puedo primero es la misión..aunque tuviera hambre no teniamos tiempo para desperdicir asi que solo maldije mi mala suerte.

Entramos en un establecimiento al azar y para nuestra buena suerte estaba justo en ese

-Hombre, que le Jodan al concierto ¿No pueden contratar a otro técnico?

-¡Psst! Sunset, ¿Has oído eso?

-Si, parece que hemos hayado a nuestro hombre (Ha elegido la barra de la tienda de ramen para esconderse)

-Bueno, yo sólo te recuerdo, chico. El futuro es como una pizarra vacía y tu eres la tiza-le decía el dueño del local-Anda toma un bol de Raven caliente.y anima esa...¿...cara? Eh, ¿A dónde se ha ido? *suspiro*..me rindo la gente joven ya no quiere comer fideos están pasados de moda...-dijo abrumado ya que el técnico se había marchado

Ambas lo seguimos afuera y se encontraba ahí con una actitud de desquiciado la razon era todo un misterio para nosotras quizás escaneando podamos sacar alguna respuesta y para sorpresa de ambas había un ruido a su alrededor parecía el causante de su mal humor estaba como poseído.

-¡Mira parece que ese ruido lo está haciendo que actúe de esa manera!-me señaló mi compañera.

-(Por supuesto que podría ser más que esas cosas...a lo mejor eliminandolo regresa a como antes...) Tenemos que...

-Venga vamos a eliminarlo quizás entonces el chico se cure-dijo Rarity interrumpiendome

-(Es lo que iba a decir...ya No importa)

En un parpadeo ese ruido ya estaba fuera y el chico con un mejor actitud ahora este se sentía presionado por qué debía regresar con Carrie.

-Regresemos haber que ocurre-me sugirió Rarity.

Efectivamente el estaba hablando con ella y no se veía muy feliz a qué digamos.

-Ya fuiste por el encargo-le dijo Carrie seria al técnico.

-¿Encargo? Oh...Ah...bueno si...sólo que...esto...lo dejé en la tienda por accidente regreso de inmediato-dijo intimidado y alterado.

-Mira Muchachito quiero que arregles esto ahora el concierto es en menos de dos horas y esto sigue igual, ¡¡VE ARREGLARLO AHORA!!-le ordenó con ira a lo que el técnico salió corriendo despavorido.

-Qué ruda es-dije al apreciar aquella escena.

-Así es Carrie no tiene tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Hay que ver a donde fue el técnico.

Esta vez ambas decidimos tomar la otra salida de A-east este nos conducía a una zona comercial conocida como los almacenes Newman. Buscabamos entre toda esa multitud de gente al técnico sin éxito, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar no podían desperdiciar más tiempo sólo nos quedaban unas dos horas más y aún no completamos la misión. Fue entonces que Rarity vio a dos conocidas.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Fluttershy!-dijo ella saludandolas

-Eh, vaya suerte, chica por ahí viene la Rojita.

-¿Saben algo nuevo de la misión?-preguntó Fluttershy

-No, nada de nada. Pero se que lo conseguiremos-dijo de manera motivadora-Solo tenemos que matar al jefe de A-East.

-¿Pero de que va eso de la "idea"

-¿"Idea"?-dijo con duda no sabía muy bien a que refería con idea

-Creo que podemos ayudar a Rarity, ¿Qué dices Rainbow?

-Vale...pero Sólo porque es ella

-¿Entonces que es una "idea"?-preguntó tal parecía que esa palabra tenía otra definición ahí

-Las ideas son palabras o frases relacionadas con las misiones, cada vez que vemos u oímos una, se envía a nuestros móviles. En el mio sale la palabra apagón-le explicaba Fluttershy.

-¿Apagón?-se pregunta con duda a lo que se refería esa palabra y fue ahí cuando recibió un mensaje.

-¿Eh? Me ha llegado un mensaje...-dijo sacando su móvil-Es verdad lo estoy viendo ahora-tenía exactamente la misma palabra-Pero, ¿Para que sirven?

-Son para imprimir-respondió Fluttershy

-Así que las ideas son para imprimir-captada ya la idea de todo eso.

-¿Y que significa...?

-Ah. La impresión es uno de los poderes del pin de jugador puedes usarla para enviar palabras a la mente de otros-le explicaba Fluttershy en tanto Rainbow sólo seguía callada-nunca te has preguntado porque de la nada una idea te surge yo diria que está es la razón.

-(¿Este pin puede hacer eso?)-Pensé mirando mi pin, no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-¡Oh, si! Cuando imprim...

-Chica, déjalo ya, Fluttershy. No te molestes. La rojita no confia en nosotras.

Rainbow tenia razón no confiaba en ella para nada y aun podia ver que traia esa mirada asesina. No me importaba en lo absoluto por otro lado Fluttershy me miraba con miedo lo ocultaba con los mechones de su largo cabello.

-Rainbow, no seas así. Ella simplemente es una chica directa, además, problema compartido, problema resuelto, ¿No?-trataba Fluttershy de que Rainbow no fuera tan mala conmigo-Si no nos ayudamos mutuamente, nos van a...digo pueden que...-musitaba Fluttershy con miedo.

-¡Ahh!¡No, no!-dijo Rarity de manera estrepitosa para calmarla-No hay de que preocuparse

-Venga, Fluttershy vamonos-le dijo su compañera tomandola de la mano con fuerza para llevársela.

-Mmm...Rainbow sigue molesta contigo..me gustaría que fueras a disculparte.

-(¿Por qué? Deja que haga lo que quiera. Deja de preocuparte por las demás)-pensaba al escuchar lo que Rarity me dijo.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos como imprimir ideas, ¿No? Fluttershy fue muy amable al explicarlo.

-¿Pero cual es la finalidad?-le pregunté a mi compañera.

-Bueno, erm...-(ahh...¿Qué debería hacer?)-una vez más Rarity con el movil en la mano

Mientras pensabamos de que forma podríamos usar las ideas un señor de negocios mayor se encontraba en un predicamento.

-Considerando la situación...pero...No...eso No.

-¿Qué murmura ese hombre?-dije al ver como sufría.

-Parece que no puede decidirse-fue ahí cuando a ella se le encendió el foco-¡Eh! Sunset, ¿Por qué no intentamos imprimir en él? Así sabremos que es lo que le pasa.

-Vale...¿Por qué no? Démosle una oportunidad.

-Ah...¿Qué debo hacer? Considerando las circunstancias...pero...No...eso No va a funcionar-usando mi pin de jugador me dispuse a escuchar lo que pensaba el hombre-(Ahh... No importa lo que haga todo sale mal...)-Y fue ahí cuando le imprimí la idea del "apagón"-...¿Un apagón? Un apagón...¡Eso es!-dijo caminando un poco a su alrededor-Primero...necesito, eh...apagar. creo...si primero...tengo que...apagar...y entonces, eh...¿Entonces qué? No puede ser.

-¿Se va a poner bien ese señor?-dije al ver como se iba abatido y abrumado.

-Bueno, ya sabemos como funciona. La próxima vez haremos un mejor trabajo-daba ánimos Rarity a su compañera.

-¿De verdad que esto ayudara?-tenia mis dudas ya que no me sentía convencida de eso.

Para la sorpresa de ambas ahora el mismo técnico se encontraba por ahí ahora quizás podríamos ayudarlo.

-Hombre...¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Cual era la pieza que necesitaba reemplazar ahora no puedo volver y preguntarselo...?

-¡Sunset!-Rarity trataba de decirme que debía...

-Lo sé. Intentaré imprimirle.

-Tío...vaya lío ¿Cuál era la parte que tengo que sustituir? No puedo volver y preguntar ahora...-lo escaneo-(Argh...No puedo recordarlo. El chico debe saberlo...pero no puedo arruinar la de nuevo...¿Qué era?)-Ahora es cuando le inserta la idea-(...¿un apagón? ¡Oh si! Tengo que arreglar las luces. Y para eso...necesito algo...y yo me dirigí a Dogenkaza a recogerlo) Mmm...algo...¿Pero el QUÉ? Ay...ese chico lo debe saber...tal vez debería dar la vuelta y ver...pero...Carrie está en medio de los dos. Si vuelvo sin ese material estoy muerto.

Senti en ese momento una corazonada cuando desperté vi a un chico en el escenario pero no le tomé importancia, tuvimos que regresar al escenario y tal como sospechaba el seguía ahí, escaneandolo escuchó lo que estaba pensando.

-(¡No puedo creer que aún no haya vuelto! ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevarle a uno al encontrar un pequeño "fusible"?)

-¿Un fusible? ¿Es lo que buscaba el técnico antes?-Entonces recibió otra idea "fusible"

Era obvio que teníamos que imprimir eso en la mente del técnico por lo que regresamos a verlo.

-Hombre...vaya lío ¿Cuál era lo que tenía que sustituir?-Y ahora procedí a imprimir la nueva idea en él-...¿Un fusible? ¡El fusible!-dijo exaltandose-tengo que arreglar las luces, Guau, que alivio...¡DIOS DEBO CORRER COMO BALA SINO CARRIE VA A MATARME!-salió tan deprisa que lo perdimos de vista bastante rápido.

-Pues...allá va-dije mirando por donde se fue.

-Quizás compre el material ahora o quizás no...será mejor que lo sigamos.

Ambas corrimos también para alcanzarlo y lo encontramos en una tienda que vendía chucherías y demás con el fusible en manos. vaya que era un lio ir y venir.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me has salvado la vida!-al parecer si lo había hecho ahora podíamos ir a ver el escenario aunque no pudimos evitar el ver lo que vendía en la tienda. No eran más que baratijas y el dueño pues...Era un completo patán. Dejando el lugar nos encontramos en la entrada del escenario donde el técnico y Carrie estaban hablando o discutiendo.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a arreglar las malditas luces ahora!-le grito Carrie al técnico.

Ahora todo estaba en marcha ya podíamos ver el interior del escenario con una mayor facilidad sólo debíamos esperar que el técnico pusiera todo en orden.

-¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntaba el técnico a su ayudante.

-Con eso debería bastar...-le respondió el chico.

-¿Todo listo?-dijo con cierta preocupación quería que todo estuviera bien no quería volver a escuchar otro reproche de Carrie.

-¡Si intenta encender el circuito!

-¡Vale!¡Allá va!-dijo encendiendolo.

-Mm...No va la energía se ha ido de nuevo-dijo el chico al ver que no pasó nada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ¡Creí que lo habías arreglado!-dijo llegando a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Pregunté al no entender muy bien la situación.

-No sé...Quizás el problema no era le fusible

-¡Espera! ¡Hay algo ahi!-dije al ver algo extraño que merodeando por ahí-Preparate

Eran ruidos murciélagos que protegían a uno mayor como si fuera madre de ellos estaba todo oscuro por lo que pelear contra ellos no sería una tarea fácil.

Debíamos ser cautelosas.

Nos costó eso sí pero al final lo logramos o eso creíamos no daba señales de vida

-¡Caramba! ¡Casi me da un ataque! Pero...¿ese era el jefe verdad?

-¡No! ¡El contador sigue en marcha!-dije mostrándole mi mano solo nos quedaban 26 segundos

-¿Bromeas? Entonces...¿¡Donde está el jefe!?

-¡No! ¡No tenemos tiempo!-Ahora sólo teníamos 13 segundos nuestro destino estaba marcado. se acabó fallamos y ahora seriamos borradas, joder estaba asustada era mi fin y el de mi compañera. Nadie nos salvaría de está

-¡No tiren la toalla aún, chica!-dijo para nuestra sorpresa y alegría la voz de Rainbow-¡Aquí está tu " ** _jefe_** "!-dijo ella lanzándose contra la madre junto con Fluttershy tal parece que se volvió un murciélago pequeño como sus crías, eliminandola

-¡Rainbow! ¡Fluttershy!-dijo Rarity feliz por haberlas salvado

-Chica, parece que lo hicimos.

-¡Si! ¡El contador desapareció! Misión cumplida-dijo Fluttershy alegre.

-¡Así que encargarse del murciélago gigante no era suficiente! Menos mal que vinieron a nuestro rescate ¡Les debemos una!-Rarity estaba muy agradecida.

-Amiga...deberías haber recopilado más información. ¡Y te hablo en especial a ti Rojita!-dijo decepcionada

-Jejeje...-reía Fluttershy

-¿Qué, Fluttershy?-dijo su compañera

-No seas tan dura, Rainbow. Sin ellas no hubiéramos conseguido la información. No habríamos encontrado al pequeño murciélago dorado. si no llego a ser por ellas ¿Sabes por qué?-continuaba Fluttershy sermoneando a su compañera.

-Déjame adivinar. Teníamos que derrotar al murciélago grande primero-Tengo que darles las gracias aunque no lo haya hecho de verdad, solo lo hice para mi misma.

-Claro...ahora actuas como si lo supieras todo, ¡Pero antes estabas acojonada!-me dijo Rainbow era verdad lo estaba.

-¡Tu también Rainbow!-dijo Fluttershy con una debil sonrisa.

-¡Bwaahhh! ¿De que lado Estás, tu?-Rainbow se exalto por lo que dijo su compañera.

-Al menos completamos la misión-estaba feliz Fluttershy.

-...Je-no pude evitarlo di una debil sonrisa aquello me causa gracia diría que era bastante graciosa la forma en que actuaba Rainbow era divertida.

-¡Eh, te he oído, tú! ¿Quién dijo que podías burlarte de mi?-habló Rainbow en tono serio

-No esperaba ver que sintieras miedo por lo poco que conozco de ti creí que eras una chica ruda y sin miedo-le dije sin borrar esa sonrisa de mi rostro-En el fondo eres tan blanda como todos.

-¡Bwaahhh! Deja de decir tonterías no era miedo sólo preocupación.

Luego de aquella charla tuvimos que dejar el escenario ya que el concierto estaba por empezar y dentro de poco el lugar iba a estar atiborrado de gente

-Mucha gente si que viene a ver a las Skull girls-dijo Rarity.

-Es la mejor banda del mundo sólo los tontos no irían-añadió Rainbow.

-Es raro como es que ella pudo vernos, ¿no creen?-dijo Fluttershy.

-Es porque es una Reaper-respondí-Chris nos dijo que éramos invisibles para la gente del M.R y si ella pudo vernos es que tiene que ser una de ellos además de que los Reapers pueden ir del S.M al M.R cuando se les da la gana.

-Es cierto-apoyaba Rarity a su compañera.

-Chica quien diría que alguien tan brillante como lo es la mismísima Carrie Skull sea una de esos alados negros-dijo Rainbow con cierta decepción.

-Ya que la misión acabo porque no hacemos juntas la de mañana-sugirió Fluttershy.

-Qué excelente idea-dijo Rarity apoyando su idea.

-No está mal, pero veamos que dice la Rojita a todo esto-Rainbow me llamaba pero me encontraba distante de nuevo, pero aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser me decía que era una mala idea, fueron ellas las que salvaron mi vida y la de Rarity por lo que tuve que ceder sin más.

-Vale...sólo no tonteen mucho en el camino fue suficiente con el susto de hoy.

Estaba decidido mañana las cuatro trabajaríamos juntas para acabar de manera más fácil la misión por ahora sólo debíamos esperar y quizás comer algo porque enserio estaba más hambrienta que nunca digamos que demasiado. Rarity se quedo horrorizada por mi voraz forma de comer.

Mañana sería un gran día y sólo debíamos guardar fuerzas porque unidas nada nos seria imposible.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me gustaria que dejarán reviews para saber si les gusta el fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo...:)**


	4. Día 4: Borrada

Llegaba el día cuatro y mientras el cuarteto de chicas se encontraban en el 104 recién despertandose nos encontramos en el tejado de un edificio donde Adaigo y su banda se encontraban dándole una paliza a uno de ellos claro está.

-Aiden, Aiden, Aiden...No sabes cuando cerrar tu boca-dijo Aria muy enojada

-No lo golpees mucho no quiero una sanción por intento de borrar a mi compañero en mi historial-le pedía Adaigo.

-Descuida sólo quiero golpearlo un poco más-le respondió-anda levantate se un hombre por primera vez.

-Aria sabes que no puedes hacer eso Deberían borrarte por lo que hiciste-fue lo que respondió levantándose y secándose la boca ya que tenía sangre saliendo de la misma.

-Escuchame escoria o mantienes la boca cerrada o nadie extrañará tu ausencia en este mundo-la amenazaba Aria

-Te borrarán si lo haces y con ella tu cuota como Reaper, además, no creo que quieras poner su vida en riesgo, ¿O si?

Eso fue suficiente para dejar a Aria callada.

-Esto no acaba aquí buscaré otra forma de desquitarme contigo-se retiraba de ahí junto con Sonata, su compañera.

-Bien hecho Aiden-le felicitaba su compañera de una buena manera sino con un tono sarcástico

-Si me disculpas iré a patrullar

-Vas a vigilarla ¿Cierto?-le dijo Adigo antes de que se fuera.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Desperdicias tu tiempo, ¿Por que lo haces? Deberias borrar jugadores no salvarlos.

-No tengo porque escucharte ni porque seguir hablando contigo sólo no quiero que la eliminen muy pronto-respondió con cierta dificultad.

-Por eso eliminaste los ruidos de Aria el primer día.

Aiden simplemente se quedó callado y acto seguido desaparece.

-¡¡Si el Sr. Kitaniji se llega a enterar de esto sera tu fin!!-grito al aire, luego de eso suena su móvil le llegó la misión del día-tiene que ser un chiste-fue lo que dijo al verla

Ahora si, nos encontramos en el 104 donde nuestro cuarteto de chicas se encontraban.

Me levantaba cansada la razón no lo sabía pero últimamente me he sentido así de cansada al despertar. Lo primero que vi fue como siempre una multitud de gente llendo a quien sabe donde

-Auahh...¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunté a la vez que me estiraba debido a que recien me habia levantado.

-Eh, despierta-ne grito Rainbow a lo lejos.

-¿Pero que haces?-le pregunté a Rainbow.

-Sólo miró a la gente...quiero decir miralos...

-Meredit es tan diversa y todos tiene su propia historia-decía Rarity sintiendo algo de envidia por ellos no tenian que sufrir este calvario

-(Meredit da asco, ¿Quién necesita una ciudad tan poblada? Todo lo que hacen es molestarse unos a otros y gritarse. Ellos son los RUIDOS de verdad, desearia tener un botón de silencio)-era lo que opinaba al respecto lo ultimo que deseaba era una ciudad tan ruidosa como lo es Meredit.

-Pero, chica ¿Has intentado escanearlos? Es como si tuvieras un radio con todas las emisoras captando a la vez...-dijo Rainbow.

-Si...Como Si todas sus opiniones...intentarán hacerse oír, no hay otra ciudad igual-añadía Fluttershy.

-Meredit es un campo de batalla-decía Rarity

-(Si...Es más o menos así, un choque de creencias)-Pensé.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía cada uno tenía su propia vida que vivir, sus propios problemas y sus propios puntos de vista. Me hacía sentir insignificante con tan sólo pensarlo, pero estaba bien así no tenían que fijarse en mí

-Pero chica...toda esta gente ni siquiera puede vernos.

-Si...te pone triste y ansiosa, ¿Eh?-añadía Fluttershy.

-(¿¡Triste!? ¿¡Ansiosa!? Doy las gracias. Nadie me ve, nadie me molesta y nadie espera nada de mi. Esto es como un sueño, una vez sobreviva a la semana, ¿Acabará el sueño?...)-pensaba en que esto se acabaría una vez acabada la semana algo que me puso decepcionada este lugar estaría bien sin los ruidos esos seria un paraíso, lástima que el sonido de mi móvil rompiera la fantasía.

-¡Hora de la misión, chica!-dijo con ganas y energia Rainbow

-¡Nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos juntas!-decía Rarity determinada.

-¡Sí!-la apoyaba Fluttershy.

—Misión 4: "Ve a Towa Records, sin límite de tiempo, fallen y serán borrados"

-¿Eh?¿Sin limite? Pero...¡Eso es demasiado fácil!-dijo Rariy

-Towa Records está a diez minutos de aquí ¿Por qué no pusieron un límite de tiempo?-dijo Fluttershy

-¿Entonces sólo hay que ir para allá y punto?-dijo verdaderamente decepcionada Rainbow-Chica. ¡Yo esperaba una pelea!

-No veo que haga falta ir juntas-Eso era algo que me alegraba el día, despues de todo no tenia que hacer equipo con ellas. Aunque no pude evitar pensar que esto podría ser una clase de trampa, digo algo tan fácil como esto debía tener algo escondido-(Esto es muy sospechoso. Me apuesto 100 dólares a que guardan una sorpresa entre manos)

-¡Chica, espera! ¡Acabó de tener una idea!

-¿Cuál es tu gran idea?-le preguntó Rarity

-¿Qué tal una carrera entre las dos. para ver quien llega a Towa Records primero?-sugirió Rainbow.

-¿Queee?-dije confusa o más bien me sentía desanimado ante eso.

-¡Vamos, Fluttershy! ¡¡Cómo balas!!-salía corriendo Rainbow a toda prisa.

-¿¡Qu...eh!? ¡Espera, Rainbow!-trataba de llamar su atención pero era inútil aparte de que lo decía en un tono bajo.

-Je je...Rainbow tiene mucha energía, ¿No?-dijo Rarity sin evitar el reír.

-Si. Siempre la estoy vigilando, Aunque a veces suele ser un torbellino imparable, buf-a Fluttershy no parecia molestarle eso en lo más mínimo se le notaba muy feliz en cuanto a eso-...pero fue ella quién me pidió que fueramos compañeras-dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces tú...-Rarity iba a decirle algo más pero noto su colgante de calavera lo que le hizo interrumpirse así misma-oh Dios mío...Fluttershy ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-dijo admirada

-¿Eh?¿Qué?-preguntó confusa.

-¡El colgante de calavera! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Oh, ¿Esto? Si, oí que se agotaron rápidamente. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Lo vi en una revista y aunque esa clase de colgantes no son de mi estilo leí que fueron de edición limitada del concierto de 2010 de las Skull girls solo se hicieron 50 de esos y no las han vuelto ha vender.

-Si que sabes mucho de esas cuestiones de moda-dijo Sunset.

-Me encanta ir a la moda y llevar los últimos conjuntos, no es obvio-le respondió Rarity mostrándole lo que traía puesto, eso ya le era muy claro para Sunset.

-Qué suerte tienes...muchos fans de las skull girls pagarían lo que fuera por tenerlo.

-Nunca lo vendería. Fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga

-¿Enserio?-dijo Rarity curiosa

-Si, Aunque no logró recordarla muy bien...sé que batallo mucho para conseguirme uno, era el primer concierto al que fuimos juntas. A ella le fascinan las Skull girls...sólo espero que este bien-dijo apenada.

-Oh, estoy segura de que lo está querida ¡Y que la verás muy pronto!

-Si...eso espero. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle ese día...en Qué..bueno..y-yo...-le costaba decir la parte de "mori"-¿Así que te interesa la moda?-dijo cambiando totalmente de tema.

-¡Muchísimo! Quiero ser diseñadora, me encanta confeccionar ropa pero por ahora sólo es un hobby pero muy pronto el mundo no sabrá lo que preparo para ellos.

-Aun pienso que es algo muy genial. Debe ser genial tener un sueño y esperanzas que cumplir algún día. No se que como se siente...enserio-dijo Fluttershy apenada

-¿No aspiras a algo querida?

-No...-fue su respuesta una que dijo sin animos-Pero cuando miró a Rainbow, pienso: "Sigue adelante. Porque algún día ese sueño me encontrará"

-Oh por su puesto que si querida-dijo Rarity.

-A Rainbow le da muy bien el Skate. Dice que su sueño es llegar a ser la mejor skater. Si ella puede hacerlo, yo también.

-¡¡EH, FLUTTERSHY!! ¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete!-le gritaba Rainbow a lo lejos-¡¡No quiero que gane la rojita!!

-¡Sólo un segundo, Rainbow! ¡Paciencia, no hay otra ciencia! Será mejor que me vaya ¡Nos vemos en Towa Records!

Con eso Fluttershy se retiraba para alcanzar a su compañera.

-¡Guau! Rainbow corre como un galgo, a Fluttershy le debe costar mucho seguir su ritmo.

-Tu misma lo has visto-era curioso como las dos eran tan diferentes pero aun asi se complementaban. Diria que no serian capaces de estar separdas por mucho tiempo.

-¿No deberíamos darnos prisa?-me pregunto la acosadora.

-Yo no quiero correr. Si ella quiere correr, bien por ella.

-¿Así que podemos tomarlo a la ligera?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? No hay límite de tiempo, y esos dos nos llevan ventaja.

-Entonces...¿Podemos tomar un atajo?-Rarity quería proponerle algo pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir con esto?

-¿Te importa que paremos en el Diez-Cuatro?

-...Supongo que no-dije dándole la espalda nisiquiera le prestaba mucha atención en ese momento estaba escuchando mi música para pasar el rato deje que mi mente divagara total no había límite de tiempo supongo que podía complacer a la acosadora una vez.

-¿Si? ¡Gracias!-entusiasmada no pudo evitar tomarme de la mano cosa que me desagrado, tengo acaso cara de una niñita para que me estén llevando de la mano, pero parecía que ha Rarity no le importaba de hecho tenía un agarre muy firme, ya que, aún tratando de safarme de su agarre no pude conseguirlo.

Adentro todo era un desmadre había mucha gente comprando ropa como si no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer con sus vidas

-Ugh...Esto es como un zoológico. ¿Hay rebajas o qué?

-No, querida el 104 siempre está así-me dijo Rarity mientras se ponia a ver lo que habia-¡Oh! Mira toda esa ropa, ese es de la nueva linea...No puede ser mira estas prendas-y seguía así Rarity que parecía que se le safo un tornillo al quedarse sumida en toda la ropa que veía. La volvía loca.

-(Dios...es Sólo ropa)-pense ante la actitud que tenía Rarity en ese momento.

-No sabes como mis amigas y yo nos poníamos cuando veníamos aquí...incluso cuando llevaba a Applejack...eh...digo...mira esa ropa de ahí-dijo cambiando de tema al decir ese nombre.

-(¿Applejack? ¿Será la chica de la foto?)-Me preguntaba por lo que decidí poner fin a esa cuestión-Dime...¿Quién es Applejack? ¿Es la rubia de la foto?-le tomó tiempo a Rarity responder parecía que pensaba con cuidado lo que iba a decir y se le notaba algo melancólica en el proceso

-Perdón...Applejack es la chica que salía en la foto que viste, es bueno...mi amiga sólo...eso. Ella y yo solíamos venir aquí para comprar ropa...bueno para que yo comprará ropa. No le interesaba tanto la moda como a mi pero aún así le gustaba acompañarme.

-(...¿Amiga?)-pensaba con duda ya que la forma en que lo dijo no me convencía en lo absoluto, ¿Quién era en verdad?

-¡Es ÉEEEELLL!-se escuchaban los gritos de gente emocionados por la llegada de alguien.

-¡¡Ruidos!!-exclame preparándome para atacar

-Ey...¡Allí alli!-Me dijo la acosadora señalando de donde provenía dicho escándalo, me sentí como una estúpida en se momento.

-¡El príncipe esta tan fabuloso!-dijeron un grupo de chicas a un hombre de cabello rubio que vestía de una manera muy a la moda.

-¡Debo sacarle una foto! ¿Dónde está mi movil?-se desesperaba una de las chicas

-Oh, no son ruidos, sólo ruidosas-dije viendo aquella situación como absurda-¿Quien es ese?

-Justin Lewinton ¿El príncipe de Ennui? Es la última superestrella. Todos adoran su estilo "todo me da igual" su blog "F a todo", tiene miles de visitas al dia.

-¿"F a todo"? ¿Qué tipo de blogs es ese? (No es más que pura basura, eso si señor)-Era demasiado ridículo y tonto.

-¿Mmm? ¡Tú, jovencita!-me llamaba el mismísimo príncipe a algo que dejó a la acosadora muy sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué haces en el Diez-cuatro...si No sabes llevar la ropa conjuntada? Me parece que no entiendes muy bien la moda.

-(¿Pero que...? *suspiro* lo único que me faltaba era encontrarme con un estirado) ¿Modas?-dije confusa y vagamente intrigada por no decir casi nada.

-Si, ya sabes. Las mejores marcas, tu sabes-le explicaba Rarity.

-Ah, la bendita voz del saber, al menos una de ustedes sabe vestir-hablaba el príncipe a Rarity.

-¡Claro que sí, Meredit es la zona de guerra de las chicas!-dijo Rarity sin evitar el mostrará una sonrisa amena.

-(Gracias a Dios yo no soy asi)-pensaba alejandome un poco de ellos.

-Debes saber que la ropa de moda, puede convertir a un patito feo en un hermoso cisne. ¿Pero esas ropas que llevas? Es como si trataras de ser la genérica chica punk sin motivo por el cual vivir-dijo retirándose.

-(Idiota arrogante, ¡Yo no soy un...una chica punk!)-sentí un deseo de quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara con un puñetazo, aunque seguramente la acosadora se enfadaria.

-Tiene razón, Sunset. Mientras estemos aquí...

-Ah, no. Conmigo no cuentes.-la interrumpía ella por qué sabía a donde llegaba eso preferiría que me borrarán antes que ir de compras con ella-No me importan las modas. Me pongo la ropa que quiero-dije de una manera insultante para mi compañera

-¡No puedes hacer eso, no sólo puedes ir vestida como si nada! ¡Seria un crimen contra el buen gusto, Sunset! Por no decir un insulto-me reprochaba pero a mi me daba igual-Tu forma de vestir dice mucho de ti.

-(¡Desearía que tuviera más cierres...así podría CERRARTE LA BOCA!)-Simplemente no podía ser más tolerante con mi compañera estaba al borde de dejarla ahí y marcharme por mi cuenta a Towa Récords.

-Mira, tienes potencial. Podrías ser mucho más fabulosa y atractiva-dijo giñandole el ojo.

-¿Me estás llamando fea?-dije en un tono amenazante por qué me estaba insultando.

-Ah, no, no...yo sólo...ejem...digo es que yo se de esas cuestiones de moda-trataba de justificarse Rarity pero no dio mucho resultado-Vamos es fácil ir a la moda...-esperaba una respuesta entusiasta de mi parte pero sólo se ganó mi indiferencia y silencio-Esta bien no te voy a obligar. Pero tu ropa...es...um...No está mal, pero...-pensaba en lo que le iba a decir pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué?-Decía empezando a desquiciarme.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada! ¡Se me ha olvidado lo que iba decir!-dijo como excusa.

La acosadora se quedó pensante por un rato más y mientras en mi cabeza pensaba en otras cosas

-(De repente, me siento desnuda...)-La acosadora me puso en una situacion bastante incomoda, deseaba irme de aquel lugar de inmediato de hecho hasta me anticipe a lo que me diria era muy obvio para mi-No necesito ayuda para ser fascinante o atractiva podría conseguir que cualquier chico caiga a mis pies pero...No estoy interesada en eso ahora...

-Por supuesto, tienes cierto encanto como ese amor rudo de hermano mayor.

-¿Es alguna clase de proposición?-no entendía a lo que se refería ¿era alguna clase de cumplido? O ¿me estaba coqueteando?

-¿¡Qué, no!? Yo sólo...-Rarity estaba completamente roja por el tonto malentendido-Yo sólo quise decir que he estudiado un poco de moda y puede que algún día sea diseñadora-dijo con el fin de acabar con ese malentendido.

-¿Enserio? (Eso es mejor que un coqueteo, gracias a dios)-dije aliviada porque esa clase de cosas eran las que detestaba tener alguna clase de compromiso.

-Es lo que siempre desee. Empecé cosiendo cosas pequeñas como peluches, bufandas, pequeños manteles y así...-me iba explicando-incluso la ropa que llevo ahora.

-¿¡En serio!?-me quedé sorprendida en verdad tenía talento-Guau parece como si las hubieras comprado.

-Je, gracias.

-Yo la diseñe y la confeccione, Applejack me ayudó con las telas y como apoyo moral, aveces hasta me sirve como modelo para vestidos-dijo notándose un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-(¿Applejack...? Claro la chica de la foto, pero por qué ese rubor...)

-Aún tengo mucho que aprender. Pero un día...

-Te ves muy motivada con eso de ser diseñadora, ¿Eh?

-¡Sip! Quiero hacer ropa toda mi vida, la ropa bonita le proporciona felicidad a la gente y eso me hace feliz a mi.

-(Hmph. Lo tiene todo planeado. Nunca lo hubiese creido) así que es por eso que eres tan quisquillosa con la ropa-dije de una forma amigable.

-Je, Je lo intento. Pero aún me queda mucho por delante tengo mucho que aprender.

-Cool-fue mi respuesta y eso que fue sincera-(No le di la importancia que merecía. Tiene un sueño, eso es más de lo que yo tengo.)-No pude evitarlo sentí envidia por un momento nunca me puse a pensar si yo tenía alguna clase de sueño, estaba igual que Fluttershy, no aspiraba a nada.

Ella tenía un sueño por el cual vivir, sin embargo, yo no tenía nada ¿Acaso tenía alguna razón por el cual tener una segunda oportunidad?...sea lo que sea.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan callada Sunset?-me preguntaba mi compañera.

-No es nada sólo pensaba un poco en el futuro.

-Bueno si no compramos nada entonces será mejor que vallamos a alcanzar a Rainbow y Fluttershy.

-Adelante.

Dejamos el Diez-cuatro y tomamos rumbo a Towa récords para terminar con la dichosa misión.

Mientras que en otra parte los quejidos de Aria no dejaban de oirse, cada vez más fuertes.

-Es una broma, ¿Quién decidió que la misión de hoy fuera para crios?-estaba enfadadisima y simplemente no podía controlar su temperamento.

-Calamate Aria, el estrés no es bueno para tú salud. Maison tendrá sus motivos, además, me sienta bien el descanso es como una carta de amor de los jefes.

-No tienes otro lugar para decir tus estupideces-seguía enfadada Aria y no tenía otra cosa más que desahogarse con Sonata.

-Para tu desgracia hoy no-fue su respuesta sin apartar su vista de la pantalla del móvil.

-No podrías hacer algo más que estar ahí con tu móvil como enajenada.

-Si te molesta tanto porque no te vas patrullar un rato yo prefiero quedarme aquí un poco más.

-Si no haces puntos van a borrarte y como he visto tienes a las justas para esta semana.

-Suficiente para mi no veo porque tanto drama ahora tengo lo que queda de la semana para relajarme.

-¡¡No es así, como piensas progresar si no te lo tomas enserio!!-le gritaba por lo absurdo que le sonó lo que Sonata le dijo.

-No me grites, es feo. Además, si te pasas toda tu vida trabajando como piensas disfrutar de la vida, los pequeños momentos de diversión que te trae-iba explicándole guardando su móvil.

-No necesito eso ahora Sonata-ignoraba el consejo de su amiga.

En eso aparece Adaigo quien se mostraba muy desquiciada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sonata.

-El idiota de Aiden lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Créeme eso no acabará bien-dijo Aria.

-No entra en razón es muy necio para eso, ¿Por cierto de que hablaban?

-De lo fácil que es la misión de hoy-respondió Sonata.

-Es tan desquiciante ¿En que está pensando Maison?

-Uhmm...Piénsalo Por un momento con una misión tan fácil como esta. Los jugadores estarán confiados y bajarán la Guardia-dijo Adaigo

-Ya veo a donde va esto-dijo Aria

Entre tanto nosotras nos encontramos en el centro comercial Megui, segun me informo Rarity, que estaba en el lado este del cruce para llegar a Towa records.

Antes de seguir con nuestro camino no pudimos evitar escuchar una conversación ajena.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo, Levi?-preguntó una chica que por su forma de vestir era claro que era una estudiante.

-Mal, el jefe quiere verme para que promocione unos pins, pero ¿Como? Yo no sé como promocionarlos y menos algo como los pins.

-Suena a todo un lío-respondió la misma chica.

-Si, he intentado estudiarlos o sea, la gente usa los pins para escanearlos y jugar en la app del Tin Pin Slammer, ¿No? Así que estoy pensando acercarme al torneo de Molco en unos días. Para pillar las masas, desafortunadamente las entradas se agotaron pero conozco a alguien que puede conseguirme una

-Espero tengas suerte con eso

-Exacto

-Mmm...oye podrías hacerme un favor.

-Claro, dimelo

La chica se le acercó para decírselo, sin embargo, no pudimos escuchar que fue

-¿Eh? No es ese...-dijo otra chica con cierto celos al verlos juntos y charlando que no hizo más que retirarse enfadada.

Ignorando eso, aunque nos fue imposible, antes de pasar por Cadoi city Rarity me detuvo muy enfadada.

-Ahh, ¡Ya basta! ¡Sólo con verte me das vergüenza!-Me grito con furia.

-¿¡Qué he hecho!? (¿Qué demonios le pasa?)

-Se te va a caer.

-Estoo...(¿El Qué, tu sentido de la realidad?)

-Sunset...Tienes una tira rota en tus pantalones

-Ah, si. ¿Qué impo...?

-¡¡¡IMPORTA!!! ¡Ah! ¡No puedo con esas cosas!-me interrumpió.

-¿Qué más da? Sólo es una pequeña rajadura.

-Quitatelos-Me ordenó.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¡Los pantalones! ¡Quitatelos! Voy a coser esa rajadura.

-¿¡Estas loca!? ¡¡No me voy a quitar los pantalones delante tuya...en mitad de la calle!!

-Oh, no seas una llorona ¿Es que no llevas panties puestas? Además ¡Eres invisible! Nadie puede verte.

-¡¡Tú me puedes ver!!-Esta chica a perdido la razón, no me quitaré los pantalones solo por un rasguño.

-¡Ahora! ¡Quítatelos!-me exigía acercándose a mi

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!

Para resumir tuve que quitármelos y debía admitir que no fue fácil, ella hasta tuvo que jalarlos para que cediera pero logró su cometido.

-¡Bien ya está! Guau, me siento estupenda, las rasguños me vuelven loca.

-Eso fue...rápido...¿Siempre llevas encima el kit para coser y agujas?

-Pues claro, siempre puede ser útil además, me gusta coser ¡Si necesitas que te zurza algo, tan sólo dimelo!

-(¿Tendré que desnudarme otra vez?...me andaré con cuidado con mi ropa)-ni de chiste haria que esto se repita, no dejaria que vuelva a poner sus manos en mi ropa.

En nuestro camino trate de olvidar lo sucedido pero me costaba como se atreve a hacer semejante cosa.

Llegando ahora si, a Cadoi city nos encontrabamos cada más cerca de Towa Records sólo unas calles más y llegaríamos.

Justo en la entrada de hacia Towa Records nos encontramos a Rainbow y Fluttershy que nos estaban esperando desde quizas un buen rato, por lo impaciente que se veia Rainbow.

-¡Oh! ¡Son Rainbow y Fluttershy!-decia Rarity llendo a verlas.

-¿Dónde diantres estaban, chica? ¡Es una carrera! ¿Ni siquiera lo han intentado?-nos regañaba por nuestra falta de competitividad.

-Nop. Tú te empeñaste en eso-le respondí

-¿El perder no te enfada? ¿No querías GANAR?

-¿Noooo? ¿Por qué nos estaban esperando?-Me preguntaba ella era la interesada en ganar, ¿no?

-No...nosotras S-sólo...-Rainbow trataba de buscar excusa alguna pero le fue imposible.

-Je je...Rainbow dijo que deberíamos dejarnos alcanzar...-respondió Fluttershy.

-¡Bwaaah! ¡Fluttershy, no lo digas!-se exaltaba la arcoiris.

-¡Ooh, Rainbow! En el fondo eres tierna-Decía Rarity mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Ra...¡Rarity! ¿Tú también? Y...yo sólo quería ver a la Rojita retorcerse eso es todo-dijo como excusa-Ahora acabemos con la misión-dijo recobrando la compostura-Fuimos las primeras, así que ganamos, tomen eso tortugas.

-Ajá ¡Dalo por hecho!-dije sin que me importara en lo más mínimo.

-¡Je je! Vamos, Fluttershy ¡Larguemonos!-Rainbow salió disparada como bala dejando atrás a su compañera.

-¡E-espera, Rainbow! ¡Te vas a caer si no vas más despacio!-dijo Fluttershy hacia su compañera pero ya están muy lejos.

-Tienen suerte de ser compañeras, tienen cierta dinámica y hasta diría química, ¿No crees?-dijo sin evitar el sentir algo de envidia por tener una relación así con su compañera-Como si fueran las mejores amigas

-Qué te digo Rainbow y yo hacemos una combinación imparable-Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que dijo-Siendo sincera siempre me ha dado miedo el estar aquí. Digo Merdit es una gran ciudad y siempre he tenido ese pánico al salir por temor a que algo me pueda pasar-dijo ahora con una sensación de pánico y ansiedad-Pero cuando estoy con Rainbow...todo es diferente me siento más segura al lado de ella y bueno incluso...he...empezado a cogerle cierto aprecio...Digo...veo mucho de mi amiga en Rainbow...nunca le teme a nada-Fluttershy ocultaba su rostro con su largo cabello para evitar que vieran lo roja que estaba y lo siguiente que hizo fue correr para encontrase con Rainbow

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como ellas?-dijo Rarity.

-Supongo que deberías haber formado equipo con la de la foto-le dije a Rarity como una forma de despreció pero esta no me hizo caso-(Me habría librado de tu calvario)

-Pero...No podría...ella...-se quedó callada e incluso se le notaba melancólica algo que me llamo la atención quizás fui algo impertinente

-Vamos deberíamos irnos-dijo cambiando su actitud a una más positiva.

-Cómo gustes...(Por fin se acabará este horrible día)

Fuimos ya a Towa Records donde Rainbow estaba esperando a su compañera.

Fluttershy sin poder evitar sentir una gran felicidad no sólo por la sonrisa que mostraba si no también por el rubor que aún mostraba la saludaba a lo lejos mientras iba a donde estaba ella. Seria una mision exitosa y vivirían un día más nada podria arruinar este momento, pero por cosas del destino ocurrió la desgracia...

Un ruido se habia posicionado justo debajo de Rainbow, era obvio lo que iba a pasar, Fluttershy se percató de eso sintio miedo no podia moverse, no sabia como decírselo quizas no reaccionaría a tiempo asi que tomo una acción drástica armandose de valor sale corriendo tira a su amiga a un lado en el momento en que el ruido sale, tratándose de un tiburón que terminó por acabar su trabajo acto seguido Fluttershy había desaparecido sólo quedó de ella el colgante de calavera que terminando en el suelo dejó a Rainbow muy confundida...Fluttershy había sido borrada.

-¿¡Q-qu-que ha ocurrido!?-dijo Rarity sin entender la situación

-¡Joo! Se acabó mi racha. Ella se suponía que iba a ser la muerte número 16.

-¿Reapers?-fue lo que dijo Rainbow

-¡Bingo! Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente-dijo una de ellas-Mi nombre es Adaigo Dazzling y Estás dos son mis amigas Sonata Dusk y Aria Camnwell-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Y ahora que todas somos amigas...

-¡Ey! ¿Qué le has hecho a Fluttershy?-interrumpio Rainbow a Adaigo.

-Esto...¿Hola? Acabas de verlo-le respondia Aria-Fue borrada o sea game over.

-Su alma es otra mota de polvo en el aire de Meredit-añadió Sonata.

-No...-tanto Rarity como yo estabamos perplejas no podíamos creerlo Fluttershy habia dejado de existir-¿Fluttershy se ha ido...para siempre?-Dijo Rarity asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos-(No, no de nuevo)

-Tú...¿¡Tú lo has hecho!?-Rainbow grito de ira.

-¿Y que?-respondió Adaigo-Es nuestro Trabajo. El jefe dijo que pusiéramos una trampa y así fue.

-¿Tú trabajo?-Rainbow estaba muy confusa no lo entendía sólo sabía que ellas le habían hecho algo a Fluttershy-¡Qué le den a tu trabajo! ¡Asesinas! Ustedes...¡¡¡Borraron a Fluttershy!!! ¡Devuelvanmela, o lo pagaran!

-Ooh, que miedo-se burlaba Sonata.

-Vamos, Calavera. Eres la estrella de tu telenovela pero tu amiguita no se ha ido por nuestra culpa, se ha ido por tu culpa-añadió Aria

-Fallaste al proteger a tu compañera, afronta la realidad, cazamos jugadores. Tu lo sabías-terminó Sonata con una gran carcajada.

-Y-yo no he...-Rainbow trataba de asimilar lo que le dijeron.

-Bueno, la mariposita lo sabía. Por eso ella te protegió. Dio su vida por ti-concluyó Adaigo.

-¿Fluttershy se ha ido...por mi culpa?-Rainbow se quedó pensando mientras las tres se mataban de risa al echarle en cara la cruda verdad.

-Pero no te preocupes. ¡No sufriras por mucho tiempo, Je je!-decía Aria invocando unos ruidos

-¿¡Ruidos!? ¿Cómo es que lo hacen?

-Lo único que necesitamos es un alma y un pin-le explicaba Adaigo.

-Nos gustaría jugar contigo, pero atacar a los jugadores directamente va contra las reglas-decía Sonata-Así que usamos los ruidos en su lugar.

-Y con esto acaba el día, hemos terminado por hoy y tú también calavera-la condenaba Adaigo-Ah, si. Una última cosa Calavera ¿Quieres vengarte? Ten el valor y enfrentate a nosotras en el séptimo día-se retiraba con sus amigas.

-¡¡¡Ey!!! ¡Vuelvan aqui, hijas de p...! ¡No huyan de mi!...No huyan...No-Rainbow estaba devastada no podía hacer nada más que soltar unas cuántas lágrimas y culparse por la muerte de su amiga

-Ey, hay que encargarse de esos Ruidos-le dije a mi compañera apartando a Rainbow de estos.

Nos encargamos de los más pequeños primero para que fuera más facil vencer al mayor

-Ya sólo nos queda el tiburón-dijo Rarity.

-No lo toquen-grito Rainbow-este es mio-Rainbow emanaba una ira tremenda se encargaría del desgraciado que borro a su compañera-¡¡¡Este bastardo se llevó a Fluttershy...Si se interpone en mi camino los aplastare a todos!!!-Rainbow iba a por el pero el grito de atención de Chris la interrumpió.

-¿Eres idiota?

-¿Quién anda ahi?-pregunte

-No tienes un compañero ¿Cómo crees que vas a vencerlo?-le replicaba Chris.

-¡No me importa! ¡Vete! ¡Tengo que vengar a Fluttershy!

-¡Diras malgastar su sacrificio! Eres más débil...¡Aceptalo! Fluttershy te dejo un regalo maravilloso, ¡Tu vida! Un jugador sólo puede sobrevivir durante 7 minutos una vez que su compañero es borrado. Lo que te deja con tan sólo 3 minutos piensa por qué te salvo.

-Argh. Pero mi vida se acabará igual, acabas de decirlo-se oponía Rainbow

-Hay una forma de mantenerte con vida ¡Pero tienes que venir conmigo, ya!-le pedía Chris.

-¿Por qué tengo que vivir cuando ella no? ¡¡¡DEBI SER YO!!!-grito a todo pulmon.

-Rainbow, ve con él. Fluttershy lo hubiera querido así-le dijo Rarity

-Pe...

-Nosotros nos ocupamos-añadí

-También era nuestra amiga-dijo Rarity y pese a que terminó cediendo no podía olvidar que todo fue su culpa.

-Escucha, quizas estés sola. Pero hay un pequeño papel que sólo tú puedes desempeñar ¡Te diré cual es, pero tienes que vivir!

-...Esta bien. Pero será mejor que ustedes maten a ese desgraciado ¡Venguen a Fluttershy!

Ahora éramos sólo nosotras y el ruido tiburón que acabó con la vida de ella era bastante escurridizo se ocultaba en el mismo suelo como si fuera agua, una vez acabado estabamos sólas...Como siempre yo por mi parte estaba pensante y muy callada trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, la verdad me afectó en cierto modo, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno...Otra vez solas. ¿Crees que Rainbow estará bien? Chris está con ella, aunque...sólo le quedaban 3 minutos de vida.

-¿Y que demonios se supone que vamos a hacer?

-No sé...¿Por qué no pudimos salvar a Fluttershy?

-Porque no podíamos. Así es como tenía que ser-dije de una manera fría.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar asi? ¿¡No te importa!? ¿¡Acaso no estas TRISTE!? ¡Podriamos haber hecho algo!-me gritaba como si yo fuera la responsable.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo que?-fue lo que dije y de una manera más cruel-(mierda...Me siento fatal...esto es como aquella vez...¿Aquella vez? ¿Qué vez?...No me acuerdo...)-pensé que tenía algo pero se esfumó tan rápido como vino-...¿Lo ves? ¿Ves ahora por qué formar equipo es una idea estúpida?

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Crees que si NO hubiéramos formado un equipo seguiría viva? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan FRIA?-dijo entre lagrimas-¡Rainbow y Fluttershy eran nuestras amigas! Lo que le ha sucedido...¡Somos responsables! También es nuestra culpa...

-Quién los necesita-le replicaba con amargura.

-¿Eh?-Rarity no entendía a lo que me refería.

-¡¡¡Quién necesita amigos!!!-grite a todo pulmón con una ira tremenda-Sólo se ríen, hablan como idiotas y al final tratan de caerte bien...y luego te preocupas por ellos...confías en ellos...y al final te hacen daño...¡Qué les den! ¡Estamos mejor sin ellos! ¿Te gusta la gente que te molesta? ¿Qué te arrastra? ¡¡¡A mi no!!!-Ya me estaba quedando sin aliento para seguir hablando-Además...nunca te dije que fuéramos amigas. ¡Fuiste tú! TÚ sólo eres una acosadora, que vino a mí.

-¡Sunset! Soy tu amiga. ¡Y Fluttershy tam...!

-¡Dejalo! Nadie es mi amigo, y menos tú. Estoy contigo para permanecer con vida-Eso de verdad la hirió, a nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera, ella nunca será mi amiga, ni ella ni nadie estoy mejor así...por mi cuenta.

-Sunset...¿Cómo puedes...? ¿No sentiste nada cuando Fluttershy fue eliminada? ¿Ni siquiera un poco de tristeza? Eso es inhumano...No eres humana Sunset, ¡No eres mejor que esos Reapers!

Quizás no soy mejor que ellos, Yo no soy mejor que nadie no me importaba ella no necesitaba la opinión de los demás y menos de alguien como la acosadora y aunque en verdad me había dolido la muerte de Fluttershy sabía que era lo mejor porque así no tendría que preocuparme por ella ni por nadie más.

Después de todo... **¿Quién necesita amigos?**...


	5. Día 5: Leyendas urbanas vacías

Nuevamente me despertaba preguntándome en donde me encontraba ahora ya que no era el cruce como de costumbre. Era el quinto día y aún tenía ese mal sabor de boca del día anterior

-Unnh...¿Dónde estoy?-estaba algo perdida está calle era diferente la carretera era bastante amplia muchas tiendas y un callejón perpendicular a esta.

-Ey, ¿Estás despierta?-me habló la acosadora a lo lejos para después acercarse a mi algo apagada-No hemos recibido. órdenes...Creo que hemos despertado en la entrada de Hadaway street hoy-seguía desganada como si estuviera pensando en algo nisiquiera me miraba a los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo tan terrible que no mereciera que me viera-Esto...siento lo de ayer. Creo que me propase un poco con lo que dije ayer, aquello de que no eras mejor que un Reaper...-Me dijo sin evitar sentirse avergonzada, no era para tanto pero fue un lindo gesto.

-(Fluttershy...)-es lo primero que se me vino a la mente me sentía terrible por lo de ayer, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme responsable de algún modo, en que estaba pensando yo...No era así, ¿Por qué me importaría alguien ajeno a mi persona? No la conocía en lo absoluto aún así me sentía mal ella no merecía eso-(Bueno ahora...) Debemos concentrarnos en la misión-dije distante, seguía perturbada por lo de ayer.

-Sí. Tienes razón, por Rainbow-justo en ese momento sonaron nuestros móviles, la misión del día llego-¡Aquí está! ¡La misión!

—Misión 5: "Libera Spain hill de los ruidos" tiempo: 200 minutos. Falla y serás eliminado.

Y con eso volvió a aparecer el contador y como siempre el dolor al aparecer ya se volvía costumbre pero eso no la hacia menos dolorosa

-El contador, es hora acosadora-dije mirando la entrada de Spain Hill sin saberlo sólo lo veía como un pasaje-¿Liberarlo? Así que tenemos que cargamos unos ruidos-dije sin más.

-Spain hill esta por aquí-Me indicó ella que era el mismo pasaje que estaba viendo.

-Entonces, vamos.

Pero justamente la entraba estaba custodiada por un Reaper este nos exigía eliminar a dos ruidos grandes para poder pasar una tarea bastante sencilla para nosotras, de hecho con eso ya pude hacer un cambio se pins, unos mejores a mi parecer.

-Objetivo cumplido, muro eliminado.

Ya podíamos ingresar a Spain hill un pasaje en el que la luz no existe ya que no llega a ese lugar pero eso no lo convertía en un lugar de delincuencia la gente suele acudir ahí para acortar sus distancias de viaje o para comer.

-Ya estamos aquí, sólo tenemos que eliminar los ruidos de aquí, ¿No?-Me decía la acosadora esto ya no era sólo por nosotras sino por Fluttershy y Rainbow. Supongo que se los debo.

-Vamos a empezar

Nada más empezando y después de unos cuantos ruidos eliminados nos percatamos de que los ruidos no dejaban de aparecer de hecho cada vez aparecían más y más se hacía interminable por lo que decidimos parar.

-Uff...ufff...Esto No funciona...-dijo la acosadora exhausta

-Ni siquiera podemos contenerlos-añadí-¿Por qué siguen apareciendo más ruidos?

-¿Crees que algo los está atrayendo aqui? Recuerda que los ruidos pueden manifestarse por la presencia de negatividad en un lugar-dijo ella.

-Si es así. Tendremos que destruir la fuente (...Donde quiera que esté)

Decidimos revisar los establecimientos haber si encontrabamos algo y para nuestra buena suerte encontramos cierto indicio en un local de comida mexicana.

-Eh...¿Mina? ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-preguntó una joven estudiante a su amiga quien también era una estudiante, la misma que estuvo ayer en el Diez-cuatro.

-¿Eh? ¿Ayer?...ahh...estooo...¡En el diez-cuatro! Si...El príncipe estuvo allí en una firma de autógrafos ¡Tendrías que haber visto lo genial que se veia!

-Oh...Así que no estuviste por...¿El centro comercial Megui?-le dijo en total desacuerdo

-¿Eh?-se exalto de la nada-¡No!...No lo creo. ¿Por?

-Por nada, olvidalo-se marchaba molesta del local.

Siguiendo mi corazonada las seguimos hasta fuera del mismo local donde el pleito continuaba.

-Vamos, Chloe ¿Qué pasa?-le pedía su amiga la razón de su enojo, mi compañera por su parte se sorprendía por lo que veia

-Sunset. ¡Mira! Esas dos chicas que acaban de salir del restaurante...

-Chloe, ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-No seas ridícula-le respondía ella con indiferencia

-¿Es...estas segura?-le volvía preguntar.

-¡Si! ¿Vale?-le grito.

-¡Guau! Mira todos esos ruidos ¿Qué pasa con esas dos?-dije al ver que estaban rodeadas de ruidos

-Parece que están discutiendo por algo...y eso está atrayendo a los ruidos.

-Creo que hemos encontrado nuestra fuente

-Perfecto. ¡Vamos a encargarnos de los ruidos que las rodean!

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no lo sabíamos aún pero no bastaría con sólo eliminarlos.

-Eso debería acabar con esos ruidos-dijo Sunset.

-No...¡Mira! ¡Ahí vienen más

-Mierda. Esto nunca se acaba, (Porque no puede ser simple. A ellos les encanta hacer las cosas complicadas)

-Primero, cuida tu lenguaje lo que dices es de muy mal gusto, segundo esas dos no paran de atraerlos. Me pregunto por qué están discutiendo

-(Tengo cara de que me importa, no soy experta en relaciones)

Ambas vimos a donde iba su pleito que sólo empeoraba más

-Oye, Chloe ¿Vas a estar libre la semana que viene?

-Probablemente, ¿Por?-se quedó callada al principio.

-Es que bueno yo pensaba que podríamos hacer algo juntas...No hemos salido desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Ahora si quieres estar conmigo?-enfadada está le da la espalda.

-Guau ¿Sientes toda esa energía negativa?-Dije impresionada por la cantidad de ruidos que seguían atrayendo-Es como la última vez, recuerdas los ruidos poseyeron al técnico porque estaba celoso.

-Tienes razón, pero esas dos no parecen poseídas-dijo mi compañera.

-Simplemente...atraen a los ruidos-Me tomo un poco darme cuenta de algo-Espera...¡Por supuesto!-Veía la solución con claridad era tan obvio-¡Si las ayudamos a que resuelvan su problema...!

-Los ruidos dejarán de aparecer, ¡Qué brillante eres Sunset!

-(Al menos yo aporto algo a este disque equipo)-pensé de forma despectiva hacia mi compañera.

-Primero tenemos que saber que ocurre...

-Chloe no me gusta verte enojada, sólo dime si algo te molesta-Mina se preocupaba por su amiga le incomodaba mucho que estuviera molesta.

-No es nada, okey-aunque siguiera insistiendo era obvio que algo le pasaba.

-Deberíamos escanearlas-sugirió mi compañera.

Haciendo caso a su sugerencia me dispuse a escanear y lo que escuchamos era más sorprendente.

-(Detesto tener que mentirle...yo no quiero lastimarla últimamente ha estado algo quisquillosa...)-pensaba Mina.

-(¿Por qué me miente? Yo la vi con Levi en el centro comercial Megui...de todos los chicos porque tenía que ser él...No soy lo bastante buena pera ella)-pensaba Chloe.

No llegaba a la razón de su pleito eran celos pero ¿Por qué? Acaso la tal Chloe sentía celos de que Mina hable con ese chico. No era más que el típico caso de celos entre amigas pero, aún por esas, a mi no me terminaba de cuadrar una cosa a que se refería Chloe con: "No soy lo bastante buena para ella".

Por otro lado Rarity parecía entender la situación a la perfección

-No tengo idea hay algo que no termina de convencerme del todo, Chloe tiene celos de Mina, ¿No?-Lo decía de una manera incierta.

-Sunset...No lo ves, ¿Verdad?-Me dijo ella sin evitar el reírse de mi falta de comprensión.

-¿Ver quer?-confusa porque mi compañera o se estaba burlando de mi o quería llegar a algo con eso.

-Chloe no está celosa de Mina sino del tal Levi que vimos ayer con ella.

-Explicate-debía admitirlo estaba perdida y sólo ella sabía lo que pasaba.

-A Chloe le gusta Mina y viceversa. Para resumirlo, son novias.

-¿¡Qué!?-esa respuesta me causa una gran impacto, me acaba de decir que son novias-Esto...¿Cómo estás tan segura?-dudaba de lo que dijo. Las chicas se comportan de manera extraña entre ellas no había motivo alguno para decir que tenían esa clase de inclinación.

-Digamos, que ya tengo cierta experiencia en esta clase de cosas.

-(Acaso ella...es...suena bastante tonto pero...no, no podría...) Bien entonces como resolvemos esto.

-Tenemos que averiguar la razón del pleito.

-(Esto es raro...¿Chicas que gustan de otras chicas? Sunset es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que el mundo no es blanco como te lo habían enseñado...es un enorme arcoiris de posibilidades...)

No llegaba A comprender del todo lo que quería mi compañera, ¿Cómo diablos vamos hacer que dejen de pelear? No tenia la suficiente experiencia para entender las relaciones, no como mi compañera, debía confiar en ella por Fluttershy y Rainbow dash.

-Si queremos que resuelvan su problema podemos imprimirles una idea.

-Muy bien pero no tenemos ninguna.

-Tendremos que buscarlas.

Decidimos ir en busca de "ideas" por lo que regresamos a Hadaway street haber si obteniamos algo ahí. Poco tiempo nos tomo encontrar algo con un hombre de negocios, el mismo que vimos el tercer día.

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esa moda?-Se le notaba exasperado-Primero el "Reaper, Creeper" y ahora esos pins "Calavera Roja"-dijo sosteniendo ambas cosas el primero era una clase de hoja de papel con tres símbolos de colores rojo, blanco y negro; y el otro bueno era como el pin de jugador sólo que rojo y la calavera era negra-No soy quien para ignorarlos pero algo de este proveedor misterio...parece arriesgado...Mmm...¿Qué debo hacer?-estaba en un conflicto cuando una idea se le vino a la mente-¡Ya sé! ¡Se lo preguntaré al "Reaper Creeper"!

El hombre sacó la hoja de papel con una actitud de esperanza.

-¿Qué pasa con ese hombre?-dije al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Reaper...Creeper...-se le oía al hombre decir.

-Se ha deschavetado, ¿No?-con tan sólo verlo era obvio que algo en el no funcionaba de manera correcta

-Mmm...parece una especie de adivino, ¿Viste como puso esa moneda de veinticinco centavos en el papel? Va a tomar una decisión basada en sus movimientos.

-Querrás decir donde ÉL la nueva, no se va a mover por sí sola-que forma de decidir más cutre.

-A menos que hagamos un truquillo-me decía con una sonrisa-Sólo hay que darle un empujoncito, ¿Crees que podemos usar tus Psychs?

El hombre pedía que fuera al blanco y eso fue lo que hice se veía bastante sorprendido.

-¡¡¡Blanco!!! Una respuesta ¡Clara como el agua! Nada supera al Reaper Creeper cuando necesitas respuestas. Ahora blanco significa...Ummm ¿Qué había preguntado?...Reaper...Creeper...¿Cuál fue mi última pregunta?-Era enserio no recordaba ni lo que preguntó en un inicio, patético

-Dejémoslo sólo no hay nada más que hacer con él-fue ahí cuando en nuestros móviles llegó la idea "Reaper Creeper" al menos no fue un desperdicio del todo.

Ahora fuimos a parar al Molco que tal parece que estaba cruzando Spain hill donde encontramos a unos chicos de unos 14 años charlando sobre el torneo

-¡¡BIEN!! ¡No puedo esperar para ir al Slam! ¡Venga, Brody! ¡Apuntate!-hablaba uno de ellos en el resaltaba más el hecho de que traía una banda roja atada en el frente de su cabeza.

-¿¡El primer premio es el Pin de Héroe!? ¡Hombre! ¡Ese es super raro!

-¿Slam? ¿No es la app que está de moda?-la acosadora dudaba un poco de lo que decía.

-Mira el poster-le indicaba a ella.

-"¡Tin Pin Super Slam! ¡Los mejores luchadores, peleando sin pausa!"

-Ohh. Es verdad, están organizando un torneo de Tin Pin.

-¿Qué es Tin Pin?-pregunté extrañada.

-Es la nueva app que salió hace unos meses todo el mundo la juega. Sólo escaneas los pins que compras y se van añadiendo a tu lista de pins o también puedes compralos en la misma app. Es un juego bastante entretenido.

-No es más que otro estúpido juego-lo decía en fin de acabar esta conversacion, fue en vano ir aquí no encontramos nada útil no nos quedaba más que 90 minutos así que buscamos otro lugar en donde encontrar más ideas.

No pude evitar mientras buscábamos el último lugar restante preguntarle algo quizás personal a mi compañera.

-Dime...¿Por qué tienes esa cinta roja?-pregunté sin pensarlo mucho, pero nada más termine ella se sorprendió por lo que guardo la cinta que sobresalía de su bolso. Fue por eso que pregunte.

-Prefiero No hablar de eso...-me dijo con una sonrisa para desviar su obvio rostro de pena.

-(¿Qué le pasa?)-me preguntaba al verla asi-(Espera...Ya había vista esa cinta antes...)-La rubia de la foto la tenía atada a su cabello, casi por la parte final, la tal Applejack. Empezaba a tener ciertas sospechas sobre quién es ella. Pero decidí quedarme callada hasta estar segura.

Terminamos en el AMX según me dijo mi compañera, se llamaba así por la enorme tienda de música que estaba ahí en ella nos encontramos de nuevo con el tal Levi se veía bastante miserable no dejaba de quejarse de que sus pins no llamaban la atención de ninguna persona en el torneo y de que su empleo estaba en riesgo. Ya hasta me daba pena.

-Pobre hombre deberíamos ayudarlo-me lo pedía mi compañera como si fuera mi deber pero sólo lo hice en un principio por qué creía que nos daría otra idea.

Estaba poseído por unos ruidos era más que obvio.

Ahora sin ellos podría cambiar esa actitud

-¡Muy bien basta de auto compasión! Debo conseguir que esos pins se vendan a como de lugar, debo hacerlo por Mina-Levi se marchaba contento del lugar con una mirada más optimista.

-(No te olvides que tienes un trabajo)-pensé capaz podría olvidar su verdadero motivo ahí, de cualquier forma nos vino otra idea "entrada del Tin Pin"

Supongo que con dos era suficiente por lo que decidimos regresar con las tortolitas y arreglar su conflicto. No obstante, primero nos pusimos a escuchar que se decían.

-Mina..¿De verdaderos no fuiste al Megui ayer?-le volvía a preguntar Chloe

-Yo...yo...yo ¡Lo juro! Deja de preguntar, Chloe.

-Vale, era para asegurarme-era más que obvio que fingia que nada pasaba.

Era el momento de escanear y ver que ocurría en verdad.

-(Está mintiendo, la vi con él nunca la perdonare...Mina...¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso ya no te importó?)

Procedí con imprimirle la idea del Tin Pin pero no resultó que digamos.

-(...¿Tin Pin Slammer? ¿Una entrada? ¿No quería Levi ir? Si...el quería ir con ella...sabe que le gusta tanto como a mi...como lo odio ahora Mina querrá ir con él...y...yo...)

-No progresamos en nada probemos de nuevo-dijo Rarity.

Ahora probamos con Mina haber si era distinto

-¡En serio! Chloe, por favor...te digo la verdad.

-Ajá te creo.

-Arrrrgh No, no me crees...vamos...-sus pensamientos por otro lado-(¡Maldita sea! ¡Me tiene acorralada! ¡Y ahora qué! ¿Se lo digo?...No, en verdad quiero sorprenderla...Levi me lo prometió ¿Qué hago?)-Probamos esta vez con el Reaper Creeper pero no conseguimos nada y con las entras del Tin Pin bueno...

-(...Las entradas...Mmm...Quiza se lo tendría que decir...pero me ha costado mantenerlo en secreto quiero sorprender a Chloe...)

Íbamos a rendirnos pero sólo nos quedaba probar "Reaper Creeper" con Chloe.

-(...¿Reaper Creeper? ¡Pues claro! ¡Cómo no lo he pensado antes!)-dimos en el clavo o eso parecía.

-Dime...Mina...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has oído hablar del "Reaper Creeper"?

-Reaper Creeper...¡¡Ah, si!! ¿Es el juego mágico del que la gente habla en el instituto, no? ¡Ese que responde a tus preguntas!

-¿Quieres que lo probemos?

-¡Claro! ¡Suena divertido!

-Van a usarlo...Sunset. Deberíamos trucarlo-me lo decía con una mirada de suplica, tuve que ceder a fin y a cabo era ella la que nos llevó tan lejos en la misión -entonces movamos la moneda...si queremos que esas dos dejen de estar peleadas.

-(En verdad lo haremos...)-lo pensé ¿Acaso daría resultado? Aunque no teníamos otra alternativa teníamos apenas 20 minutos

-Sunset presta atención a lo que dicen debemos ser cuidadosos si no ¡Su amistad podría desaparecer!

-Nunca he tenido que lidiar con esta clase de gente, dime que debo hacer-debía admitirlo me sentía bastante incomoda.

-Descuida, yo te diré que tendrás que hacer

-(Confia en tu compañero...Sunset) Creo que debería decirle la verdad sobre las entradas.

-¿Por qué?

-La honestidad no es la base de una relación. Mentir no esta bien.

-Es un buen comienzo...sólo no hagas algo estúpido, quieres.

-No puedo si te tengo como guía-dije para que sintiera un cierto ánimo la veía muy tensa en este asunto, como si todo tuviera que ser perfecto.

-Vale, Reaper Creeper tiene unas pocas reglas-dijo Chloe

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Primero, alguien tiene que invocar al Reaper.

-Ooh, ¡Déjame hacerlo!

-...Muy bien.

-Reaper...Creeper...Antes de que profundicemos...

-¡Si estás, aquí ve al blanco!-dijeron al unísono.

Hicimos caso a su primera petición y moví lentamente la moneda para que pareciera que se estaba moviendo por si sola.

-¡¡¡Viste se ha movido sola!!!-Mina estaba impresionada.

-El Reaper está entre nosotras-dijo Chloe-Ahora empecemos, primera pregunta ; Reaper...Creeper...Si Mina Esta ocultandome algo, ve al blanco.

Comencé por mover la moneda hacia el blanco la reacción de Chloe fue muy suspicaz ante eso.

-Lo sabía...

-Chloe tú...

-Siguiente pregunta...Reaper Creeper, Si Mina tiene secretos que deben salir a la luz, ve al blanco.

Rarity me pidió que fuera al negro, no comprendí la razón sería contradictorio que estuviera ocultando algo y después que no tuviera nada que decir, a pesar de eso, le hice caso a mi compañera y moví la moneda al negro.

-¿¡Q-qué...!? Esta mintiendo...

-Chloe...por favor...

-¡¡¡SUIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!!! ¡¡¡REAPER...CREEPER!!! ¡¡¡ES VERDAD QUE MINA ESTUVO EN EL CENTRO MEGUI CON LEVI!!!

Fue ahí que Mina se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabía además de que su expresión mostraba una de dolida.

-Chloe...tú No eres así...dime que te pasa.

-...Mina solo dímelo...ya no quieres estar conmigo...-una lágrima se le soltó y empezó a recorrer su mejilla hasta quedar varada en la misma-Y-yo te vi ayer con Levi se veían felices...-Ella no evitó el soltar una lágrima-sólo dilo...se acabó verdad...-Mina por su parte se quedaba callada sin darle alguna respuesta. Acto seguido Chloe sale corriendo.

-(Así nunca terminaremos la misión...)-miraba mi mano sólo nos quedaban 9 minutos, debería decirle que su plan no está funcionando...-Esto acosadora tu...

-Tengo una idea-me interrumpio Antes de decirle sobre su fracaso-Sunset...¿tu confías en mí?-Me lo pregunto de manera seria, yo tuve que pensarlo algo traía entre manos.

-¿Por?-le respondí no estaba segura a que quería llegar con eso.

-Por favor...necesito saber si confías plenamente en mí-me seguía insistiendo tenia decirle algo pronto pero siendo sincera como puedo confiar en ella si nisiquiera la conozco...sólo He estado con ella cinco días y nisiquiera completos, además, ella tampoco confía en mí.

-...No...-fue mi respuesta final.

-Se que no he sido sincera contigo en todo pero...¡Te necesito para esto!-esa energía que mostraba para motivarme era algo sorprendente en ella estaba determinada a que ganemos, ella siempre es la que da el primer paso y yo simplemente la retrasada, era la viva imagen de una persona que daría todo de si por un amigo. al diablo sea lo que sea lo haré.

-¿Dime que tienes en mente?-fue mi forma de decir que aceptaba su petición.

Lo siguiente fue bastante incómodo, super incómodo ya hasta me arrepentia de haber accedido, ahora entendí la razón de su pregunta.

Las seguimos hasta un local de comida, un golpe de suerte para nosotras.

-Chloe...detesto verte así...escucha no es lo que crees...

-¡Hey!-Rarity les llamaba la atención a las dos-No es por ser grosera o algo pero incomodan un poco a la gente del lugar. Puedo entender el porqué del sufrimiento de tu amiga.

-¿Enserio?-Mina no se lo creía.

-Yo solía sentirme así...impotente Por no poder sacar ese sentimiento que llevaba guardado dentro de mi por mucho tiempo, solo lo ahogaba con encuentros ocasionales pero era yo la que terminaba lastimado y luego la conocí y desde entonces hemos sido las mejores amigas incluso algo más, ¿No es verdad Sunsy?

-(¿¡Sunsy!?...no acordamos apodos...) Si...es verdad...-Dios me sentía tan fuera de lugar no sabia que decir ni sabía si se iban a creer esta patraña sólo sabía que si no funcionaba sería nuestro fin-Yo...me sentía igual de perdida...y...luego...la conocí...cosas de la vida...-Nunca me considere una buena actriz pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque sonara natural.

-(¿Acaso ellas?...)-Chloe empezaba a escuchar con detenimiento lo que decian

-(No puede ser esta funcionando...no lo arruines Sunset)-Parecía que daba resultado

-Es normal que tengan sus momentos de tensión y disputa. Eso pasa en cualquier relación. Nosotras también pasamos por eso pero al final siempre lo resolvemos hablando.

-P-por supuesto-Esto no parecía acabar, no sabía por cuanto más podía mantener la calma.

-Así que no sientan que su mundo se derrumba sólo por alguna clase de malentendido o secreto, aveces sólo tienes que confiar-concluyó Rarity y para hacerlo más creible me tomo de la mano para después salir del lugar y como me sudaba la mano en ese momento.

-(Es verdad...Chloe tiene que saber la verdad)-Mina estaba decidida a decírselo a Chloe-Escucha Chloe yo te mentí por que no quería arruinar la sorpresa que te tenía preparada, verás Levi me prometio que si conseguía una entrada podría promocionar el Pin que tenía y...

-Mina...detento...esta bien supongo que aveces llegó a ponerme muy celosa. Sólo miramos no tenemos más de seis meses y no sé que vendrá más adelante, aveces eso me aterra-lo dijo estando cabizbaja-Tengo miedo de perderte.

-No pasa nada sólo fue una pequeña discusión-Se lo decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y sobre mi sorpresa...

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?-pregunté ya que el contador seguía en mi mano con tan sólo 3 minutos

-Pues...-Justo en ese momento las dos chicas salían contentas yo diría que demasiado pero eso era bueno los ruidos iban desapareciendo tan sólo quedó uno que eliminamos en no menos de un minuto.

-El contador ha desparecido-dije aliviada.

-¡Fiuu! Misión cumplida, Parece que Chloe y Mina han hecho un gran paso en su relación que ahora era más fuerte-dijo Rarity viendo lo felices que eran.

-Ohh ¿Ves como es bonito tener amigos? Incluso la amistad puede llegar a convertirse en otra cosa como lo es una relación.

-(No realmente...) guardate tus argumentos acosadora-después de lo sucedido hoy lo último que deseaba era escuchar la palabra amistad o amigos

-Claro. Puede no gustarte ahora, pero, la vida es más divertida de ese modo.

-(¿Divertida? Si claro. Cada vez que discutes, acabas dejándolo a medidas y con malos resultados ¿Qué hay de divertido en que los demás no te soporten?) No le veo el sentido a una relación que se basa en mentiras-todo este lío comenzó por una simple mentira.

-Sunset...No mientas para hacer amigos. Estoy de acuerdo eso no estaría bien. Pero aveces, necesitas contar una pequeña mentira porque son amigos, no todos los secretos son malos-Rarity se puso a ver su móvil, a ver la misma foto de las dos

-Ella y esa foto...-creo que mi suposición era cierto y lo que dijo en el local ¿era sobre ella?...así fue como la conoció.

-Ey ¿Sunset? Ayer dijiste que estabamos mejor sin amigos, ¿De verdad piensas eso? Applejack solía hacer cualquier cosa por mí. No había nada que ella no pudiera hacer, siempre estaba a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba-Rarity se mostraba como una chica comprensiva y sólo quería que entendiera que no estaba mal que uno se abra a los demás, porque algo bueno podría resultar-Fluttershy dijo que no sabía que era tener un sueño y ahora nunca lo sabrá...Sunset, no hay derecho.

-L-lo sé...y...yo también estoy triste, debemos ganar el juego por ella.

-Sí, si conseguimos una segunda oportunidad-ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, ¿Qué significaba?

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?

De repente fuimos interrumpidas por la voz de alguien una bastante gruesa y misteriosa.

-Hola jovencita-la voz llamaba a Rarity y nos sorprendió a ambas.

-¿Quién anda ahi?

-¡Un Reaper!

-Espero me recuerdes blanquita, por si no lo sabían soy Maison Krum el Game Master elegido.

-Game Master...¿Así que tu eres el jefe de los Reapers?-Era más que obvio quién más que un grandulon para controlar a esos alados. Uno bastante enorme que digamos quizás por su complexión robusta y musculosa e incluso ese enorme cinturón con la hebilla de la cara de un toro. Además apenas si se le veía el rostro por que la mayor parte estaba cubierta por su cabello castaño desarreglado.

-Correcto de nuevo

-Fue por ti que Fluttershy fue borrada-dije con enojo

-Detesto las sobras. No pensé que ningún jugador saldría de la sopa que cocine ayer

No me había percatado pero Rarity se quedó callada hasta el momento de hecho veía como se le caían lágrimas al suelo, estaba llorando.

-Veo que aún te quedó el mal sabor de boca de hace una semana, ¿No?-dijo él con una gran sonrisa Rarity por su parte aun seguia callada.

-¿Saben por qué han sobrevivido?-dijo acercándose más a nosotras era peor estando más de cerca-Porque son fuertes, en este mundo se impone la ley de los más fuertes. Una jerarquía lógica, como una cadena alimenticia los más fuertes alcanzan la cima y ganan el Juego, mientras que los débiles se quedan atrás y acaban en la bolsa de las sobras-dijo haciendo una pausa-Como tu amiga la rubia, o mejor la mariposita...

-¡¡¡Para!!! ¡Cómo te atreves!-Grito Rarity-¡Fluttershy protegió a Rainbow! ¿Y a eso lo llamas ser debil? ¡¡¡Retractate!!!-Decía Rarity entre lagrimas.

-Admiro tu coraje y lealtad, jovencita. Son exiquisitos y ahora ¡Una prueba para el buen gusto! ¡Veamos si son capaces de alimentar a los ruidos!

Nos soltó una clase de osos ruido distintos eran de un tono amarillo claro y lo pero es que eran más fuertes. A todo esto nunca supe porque los ruidos eran como animales comunes quizás para que fueran más interesantes de ver y matar. O quizás porque no seríamos capaces de comprender su verdadera forma.

-Je je...parece que he catado algo bueno

-¡Nunca perderemos contra ti! ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy!-Ahora si estaba completamente enojada con él quería matarlo. Él si lo merecía no como Fluttershy.

-Por desgracia, ya he cumplido por hoy. He venido aquí tan sólo para conocerte, señorita-Rarity volvió a quedarse callada cabizbaja permaneciendo estoica-Veo que sigues sin olvidarla. Je je yo sólo hacia mi trabajo señorita. Ella se sacrificó por ti y ahora peleas por ella.

-¡¡¡Callate!!!-grito Rarity.

-Sabes que los sentimientos están ahí, así que los entierras. Hablas de lealtad, sueños y amistad...pero no son más que una tapadera para tu sofrito de culpa-eso empezaba a hacer algo en ella parecía que iba a desmoronarse-Oh, cuanto debes odiarte...pensando "¿Por qué ella?" "Todo fue mi culpa" pero no es suficiente, ¿Verdad?-Rarity empezaba a soltar más lágrimas el maquillaje que traía se iba deshaciendo y manchando su rostro-Ninguno de ellos te quizo sólo te utilizaron pero con ella fue diferente, te sentiste feliz, todo era perfecto hasta que llegaron aquí...y luego el fatídico día.

-¡Para!-suplicaba.

-Te crees mejor que los demás con ese estilo de última moda y tu forma de hablar pero no eres más que nadie, pero ella se abrió a ti.

-No...yo No soy...

-Lo eres y lo sabes. Ella lo sabía vio algo diferente en ti y fue por eso que hizo lo que hizo ¿Por qué sino tu entrada fue...?

-¡Para! ¡No lo digas!-Rarity se desmoronó por completo se tumbó al suelo de rodillas rompiendo en un llanto de dolor y culpa.

-Je je, esa siempre será la espina que tendrás clavada en tu alma, la carga que te tocó llevar, Crees que ganarás, regresarán a la vida y podrás recuperarla, e incluso te perdonara ¿No es asi?-Rarity salió corriendo del lugar hasta perderla de vista

-¿Volver a la vida? ¿¡De que estas hablando!?

-Estás muerta ¿No lo sabías?

-¿Yo...? ¿Estoy muerta?

-Todos los jugadores lo están.

-El juego Reaper es una prueba, para comprobar quien se merece una segunda oportunidad para vivir, Ahora si me disculpas...Nos vemos en el día 7, mantenganse frescos, cuidate jovencita.

-¿Estoy m-m-muerta? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo he...? ¿¡Estoy MUERTA!?...


	6. Día 6: Amistad

Desperté una vez más en el cruce para este día, estaba nublado diría que pronto lloveria. Me sentí más cómoda no era un lugar desconocido, me sentía más libre y mejor que ayer pero aún agitada por la revelación de ayer

-De nuevo en el cruce...-Sentí algo en mi mano derecha-¿Qué es esto?-abriendo el puño vi que era un pin, era como el pin de jugador sólo que este era rojo y la calavera era negra-¿Un nuevo pin? (¿De dónde ha salido? Parece un pin de jugador...)-trate de escanear con el pero no funcionó, extraño ¿Qué clase psych tendria?-No sirve para escanear...Hmph que raro-Mire a todos lados buscandola-...¿Dónde está la acosadora?-seguí mirando a todos lados pero nada-Creo que no se ha despertado todavía. Hmm...¿Iba en serio el grandulon? ¿Estoy...muerta? Ni siquiera logró recordarlo, porque a excepción de mi nombre, no recuerdo nada antes de despertarme en el cruce el primer día...ahora Lo que dijo Chris tiene sentido...

 ***Flasback***

-Ahora escuchenme-dijo Chris con seriedad-Esta Meredit no es su Meredit real. Es la Meredit del compositor que los Reapers usan para jugar a su Juego, no importa lo que ocurra la gente no podrá verlos ni oirlos... y sobre todo, no te ayudarán su compañero es el único que los puede ayudar a mantenerlos con vida.

-¿Somos básicamente invisibles?-le pregunté.

-Sólo aquellas personas dentro del juego pueden verlos.

-¿ y porque estoy yo en este estúpido juego?-pregunté con odio cabizbaja.

\- Todos los jugadores vienen del MR al SM por la misma razón, y cada uno de ellos aporta como pago lo que creen que tiene más valor para ellos.

-¿Lo que tiene más valor para nosotros?-pregunté confusa.

-¿Podemos recuperarlo?-preguntó Rarity muy interesada.

-Si ganas-se limitó a decir.

-...¿Y si no ganamos?

-Perderás tu cuota de entrada para siempre. Y...bueno tu existencia con ella-eso último lo dijo con dificultad.

 ***Fin del Flasback***

-(Una Meredit aparte, sólo para el Juego...y Todos los jugadores vienen por la misma razón...¿La muerte?)-No podía creermelo por completo estaba muerta yo y la acosadora, incluso Rainbow y Fluttershy lo estaban-(¿somos parte de un concurso cuyo premio es volver a la vida?)-sonaba tonto pero daba hasta miedo saber que no puedes meter la pata porque sino desaparecerias para siempre-(...¿Cómo acabe muerta? ¿Qué entregue como entrada?)-Mis dudas sólo crecían y crecían, sumando el hecho de que trataba de recordar como ocurrio pero sólo me trajo una enorme decepción seguida de una ira descontrolada-Joder, no recuerdo nada.

Pero mi rabieta fue interrumpida por la notificación que llegaba a mi móvil la misión del día había llegado.

 **—Misión 6: "Domina las miradas del cruce a la tres en punto" tiempo: 180 minutos, fallen y serán borrados"**

Ese ardor y dolor volvían a aparecer ya hasta no le tomaba importancia, de hecho ya no me dolía tanto.

-(Mmm...extraña misión, ahora estoy en mitad del cruce...¿Pero qué "miradas"?)-estaba realmente confusa con esta misión-(no conozco Meredit lo suficiente como para entenderlo)-De la nada recordé que tenía una compañera que aún no se levantaba-¿cuando se va a despertar? ¡Eh! ¡Dormilona! Tenemos una misión-Ahora resulta que yo soy la que está gritando por atención-¿Qué te dice esto?-le pregunté ahora que me escuchaba.

-¿"Domina las miradas"?...Ni idea-me dijo con timidez.

-(Guau. Gracias por romperte el coco pensando)-es que acaso debo hacerlo todo yo aunque por la forma en que me lo dijo parecía que no le importaba la misión-(¿Qué le pasa?)-Tendrá que ver con lo de ayer-Bien, espera...Echemos un vistazo quizá haya alguna pista escondida-le sugerí cambiando de tema.

-¿El cruce a las tres en punto?-estaba confusa mi compañera.

-¿Estará previsto que ocurra algo? ¿O nosotras tenemos que hacer que ocurra? Empecemos averiguando lo que significa esta misión.

Buscamos por nuestros alrededores en busca de indicios y para fortuna y desgracia mía la respuesta estaba en ese mismo chico que nos trajo problemas ayer.

-*Suspiro*...Se acabó.

-¿Qué murmura él?-nos acercamos para escucharlo mejor.

-Siento como el tiempo se me acaba Tres horas más...y directito en la calle. Adiós Levi, je...-El chico estaba devastado por completo su empleo pendia de un hilo.

-¿Tres horas más?-me pregunté, ¿Tres horas para qué?-(Es mediodía...y en tres horas...¡Serán las tres!) ¡Ey! ¡Creo que este chico es la clave!-le dije a Rarity pero ella seguía callada empezaba a exasperarme-(¡H-habla, Dios! ¿Por qué está tan callada hoy?)-Ahora ella es la distante me está gastando alguna clase de broma-Pues, sí, esto...hay que escanerlo ¿Sí?

Me dispuse a hacerlo y valla que este chico ya estaba desmoronado.

-(Aaaaaaargh... ¿El jefe ha perdido la cabeza? Desperdiciando el dinero en la Q floor... el anuncio sólo dura unos pocos segundos no es suficiente para llamar su atención)

-(pensemos...) (¡Eso es!) ¡Ey! ¡Esta debe ser nuestra misión!

-...¿Tú crees?

-Piensa en ello, coincide el tiempo y llamar la atención...¿Atención? ¿Miradas? Es lo mismo ¿Pero que es la "Q floor"?

-Sunset arriba...-me indicaba la gran pantalla que estaba encima del 104-La pantalla eso es la Q Floor.

-¿La de los anuncios?-La había visto antes mostrando marcas y eso-¡Ahora todas las piezas comienzan a encajar!

-¿Dominar las miradas del cruce significa? Hacer que la gente vea el anuncio de ese tipo.

-Eso parece-confirme la suposición de mi compañera.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá, Cuando la gente cruza lo normal, es que Miren hacia frente o sus pies.

-Entonces nosotras haremos que miren hacia arriba. Tienen que ver el anuncio-de otro modo será Game over para nosotras

-¿De que crees que va el anunció

-Como si lo supiera...¡Quizás el pueda decirnos algo sobre el tema!

Nos pusimos a escuchar con cautela lo que se decia.

-Se acabó estoy condenado...atrapado por los escombros de mi propia vida...

-Genial, los ruidos lo tienen poseido-le dije a Rarity

Una vez que eliminamos a los ruidos mejoró su actitud ya no se veía miserable.

-¡Arriba, Levi! ¡Saldrás de esta!-decía con un mayor optimismo-Muy bien, estos pins no parecen el comienzo de una nueva moda ¡Pero mi trabajo es hacer que lo sean!-el mismo saco el mismo pin que yo tenía al despertar.

-Ese pin...-dije sacando el que tenia-Se parece a este ¿Esto es lo que patrocina? (Puede que tenga relación con la misión)

-Tan sólo es un pin-dijo decepcionada-Nadie mirara su anunció.

-Eso seguro-dije dándole la razón-Pero supongo que es bueno en esas cuestiones de mercado, ¿No? Seguro tiene algún plan-decidimos ver si es que estaba planeando algo y vaya que tenía un plan

-¡Bien! ¡Primero, voy a regalar pins y llenar Meredit de carteles promocionales! Mmm...y para llamar la atención, necesito un eslogan espectacular como el que leí en ese libro sobre mercadotecnia-el joven se puso a pensar sus propios eslógans y no digamos que fueran los mejores-Veamos...¿Qué tal...? **"¡Quedarás paralizado!" "No lo creerás cuando lo veas"** y... **"Simplemente Increíble"**. Perfecto la moda del momento ¡Ahora debo correr la voz!

-(Que clase de eslogans son esos...)-pensé bastante preocupada con esa clase de eslongans lo último que quieres es que la gente no te deje en visto o pase de largo.

-Sunset...No conseguirá su objetivo con esa clase de eslogans...y, para empezar, los pins no son precisamente populares, nadie va a comprarlos nunca.

-Debemos ayudarlo entonces-me dirigí a ver como iba a usarlos fue entonces que recibí en mi móvil tres ideas que eran sus disque eslogans.

Justo iba a ayudarlo pero me percate que Rarity se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar, Dios pero porque está así hoy. Supongo que aún no ha superado lo de ayer y no la culpó se veía devastada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ey! Esto...vas a quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme.

Se tomó su tiempo para empezar a seguirme. Si sigue así, nunca acabaremos la misión. Ella entiende eso, ¿No? Tenía que, fue ella quién no dejaba de decirlo.

Dejando eso de lado Levi encontró a su primer sujeto una chica

-Um...con permiso-llamaba la atención Levi a una persona al azar era una jovencita de cabello rubio con una tez bronceada.

-¿Mmm?-respondía a su llamado.

-Yo, eh, um...Tú, uh, eh...

-¿Mike?-la chica estaba esperando a alguien más-O sea, ¿Me está hablando este chico?

-¿Qué...?-Levi no entendía la situación.

-¿Disculpa?-se oía la voz de ese Mike.

-Oh-oh...-Parece que se metió en problemas.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido, amigo?-lo decía Mike en un tono amenazante tal parece que no es bonito que le hables a la novia de alguien sin su consentimiento-¿Tienes algo que decir a mi Amanda?

-O sea, ha dicho que cree que soy guapa...¿No?-Parece que ella había malentendido su intención.

-¡N-N-No, no dije eso! ¡No pienso eso para nada!-dijo de manera estrepitosa Levi para tratar de remediar la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo piensas?-Amanda estaba decepcionada.

-¿Disculpa?-Mike se sintió ofendido.

-¡Ahhhh! No no no no, ¡Ella es guapa!...pero no...Tú sabes que...¡Ahhh!

El pobre estaba en aprietos a lo que fui en su rescate escaneandolo.

-(¿Eh? ¡Oh, no!...¿Qué digo?...Lo he olvidado...Quedarás...Eh...)-fue mi oportunidad para imprimirle **"Quedarás paralizado"**

-¡Quedarás paralizado!-fue su única respuesta.

-¿Perdona?-Mike no entendía.

-Quiero decir...-pensaba con cuidado lo que diría-Umm...¡Mi...mi abuelo! Es mi abuelito ¡Está...totalmente paralizado!

-¿Paralizado?-Mike aún no lo entendía.

-¡P-por su artritis! El pobre hombre se castiga a sí mismo porque nadie lleva esos pins. Cuando veo sus viejas manos temblando de culpabilidad, yo...Yo sólo...¡Oh, abuelo!-mostraba pena para que fuera creible-Así que, em...¿Me harias un favor, y llevaríamos uno de estos pins por él?

-...Demonios, vale-lo dijo Mike para que dejará de hablar ya le estaba dando pena el hombre

-¡Guau! ¿Enserio?-Levi estaba impresionado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Mike.

-Me llamo...Levian McCartney. Mis amigos me dicen Levi.

-Levi...Eres un buen hombre-decía Mike amablemente

-¡Sí! O sea, eso ha sido muy conmovedor, regalando estos pins por tu abuelo en el cruce-Amanda lo apoyaba.

-Llevaremos tus pins, será un honor-dijo Mike tomando dos.

-¡Gra-gracias!

-Sigue así Levi. Nosotros te apoyamos

-Espero que tu abuelo, o sea, se anime-dijo Amanda.

-¿Quién?...¡Oh! Y-yo también espero que se anime.

La pareja se retiraba y Levi se sentía grandioso por lo que consiguió pronto todos hablarían de ese pin.

-Parece que ha funcionado-dije al ver que iba a otra parte para seguir anunciando.

-¿De verdad piensas que un pin como esta podría triunfar?

-Mejor que si, es nuestra misión.

-...Si

Lo seguimos hasta una de las cornisas del cruce donde había un pasaje pero un muro nos detuvo el paso y el Reaper que lo cuidaba nos pidió una condición muy extraña...

-...Jovencitas, ¿Habran hecho sus deberes? Porque estamos aquí una vez más con la encuesta Reaper, una prueba cuyo único premio es pasar por este muro.

-(Menudo premio...y ¿Por que como Si fuera un concurso?, cuanta libertad le dan a un Reaper en cuanto a condiciones para los muros...)-Pensé.

-¡Pregunta 1! ¿Cómo se llama la estación subterránea de la ciudad?

Era obvio que no nos dejaría pasar si no le seguía el juego asi que tuve que hacer memoria, recordando lo que la acosadora dijo...

-Kuroi.

-¿Enserio?

-Pregunta 2 ¿Qué hay en la señal del exterior del centro departamental Megui?

Lo recuerdo lo había visto el día que Fluttershy fue borrada.

-Tacones altos.

-Ah...¿Si?

-Pregunta final ¿Cómo se llama la estatua que se encuentra en el parque Rowan?

No Había que ser una genio para saber está respuesta

-Veamos los resultados y tal parece que...¡¡Pasas!! Espero lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos más adelante para la encuesta Reaper.

Retirando el muro pudimos pasar y olvidar lo ocurrido, no quiero volver a cruzarme con este sujeto y tener que responder su cuestionario. De cualquier forma pasamos al pasaje de la calle Richmond donde nuestro chico se encontraba haciendo el ridículo.

-¡Bien! Este parece un buen sitio.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-dije al ver que vuelta se disponía a preguntar a alguien al azar.

-¡Ooh! Este chico coge uno fijo-dijo viéndolo facil-Ey chico-de repente este reacciona dando una clase de grito como de emoción-¿Eh?

-Déjame adivinarlo, Hombre. Quieres que haga una de mis míticas partidas de Tin pin...¿Es Eso, no?

-Uh...Yo No...

-¡No seas timido! ¡Te va a gustar!...1, 2, 3...¡¡¡A JUGAR!!!

-No, no estoy aquí para...

-¿Cuál es tu truco favorito?

-Pero...

-¿Cuál es tu clasificación?

-Yo...yo ¡No lo sé!

Era momento de escanearlo y ver que pasaba por su mente.

-(p-p-Pero...¿Quién Es este chico? ¡No se puede hablar con él! ¿Qué debería decir?...in...incre)-Ahora Le imprime **"Simplemente increible"** -¡Simplemente Increible!-le chico por su parte reaccionó con ese grito del inicio-¿Eh?

-¿Qué es este pin?

-Oh, ¿Este?

-¡Si! ¡Dime donde lo sacaste!

-Bueno...

-¿Cuánto tiene de ataque?

-Ehh...¿Es Simplemente increíble?-dijo sintiéndose extrañado por la forma de reaccionar del chico.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Y que tal su defensa?

-¡Es simplemente increíble!-dijo con más confianza.

-¡Guau! Tu y yo debemos luchar ¡Quiero ese pin! ¡Saca tu móvil que es hora del Slam!

-¿Eh?

-¿Preparado? Slaaamm...¡YA!

La partida fue tan fugaz que terminó en un parpadeo y claro con Levi perdiendo.

-¡Wooo...hooo! ¡Parece que gane! Mejor práctica un poco si tan sólo fueras igual de bueno que yo, tal ves serías un buen buen Slammer como yo, me quedaré con ese pin

-¿Eh? Pero...esta bien

Era otra victoria para el joven Levi que dichoso se dirige a nada menos que Spain Hill.

-Piensa Levi Estás tan cerca ¿Qué frase no has usado todavía?

Esperamos a que escogiera a su siguiente víctima y en esa espera pude escuchar estruendos del cielo pronto lloveria.

-¡¡Hey!! Tú-llamaba a el mismo técnico que habíamos visto el día 3. Pero parecía que no hacía caso a su llamado.

-¡Oye! Disculpe...-procedí a escanearlo (vamos Levi tu puedes...te queda una última frase...no...no)-imprimiendole la última idea es como consigue regalar una moderada cantidad de pins.

-Creo que con eso bastará Levi ahora a ver si eres tendencia-Levi se dirigía de vuelta al cruce para ver si había logrado su cometido.

-Muy bien de momento-dije luego de ver como se iba-vamos a seguirlo hasta el cruce.

Durante nuestro trayecto pude ver en mi compañera una expresión de tristeza ha estado así todo el día, estaba segura de eso y que digamos también muy callada. ¿Debía hacer algo o sólo ignorarlo? Supongo que me iba más para la segunda opción podría ser peor si preguntaba.

Llegamos al cruce y Levi se mostraba ante la multitud, sin embargo, nadie parecía hablar de ellos pero no lo había notado aún.

-Ahora ¡Presencien como un fenómeno nace! Apuesto a que tendré que apartar a los fans, daré una vuelta para ver.

-Oh, venga ya. Regalar unos pocos pins no va a causar una revolución en Meredit-acaso es tonto había que seguir ayudandolo-Mejor vamos tras él.

Pero Rarity no dio ni un paso más había tirado la toalla.

-Ya...ya déjalo es en vano...-lo dijo de manera pesimista, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería ganar? Ya sólo nos quedaban 30 minutos-Incluso si completamos la misión...no podré...digo ella nunca va a...-Rarity salió corriendo de la nada.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Todo el día a estado actuando muy rara, a estado callada ese Reaper, más bien el Game Master parece que tocó un tema delicado para ella lo mejor será que vaya a ver si se encontraba bien y para mi sorpresa no lo estaba.

-¿Ey, que pasa?-No recibí respuesta alguna de ella-Hoy has estado actuando de un modo muy extraño-le dije tratando de sonar interesada, sin embargo, yo no soy buena para esta clase de cosas así que fue un tanto raro ni siquiera la mire a los ojos tan sólo estaba a espaldas de ella-Ya casi son las tres, si no nos movemos fallaremos la misión.

-...¿Y qué?-Me lo dijo en un tono mezquino

-(¿Y que? Ya no te interesa vivir...)-Ya hasta empezaba a tomar una actitud como la mía.

-Ya no importa...ya viste lo que dijo ese Reaper...aunque acabemos la misión...aunque ganemos el Juego...aunque vuelva a la vida...ella no va a perdonarme...todo fue mi culpa...-lo decía con mucha tristeza ya hasta parecía que estaba a punto llorar pero ¿Culpa? ¿De que?-Sunset ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien de una manera especial?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-No entendía de lo que me hablaba.

-Pensé que podria redimirme ganando...pero en el fondo siempre supe que no sería así, seguiré lamentándome por eso...volveré a ser la yo de antes...seguirán hiriendome...y nunca tendré su perdón.

-¿Pero quién?-Joder mujer deja de hablarme en acertijos y dime que es lo que te pasa.

Fue entonces que empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas al mismo tiempo que sacó de su bolso la cinta roja de antes, pronto lloverá y no sabía si eso afectaría en algo la misión digo a lo mejor la gente salía corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-Asumo que sabes que le pertenecía a ella.

Tenía razón ya lo había visto es justamente la que traía la tal Applejack para atar la parte final de su cabello

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su historia? Y por favor no quiero que sigas diciendo que es sólo tu amiga...quiero que seas sincera conmigo-era hora de la verdad la acosadora no iba a seguir mintiendome.

-Al principio lo éramos íbamos de compras, me ayudaba a confeccionar la ropa que hacia y...bueno...yo...Ella me ayudaba...a superar mis rupturas.

-(¿Rupturas?...Se refiere a que el novio la dejó Sunset...)-debía ser eso una chica que debía admitir era bonita, tenía ya una legión de adeptos chicos a sus pies con piropos y regalos esperándole a cada esquina.

-Yo no lo sabía en su momento pero ella ya me quería de una manera más especial, a pesar de que ignoraba lo que sentía por mi y que la lastimaba al verme con otros chicos, aún por esas, ella seguía apoyandome dándome esa sonrisa que alegraba mi día a día.

-Y...¿Cuando fue?...¿Cuando empezaron a...salir?-me costó decir esa palabra todo esto se tornó raro para mí.

-Hace dos meses nada más fue un poco raro al principio recuerdo el momento en que me lo dijo.

 ***Flashback***

-No tienes porque sentirte mal eres mejor que eso-dijo Applejack quien estaba de cuclillas al ver que Rarity estaba llorando en el suelo del pasillo del instituto al que iba a estudiar.

-No puedo seguir creyendote siempre caigo en el mismo error-decía entre lagrimas nisiquiera le daba la cara a su amiga.

-Lo volviste a hacer y que. No aprenderás de tus errores hasta que los cometas-dijo en un intento por consolarla.

-Ya van 7 veces en que cometo el mismo error-lo dijo con rabia-¿Cuándo será que aprenderé? Si nisiquiera puedo ver que caigo en la misma trampa. Me odio a mi misma

-Yo creo en ti, se que puedes cambiar.

-No trates de ser condescendiente solo dilo soy una fácil-se dijo con un gran repudio así misma

Fue en ese momento en que ella se levantó pensé que se iría pero si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo en ese momento creo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas

-¡¡¡No creo que seas una fácil!!! ¡¡¡Sólo lo serás si sigues creyendo que lo eres. Te diré quien eres en verdad!!!...¡¡¡TU ERES RARITY!!! Y nadie puede decirte quién eres o como debes ser. Eres una persona fabulosa, con una gran habilidad con el hilo y la aguja...-fue en ese momento en que se detuvo para decirme la verdad.

-Estoy bastante segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz yo sé que sí.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-le pregunte

-Alguna vez te he mentido-me dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre me reconfortaba era verdad ella nunca me había mentido.

Me ayudó a que me levantara del suelo para después abrazamos, no lo había notado pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor que mostraba su rostro. Ella lo noto también y se apartó de mí.

Yo quise saber el porque de eso pero sólo me dijo que no era nada. Me había mentido.

-Dices que nunca me has mentido pero...¡¡Lo estás haciendo!! Dime la verdad, ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

-...Claro que lo somos...pero...digo...yo...-veía como buscaba la forma de decírmelo pero sólo se quedaba trabada así que me acerque a ella la tomé de las manos para ver su rostro de tristeza y sufrimiento.

-Si no quieres decírmelo esta bien. Tengo que irme...gracias por todo se que siempre puedo contar con que estarás ahí para mí-estaba por separarme de ella cuando sentí su firme que me detuvo la mire y fue ahí cuando me lo dijo.

-Espera...tu...tu me gustas, Rarity. Desde hace tiempo que siento eso por ti, yo nunca te mentiría pero tenía que hacerlo lo que siento por ti no es correcto...pero...¡¡¡Simplemente no puedo evitarlo!!! ¡¡¡Te mereces a alguien mejor!!!-ella rompió en llanto había reprimido ese sentimiento por tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

Ahora todo estaba claro para mi, las veces que venía a consolarme, la veces que me alentaba a invitar a algún chico, las veces que me ayudaba con la ropa que confeccionaba. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

-No necesito a alguien más, te tengo a ti...-me había sonrojado al decir eso, me acerqué a ella para ver su rostro y acariciarlo con ternura, la mire a los ojos a esos bellos ojos esmeralda que desprendían un brillo sin igual y le di un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios-dices que nunca aprenderé de mis errores hasta que los cometa...yo quiero cometer este contigo y darme cuenta de que no lo es-volvimos a darnos otro beso pude sentir una calidez en mi interior que me derretia se sentía tan bien, fue ella desde un principio con quien quería estar, después de todo...siempre fue ella, siempre fue Applejack.

Los últimos dos meses que pasamos juntas fueron los mejores. Entonces fue cuando llegamos aquí habíamos sufrido un accidente de camino al Instituto mientras discutiamos sobre un tonto malentendido por parte mía, con el tiempo me había vuelto algo posesivo con ella el hecho de verla con otra chicas era repelente y nauseabundo sobretodo con una chica en especial fui una completa tonta.

Llegamos al S.M. sin saber nada del Juego tuvimos que aprenderlo de la manera difícil. Logramos sobrevivir los siete días juntas y fue en el séptimo que ocurrió la tragedia la misión era simple ir a la estación de la autopista cerca al subterráneo. Todo iba bien hasta que empezamos a hablar sobre lo que haríamos después ella volvió a mencionar ese nombre otra vez los celos me poseyeron y empezamos a discutir le dije cosas horribles a ellas, cosas que aún me sigo lamentando

Y de pronto un montón de ruidos nos atacaron nos tendieron una trampa era demasiados huimos lo más lejos que pudimos y terminamos en el parque Rowan. Fue ahí que ese Reaper nos atacó el Game Master de ahora iba a por mi saco una clase de cuchilla que el mismo hizo pero entonces Applejack se puso en medio y vi como esa cuchilla la atravesaba y desaparecía ante mis ojos quedando sólo su cinta roja.

Pensé que moriría también y de repente aparecí en una habitación blanca había alguien ahí me dijo que podía volver a jugar y recuperarla si la convertía en mi entrada...

 ***Fin del Flasback***

-Sunset puedo entender que no te interese esto, puedo entener que no te guste tener gente cerca. Sin embargo, yo te necesito. **Necesito que me ayudes en esto**. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que no pueda perdonarme por lo que le hice ese día.

No sabía que decir en ese momento, después de todo lo que me dijo. Ella peleaba por la vida de alguien, alguien importante para ella. Su novia. ¿Acaso yo peleaba por algo?

-Rarity...-dije su nombre para llamar su atención-Crees que eres la única que tienes problemas, pero, ¡¡No lo eres!! No fue tu culpa que ella se sacrificara por ti. Sólo te protegía porque ella te amaba.

Mirame a mí, no recuerdo quien era yo en verdad, si tenía a alguien que le importará, a pesar de mi actitud. No sé cómo llegue aquí en comparación tú deberías sentirte afortunada de tener a alguien que te quiere a pesar de tus imperfecciones.

La había dejado sin palabras quedándose cabizbaja.

De repente las gotas de lluvia se intensificaron más esperaba alguna respuesta de ella y sólo obtuve una...¿Sonrisa?

-Sunset...es la primera vez que usas mi nombre-me dijo con cierta alegria.

Era verdad en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella jamás la llame por su nombre siempre fue acosadora nunca Rarity ciertamente me sentí extraña y con la cara ligeramente roja por lo embarazoso que me pareció-Tienes razón no debo sentirme así, sólo me estaba modificando porque creía que así podía redimirme. Sunset quiero que ganemos juntas quiero que lo hagamos como amigas, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-me preguntó con seriedad.

Aún después de como me comportaba con ella me consideraba su amiga, no sabía cómo describirlo pero parte de mi lo deseaba después de todo lo que me contó, debía ser bonito tener algún amigo para variar.

-Por supuesto...Rarity-le dije dándole una sonrisa también.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!--¡Nadie está llevando los pins! ¿Por qué no?

-Parece que aún tenemos trabajo-dije al ver al chico ahí con su sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué nadie habla de los pins? Me esforce tanto...-dijo con tristeza.

-Ey, Levi-le llamaba alguien.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Señor Justin. Príncipe...

-Te he visto aquí de pie ¿Y esa cara?

-Es el trabajo. Voy a perderlo-dijo sacando el pin-Se suponía que tenía que hacer que estos pins tuvieran éxito. He dado un montón gratis, pero parece que no cuela.

-Ay, Levi no irás en serio.

-¿Qué?

-Muy bien, escucha. Has hecho muy buenos negocios por mí, así que te devolveré el favor tus pins no se llevarán porque estas ignorando las tendencias. Regalar algunas muestras no los hace populares.

-mmm...cierto...¿Cómo puedo cambiar las tendencias?

-Hay mil formas, te digo si fueras un príncipe como yo, sólo caminar por las calles podría comenzar una revolución.

-Si la gente te viera llevando el pin...bueno...

-Claro. Tengo prisa, una cita cuidate Levi se que puedes hacerlo.

-Daré lo mejor de mi-el estaba decidido ha hacerlo tendencia-Mmm...tendencias, ¿Eh? ¡Muy bien! ¡Si el príncipe puede yo tambien! ¡¡¡Hora de comenzar una revolución con este pin!!!

-Este chico está perdido...-le dije a Rarity.

-...pero piénsalo...Sunset si usaras ese pin y lucharamos un poco, quizás podríamos cambiar las tendencias.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Fluttershy y yo lo comentamos. Nos dimos cuenta que al llevar pins en combate estos se volvían más populares.

Sólo había una forma de confirmarlo y era haciendo caso a la idea de mi amiga. Use el Pin no tenia ninguna clase de efecto tan sólo me hacía más lenta, que Psych más raro tenía. Luego de un par de peleas vimos que había resultado

-¡Eh! ¿Mira ese pin está genial?...¿Eh? ¿Dónde?...ahí. Ese que lleva el hombre de ahi...¡Ah, sí! Esta genial...me preguntó donde los venden.

-Lo lograste Levi, mira como la gente te sonríe ¡Estoy a la moda!

-Funcionó-dije satisfecha con el resultado.

-(Tenía razón quien lo diría)

-¡¡¡Preparate 104!!! ¡¡¡Su Dios de las tendencias ha llegado!!!

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de marcar tendencia!

-Sólo que con un empujoncito

Hicimos lo mismo que en el cruce, esperaba que está fuera la última era bastante pesado el ser lenta al pelear.

-Ey, ¡Fíjate en ese pin!...vale ¿El de ese chico?...La gente lo llevaba ahí en el cruce...¿En serio?...Ojalá tuviera uno.

-Lo veo y no lo creo ¡Las modas siguen mis órdenes! Ahora que todos estan al tanto debo esperar el anuncio para actuar ¡De vuelta al cruce!

-Bien lo hicimos-dije como una victoria.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ey, hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos ahora crucemos los dedos.

Nos quedamos esperando si daba resultado en medio de la lluvia estábamos completamente empapados pero eso no importaba sólo importaba que completaramos la misión.

-Sunset...en caso de que fallemos lo siento Es mi culpa que nos hayamos retrasado-dijo muy apenada.

-Descuida-le dijo llevándome la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza-Todos tenemos nuestros días malos.

-Sunset...gracias

Ahora todo era cuestión de esperar.

-Estoy muuuuuuyy nervioso...¿La gente lo verá?-Decía Levi

-Sunset...

-Descuida la gente lo verá.

-¡Ey! ¡Ahí arriba!...Ese pin ¿Quién lo diseño? Se parece a...Eh bonito dibujo...nunca me pongo pins pero ese...¿Dónde lo puedo comprar?

-Ey, Brody, mira lo que tengo.

-¿Tienes uno? Ay que suerte...

La misión fue un éxito la gente miraba el anuncio el contador había desaparecido tan sólo nos regocijamos de felicidad al ver que lo habíamos logrado.

Tan sólo quedaba un día más y esto acabaría supongo que se lo debo a Rarity después de todo era su amiga y ella mi... amiga, que raro era decirlo nunca pensé decirlo en mi vida, pero todo era gracias a ella...

Ahora en otro lugar donde el Va me Master y otro hombre estaban hablando sobre la situación del Juego que estaba por llegar a su fin.

-Es la hora de los informes-decía el hombre.

-¡Si, señor! Quedan tres jugadores mañana los congelare personalmente.

-Lo espero con interés ver como el Juego de está semana concluye y ver tu ascenso a Game Master asegurado.

-Como su elegido, señor, le prometo que no fallare.

-¿Sabes? Ya basta con eso de "elegido" demasiado por la presente te otorgó privilegios de Game Master. Demostraste que puedes manejarlos bien

-¡Señor! ¡Es demasiado generoso! Me encargaré de ellos después de la comida de mañana.

Sunset y Rarity no sabían lo que les esperaba mañana, por otro lado, estaba Rainbow en el café de Chris con un pin en la mano tratando de usarlo sin éxito lo que le provocaba una gran angustia.

-¿Por qué?-decía viendo el Pin que era negro con el diseño de un conejo-¿Por qué no puedo utilizarlo? Tiene que haber alguna manera...ellos Lo saben ¡Ellos deberían saberlo! ¡¡¡Estoy harta de estar sentada aquí acumulando polvo!!!-Rainbow tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar en busca de respuestas

-¡Hey! Rainbow quieres comer algo. Mi papá aún no llega así que...eh...Rainbow...estas aquí...-dijo una voz buscándola.

Sin saber que ella se había ido Chris, quien estaba en el cruce se dirigía al café para abrirlo.

-Bien, es hora de abrir-dijo con una sensación de satisfacción-Solo espero que puedan salir de esta-miraba hacia el cielo pensando en Sunset y Rarity-...bueno Es hora de volver Rainbow debe estar muriéndose de hambre.

Todo concluiria mañana no sabían que esperar sólo que ganarían, nada impediría eso esto no era sólo por ellas era por Rainbow, por Fluttershy y por Applejack...


	7. Día 7: El sueño de volver a vivir

Era el último día ya nos habíamos despertado desde hace un buen rato solo estábamos esperando la misión. El cielo se encontraba nublado por lo lluvia del día anterior.

Después de lo de ayer, pude sentir lo que la gente llama empatía por Rarity, pasó por mucho tenía el derecho de estar enojada conmigo e incluso de llorar en todo lo que fue esta semana.

Le hice la promesa de que ganaríamos este juego por ella, por Rainbow y Fluttershy y por Applejack. No iba a defraudarla esto acababa aquí.

Sonaron nuestros móviles la misión del día había llegó

-Ahí, la última misión-dijo Rarity

 **—Misión 7: "El Game Master espera en la autopista de la estación Kuroi. Derrotalo" tiempo: 600 minutos, falla y serán eliminados.**

Una vez más teníamos los contadores, sería la última vez que peleariamos por nuestras vidas

-Es casi igual a la misión que nos dieron a Applejack y a mí, pero no decía nada de vencer al Game Master-dijo Rarity viendo la misión -El Game Master nos espera vamos-Rarity estaba decidida a ganar.

-Tenemos que vengar a Fluttershy-dije con un gran odio hacia los Reapers.

-Si...vamos Tenemos un juego que ganar. ¡Por Rainbow...y Por nosotras!

En eso mi móvil empezaba a sonar me estaban llamando, ¿Quién podría ser? Era la primera vez que me llamaban en todo lo que estaba en S.M

-¿Quién podría llamar ahora?-pregunté

-¿Crees que son los Reapers?-me decía Rarity.

No estaba segura pero que podría pasar por contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola? La chica muerta al habla-dije contestando.

-¡Rojita! ¿Eres tú?-escuche la inconfundible voz de Chris un alivio para mi.

-¿Chris?

-¡Escucha! Rainbow, se...¡Se ha ido!-le costó decir esa parte era lógico ella no tenía compañera era nefasto.

-¿¡Ido!?-me sentí preocupada ¿Acaso ella?-No querrás decir...

-No, no...No ha sido borrada...aún.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-estaba confundida.

-Mira, debió irse del café mientras yo estaba fuera.

-¿Escapo? ¿¡Por qué!?

-No sé por que...Mira, ya basta de preguntas-hablaba enserio-¡Tienen que darse prisa! Esa jovencita no tiene una pareja con quien luchar. La harán picadillo la segunda vez que la vean. Además...hoy es el día 7, ¡El Game Master y los Reapers ahora puede atacar a los jugadores directamente! Y lo harán créeme.

-Hijos de p...-sentí una rabia tremenda no dejaré que la borren.

-Ey, ey, ten un poco de fe ¡Únicamente pon fin al juego! Si lo haces la arcoiris quizás logre sobrevivir.

-De acuerdo entendido-no había tiempo que perder colge el móvil y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Sunset, ¿Qué ocurre?-Rarity me preguntaba ansiosa.

-Rainbow corre peligro-le respondí-Pero todavía podemos salvarla si acabamos con el juego a tiempo

-¡¡¡Entonces vamos!!!-Rarity fue la primera en salir corriendo y yo tuve que alcanzarla

Mientras trataba de alcanzar a mi compañera sólo pude pensar una cosa.

-(¡Qué cabezahueca! ¿¡Ha perdido la cabeza!? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con Chris?)

Era muy tonto lo que había hecho, ¿Cuál sería su motivo para hacer semejante cosa?

No dejaré que ella también sea borrada.

Me era extraño que durante nuestro trayecto no hayamos sido atacadas por ningún Reaper, después de todo era el día 7. Era bastante sospechoso, no descarte la posibilidad de que fuera alguna clase de trampa por parte de ellos.

-Mantente alerta-le dije a Rarity

-Descuida si nos atacan lamentarse haberlo hecho-dijo Rarity como una amenaza a los alados negros.

-Sabes, nunca me dijiste cual era tu Psych-siempre tuve esa pequeña curiosidad por saberlo.

-vez este colgante con el falso diamante en el, este mi Psych.

-¿Y qué hace?-fue mi siguiente pregunta.

-Puedo crear diamantes con el, ¿No es algo obvio?

-Supongo que lo es-dije con una sonrisa-¿Tu lo compraste?-pregunté, de repente sentí una necesidad por saber algo más de ella.

-Fue un regalo de mi novia-me respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Debe ser lindo que alguien te regale cosas.

-Es un lindo gesto, demuestra que sientes aprecio por alguien más, ¿Nunca te han regalado nada a ti?-me preguntó y yo por mi parte no supe como responder.

-No tengo idea, si fue así no puedo recordarlo-Eso de no poder recordar nada apestaba ella me contaba cosas sobre su vida y yo no tenia nada que contarle-Perdóname si no puedo contarte nada sobre mí.

-Descuida querida, no es tu culpa-me dijo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Claro que no era mi culpa, sin embargo, ella no sabe lo que es no saber nada de uno mismo, todos saben quién soy, pero yo no sé quién soy hasta el día de hoy.

Ese era mi único inconveniente.

Pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Sunset mira-Me advertía Rarity al ver a un Reaper en frente nuestro.

-Seis días y están vivas y coleando, estoy impresionado.

-Eh, despeja el camino! ¡Tenemos prisa!-le exiji.

-Descuida si creen que voy a hacerles daño-dijo el Reaper. Este era algo diferente cabello carmesí una casaca negra con diseños blancos en las mangas y una playera roja oscura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Rarity

-Sólo no quiero que metan la pata en el último día...-hizo una pausa ante eso yo estaba lista para pelear con ese desgraciado pero simplemente no hizo nada.

-Si vas a hacer algo, ¡Qué sea ahora!-le exigía.

-Les salvo la vida el primer día y así me lo agradecen-el chico se puso molesto por como le hable.

-Un momento...¿¡Fuiste tu quien nos salvo!?-dijo Rarity impresionada, haciendo memoria estábamos por morir cuando una clase de ráfaga oscura nos salvo el pellejo a las dos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunté al no entener porque lo hice se supone que debería matarnos no salvarnos.

-No me gusta ver como tratan a los jugadores indefensos, son presa fácil y no tienen oportunidad con nosotros-dijo decepcionado.

-Pero se supone que un Reaper borra jugadores para ganar puntos y mantenerse vivo, ¿Por qué ayudar a los jugadores?-Rarity estaba igual de confusa que yo.

-No hay honor en eso, ni siquiera un juego limpio y justo-dijo mirando al cielo-Tan cerca...pero tan lejos...-musito el chico.

-Si no vas a hacernos nada, ¡entonces apartate!-le ordene.

-¡¡Espera!!-grito al ver que tratábamos de avanzar-No den ni un paso más-nos advertía casi parecía una amenaza.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Rarity.

-Van a despertarlos-se limitó a decir.

-¿Despertar a quiénes?-pregunte al no saber a que se refería.

El nos mostró supongo que no mentía con asegurar que no metamos la pata.

Eran cientos o miles quizás, daba hasta miedo con tan sólo verlos o quizás más al ver a la madre, estaban dormidos pero parecía que un estruendo despertarian.

-¿De dónde salieron estos cuervos?-preguntó Rarity al Reaper

-Una trampa puesta por mis amigos Reaper, idea de mi compañera Adaigo.

-(Es la chica que borro a Fluttershy)-Tan sólo escuchar su nombre me provocó una ira tremenda, pero no valía la pena estar enojada-Así que son compañeros...-de repente pensé que esto también podría ser una trampa de ella y que el solo era el señuelo-Ella está aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí y si llega a saberlo...bueno, va a querer matarme. Aunque eso no le convenga en su historial.

-¿Vas a hacer algo respecto a esos cuervos Ruido?-preguntó Rarity.

-Por supuesto, sólo los eliminare-dijo de manera sensata.

Iba a eliminarlos, sin embargo, se escuchó la voz de alguien que llamaba la atención del Reaper era uno de sus compañeros juraría que el mismo que vi el primer día.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué haces? ¿¡Estás ayudando a los jugadores!?...¿¡Has perdido la razon!?

Aquel ruido fue suficiente para despertarlos a todos y que empezarán a tomar vuelo en todas direcciones encerrandonos en un torbellino de cuervos donde era la madre quién los dirigía y quien nos trataba de atacar, los hijos sólo estorbaban nuestro campo de visión.

No sabíamos que hacer no podía hacer mucho si no dejaban de moverse, sólo esperaba que Rarity estuviera bien.

Lo único se me ocurrió fue disparar en todas direcciones, ya fueran llamas, esferas o carambanos todo iba a los cuervos y funcionaba hasta que la madre volvió a hacer entrada a jodernos la cosa, aún así, logramos salir con vida de aquel lugar, una vez acabado todo.

-Diablos, eso nos hizo perder tiempo-maldije a ese Reaper que nos tendió la trampa, de hecho el ya no estaba, se dio a la fuga como cobarde.

-¿Espero que Rainbow este bien?-dijo Rarity.

-Preocupandote no la salvaras. Vamos todavía estamos a tiempo-teniamos 200 minutos restantes, más que suficiente.

-Por supuesto, acabemos con esto-dijo Rarity.

Mientras ellas retomaban su rumbo hacia la autopista tres Reapers hablaban acerca del último día sin nada más que hacer que esperar a que las últimas dos jugadoras cayeran en su trampa.

-Bah, el día 7 es un lio-dijo Aria

-Es verdad no quedan suficientes jugadores, ¿Sabes?-añadía Adaigo

-¿Lo ves? Esa es la razón por la que me lo tomo con calma. Trabaja muy duro y te quedarás sin trabajo-ese era el lema de Sonata.

-Si...hemos conseguido un montón de puntos está semana-Aria se regocijaba con la sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo-y serán unos cuantos más por la trampa que puso Adaigo.

-Y al llegar el séptimo día...descansamos-Sonata Se sentaba en el suelo para que no le diera el sol-el primero de muchos espero.

-¿Adónde habrá ido el idiota de mi compañero?-Adaigo preguntaba molesta por la típica ausencia de este.

-No lo sé, seguramente a perder el tiempo-respondió Aria.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, alguien había interrumpido en el lugar.

-Tú..

-¿Quién anda ahi?...¿¡TÚ!-dijo Aria al verla.

-¡Nos cargamos a tu compañera...deberías ser polvo en éstos momentos!-Adaigo se veía molesta.

-¿Hiciste otro pacto?-preguntó Sonata.

-Bueno, o sea, ¿Qué? ¿Tienes sed de venganza?-dijo Adaigo retandola.

-¡No!-dijo por fin Rainbow.

-...¿Eh? ¿Entonces que quieres?-Sonata no entendía porque estaba ella ahí.

-Respuestas, ¡¡Dime lo que necesito saber!!-exigía Rainbow.

-¿Te das cuenta...de que no estás en posición de exigir nada?-pero no recibió respuesta de ella-Podría eliminarte con mi dedo meñique-Adaigo se imponía ante ella con la intención de borrarla.

-De acuerdo calavera-continuó Sonata-Tú pregunta. Puede que te respondemos.

-Ey...¡¡Sonata!!-Aria Se enfado con ella.

-¿Qué se necesita?...¿Qué se necesita para ser un Reaper?

Cuáles serían las razones para esa pregunta.

Eso no acabaría ahí por ahora, de cualquier modo Sunset y Rarity quienes se encontraban en la entrada de la estación del subterráneo enfrente de ellas se hallaba la estación de la autopista.

-El Game Master está justo ahí...-dije viendo el cartel que decía estacionamiento.

-Por fin...el fin esta muy cerca-Rarity miró hacia adelante y bueno se puso a pensar en lo que ocurrió con toda esta semana-Ha sido una locura, ¿Eh? El tiempo que hemos estado en el S.M...el tiempo que estuve aquí...con Applejack y contigo, aprendí lo afortunada que era-me miraba con cierta tristeza-Mi vida era rutinaria me levantaba, iba al Instituto, hablaba con mis amigas...,conocia a un chico nuevo y salíamos, regresaba a casa, comía, Iba a dormir pero. Entonces todo se torció todo era tan...normal, sin embargo, siempre caía en la misma trampa y me odiaba por eso-Ahora ella sólo me veía directamente a los ojos podía ver lo dolida que estaba-Y fue Applejack quien me enseñó que no debía creer en todo lo que me decian, eso fue antes de darme cuenta de lo especial que era para mí. Lo que quiero decir Sunset es que esta semana me ha hecho sentir más viva...más que cuando vivía en la realidad.

Ciertamente su entusiasmo era contagioso, a pesar de eso, no llegue a mostrarlo tan sólo una débil sonrisa. Aunque no debíamos cantar victoria aun ese grandulon nos estaba esperando.

-Lo mejor está por llegar, una vez ganemos y volvamos a la vida-le dije con una débil sonrisa.

-¡¡Sí!!-dijo alegre para después acercarse a mi-Sunset...Gracias por estos últimos siete días eres muy bueno como compañera, eres una gran amiga.

-Pffff...Ahorratelo Para cuando ganemos, ¿Vale?...primero tenemos que encargarnos del grandulon

-Si, si salimos de esta...quedemos en el M.R Rainbow, tú y yo. Te presentare a Applejack seguro se llevarán bien.

-(Vaya quiere que conozca a su novia...descuida Sunset nada del otro mundo...)...Me lo pensaré-le respondí sería la primera vez para mi nunca he visto a una pareja de chicas pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Je je-me respondió con una risita que me dio gracia.

Era hora de la verdad cruzamos la entrada del estacionamiento y enfrente de nosotras estaba el grandulon quien por la actitud que mostraba estaba algo impaciente llevaba buen rato esperando nuestra aparición.

-Llegan tarde-dijo el Game Master-No me hizo gracia tener que quitar la mesa antes de cocinar el plato principal.

-No estamos en el menú-dijo Rarity-¡¡Tú si!!

-He estado esperando este día, jovencita-en eso hace un gruñidos como si tratara de reírse o algo por el estilo-¿Qué es esto? Culpa...mi especie secreta se ha ido.

-¿Perdiste el apetito?-le dije al grandulon como un clase de insulto.

-Pero si la culpa te estaba dorando por dentro, ahora no es más que una masa cruda y Sosa...

-Es cierto me sentía culpable de lo que le pasó a Applejack, pero Sunset me hizo ver que no debo estancarme por mis acciones pasadas, ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora!-Rarity amenazaba al grandulon que por su parte solo gruñó.

-¡Díselo!-la estaba apoyando.

-¡Lo juro, voy a recuperar mi vida! ¡Y a mi Applejack! ¡¡No te vas a entrometer en mi camino!!-grito de una manera potente e imponente.

-Hmm...te has puesto rancia, jovencita. Pero no importa un verdadero chef puede preparar una comida sosa...¡¡¡Incluso con los peores ingredientes!!! ¡¡¡El señor Kitajini me ha dado una receta...!!! ¡¡¡Y tengo intención de prepararla!!! Ahora...¡¡¡¡¡Prepárense para convertirse en un rollo de atún picante!!!!!-grito deliberadamente a la vez que chocó sus puños. Estos se convirtieron como una clase de líneas purpuras que formaban sus puños como los ruidos esas líneas reemplazaban partes del cuerpo más las extremidades.

Empezó a crecer y a cambiar de forma llegó a medir casi el mismo alto de todo el complejo del estacionamiento y se veía todavía peor era como una clase de cabra o toro humanoide.

De repente empezó a llover y escucharse estruendos estaba cayendo también rayos. No había vuelta atrás ese Grandulon aprenderá lo que es meterse con Sunset Shimmer.

-Sean bienvenidas a mi cocina-dijo aquel bulldozer monstruoso con una voz horripilante.

No deje que su tamaño me intimidara, contaba con seis pins, más que suficientes: con uno creaba llamas, con otro podía teletransportarme no muy lejos, tenía uno que podía crear como esferas que después estallaban y uno que hacía disparos de energia; los últimos dos me permitían crean tres carambanos e invocar un rayo potente.

Al principio no parecía hacerle mucho por más que trataba de quemarlo, la lluvia no ayudaba por lo que deje de usarlo y empecé a lanzarle las esferas estás eran más eficaces ya que estallaban muy cerca de él.

-Haré picadillo con sus cuerpos-volvía a hablar esa cosa.

No podía moverse mucho el grandulon eso era conveniente, sin embargo, los golpes que daba al suelo eran devastadores sólo hacia cráteres a donde iba golpeando.

Entonces abriendo su boca empezó como a absorber algo no sabía que era pero pronto me di cuenta que estaba absorbiendo la energía de mis Psychs. Mis pins ya no servían, no en ese momento me encontraba indefensa.

-Preparence a ser ablandadas por mis puños.

Comenzó a golpear en todas direcciones, como pude trate de evadirlos, puesto que, mis pins seguían inservibles. Finalmente logró golpearme con uno salí disparada hacia un muro dolió demasiado no podía ni levantarme por el dolor. ¿Como estaría Rarity? Temía lo peor

-R-Rarity...-no sabía cómo estaba solo esperaba que mejor que yo.

-¡Sunset! ¡Sunset! ¿Estás bien?-escuchaba la voz de Rarity ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca la había escuchado mientras peleabamos.

-E-estoy bien...¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte?-le pregunté

-Yo me pregunto cómo es que recién puedo escucharte, cuando estaba con Applejack siempre podía oírla y recién puedo oirte a ti.

¿Era cierto lo que me decia? Puede ser que nuestro vínculo se haya fortalecido más que antes y por eso pueda hablar con ella ahora.

-¿Cómo va la situación para ti?-le pregunté.

-Estoy en un piso del estacionamiento puedo ver el horrible rostro de Maison y no deja de estar golpeando y debilitando la infraestructura del lugar.

-Tu Psych ¿Puedes usarlo?-quería ver si a Rarity también le estaba afectando eso.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?

-Ese desgraciado absorbe la energía de los míos, me dejó sin nada.

-Yo lo arreglo-dijo Rarity.

Rarity centro toda su energía hacia la boca de Maison y disparó una lluvia de filosos diamantes que lo atacaron desprevenido aquello le hizo sangrar ya no podía absorber la energía de mis pins.

-Devuelta a la acción, ¡¡¡Lamentaras haberte metido con Sunset shimmer!!! ¡¡¡DESGRACIADO!!!

Contraataque lanzadores las esferas e inmobilizandolo completamente con los carambanos veía como estallaba por todo su cuerpo.

Aproveché como estaba lloviendo para que mis rayos fueran más efectivos diría que parte de él ya se estaba quemando.

-¡¡¡SERAN MI APERITIVO!!!-dijo con furia.

Esa cosa comenzó a lanzar sus propias esferas que estallaban ni bien llegaban al suelo. No podía teletransportarme por mucho unas cuantas me dieron y el humo que se formó no permitía ver nada.

-¡¡¡ME PARECE QUE LA JOVENCITA DE AZUL ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!!!-dijo con malicia, que les estaba haciendo a Rarity.

Pues estaba golpeando el edificio por completo no resistira por mucho, ella aguantaba como podia.

-¡¡¡VOY A DISFRUTAR VERTE MORIR COMO LO HICE QUE TU NOVIECITA!!!

-Deseadas no haber dicho eso-dijo con una ira tremenda.

Ella le lanzó un enorme diamante como distracción mientras desde el suelo brotaban unos filudos y terminabarematandolo con uno directo en el pecho, no lo atravesó pero le hizo una herida que sangraba.

Yo trate de terminar el trabajo disparando con mi pin luego volví a lanzarle los rayos, pero por más que fuera nuestro esfuerzo parecía en vano. El seguía de pie.

-¡¡¡ESTO SOLO FUE LA ENTRADA!!! ¡¡¡PREPARENCE PARA EL PLATO FUERTE!!!

Como un maniático empezó a golpear el suelo y los muros yo estaba bien pero me preocupaba más Rarity, el edificio no aguantaría por mucho

Se nos acababa el tiempo sólo 20 minutos más, ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

Desprevenido esa cosa lanzó un esfera de energía grande a mi y a Rarity que estalló no muy lejos de mi pero aún así la onda me llegó al igual que a Rarity, estábamos nadando en ese horrible mar de llamas que pronto nos consumirá.

Era nuestro fin, no éramos nada en comparación con el monstruoso de Maison.

-Rarity...perdóname, no fui lo bastante fuerte para acabar con él, te he fallado-le dije lamentándome terriblemente

-No me fallaste Sunset, hiciste todo lo que pusiste, sólo hubiera deseado ver a Applejack una vez más y decirle que lamentaba haberla herido ese día...

Le había fallado y yo me sentía terrible, miserable, le falle a mi única amiga...

Entonces...sentí como algo brillaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero lo saque y vi que era aquel pin blanco que nos dio Chris nunca había hecho eso antes, ¿Por qué lo así ahora? Una idea paso por mi mente al igual que sus palabras: **"Para usarlo se necesitan a dos personas para que funcione"**

Eso era, brillaba porque Rarity y yo estabamos sincronizadas por eso es que también nos podíamos comunicar entre nosotras.

Vi como el pin se convertía en uno gris con un sol mitad rojo y amarillo; y un diamante.

-¿Tu también lo viste Sunset? El pin-dijo Rarity

-¡¡¡PRONTO NO SERAN MÁS QUE INMUNDAS SOBRAS!!! ¡¡¡NO DEBIERON METERSE CON EL CHEF MAESTRO!!!

Se sorprendió al ver como su estallido se disputaba ya que de ahí provenía un destello que cada vez se intensificaba más y más hasta que nuestras amigas salieron para invocar su ataque máximo.

Todo terminó en una gran luz blanca que acabó con la forma ruido de Maison. Era victoria para nosotras y ahora estaba él apenas de pie y con heridas diría que estaba en las últimas.

-...¿¡He perdido!?...Bien hecho jovencita...-le dijo a Rarity con una sonrisa mientras el game master desaparecía.

-Game over-dije como canto de victoria, el contador ya no estaba era un alivio.

-¿Eso es todo?-Se preguntaba Rarity al no saber que sería lo siguiente

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos!-le dije a Rarity con una amplia sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz había acabado, se había terminado por fin.

-¡Yuuujúuu! ¡Ahora volveremos de nuevo a la vida!-Rarity no pudo evitar saltar de alegría.

De la nada un destello blanco empezó a emanar de nosotras se sentía raro, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Q-que sucede?-pregunte confusa y algo asustada-¿Rarity?

-¿Eh? Descuida, esta luz no es mala-me dijo para que deje de asustarme.

-Si...se siente casi como..aún día en la playa-se sentía cálido y muy relajante.

-¡Una cálida bienvenida al mundo de los vivos!-añadió Rarity.

-Gracias Rarity, por todo-debía ser sincera con ella sino fuera por ella estaría muerta desde el primer día-yo en verdad quiero conocer a tu novia, a Applejack. Debe ser una chica genial-me costó un poco decirlo pero era verdad.

-Entonces nos vemos en el otro lado, nos vemos donde Hachiko.

-Je, da lo por hecho. Nos vemos en el otro lado...amiga...

Se había acabado este estúpido juego y aunque no pudimos salvar a Fluttershy, y claro lamentaba eso, lo habíamos logrado incluso salvamos a Rainbow.

Hombre toda esta semana fue una locura total pero me ha dejado mucho en que pensar. Nunca pensé que llegaría a considerar a alguien como un amigo pero tenía a Rarity incluso a Rainbow dash...o ¿No?

Estaba ahí de nuevo, volví a despertar en el cruce sola, sin que nadie supiera de mi existencia y sobretodo muerta. Lamentándome y sintiéndome culpable, me sentí el peor ser humano de todos, ¿Cómo es que pudo ocurrir? Me habían engañado, los odiaba con todo mi ser.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...-Recibí un mensaje en mi móvil mientras no dejaba de lamentarme, estaba aquí de nuevo...y ahora la culpa es mía ahora-¿¡POR QUÉEEEE!?-Grite con todas mis fuerzas maldiciendo mi mala suerte y sobre todo a los desgraciados de los Reapers por hacerme esto. Rarity...Perdóname...

 **Aqui concluye la primera semana, nos vemos para la próxima :)**


	8. Día: ?

**nota: Este es un contenido adicional no forman parte de la semana principal pero estaran conectados.**

-Es excepcional la forma en que esa chica persiste-dijo la voz de una mujer mirando desde lo alto de todo.

Eran dos mujeres las que se encontraban ahí una era más joven quién tenía un cabello oscuro y la otra ,mayor que la otra, tenía un cabello más claro.

Tenían la peculiaridad de tener alas de Ángel.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-dudaba de la afirmación que hizo-yo creo que debió pensarlo con más detenimiento.

-Si dice es que así es porque lo es-la mujer volteaba a verla como si no creyera lo que decía-no puedes dudar de sus designios su palabra es prueba absoluta de su grandeza.

-Pero tenia que irse, tenía que decir eso antes de hacer esto-dijo con cierto desacuerdo-de no ser así no tendríamos que estar en esto.

-No seas tan terca, ¿Acaso dudas de su majestad?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que aveces su juicio no es el más acertado ¿Por qué hacer eso?

-El mundo necesita ser purificado y volver una vez más a la luz de la verdad de nuestro señor Compositor el único y verdadero.

-Yo creo que podría haber mejores formas, hablamos de la vida de millones de personas.

-Se que es triste pero si en verdad te importan Megumi se está encargando de eso supongo que es algo que tienen en común.

-(Sólo me queda eso o...No...estaría llendo muy lejos)

Seguían con su charla cuando alguien más las interrumpió.

-¿Cómo están las hermanas Canterlot?-dijo de manera formal

-No tienes un lugar más que atender-respondió la mayor.

-Ehh...seguro pero ya se lo dejé encargado a alguien más-respondió con una sonrisa forzada por lo nervioso que le dejó esa respuesta-¿pero ustedes no tienen un instituto que atender tambien?

-No por ahora, esto es un asunto más importante que la educación-respondió la menor.

-Nada es más importante que la educación hermana el conocimiento que uno va adquiriendo ayuda más que vea la verdad de este mundo.

-¿Qué se va a la ruina?-respondió la menor-dijo con cierta molestia.

-Calmense las dos, las malas vibras no pintan bien aquí-dijo el hombre viendo que se estaba poniendo algo tensa la situación-Por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Confundida, recién está despertando.

-¿Por qué la traen aqui?-preguntaba confuso.

-Órdenes de su majestad-respondió la mayor.

-Si son sus órdenes no puedo hacer nada...y sobre mi propuesta...

-Hemos hablado con el Compositor sobre ello pero no nos ha dado una respuesta aún, sin embargo, tu historial no es el mejor que digamos-dijo la mayor con decepcionada.

El chico sólo se quedó callado ante eso pero no le tomó mucho el recuperarse.

-Pero...trato de esforzarme estoy haciendo lo que me pidió su majestad, estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo.

-Aún así no es suficiente-dijo la menor mirándolo con seriedad-ahora que el está ausente se hará lo que su reemplazo temporal diga-dijo la menor dándole la espalda-Ahora porque no vas a ver como esta la chica y así quizás tu historial mejore un poco.

-Cómo ordene-dijo el chico retirándose.

-Es bastante persistente-dijo la mayor.

-A quien le importa, creo que pierde el tiempo.

-Deja que viva una ilusión a fin y acabo es lo que la gente normal hace vive sus propias fantasias pero no viven mas que una realidad que jamas alcanzaran-se retiraba la mayor.

-(Oh su majestad espero que recapacite su ultima decision)-pensaba la menor con melancolía.

-Que lugar más zetta como mi calculos asi de impecables y perfectas.

-Oh, eres tú...

Abría los ojos y me encontré con un mundo distinto al que yo conocía. Todo se sentía diferente no había nadie a mi alrededor ni un alma más que yo. Sentí un gran vacío dentro de mi pero sólo momentáneo ahora sólo me sentí confusa

-Ah...ugh...¿Donde? ¡Rarity!...espera...quién...No...espera...de repente ya nada tiene sentido...-ni yo misma me entendía-(¿Qué clase de lugar es este?)-miraba a mi alrededor todo estaba oscuro apenas si podía ver los alrededores.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho-escuche la voz de alguien más no sabia si era algo bueno o malo sólo me quedé quieta a esperar de quien se trataba.

-¡Hey! Chica espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho-me dijo esa persona un chico de cabello carmesí.

-Dime porque estoy aquí.

-Nada en especial sólo necesitaba que entendieras la razón de lo que hice antes-me respondió

-Tu...esto...¿Me tendiste una trampa?-le dije dudando ya ni me acuerdo, de hecho no recuerdo mucho.

-Si, pero no fui yo. Alguien más lo hizo yo sólo quise protegerte a ti y a tu compañera.

-¿Compañera? (De que me está hablando)

-Supongo que tu memoria no está funcionando de buena manera, descuida pronto la recuperaras.

-Entonces me dices, como puedo salir de aquí-le dije de buena manera.

-No hay prisa hay cosas que tengo que mostrarte.

-Mira chico no es por ser nada pero...tu sabes ¡¡Realmente no me importa!!-Esta vez le dije de una forma rusa.

-Mira si fuera por mi. Te dejaría sola y estarías ya muerta pero son designios del Compositor no puedo hacer nada.

-(Espera...siento haber escuchado ese nombre antes...) ¿El Compositor? ¿Es el que gobierna Meredit? ¿No?-dudaba de todo lo que decía no sabía ni porque lo decía.

-Exacto-dijo orgulloso de lo que dije-el creo todo lo que vez es la máxima autoridad de este mundo.

-(Así que es cierto...)-pensé mirando un poco mi alredeor-(No parece hacer tan buen trabajo aqui)

-¿Eres como una clase de guía?-le pregunté.

-Sólo un humilde Reaper quien está de cuidador.

-Eres mi niñero acaso-lo dije en broma.

-No te pases tampoco, sólo lo hago porque así cumpliré mi sueño.

-¿Sueño? ¿Que sueño?-me dio curiosidad.

-No te incumbe-me respondió de una mala manera.

-Quizás...-dije viendo una de las salidas del cruce-ahora si me disculpas me iré por haya.

Trate de alejarme de él pero me lo impidió.

-Haya no hay más que sombras y perdición. Ellos te matarán si te ven lo mejor será que no te alejes de mi.

-(Si claro puedo cuidarme sola...) Gracias pero no...-estaba empezando a caerme pesado este chico.

-Los ruidos de aquí acaban con todo lo que se mueve.

-¿Hay ruidos aqui también?-no me lo creía.

-Si encerrados aquí por una buena razón y que no es necesario que sepas...aunq...

Mientras seguía hablando sentí como de repente una luz proveniente de mi me consumía era raro pero se sentía bien a la vez.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunté.

-Supongo que se acabó el tiempo-dijo como una clase de broma.

-(¿Se me acabo el tiempo?) Entonces supongo que nos volveremos a ver, ¿No?

-Yo espero que no, aunque te estaría mintiendo.

La luz terminó de consumirme y antes de que me diera cuenta me desperté en el cruce era raro lo que ocurrió, ¿Espera? ¿Que acababa de pasar?...¡¡¡RARITY!!!

 **Espero les haya gustado nos vemos para la segunda semana ;)**


	9. S2 Día 1: Reglas

Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento que terminaría odiandome a mi misma o peor aún tener ese sentimiento de culpa por poner a alguien que te importaba en riesgo...después de todo esos desgraciados terminaron por engañarme y lo más desagradable es que yo caí en su trampa. Entonces para que fue todo esto del juego. Sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

Sólo mirarlos me provocaba náuseas ver como la gente a mi alrededor pasa de alto de mi, yo también estoy ahí saben.

Que caso tenía nadie lo sabía pero

ahí estaba yo en mitad del cruce de nuevo, la historia se repetía, una vez más sola no era más que un vestigio más del sistema que poca gente recordaba que alguna vez existió. Lo veía en la gente que caminaba de paso nadie se atrevía a preguntar si había alguien más entre ellos.

Es así como me sentía miserable y frustrada

-El cruce peatonal...¿Pretenden que empiece de nuevo?...(¿Y entonces para que fueron los últimos siete dias?)...nada más que un desperdicio-dije con un sentimiento de desprecio a todo ser vivo, estaba realmente enojada pero ni siquiera tenía sentído estarlo ahora no valía la pena-(Vale ¿Cuál es la misión? No pienso perder, no tengo opción)-miraba la misión del día muy extraña para mí.

 **—Juego I: X= 3074; T=60 min. Los incompletos serán destruidos.**

Volvía sentirlo aquel dolor que me daba una razón de ser incluso en cierta forma me hacía sentir viva.

Y un recordatorio de que esto ya no es sólo por mi.

-Aquí está el contador...-veía mi palma derecha con cierta sensación reconfortante-El formato de la misión es diferente X= 3074...¿Ahora nos mandan deberes de matemáticas?-me dije a mi misma. Era raro que clase de misión es esta-(Mmm, nos cargamos al GM la semana pasada, tal vez este es el sustituto del grandulon. Entonces será mejor que busque otra estrategia...)-Debía pensarlo con detenimiento pero era difícil con tanto ruido de por medio-(Tengo que estar centrada...y permanecer a salvo. No puedo arriesgarme)-Antes que nada necesitaba un compañero de otro modo no duraría mucho en el Juego-(Primero necesito un compañero...¡El jugador más fuerte que pueda encontrar!)-Pensé-¡El parque Rowan! Seguramente, encuentre a alguien útil allí

Me puse en marcha lo mas rápido que pude, no tenia tiempo que perder. Sólo esperaba que aún quedará alguien.

Entre tanto Sunset se ocupaba de conseguir un compañero Adaigo y su banda estaban charlando acerca de esta nueva semana, aunque era Sonata quien más hablaba y se quejaba.

-Ugh. Es como una broma pesada ¿Esperan que trabajemos esta semana también?-Sonata no se veía nada contenta mantenía una expresión de desdicha y aburrimiento.

-Oh, que floja eres...¿No quieres unos puntos extra?-dijo Aria quien no parecía tener problemas con eso-Aunque es un poco extraño, dos semanas seguidas...supongo que hay una primera vez para todo-Aria tenía la mirada en todas partes buscando jugadores que cazar.

-De todas formas ¿Quién es el Game Master...?-se preguntaba Sonata.

-Como voy a saberlo, es raro que no haya habido una reunión en la central-Adaigo se sentía desconcertada ante eso.

Ella se quedó viendo el cruce sin alguna razón en particular tan sólo esperaban órdenes del Game Master.

-¿Se han enterado de que se nos ha unido alguien más?-dijo Sonata revisando su móvil.

-Por supuesto aunque me es muy decepcionante supongo que pronto nos darás una visita-respondió Aria pensando en como sería.

-Supongo y yo diría que estaría encantada de vernos-lo dijo con sarcasmo-Sonó entonces el móvil de Adaigo-Aquí Adaigo...-Nada más unos segundos después la expresión de Adaigo paso de ser calmada y jovial a una histérica y de cólera-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué quiere que hagamos QUÉ!?-estaba enfadadisima estaba apunto de arrojar su móvil al suelo.

-¡Tranquiela, chica! ¿Cuál es el objetivo?-preguntaba Sonata al ver ese cambio de actitud.

-Me acaban de informar que por órdenes del Game Master estamos obligados a no atacar a los jugadores, ni siquiera usando ruidos.

-¿!QUÉ¡?-Aria también estalló de ira-ha perdido la cabeza, ¿Cómo espera que ganemos puntos?

-¡Se supone que tenemos que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Esto es un insulto!-Adaigo continuaba con su descontento.

-Déjalo antes de que te estalle la cabeza. No veo el problema. Es nuestra semana libre después de todo-Sonata estaba más que complacida con eso.

-¡Ugh! ¡Por eso odio la manera en que tienes que llevar las cosas!-Aria no estaba de humor para las bromas de su compañera.

-¿De verdad? a mi me gusta bastante-Dijo Sonata respirando profundamente se sentía más libre.

-¿¡Qué te gusta!?-Adaigo no la entendia.

-Sin trabajo podemos estar más calmadas, ¿No les apetece hacer algo más?-Sonata no se creía que sus amigas sólo piensen en trabajar o en estudiar en el instituto.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora-Dijo Aria desanimada-Por cierto ¿Dónde está el inepto de tu compañero Adaigo?

-Pues esta en la central, al parecer esta siendo acusado por ayudar a los jugadores la semana anterior-le respondió Adaigo.

-Eso le enseñará a no olvidar sus deberes como Reaper cazador, esta loco si cree que debe ayudar a los jugadores. Especialmente a la de pelo rojo-Dijo Aria sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa por lo irónico que le resulto.

-¿Crees que lo borren?-preguntó Sonata

-Espero que si, es más una molestia no creo que extrañen su presencia-dijo Adaigo.

-Sería un favor para todos en el S.M.-añadió Aria.

-Miren, acaban de decir quién es el nuevo Game Master-dijo Sonata quien tenía el móvil en la mano.

-Bien, dinos-dijo ansiosa Adaigo.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, es...

No solo ellas tenian problemas con las ordenes. Aiden tambien pasaba por los suyos, estaba en un gran aprieto.

-Muy bien señor Simons se le acusa de haber ayudado a jugadores la semana anterior, ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?-preguntaba quién más que la así llamada dama de hierro pero el chico simplemente se quedó callado-...Me decepciona mucho el hecho de que no puedas siquiera inventar alguna excusa ante esto. Debería borrarme por cargos de traición, sin embargo, tengo que comunicárselo al Sr. Kitaniji.

En los próximos días se te dará tu sentencia, por ahora te quedará aquí en la central y no trates de escapar...porque Si no...lo lamentaras-la mujer amenazaba al joven Reaper para después retirarse.

-...(Mierda...mierda...no...calamte...puedes salir se está...sólo aguarda...valdrá la pena)-pensaba tratando de guardar la calma

El chico simplemente se encontraba en una mala situación su misma existencia

estaba en riesgo solo le quedaba esperar y ver si se apiadaban de él.

Entre tanto Sunset acababa de llegar al parque Rowan en busca de un compañero, sin mucho éxito por lo que tuvo que adentrarse más hasta la estatua de Hachiko.

-(Venga...¡Tiene que haber alguien!)-no había encontrado a nadie en la entrada empezaba a desesperarme, comencé a creer que ya todos habían pactado y que sólo quedaba yo-(Lo necesito...¡Tengo que ganar!...Por su bien, y el mío!)-seguía buscando y nada-¡Ahora vamos! ¡Tengo que encontrar a alguien poderoso!

Pero de repente escuche a alguien que llamo mi atención quizás era otro jugador

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Tú!...-gritaba una chica trate de buscarla pero no la encontraba.

incluso iba a empezar a gritar para llamar su atención, pero de la nada salieron unos ruidos con aspecto de cangrejos estos tenían su tenaza izquierda más grande que la derecha y eran rojos con manchas azules-Grr, ¿¡Ruidos!? ¡Maldición no puedo hacer mucho por mi cuenta! No hay nadie...-en ese momento sentí una luz era acaso...-¿Que ha sido eso?-volví a sentirlo fue un pacto-¿Un pacto?...¿¡Con quién!?

No tenia tiempo de pensar si había sido esa chica que estaba gritando o si era alguien más sólo tenía que centrarme en matar a esos cangrejos, no eran muchos y entre eso pude sentir la presencia de mi compañero sólo veía que caían objetos a donde estaban ellos por lo que fue rápido.

Ahora sin ellos ya podía ver quien había pactado conmigo

-¡Que hay!-Me dijo quizás la persona con quien pacte.

-¿Quién coj...?-la estaba viendo una chica de pelo azulado dos franjas de colores púrpura y fucsia, lentes negros y lo que parecía una clase de uniforme escolar carmesí con una camisa blanca un listón azul que adornaba el área del pecho, una falda azul con rallas verdes y que combinaba con unas medias de rallas púrpura y fucsia con zapatos negros.

-Me llamo Thiarina Widowlight Solar Sparkle pero Padre y Madre me llaman Twilight-me lo decía en un tono amigable.

-(Genial otra estirada)-Pensé.

-Supongo que tu también puedes llamarme así suponiendo que eres mi querida, querida compañera. Jee, jee...

-¿¡Tú qué!? (¿¡Está estirada cuatro ojos es mi nueva compañera!?

-Perdón si no nos presentamos de manera formal al inicio pero dada la situación de antes me fue imposible-lo dijo con una risa de por medio me empezaba a incomodar.

-Cuando te vi parecías toda una experta en esto así que simplemente...he pactado-lo vuelvo a repetir ese tono que usa al hablar de verdad me incómoda como si me estuviera coqueteando todo el rato pero no era así.

-¿U-una experta? ¿Como podrías saberlo?-me entró curiosidad saberlo

-Te he estado observando tontita y debo admitir que fue muy impresionante.

-(¿Eh? ¿También fue una jugadora la última vez?)-pensaba, no recordaba haberla visto o es que nunca me tope con ella-(Pero espera...no, no había nadie como ella al final ¿Quién demonios es esta chica?)

-Hoy es el primer día después de todo...Hagamos que sea fácil. ¿Hmm?-esa sonrisa de nuevo ¿lo hace adrede? O acaso no lo sabe-¿Por qué no empiezas escaneando el área, compañera?-me sugirió era algo extrañó pero no importaba.

-O-okey (Hay algo en ella que...no me gusta)-por no decir que no me desagradaba por completo.

Saque mi pin de jugador y me puse a escanear el área.

Era extraño no podía captar nada, era como un silencio total.

-(Qué ocurre...)-pense al no encontrar nada por lo que me concentre más haber si captaba algo pero sólo logre escuchar un débil sonido como si fuera estática lo que escuchaba-(¿Uh?)-Era raro provenía de mi nueva compañera.

Nada más escuchar lo que pensaba me provocó una clase de visión.

Veía una clase de barrio pequeño y estrecho, un gran mural lleno de grafitis, unas cuantas tiendas, todo era muy opaco y oscuro...

-(¡Nngh!...¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de ver?)-Mi cabeza me dolía y demasiado-(Ese lugar parecía...¿El barrio Brockman?)

-¿Algo va mal compañera? ¿Estamos bien?-me pregunto al verme perpleja.

-(Espera, acabó...¿Acabo de escanearla?)-pensaba sin poder creerlo pero, no podía ser, los jugadores no pueden ser escaneados.

-¿Eso va a suponer un problema? Te necesito para seguir adelante. Al contrario que mucha gente, soy nueva en esto, estoy esperando un trabajo impecable por tu parte, mi estimada compañera.

-...Estaré bien-le respondí.

-¿Lo estarás? Sublime ¿Entonces podemos irnos?-dijo adelantándose.

-(Hay algo extraño aquí...¿Cómo he sido capaz de escanearla? Ella es una jugadora)-quizás ya estoy alucinando o quizás mi pin ya estaba dañado. No quería seguir pensando en eso sólo en la misión, sin embargo, no podía quería saber la razón.

-¿Hmm? ¿Cuál es el problema?-me pregunto ella al verme tan sumida en mis pensamientos.

-No es nada-le respondí.

-No me digas que aún sigues sin entender el mensaje de la misión, por favor es bastante evidente-me dijo de una manera especial, como si me estuviera diciendo burra-La X marca el lugar. 30 74. Tenemos que ir al 104-me indicaba-si alguna vez estás confusa, estaré encantada de ayudarte. Tan sólo dímelo te prometo que mis consejos te dejarán deslumbrada-una vez más atacaba con su risita ya empezaba a desquiciarme-Tienes suerte de tenerme como tu compañera.

-(Voy a asfixiar a esta chica)-pensé

-¡Oh! No puedo decir que este exactamente interesada, pero...voy a preguntarte algo, nada más por educación. ¿Tienes nombre?

Todo en ella me resultaba raro y bastante misterioso, parecía que me ocultaba algo pero que podía esperar de alguien como ella nunca la había visto en mi vida, sin embargo, ella si parecía conocerme en cierto modo.

-...Sunset-le respondí.

-Sunset, ¿Hmm? Jeje jeje...encantador-dijo caminado hacia la salida del parque-Entonces, Sunset. ¿Nos vamos?

Twilight estaba al frente y sólo la seguía teníamos que ir al 104 y eso no nos tomaría ni 20 minutos.

Volví a pensar en esa visión de hace rato. ¿Era real? O simplemente era una alucinación mía...Dios seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y volvía al mismo lugar no conseguiría respuesta así.

No tuve opción que pasar por alto eso y centrarme en lo que era importante.

Debí prestar más atención por donde estaba caminado porque para cuando me Di cuenta me había chocado con un muro que había puesto un Reaper, Twilight por su parte se rió por mi descuido y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Camina con cuidado sino perderás lo sensato-dijo con rima mi compañera.

Olvidando lo de hace un rato le exiji al Reaper que nos dejará pasar.

-...¿Quieren pasar? Entonces acaben con este ruido.

-Así que tenemos que eliminar unos cuantos Ruidos para pasar. ¿Qué mejor momento para mostrarte mis habilidades?-dijo emocionada-No te preocupes...Creo que serás capaz de seguir mi ritmo.

-(Tiene que estar haciéndolo a propósito...)-pensaba con queja porque seguia hablando con ese maldito tono de voz, mujer habla normal.

-Simplemente yo hago las cosas altas o bajas.

-¿Altas o Bajas?-no entendía a lo he de refería

-Ya lo verás...-dijo mostrando aún más ansisas.

Nada más empezamos ella monto su pequeño show todo lo que vi fue un montón de chatarra caer sobre los ruidos matandolos ni siquiera use mis pins ella se encargó de todo.

-Te gustó como hago las cosas bajas-me pregunto con una actitud arrogante.

-Supongo...Eres buena en esto- le respondí-Pero no dijiste que también las hacías altas.

-La magia no es divertida si el truco es revelado Sunset, prefiero guardarme mis truquillos para más rato

-(¿Truquillos?)-pensé dudando a lo que se refería, ella simplemente lo está tomando a la ligera.

-Estamos juntas en esto desde ahora, tu cuidaras mi espalda, y yo la tuya ¿Suena bien, compañera? Jeje, jeje...

-(Ugg...tiene que ser así de excéntrica)-pensé fastidiada por su actitud-(sólo son 7 días Sunset, no una vida entera)

-Objetivo cumplido ¡Muro eliminado!

Con el muro fuera podíamos pasar. Ya llegando pude sentirme más aliviada después de todo era el primer día no debía ser tan difícil.

-El contador se fue...estamos a salvo. (Debo mantenerme así toda la semana, no dejaré que otros completen las misiones...yo Debo ser quien gane)-pensaba mientras veía la Palma de mi mano donde estaba el contador. Se que se escuchaba muy egoísta lo que pensaba pero sino ganaba la perdería a ella y no dejaré que eso ocurra le hice una promesa.

Estábamos a salvo por hoy pronto pasaríamos al siguiente día así que sólo decidí esperar saque mi móvil para matar el tiempo, revisando un poco mis mensajes sin ninguna razón especial me di cuenta que no sólo lo tenía atiborrado de mensajes de los Reapers tenia unos cuantos de mi mamá. Nunca me tomaba la molestia de verlos, ella es una persona bastante persistente tanto que llega a ser un fastidió. Sólo ojee rápido el último llegue a leer unas cuantas palabras.

Bien...Cuidate...Sunny.

Nunca me gustó que mi mamá me llamará así era tan estúpido felizmente ya no tenia que soportarla más.

-Sunset...¿Qué crees que será eso?-me preguntó mi compañera apuntando a una enorme pila de basura que es estaba en medio del lugar.

-¿Qué diablos?-dije sorprendida, que hacía eso en mitad de la calle-¡Ese montón de basura no estaba ahí antes!-me impresionó más el hecho de que la gente no lo estuviera viendo quizás porque lo que veo sólo la gente del S.M. puede y no la del M.R

-¡¡¡Son zetta lentas!!!-dijo una extraña voz

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?-pregunté sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz?-mi compañera también tenía curiosidad por saber.

-No trates de mirarme a mí. Mira a tu montón de basura de ahí-volvió a decir la misma voz que si provenía del montón de basura.

-¿Hay alguien arriba?-dije impresionada.

-Es verdad-añadió mi compañera.

-¡He dicho que son zetta lentas! ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó descifrar un código de clase Z, hectopascales factorizables?

-¿Hecto-que?-dije confusa. Que diablos está diciendo que no entiendo ni pío de lo que dice-¡Nnhg! ¡Mi...cabeza!-dije con un tremendo dolor en mi cabeza al verlo era alto de una tez un poco oscura sus ropas eran negras al igual que el gorro que llevaba incluso podía ver una distintiva bandana roja bajo ese gorro.

-Zeyn Mackintosh. Recuerdenlo soy el nuevo Game Master.

-Entonces eres un Reaper-dijo Twilight muy interesada.

De repente este Zeyn se percata de Sunset analizandola a más detalle.

-Espera, tú...¿Vuelves a ser un jugador?

-Nngh, ¿Quién...yo?-le respondí seguía con ese dolor en la cabeza ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Hmph. Ahora esto es un feliz error de cálculo ¡Esto me brinda un itinerario cercano a mi anhelada solución!

-¿Solución?...¡Nngh! ¿De que estas hablando?

-Jeje jeje...Día 1, ¿Y el Game Master ya hace su aparición? No te van las tradiciones ¿No?-dijo Twilight

-¿Tradición? ¡La tradición es basura!-dijo tronando sus puños-¡La añadiré al monton! Este es mi juego y yo sólo permito dos cosas. Cálculos impecables...¡Y la belleza!

-Había oído que eras bastante excéntrico...

-"Suenan Ominosos Hombres cabalgando ágiles hacia tu onírica amada"-dijo como alguna clase de insulto-Ahora es la hora de un pequeño test-dijo de una forma enigmática-¿Cuánto peso les dejaré cargar en el S.M.?

-Me rindo podrías decírmelo-dijo Twilight muy intrigada.

-¡Un yoctogramo!

-¿Yoctogramo?-No entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Bien. ¿Eso nos deja al nivel atómico?-respondió Twilight.

-¡Precisamente! Sus ceros no tienen valor aquí. ¡Entonces! Ahora que los tengo redondeados...-dijo acercándose para sacar un megáfono azul-¡¡¡ATENCION, TODOS LOS YOCTOGRAMOS, ESTO ES X2 MUERAN!!!-dijo lanzando un ruido rinoceronte de unos colores negro con un el lomo marron y dorado para el resto del cuerpo con unos cuernos de colores rojo y morado.

El dolor ya se me iba por lo que pelear con eso no presentó muchos problemas excepto porque ese rinoceronte no dejaba de querer embestirme.

-Ufff...Bueno, se acabo el día 1.

-(Ese Reaper me conocía...¿Cómo?)

-Bastante fascinante, ¿Verdad?

-Umm...(el callejón de Okam, debe haber algo ahí...)-pensaba ignorando lo que mi compañera decía.

-Por lo menos no nos aburriremos esta semana, ¿Hmm?

-(Esta chica también...hay algo que no pinta bien en élla)-pensaba mientras la veía con detenimiento, jamás la había visto pero...siento que no fue así, de cualquier forma no puedo sacar conclusiones de nada-(Calma Sunset es sólo tu mente gastandote una broma)-pensaba tratando de engañarme a mi misma, muy en el fondo no era una broma.

-Me preguntó que trama ese demente de las matemáticas para mañana, es excitante. ¿Eh, Sunset?

Me miraba con aprecio ciertamente yo también le devolví la mirada, era un tanto incómodo digo no haces más que mirar a alguien sin decir nada.

-(Hmph, oculta algo...pero, "confía en tu compañero", ¿No?)-pensaba sin dejar de mirarla-(la necesito si quiero sobrevivir en el S.M, si quiero ganar)-no creo que pudiera conseguir a alguien mejor o más normal-(Es mejor que me acostumbré a ella)

-Si sigues viéndome así harás que me sonroje-me dijo Twilight como forma de sacarme de mis pensamientos

-(Ugh...que diablos le pasa...)

-Bien, las dos debemos ser capaces de resistir esta semana...-me decía mirando a su alrededor-entre tus Psychs y mi brillante genio y claro sumando nuestro excelente trabajo en equipo. Jeje jeje...

-(Ugh, ¡Nunca me acostumbrare a esto! Pero haría un pacto con el diablo si hace falta)-pensaba con determinación después de todo no pienso perder-(...Es hora de ser precavidas...Esperame Rarity te recuperare, a ti)


	10. S2, Día 2: Torneo

Nada más comenzado el día Adaigo y su banda se encontraban en las calles de Meredit viendo porque ciertas zonas estaban cerradas.

-Nop. No hay suerte está tampoco está abierta-dijo uno de los Reapers de chamarra roja.

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas-dijo Aria-puedes irte

Viendo como el Reaper se iba sólo pudo ver aquel muro que estaba ahí puesto sin razón-También ha sellado la ruta 1...ooh vaya-Dijo ella.

-¡Ey, Aria!-le dijo Adaigo desde lejos.

-¿Tuviste suerte?-le pregunto Aria.

-Las rutas 2, 5 y 6 todas selladas.

-También la ruta 8 y 9 lo están-dijo Sonata-Hay que reconocerlo, trabaja muy rápido.

-Pudo habernos dicho he áreas están abiertas-dijo Adaigo con cierta molestia.

-¿En que estará pensando? ¿Somos completamente insignificantes? ¡Rrgh!! Ese hombre me saca de mis casillas-Aria estaba molesta

-Bueno, es agradable ver al jefe hacer el trabajo sucio. Sugiero descansar y disfrutar del espectáculo-dijo Sonata.

-Bueno, yo digo que es una semana para trabajar. ¡Estaría bien hacer algo de verdad!...¡¡Los jugadores están ahí mismo!! Pero nooo, él dice que no hagamos nada-Aria estallaba de ira-¡Le diré donde puede meter sus estúpidas órdenes!

-Espero que sea en tu boca-dijo Sonata como broma.

-Mmm...quizá me debería dar una vuelta por el M.R. usar esta pequeñita para reclutar nuevos jugadores...-dijo Aria sacando un revólver.

-Tranquila vaquera. ¿Reapers cargándose a idiotas en el M.R.? Por favor-respondio Adaigo.

-No seas tonta Adaigo ¡Estaba bromeando!...en gran parte-dijo de una manera mezquina-sólo digo que tenemos que esforzarnos para ganar algunos puntos...

-Sólo hablas de trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Es...-Sonata iba reprochable cuando de repente se calló al igual que Adaigo por una buena razón.

-¡Imposible!-dijo Adaigo

-¡Exacto! No podemos seguir así. Estoy a nada de un ascenso pero nooo...de verdad, no sé ni siquiera para que me esfuerzo...

-¡Aria! ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡¡Mira ahí!!!-le grito Adaigo para que ella voltear a y verlo con sus propios ojos.

_

-Nngh...¿Dónde...?-dije somnolienta mientras abría los ojos y veia mis alrededores-De vuelta al cruce...¿Dónde esta la otra chica?-mire a todas partes para buscarla y estaba a distancia hablando por el móvil

-¿Está el material en camino?...¿Qué? ¿¡Ya lo tienes ahí!?

-Oh, esta hablando por el móvil-dije al verla estaba muy ocupada-Espera un momento...¿¡Cómo ha conseguido llamar!? ¿Y con quien está hablando?

-En el cruce...¿Qué zonas? ¿...selladas?...en ese caso...y el límite de tiempo...¿Y? ¿Algo más?

-(Espera, ¿Está hablando con los Reapers?)-tenía mis sospechas desde un principio respecto a ello-(Oculta algo, seguro...)-deseaba saber que era pero no podia-(¿O sí puedo? Quizás averigüe algo con otro escaneo)

Saque mi pin de jugador y la escanee y volví a ver el mismo lugar.

El barrio Brockman y...y...estaba ahí...yo estaba ahí... tirada en el suelo junto con el pin de jugador no entendía ¿por que ella tenía eso en su mente?...

-(Ufff...Ufff...¿Qué hacía ahí tumbada en Brockman? ¿Esa Twilight...acaso...estaba ahí...?)-Eso Sólo me produjo jaquecas-(...No puedo recordarlo...)-de repente una idea se me vino a la mente-(¡Espera! ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Yo...yo morí en el barrio Brockman? Eso significa...que si me vio morir. ¡Si estaba alli!)-sino entonces como es que tenía ese recuerdo en su mente, aunque, El barrio de Brockman es un barrio algo peligroso que haría alguien como ella ahí digo por como se ve. Muestra la viva imagen de una escolar sabelotodo que no pasaría por calles como esa-(O...)-un segundo pensamiento paso por mi cabeza-(Igual hizo algo más que tan sólo mirar...)-No, no podría ella...no...es Sólo una chica estudiosa nada más...O...-(Sólo hay una forma de saberlo)-Tenía que preguntarle-(Pero no...no puedo preguntarle. No quiero iniciar una discusión, estaría perdida)-Lo último que quería era que me abandonará por una pregunta estupida-(Necesitamos trabajar juntas para completar las misiones. No puedo arriesgarme, aunque...ella sepa algo)-sentí un nudo en mi garganta con tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad...

De repente sonó mi móvil, la misión del día había llegado.

-¿Hmm? ¿Eso era la misión, Sunset?-me preguntó Twilight.

-¿Qué? Oh...sí (Por ahora sólo puedo mirar y esperar) La misión dice...

-Oye, Sunset. Tengo una pequeña propuesta-me interrumpía Twilight antes de decirle la misión.

-...¿Qué?-le respondí.

-Seamos atrevidas hoy. Olvídate de la misión-una vez más lo dijo en ese tono que me incomodaba tanto, joder no podrías hablar normal.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca?-reaccione de manera estrepitosa ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa?-¡Si no hacemos la misión nos borrarán!

-Pero hay un sitio donde tengo muuuchas ganas de ir-se acercaba a mi con una mirada que me puso muy incomoda-Deja a los otros jugadores completar la misión. No es que tengamos que hacerlo todo nosotras.

-¡Si, tenemos!-la apartaba de mi persona-¡No puedo permitirme no hacer nada! No dejaré a nadie poner en peligro este juego.

-Oh, no te hagas la víctima Sunset ¡Estamos en el día 2! Disfruta cuando todavía es fácil-me lo decía con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Ya no sólo estoy jugando por mi!-le grite-Su vida está en peligro, también.

 ***Flashback***

De pronto nos encontramos en un cuarto completamente en blanco sólo nosotras dos.

-...¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte al no ver nada tan sólo un lugar cegado por la luz.

-Hay demasiada luz...No puedo ver nada-dijo Rarity.

-Tu...-decía una voz bastante familiar para mi, era la de Rainbow.

-¡¡Rainbow!!-decía Rarity sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia aquí?-¡Estas a salvo!-decía con alegría.

-Sip. Ustedes también, ¿Eh?-respondió

-¿Por qué te fuiste por tu cuenta así?-le reprocho Rarity a Rainbow-¡Nos has tenido preocupadas!

-Yo...yo Sólo...tenía que...-buscaba una buena excusa pero al no poder encontrar una tuvo que decir la verdad-Mira, tú...Lo siento. Tenía que escapar.

-Entonces...¿Estamos...vivas otra vez?-pregunto Rarity ni yo lo sabía.

Pero entonces una voz nos contesto.

-Me temo que no. No todavía para ser precisos.

-¿¡Quién anda ahi!?-gritamos Rainbow y yo estando a la defensiva

Se mostró el hombre era alto de cabello oscuro, con un traje negro desabrochado y una camisa blancas, llevaba unos cascos rojos en el cuello y traía puesto unos lentes oscuros.

-Hola, y felicidades jovencitas son las únicas ganadoras-lo decía de forma amable-¿Qué les ha parecido nuestro juego? ¿Entretenido?

-Tu eres...-exigía saber su nombre Rainbow

-Megumi Kitaniji. Director del juego, y leal sirviente del todo poderoso Compositor.

-Director del...¿Entonces eres el jefe de los Reapers?-le pregunté.

-Y ahora volviendo a lo nuestro...por órdenes del compositor, el número de jugadores que volverán a la vida es...uno.

-¿¡Eh!?-Tanto Rarity como yo estábamos sorprendidas sólo uno

-Pero eso...¡Eso es cruel!-dijo Rarity-¡Creí que todos íbamos a volver! ¡Ustedes me lo prometieron!

-Todas y cada una de las especificaciones son decididas por el compositor. Es su exclusivo e irrefutable derecho.

-¡¡No es justo pasamos por mucho!! Todos tenemos que volver a la vi...

-¡Un momento!-la interrumpió Rainbow a Rarity-No exactamente...

-¿A que te refieres?-Rarity no entendía

-No todos...yo...¡¡¡No voy a volver!!!

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Rarity impactada por la declaración de su amiga

-Yo...¡Quiero ser un Reaper! ¿Qué dices a eso, Hombre? ¡Hazme parte de tu tropa!

-¿¡Qué...Rainbow!?-Rarity se quedó pasmada ante eso, cual sería su razón para querer formar parte de ellos.

Megumi se lo pensó por un rato hasta que Acepto su petición.

-Muy bien. Mi deber es hacer tu sueño realidad los Reapers te dan la bienvenida Srta. Cloud

-¡Rainbow! ¿¡Por que!?-dije al ver la decisión que había tomado.

-¡Ey, espera! ¡Rainbow!-decia Rarity tratando de detenerla pero fue inútil

Ella se alejó de nosotras para irse al lado del Director

-¿Por qué querría Rainbow unirse con los Reapers?-musite con pena

Entonces el Director se dirigió hacia nosotras para el veredicto final.

-Se acerca la hora de saldar cuentas-dijo el director-Sus puntos han sido contados y el jugador que regresará a la vida ya ha sido elegido. Felicidades...Rarity Crystal Petrickot.

-¿¡Y-yo!?...pero no puedo...no sin Sunset ¡No! ¡Es injusto!-dijo Rarity llena de rabia-ademas...¡por que yo!-exigía saber la razón

-Evaluamos a los jugadores según como completan las misiones. Tienes la mayor puntuación-dijo orgulloso

-¡Pero eso debe estar mal! ¡Sunset es mucho mejor que yo! Todos los problemas...Ella resolvió la mayoría, también. ¡Ella debe ser la que vuelva!

Ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía pero aún por esas no creo que yo la dejaría a ella tomar esa clase de decisión.

-...Si Sólo una de nosotras tiene una segunda oportunidad...¿Qué pasa con el otro que queda?

-Si todavía quieres volver, entraras de nuevo en el Juego. Como lo hizo ella, pero te advierto que cada jugador sólo puede entrar dos veces en el juego. O sino obviamente, ser borrado es otra opción.

Dirigí mi vista a Rarity y tan sólo me puse a pensar. Ella tenía novia, amigos, gente que la estimaba demasiado tenia mil razones por las cuales vivir, sin embargo, no tengo ni la mitad de las cosas que ella tiene ni siquiera una razón por la cual vivir. Después de estar siete días con ella aprendí que nunca podré hacer todo por mi misma que uno siempre necesitará de otros y sobretodo que aveces no es malo tener...amigos que te ayuden y apoyen.

La decisión era más que obvia

-Rarity...ve tú primero-le dije con cierta dificultad.

-¡Ni hablar!-se rehusaba a dejarme.

-¡Vete! confía en mí-se lo pedía pero seguía sin ceder.

-¡No me voy sin ti, Sunset! Entraré otra vez en el juego. Deja a Sunset.

-No puedo hacerlo. Como mencioné hace un momento, esto fue decidido por el mismísimo compositor, tus deseos no tienen valor. Además que ya gastó su segunda oportunidad señorita Petrickot

-No...-Rarity sintió un vacío ante eso no tenia otra opción.

-Rarity...no te preocupes por mí-dije para animarla

-Pero Sunset...

-¿No querías volver y recuperar a Applejack?-la interrumpi dejandola callada ante eso-tu misma lo dijiste, querías recuperarla y disculparte por lo de ese día. Tu la tienes a ella y muchas razones por las cuales debes vivir. Yo ni siquiera se como mori, no sé si tengo algo o alguien por lo que volver. Tú si Rarity

-Sunset...yo...-balbuceaba pensando en algo que decirme pero su mente solo se quedó en blanco.

-¿No vas a echarte atrás ahora, no? Además ser borrada no es una opción para ti-dije como una broma mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, Dios en verdad le coji cierto afecto a ella.

-Sunset...Gracias-me respondió también con una sonrisa a la vez que nos abrazamos era raro se sentía tan bien, cálido y reconfortante yo...no quería soltarla-Estaré esperándote cada día en frente de Hachiko...hasta que vuelvas. De verdad quiero que conozcas a Applejack.

-Te veré pronto. Te lo prometo-dije separándome de ella.

-¿Ya han terminado las despedidas?-dijo el director.

No sería ninguna despedida sino un hasta pronto. De repente de Rarity desprendieron destellos mientras yo sólo la veía.

-Sunset...-dijo un poco asustada mientras los destellos continuaban podía ver como se iba volviendo más...transparente-aún cuando regreses, aún cuando conozcas a Applejack...¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?

-...Cuenta con ello-le respondí melancolíca.

Rarity se desvaneció más y más a su vez que se iba alejando de mi. Ambas nos veíamos felices ante eso, en cierta forma no quería que se fuera pero no podía hacer nada sólo me quedé mirándola con anhelo...hasta que no la pude ver más.

-Rarity...-musite su nombre con tristeza.

-Y ahora es tu turno. Parece que estas muy convencida-me dijo el director sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Claro que si jugaré tu juego otra vez.

-Excelente. No hay duda que será muy excitante, pero antes de que el siguiente juego empiece...déjame devolverte tu anterior cuota de entrada.

El puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecia de dolor.

-Ufff...Ufff...¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué se supone que me has hecho!?-dije con cierta dificultad.

-Simplemente te devolvi lo que es tuyo, es lo justo.

Ahora lo entendía el me quito mis recuerdos como entrada y ahora me lo estaba devolviendo.

-Ahora lo comprendo, tu tomaste mis recuerdos como entrada

-Exactamente. Los recuerdos son los que más determina la identidad de una persona. Son buenos para usarlos de entrada, ¿no crees?

-Ey...un momento...¿¡Dónde está el resto!?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Falta algo! ¿¡Cómo morí!? ¡Todavía no puedo recordar nada de mi propia muerte! Estaba mirando ese mural en el barrio Brockman...¡Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en el cruce!

-¿En serio? Muy interesante...-dijo Bastante extrañado.

-Devuelvemelo o...-le exigía pero el me interrumpió.

-SIN EMBARGO, esto no tiene nada que ver con el juego.

-¿¡Qué!?

\- te he devuelto tu memoria como la cojí. Si todavía no puedes recordar algo, bueno... Puede que no lo tuvieras entonces.

-¿Yo nunca...?-estaba confundida como era eso posible.

-¿Qué se supone que ganaría yo quitándote algunos de tus recuerdos? ¿Mmm?

-(...tiene razón ¿ Entonces porque es el único hueco de mi memoria?)-no tenía sentido para mí, ¿Cómo puedo recordar todo pero no mi propia muerte?

-Ahora referente a tu nueva entrada...

-¿Vas a tomar mi memoria de nuevo?

\- la entrada de un jugador es aquello que más valora. Esa es la regla, me tomé la libertad de cogerla.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclame

-Esta vez estás jugando por...Rarity Chrystal Petrickot.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Eso no es...¡NOOOO!

 ***Fin del Flashback***

-Yo...la he vuelto a meter en esto. Y no me lo perdonaré si lo dejó pasar como si nada. Voy a ganar este juego. Y no voy a dejar a otros jugadores hacerlo por mí.

Después de darle toda esa explicación a mi compañera esperaba que lo comprendiera pero siquiera me presto atención.

-Hmph-ese ruido con su boca fue lo único que opino Twilight ante todo eso sumándole esa sonrisita que mostraba.

-"Hmph," ¿¡Qué!? ¿No me has escuchado?

-Ajá. Y la verdad es que no me importa en lo más absoluto-me respondió.

-Serás...te voy...-ya empezaba a colmar mi paciencia iba ya ha golpearla en la cara haber si esa sonrisa aún le quedaba

-¿Te crees especial?-me dijo decepcionada-Cada jugador deja algo que ama. Todos hacen sacrificios

-¿Sacrificios? ¿Eres...? (No tengo que calmarme. Perderla ahora sólo pondría las cosas peor, simplemente respira hondo y...) ¿Qué tal esto? Primero completamos la misión y después podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Estaba segura de que no podría rechazar esa propuesta y así no tendríamos problemas para hacer las misiones.

-Oh, supongo, me debes una-fue su forma de decir si.

-(¿¡Te debo una de que!? ¡Eres una jugadora! ¡ completamos misiones por TU BIEN!...ugh...) bien.

-Tenemos un trato Sunset, ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era la misión?

Saque mi móvil para leerla.

—Juego II: Obtén el Au pin en raíz de 3, T=300 min. Los incompletos serán destruidos.

Luego de eso vino el contador en nuestras manos. Era raro ver como a ella no le dolía tanto como a mí.

-La misión es algo rara-dije sin entender mucho.

-Sabemos que tiene que ver con un pin ¿Se te ocurre algo, Sunset?

-Au...¿El símbolo periódico del oro?-decía dudando la química nunca fue mi fuerte-¿Un pin hecho de oro quizá?

-Hmm...brillante, muy brillante, digamos tu idea pero, dime ¿Qué pasa con raíz de 3?

-Esto...la raíz cuadrada de 3 no es 1.4578...o algo así.

-De hecho es 1.7320508.

-¿Será algún tipo de código secreto?-pregunté.

-¡Ooh, una gran posibilidad, Sunset!

-(...No me lo creo)

-Pero yo creo que se refiere a una calle aquí en Meredit.

-¿Una calle?

-Los Reapers usan números para referise a cada calle.

-Ruta 1, Ruta 2 y así..

-(¿Cómo sabe ella eso?)-pensaba al respecto, ¿acaso no era nueva en todo esto?-(¿Y por qué me pregunta? ¿Para hacerme parecer tonto?)

-Entonces vamos a mirar la Ruta 3.

-¿Cuál es?

-La calle que va desde Cadoi city hacia Molco

-¿Nos vamos?

-(sabe demasiado. Sobre el juego de los Reapers, sobre mi muerte...es peligrosa...y yo sé muy poco sobre ella)

No saber mucho de ella me ponía en desventaja por lo que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadosa con ella.

Tomando rumbo hacia el Molco un muro nos detiene en el centro comercial Megui y como siempre un Reaper custodiaba la entrada.

-¿Quieren pasar? Eliminen a todos los ruidos que poseen a la gente en esta zona.

Era una condición bastante fácil. Saque mi pin de jugador y escaneé el área y pude encontrar o dos personas una era el hombre mayor de negocios y el otro era uno de los niños que jugaban Tin Pin.

—Creía que está vez superaría a Chase...¡Pero sigue haciéndose más fuerte! Sólo me queda modificar mis pins y no esperar a que nadie me pille...

—Como puede hacerme esto yo fui quien me enseñó todo y ahora se cree mejor que yo...

Eliminamos todos los ruidos de forma sencilla. Esos dos ya estaban libres de ellos.

-Si puedo ganarle a Chase sólo debo confiar en mis habilidades, es todo o no nada. Es hora de ir a por el oro -dijo el chico retirándose.

-¿Hay otro concurso de Tin Pin Slammer en Molco?-dije al ver una ficha publicitaria-el primer premio es ese "Pin del héroe"

-¿"Ir a por el oro"?-Dijo Twilight citando lo que dijo el chico.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Eso es!-ahora todo tenia sentido la clave era el torneo.

-Eso parece, ciertamente. Seguramente nuestra misión es hacernos con ese pin.

-Esta Bien, entonces vámonos a Molco

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia Molco para entrar al torneo.

Por otro lado Adaigo y su banda volvían a su escondite luego de libras una batalla que las dejo exhaustas. Tan sólo podían pensar en que eran esas cosas que las atacaron.

-Uff...uff...-Adaigo estaba cansada por lo que había ocurrido al igual que sus compañeras.

-¿Todas se encuentran bien?-preguntaba Aria preocupada

-Más o menos...¿Qué demonios era eso?-preguntó Sonata-Un ruido que ataca Reapers-ella no se lo creía.

-¡Si, ya! Pero eso...¡Es imposible!-dijo Aria-a no ser que...

-De hecho no...-dijo Adaigo muy preocupada interrumpiendo a Aria-Alguien debe haber hecho unos cuantos.

-¿De que hablas?-decía confundida Sonata.

-Una ración fresca y humeante de ruidos prohibidos-respondía Adaigo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es una falta capital!-Aria estaba escandalizada.

-Qué crees que debamos hacer-dijo Sonata algo perdida en todo eso.

-Deberíamos llamar a la central-sugirió Aria.

-Ya se apostamos a ver quien está detrás de todo esto...

-¡Sonata! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!-Adagio estaba enfadada en ese momento-Voy a llamar a la central.

Mientras ellas estaban lidiando con ese problema Sunset junto con Twilight se encontraban en Cadoi City en su camino por llegar al torneo. Pero tenían la dificultad de que Twilight se lo tomaba a la ligera ni siquiera corría como su compañera se lo tomaba con calma. Algo que empezaba a fastidiar a la cabello rojo.

-¡Venga, vamos! ¡Muévete!-decía al ver a mi compañera caminando muy despacio parecía que no le interesaba en lo absoluto la misión.

-*Suspiro* No soy de esos a los que les gusta sudar Sunset-dijo con completa calma realmente era exasperante.

En eso pude ver como su actitud cambiaba a una más sorprendida poniéndose a la ofensiva pronto yo misma me di cuenta de la razón.

Se trataba de un ruido pero este era distinto era de un tono negro con gris incluso se veía más agresivo que los de costumbre.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Esos son ruidos!?

-¿Ruidos negros?-miraba Twilight a ese ruido asombrada-No me agrada como se ven esas cosas.

-¿Pero no crees que podamos huir de él?-lo decía porque realmente no deseaba lidiar con eso ahora.

-Dudo que eso pueda funcionar-dijo mi compañera cubriendome como si no quisiera que me hiciera daño.

-¡Entonces acabemos con ellos!

Siendo sincera pelear con esas cosas resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba apenas pudimos salir de eso con vida quedé bastante agotada para cuando acabó.

-¿Qué diablos era eso? Nunca había visto ruidos negros-dije recuperándome de esa pelea.

-Igual que yo-añadio mi compañera.

-Esas cosas eran bastante resistentes.

-No sólo eso...Eran más agresivos que los normales tuvimos suerte de acabar con ellos-dijo pensando en la situación-por mi parte no fue del todo un obstáculo sólo tuve que...liberarme más.

-¿De verdad? (Guau...tal vez está chica tenga su utilidad...)

-¿Hmm? No me digas que no me crees. Eso no inspira mucha confianza compañera. Jee, jee...

-(...aunque sea una insolente)-pensé

-En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué nos atacaron?-mi compañera estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Cierto...nuestro pacto debería prevenir eso.

-Qué extraño...

No había tiempo para analizarlo con detalle ni sacar conclusiones tan sólo lo pasamos por alto y retomamos rumbo al Molco.

Para cuando llegamos pudimos ver una gran multitud en frente del lugar donde sería el torneo.

-Así que esto es el Tin Pin Slammer...-dijo mi compañera viendo el cartel de torneo.

-Todo lo que necesito es ganar esto.

-Buena suerte con eso-me dijo viendo una marca de los Reapers en la entrada-Por lo menos hay un símbolo Reaper aquí no tendrás problemas para entrar.

-(Estos símbolos, nos hacen visibles...nuestro único contacto con el mundo de los vivos..)-pensaba con cierta tristeza recordaba la vez que Rarity me lo habia explicado.

-Toda tienda con licencia para vender a jugadores lo tiene-me explicaba Twilight aunque yo lo supiera decidí ser amable y fingir que no lo sabía.

-No me estoy quejando, pero...¿Por qué nos dejan comprar? Los Reapers quieren borrarlos ¿No es así? ¿Por qué ayudarnos?

-Hmm...¿Importa realmente? Comprar es divertido. El Juego es mejor así-dijo en un tono jocoso.

-(Claro, porque en el Juego es todo diversión...)

-Si no te das prisa, no podrás registrarte, Sunset.

-Claro, claro, ya voy (Descuida Sunset puedes con esto el Slamm está en tu sangre)-pensaba con determinación.

No lo había mencionado o más bien corregido hace una semana dije que el Tin Pin era un juego estúpido pero eso fue antes de recuperar mis recuerdos. Ahora sé que era una adicta al Slamm.

No era por sonar como una idiota pero al inicio me pareció un juego en verdad tonto, no obstante, no fue hasta que cierta persona me mostró lo contrario desde entonces me he convertido en toda una pro en el Tin Pin.

-(Y todo te lo debo a ti...)-pensaba en esa persona.

Entramos y vimos como el lugar estaba lleno de gente.

-(Así que...nos vemos de nuevo)-veía el entorno gente por doquier era la única razón por la que evitaba los torneos sino entonces hubiera sido toda una leyenda.

-Entonces ¿Sabes como se juega al Tin Pin Slammer?-le preguntaba haber si ella también jugaba.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No seas tonta. No tengo ni idea. Y tampoco quiero saberlo es una pérdida de tiempo-me respondió con cierta molestia.

-¿¡Que!?-No me lo podía creer como es que no podía gustarle-(Como pasarás tu tiempo mujer...)-pensaba con desprecio.

-Creía que ibas a completar la misión, Sunset. Yo sólo vine a acompañarte, aunque si quieres puedo servirte de apoyo moral. La gente dice que puedo ser un poco efusiva-dijo en tono coqueto.

-Eh, no...No está bien así-me sonroja de la incomodida por lo que decidí mantener distancia con ella-(No debí haberle preguntado)-me arrepentia

-¡Ey! Yo te recuerdo-dijo la voz de una chica y vaya que tenía razón era la parejita que Rarity y yo ayudamos a reconciliar la semana anterior-no te agradecimos a ti ni a tu novia por lo de hace una semana-dijo la tal Chloe como compensación.

-Erm...si...No hay de que-dije como respuesta.

-No sabía que también te gustaba el Tin Pin Slamm-dijo la otra chica.

-¡Por supuesto! Llevo tiempo en esto-dije orgullosa.

-¿Entonces vas a competir?-preguntó Chloe.

-Por supuesto-le respondí.

-Entonces supongo que nos enfrentaremos, yo también competire.

-Y yo la apoyaré desde las gradas-añadió Mina-Por cierto ¿Donde está tu novia?-preguntó.

-(Pues dejó de existir y estoy aquí para recuperarla) ella está...haciendo otras cosas...ocupada.

-¿Y quien es ella?-preguntó refiriéndose a Twilight.

-Ella es...

-Thiarina Widowlight, gusto en conocerte-dijo de forma amable-Sunset, no me dijiste que la chica de la que me hablabas era, "tu chica especial". Ahora entiendo el gran interés que tienes por ella.

-(Genial ahora cree que soy de esas...)-pensé con rabia.

-No puedo evitar sentir envidia por eso...-dijo desviando su mirada a otra parte.

Ante eso yo sólo trate de alejarme pero sólo termine por chocarme con otro tipo

-¡Gah!

-¿Qué demonios...?-exclame al ver que alguien me había golpeado.

-¡Perdon! ¡No estaba mirando por donde iba!-dijo el chico disculpandose-¿Mmm? ¡Hey, tu tienes algunos pins!-dijo al ver que traía algunos.

-Um, ¿Sí?

-¿Vas a participar en el torneo?-me dijo el chico.

-¡Eso es! Perder no es una opción...para Sunset-dijo Twilight.

-Bueno necesitarás suerte si quieres ganar, Chase Randall-dijo presentándose-soy bastante bueno, diría que ya tengo fama por aquí.

-Suena a que eres bastante bueno-dijo admirada Twilight.

-¡El más hábil Slammurai! Esperalo...¡¡de la ciudad!! ¡Ninguno de mis rivales puede tocarme!

-(Ya veremos eso niño)-pensé al ver que se autodeclaraba el ganador.

-Bueno me voy, espero tengas suerte en las primeras rondas.

-(Sunset Shimmer no necesita suerte)-pensé.

Fui directamente a registrarme y esperar a que comenzará en evento.

—¡Las cosas se están poniendo seriaaaaaaas! ¡Es hora de la siguiente batallaaaaa! En la esquina azul...¡La novato Sunset Bellmont Shimmer!

-(Novato, si claro. ¡Prepárate!)

-¡En la esquina roja, el chico que ha vuelto de entre la sombras! Juega tan bien que parece casi todo un maestro...¡Brody Mendoza!

-Je, je...descuida prometo que no seré tan brusco contigo.

—Jugadores a a sus puestos...Preparados ¡¡¡SLAM!!!

Empezó la partida y al ver los pins que usaba se notaba que tenía cierta experiencia, pero no tanto como yo la tenía. En resumen le gane en no más de un minuto.

-Sip, así como se hace chico-dije victoriosa.

-¡¡¡Guau!!! ¡Tú primera vez y has...esperalo...ganado!

-Muy impresionante Sunset-dijo Twilight orgullosa-Enseñale a esos niños de primaria quien manda.

-Pero ahora viene lo mejor-dijo el chico,Te vas a enfrentar al maestro, amiga eres historia-me dijo como si ya estuviera perdida

-¿Maestro?-estaba confusa con lo que me dijo.

-La suerte no será suficiente para que ganes-dijo retirándose.

-(¿Suerte? Vamos, no la necesita tengo habilidad...aun así no bajaré la Guardia tengo que asegurarme...)

-Jee, jee. Bueno estaré esperando en la grada Sunset. Dándote todo mi apoyo y suerte. Esfuerzate al máximo, compañera-dijo Twilight retirándose.

-(Por supuesto que lo haré. Esto es importante)-pensaba.

—¡La tensión se siente en el ambiente! ¡A continuación el gran evento! En la esquina azul, ¡Sunset Bellmont Shimmer!

-¿Quién quiere perder?

—En la esquina roja, el gran maestro y legendario Slammurai...

-(No importa quién sea, debo ganar)

—Chase Randall

-¿¡Él!?

-¡Ey, amiga! ¡Estoy impresionado por tus resultados! Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar ganar esta vez ¡Porque ahora yo voy a ganar!

-(¿Me toca con este chico? Ugh...)-pensaba con cierta preocupación-(Bueno, si no hay más remedio...)

-Prepárate para enfrentar a un verdadero ¡¡¡Slammurai!!!

La partida fue demasiado fugaz y para cuando me do cuenta había...perdido.

-¡Gah! Espera...ya..¿He perdido?

-¡Parecía que eras fuerte amiga! ¡Tenía que ponerme serio!

-¡ y sólo con eso la partida ha acabado! ¡Chase lo ha vuelto a hacer! ¡El gran maestro llega a la final!

-¡Mirame Meredit! Cuando ganó, ¡Wow! ¡Y ahora a por la final! ¡Suerte para la próxima, amiga!-se retiraba

-(¡No habrá próxima!)-se había acabado ya no había forma de completar la misión-(Rarity...lo siento, yo...)

-Auu, vaya pena. Aunque no me sorprende. Por más buena que fueras este chico era diez veces mejor que tú.

-¿¡No ves lo que esto significa!?-Le grite a Twilight-¡Hemos fallado! ¡Hemos perdido la misión!

-Seguro que sí. Pero relájate...

-¿¡Relajarme!? ¿Cómo voy...?

—¡Oh-oh! ¡hay problemas para nuestro campeón!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me pregunté al ver que el chico tenia dificultades.

-No sé. Parece algo inesperado-respondió Twilight-Vamos a mirar.

-No, no, ¡¡¡NO!!!-dijo el niño al ver que perdió la partida tal parece por un fallo en su conexión.

—¡La victoria va para el Slammer oscuro Mike Powers!

-¡Oh vaya! Parece que Chase perdió-dijo mi compañera con cierta intriga.

De pronto sentí como el contador desaparecía de mi mano pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había perdido.

-¿Eh? El contador se ha ido. Espera...¿Completamos la misión?

-El chico que ganó parece que es un jugador tambien.

-¿¡Qué!?-estaba sorprendía ¿Era cierto?

Dirijo mi atención al chico quién se encontraba hablando con una chica.

-Mira, el contador se hábil ido Mike.

-¡Misión cumplida! ¡Lo hicimos, Amanda!

-Creía que lo sabías, Sunset. No importa que jugador complete la misión. Así que no hace falta que nos matemos con cumplirlas todas-me dijo Twilight al ver que aún estaba agitada por lo de antes.

-Fiu...salvados-dije con un gran alivio.

Amabas salimos del lugar y volvimos a ver a los dos afuera

-Entonces ¿Otro día completado?-dijo la Chica.

-¡Espero que mañana sea igual de fácil!

Los dos se retiraban justo cuando el tal Chase llegó para pedirle la revancha.

-¡Espera, chico! Quiero la...revancha...¿Eh? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¡No puedes ganar y desaparecer! ¡No es justo!

El pobre de retiraba resignado y por mi parte solo me quedé callada tenía mucho que analizar.

-Deja a los otros jugadores ocuparse de las misiones. Sólo necesitamos hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir...lo que sea.

-¿Y si nadie completa la misión? Si ese fallo no hubiera pasado...¡Hubiese sido el final para nosotras!-le grite a mi compañera.

-Jee jee...Oh, me temo que tuve que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo-me dijo con su sonrisita de siempre-¿No creerás que fue un accidente de verdad, no?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Digamos que interferi con la señal para darle ventaja al contrincante-me explicaba-No necesitabas ganar. Chase tenia que perder.

-Eres...¡Eres retorcida!-la odiaba en ese momento por jugar con mis propias emociones.

-Oh, vamos. Tu querías ganar. ¿No era esa la razón por la que participabas?

-Vale, bien. ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Jee, jee...¿No crees que es más divertido con un poco más de suspenso?

-No-le dije con tal desprecio.

-Además podrías haber ganado. No quería herir tus sentimientos-trato de decirme en un tono dulce.

-Serás...¿Te diviertes con esto? ¡No soy tu juguete!

-Si ya has acabado, es mi turno.

-¿¡Para qué!?

-Tengo que ir a un sitio y tú vienes conmigo.

-Acabo de decir que no soy...

-Teníamos un trato Sunset-me interrumpia-Después de la misión, hacemos lo que yo quiera.

-¡Rgh!...esta bien.

-Perfecto. Entonces volvamos al cruce peatonal

Tratamos de salir del Molco pero una voz nos detuvo. La misma voz del primer día.

-¿Qué me estan ignorando? ¡¡Hectopascales medio ciegos!!

-Hecto...Ugh-Tan sólo oírlo me provocó de nuevo un dolor de cabeza-¡Nngh! Otra vez no...Me duele la cabeza...

-Oh, mira es un Reaper perdido. Pareces más enfadado de lo habitual-dijo Twilight

-¡Pues claro! ¡Este juego es zetta aburrido! ¿Quieren aburrirme hasta la muerte? ¿Qué tal un poco de estilo? ¡Denle algo de emoción! ¡Son unos binomios sin neuronas!

-Guau, ¿Te has quedado ahí viendo toda la misión? ¿Los Game Masters tiene siempre tanto tiempo libre?-dijo Twilight interesada en la respuesta.

-No tengo comentarios al respecto ¡Tus opiniones son basura!-tronaba el sus puños-¡Las añadiré al montón!

-Jee, jee...Me parece que no te gustan las críticas. Sino ¿Por qué seguir haciendo esos montones de basura sin sentido?

-Je. Cada detalle de mi trabajo está totalmente calculado. Mira la perfecta y conocida silueta ¿¡Cómo no puedes apreciar su belleza!?-dijo con gran elocuencia-...Es hora de un pequeño test. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que sobrevivan esta semana?

-jee, sorprendeme-dijo Twilight

-¡Cero! Como tu gusto-dijo el Va me Master sacando su megáfono-¡Atención todos los tetraedros sin gusto! ¡Si quieren vivir, díganme su límite si yo tiendo a infinito! No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer. ¡Ustedes fractales, no tienen futuro! ¡Se acabó la clase!

El G.M se retiraba por lo que ya podía dejar de dolerme la cabeza

-(Por fin...el dolor ha parado)-me sentía mejor y podría pensar de manera más clara-(¿En qué idioma habla?)

-Parece que tiene algo contigo Sunset.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Oh, por favor! Si esta todo el día detrás tuyo.

-Eso es porque soy una jugador.

-Pues no le he visto detrás de otros jugadores.

-(Tiene razón...¿Pero Por que yo?

-...¿Oh es mi culpa?-musito Twilight.

-(¿Qué? Es verdad...debe de tener un pacto con los Reapers...si lo tiene eso explicaría por qué el Game Master nos persigue...sin embargo, únicamente son suposiciónes es pronto para sacar conclusiones excepto...quizá una. ¡Debo de estar loca para confiar en esta chica!)

El día estaba por acabar, lo sentía y sólo me quedaba esperar y cuidarme de mi compañera. No sabría que tramaba ella por lo que debía estar alerta

Mientras en el tejado de un edifico cerca del 104 una Reaper se encontraba meditando mientras miraba el pin que tenía en su mano, era uno que tenía un símbolo de conejo y tan sólo le vino un recuerdo.

-...Destruye a aquellos a los que llamabas amigas. Esas son tus órdenes

-¿Tengo que seguir órdenes?-cuestionaba la orden que le estaban dando

-Por supuesto. Necesitamos una prueba de tu lealtad a los Reapers.

-Esta bien-aceptaba sin más.

Saliendo de aquel recuerdo tan sólo pudo mirar el horizonte y terminar por ver una vez más el pin que traía.

-Esta vez no te decespcionare...yo...encontraré la forma...lo prometo...


	11. Día: ? (12-18 19:18:54)

-¡Hey! Pensaste en lo que te dije...-decia un chico.

El mismo chico que siempre trataba de querer entablar una conversación conmigo. Bastante irritante para mí.

-...¿No Tienes un lugar a donde ir?-le respondí como una forma para que se fuera.

-Seguro, pero, sólo te digo que deberías probarlo. Esto se pondrá de moda.

-(No podrías cerrar tu boca de una buena vez)-pensaba retirandome.

Una vez que me había librado de él busque algo que hacer. No deseaba volver a casa muy pronto, especialmente cuando mi madre estaba ahí. Pero claro no iba dejarme ir por ahí sola, incluso me mandó un mensaje.

—Sunny llamame cuando salgas del instituto--mamá--

Pero por supuesto que no iba a llamarla, simplemente salí del lugar y empecé a caminar y ver a donde iba.

A mitad de mi caminata recordé lo que me dijo aquel chico en el pasillo, supongo que probarlo no haría daño aunque si llegara a saberlo estaba segura de que no me lo perdonaría. No me gusta que la gente me vea haciendo cosas distintas.

-(Es sólo un tonto juego...aunque...No está mal)-dije al terminar una partida en mi móvil.

De hecho era entretenido, no pude dejar de jugar, sin embargo, a mitad de una partida mi mamá me estaba llamando, que impertinente era.

Sólo colgué la llamada y continué, pero ella seguí insistiendo. Vaya forma de fastidiarme la tarde.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora...-le respondí para después colgar.

Continué con mi camino sólo para después darme cuenta que el lugar se veía distinto...en cierto modo me resultaba familiar.

-Esto paso hace mucho tiempo...fue duro, deberías dejar que las cosas fluyan-me decía mi madre.

-Nunca te perdonarme y lo sabes...tu...eres despreciable.

-Lo último que deseo es que nos distanciemos tu, Candy y Jody son lo único que me quedan.

-...No eres...nadie para mí, desaparece-dije alejandome de ella.

Así es detestaba a mi madre con todo mi corazón que a diferencia de mis hermanas ellas la adoran.

-¿Y dime, que hay de nuevo por aquí?-le pregunté a mi guía.

-Desde la última vez, no mucho. Aunque esa relación con tu madre. Es preocupante no digo que me importe. Pero...

-Descuida, Ella está bien-le respondí-Así que...¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-Ya lo ver...ugh...-vi como el chico se quedaba quieto pero temblaba de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté.

-Si...Descuida...-el dolor ya parecía irse.

-¿Y me contarás que clase de criaturas viven aquí?-pregunte.

-Se les conocen como ruidos prohibidos y están aquí por una muy buena razón.

-(¿Ruidos prohibidos?...siento que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes)-pensaba ante eso.

-Sabes, hay rumores de que alguien está tratando de liberarlos.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien apodado el "ángel caido" tal parece que tiene las intenciones de comenzar una revolución en el S.M esto traería grandes consecuencias en el R.M también.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?-preguntaba ya que podía distinguir algo de entre las sombras alrededor de nosotros.

-Creados por el mismísimo compositor como un método para purgar a la misma humanidad, sabía que los ruidos comunes serían fácilmente derrotados por los Reapers, por eso es que los hizo para eliminar a ambos.

-¿Parece un poco desquiciante por parte suya, por que acabar con la humanidad?-Yo no podía entender sus intenciones.

-Aveces se necesita comenzar de nuevo...-fue su respuesta.

-Entonces...¿Por qué seguir las ordenes de alguien como él? Yo que tú me revelaría contra él siento que si juicio no es el correcto.

-Suenas como alguien que conozco, apuesto a que ya lo habías visto.

-Seguro...veo mucha gente últimamente aunque no sea del todo de mi agrado.

-La gente debe amarte-dijo con sarcasmo A lo que le respondi por igual con una risa sarcástica.

En eso note algo peculiar en el Reaper, sus alas las veía más pequeñas que antes.

-¿Qué le pasa a tus alas?-pregunte

-Nada, sólo...mm...se van-fue su respuesta.

-Acaso te vas a morir o algo-lo decía a modo de broma.

-Algo así...cuando un Reaper pierde sus alas, se vuelve un mortal y claro pierde su cuota como tal.

-¿Ustedes también tienen cuota?-estaba sorprendída.

-Sip, todos y si somos borrados nuestra cuota también. Aunque en mi caso sólo yo sería borrado...

-¿No tienes a nadie?-dije algo intrigada

-Claro que si, sólo que hice un trato...por algo estas aquí.

-¿Soy parte de tu trato?-no me lo creía

Por otro lado una de las hermanas Canterlot, la menor, para ser precisos estaba en el tejado de un edificio meditando sobre la acción que tomaría.

-Poderoso compositor, yo no dudo de tu juicio pero no creo que sea el correcto, este mundo tiene mucho potencial...-musitaba la mujer de oscuro cabello hacia el cielo-(No se porque lo estoy haciendo...quizás porque sería lo correcto, hermana mía perdóname)

-Qué tenemos aquí una punto fuera de sus coordenadas espaciales, Moon no esperaba que en verdad fueras a aceptar mi propuesta, pensé que eras como tu hermana...formando parte del gran conjunto del Compositor.

-Zeyn Mackintosh el oficial Reaper más joven de la historia...espero que tu plan vaya a tener resultado de lo contrario yo misma te eliminarse por alta traición-la amenazaba Luna.

-Bueno déjame decirte que formas parte de esto...así que si me delatas, yo también lo haré, si yo me voy al mismo mar de los números imaginarios te aseguro que irás conmigo. Así que acordemos que a partir de ahora seremos socios o mejor...serás mi asistente

-(No es más que un insolente, petulante) Acepto...

-Perfecto, ya tengo los datos, sólo me falta la fórmula...¿Cómo es que la consigo?-preguntaba de una manera atrevida.

-Tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo-le respondió.

-Mi cuerpo es excepcional, es la viva imagen de la belleza al igual que mi arte. Todo está fríamente calculado, cada minúsculo detalle. Así que Moon digame donde encontrar esa fórmula para hallar mi anhelada ecuación.

-...ugh...como quieras sólo prometeme que no sufrirá tanto.

-Ya es tiempo de un cambio jaja...

Parecía que nunca nos íbamos a detener solo seguíamos caminando sin parar o eso parecía hasta que llegamos a un mural con grafitis...

-Los reconoces-me dijo el chico de cabello carmesí.

-De alguna forma sí...digo sólo miralos, son preciosos quieren expresar algo.

-¿Y que es?-preguntó el chico.

-Libertad...-fue Lo que respondí.

-¿Es eso lo que sientes al verlos?-me pregunto cómo si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Yo creo lo que quiera creer, las personas hacen eso, creen en lo que desean que sea verdad...es una forma de estar seguros tendemos...ah...aferrarnos a algo . ¿Acaso tu nunca has creído o has deseado algo con tanto anhelo?

-De hecho...si...pero No estoy seguro de si soy digno de eso-respondió apenado.

-¿Digno de que?-le pregunté.

-De alcanzar el cielo...-dijo con tristeza mirando al cielo

No entendía a que se refería con eso, pero por como lo dijo era muy importante para él. ¿Y que era importante para mi? Había algo que merecía tener mi admiración o respeto. Algo que yo valore, viendo los grafitis tan sólo deje salir una palabra.

-CAT...

Todo se nublo para mi y para cuando desperté, sólo podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente y a mi compañera hablar por su móvil, pero. ¿Con quién?


	12. S2 Día 3: Paseando por las calles P1

**El capitulo fue partido en dos debido a lo largo que era, esperó lo disfruten**.

_

Era el tercer día y me levantaba con un enorme dolor de cabeza, me sentí desorientada ante eso, no obstante, resultó ser pasajero pero aún así no era nada placentero.

-(...agh ¿Dónde...?)-me levantaba-¿El cruce de nuevo?-dije mirando el lugar-(¿Y Twilight?)-voltee a todas partes para encontrarla y ahí estaba con el móvil en la mano-(...Esta al móvil otra vez)

-Si...allí estare hoy. Lo tendrás todo listo para mí, ¿No?

-(¿Con quien está hablando? ¿El mismo tipo de ayer?)-sentí curiosidad por saberlo-(Bueno, no debería tardar demasiado en aparecer la misión)

Estuve buen rato esperando o más bien un largo, largo rato esperando por la misión pero seguía sin aparecer.

-...bueno...(¿Qué ocurre? Nunca tarda tanto tiempo)-revisaba mi móvil como loca-(o es que acaso no captó señal)

-Dime, Sunset...-dijo Twilight de buena manera con su clásica sonrisa.

-(...Esa sonrisa me pone nerviosa ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?)-pensaba, sabía que iba a proponerme algo-¿Sii?

-Vas a venir hoy conmigo, ¿No? Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir-me explicaba-Ayer no cumpliste la promesa que hiciste. Así que hoy, lo harás para recompensarme ¿De acuerdo?-dijo caminando un poco-No tenemos nada que hacer aún así que vamos a ocuparnos de mis cosas ahora.

-¡Ni de broma! Ya te lo dije ayer, primero, haremos la misión. Luego podrás andar por ahí. Además, la misión podría aparecer en cualquier seg...

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el móvil de mi compañera suena la misión del día había llegado.

-Guau, tenías razón ¡Aquí está, Sunset!-dijo sacando su móvil-veamos..."Dirígete hacia Cat Street" tiempo limite: 15 minutos.

-¿¡Quince minutos!? ¡Eso está en la otra punta de Meredit!

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Deberíamos tomar la ruta 2 de aquí a Cadoi City, atravesando Towa Records

-¡No fastidies! ¡Calla y empieza a correr! ¡¡¡Vamos!!

-¡Si, señora!

Salí disparada como bala con sólo quince minutos nuestro fin podría ser muy pronto y no iba permitirlo.

-Ugh...mierda...mierda...-se lamentaba un chico quién que el Reaper de nombre Aiden maltrecho por haber escapado de la central ahora como un fugitivo. Sólo pudo recordar lo último que le dijeron antes de haber tomado dicha decisión.

\--El veredicto final es...dos días...sólo dos días más de vida hasta que enmendes tu error...--

-...¡¡¡ES ESTA LA PRUEBA QUE NECESITAN, ¿EH?!!!-grito hacia los cielos.

Al inicio todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a Caído city donde un Reaper custodiaba la entrada hacia Towa Records.

-¡Ugh! ¿Uno de ellos?

-Parece que hay un muro adelante.

-¡Mierda no tenemos tiempo para esto!...Sólo hay un camino a Cat Street

-¿Quieren pasar? Eliminen a tres ruidos de clase 3.

-No lo sabías Sunset, los Reapers clasifican a los ruidos por niveles-me dijo Twilight al ver que tenía un rostro de confundida.

Con sólo 10 minutos restantes nos cargamos a los tres ruidos que el Reaper pedía. Me senti agotada mientras que mi compañera no sudaba ni una gota. Me provocaba una enorme rabia que se lo tomará a la ligera.

Ya sin un muro continuamos hacía Towa Records, pasamos por el parque O'Neal hasta que logramos llegar a Cat Street.

-Uff...uff...¡Lo hicimos! ¿¡Hemos completado la misión!?-dije extremadamente exhausta-¿Eh? No hay tiempo-dije al ver que mi mano al no tenia el contador, de hecho ni siquiera lo sentí al inició-¡Espera! ¿Nunca hubo un contador?-Estaba confundida-(No me había dado cuenta antes...) pero el móvil recibió el...-saque mi móvil para revisar la misión pero no había una-¿Qué? No tengo mensaje de la misión...

-¡Guau! Al final lo hicimos-dijo Twilight viendo a un local en específico-Es ese café justo allí, Sunset.

-Espera...No me digas...Tu...tú...¿¡Me has mentido!?

-De algún modo, sí-lo dijo de una manera tranquila como si no le importará el hecho de que estaba enojada-Estoy sorprendida de que haya funcionado tan bien.

-Tú...¡Ugh!-no sabía ni que pensar al respecto-¡No te creo!

-Oh, vamos. No hice daño a nadie-lo dijo para callarme-No es que tengamos una misión de verdad aún. De cualquier modo aquí estamos...así que déjame hacer esto.

-¡Augh! Te encanta jugar con las personas que te rodean-le dije en forma de reprocho

-Ni tanto prefiero jugar con sus mentes, la manipulación y sugestión son la mejores herramienta de una persona-suspiraba en son de superioridad-...Es casi como sentirse igual a Dios. De cualquier forma calmate, Sunset da gracias de que no sea una misión de verdad-se reía de eso mientras que yo me quedaba callada, Ella no es más que un paquete lleno de sorpresas retorcidas-Si lo fuera, habrías sido borrada. Has tardado muchísimo en llegar.

-Hey, estoy...¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-le pregunté.

-Sentí ganas de un café y en Cat Street hay un café encantador ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Como conocidas claro-me dijo para que no malentendiera su propuesta

Tuve que ceder ya estábamos ahí, entramos al café y lo primero que hizo mi compañera fue llamar al dueño.

-¿Señor Diamond? ¿Está en casa?

-¡Hey! Estaba esperandote, damita-respondió el aparente dueño.

-¿Chris?-no me lo creia-Ehm...usted...¿Señor Diamond?-me quedé bastante sorprendida ante eso. ¿Acaso los dos se conocían?

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh, Rojita!-dijo Chris sorprendído de mi presencia-¿Qué, estas en el Juego otra vez?

-Si...y por ello, Rarity fue...ella fue mi entrada.

-Tomaron a la jovencita, eh...-dijo sintiendo compasión de mí-Bueno animate no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora. Además, rojita, estoy seguro que ella lo entendería.

-...Gracias-con eso me sentí mejor.

-Veo que ambos ya se conocían-dijo mi compañera.

-Sí. El salvo nuestras vidas más de una vez la semana pasada.

-Qué coincidencia. El también ha estado salvandome la vida durante una temporada.

-(Parece que los dos se conocen desde hace mucho)-pensaba respecto a los dos-(¿Es aquí donde Twilight aprendió todo sobre el S.M?)

-Odio ser impaciente pero podríamos. ¿Ya sabes?

-Sí, claro, damita. Enseñame los móviles.

-El tuyo también Sunset-me lo pedía Twilight.

-¿Mi movil? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Sólo le hará una pequeña mejora.

-Cuanto más mejor, ¿No?-dijo Chris-Dejenmelos sólo unos segundos-iba a ir a su despacho pero se detuvo al ver algo en nuestros móviles-Oh quizás un rato no estoy seguro si quieren pueden ordenar algo enseguida vendrá alguien a atenderlas

-Descuide, estamos bien...aunque de hecho por que no me deja ayudarlo será más rápido así-dijo Twilight.

-Si eso deseas damita.

Los dos se iban al despacho mientras yo me quedaba ahí, esperando.

Me senté y no dejaba de revisar los mensajes de mi móvil esperando a que la misión apareciera comenzaba a frustrarme e incluso a ponerme ansiosa, era inútil seguir ahí y esperar. Pero sin una misión que caso tenía salir me encontré en un callejón sin salida.

-Hola, hey, Hola, ¡¡me escuchas!!

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me estaba llamando. Era una chica de un pelo rosa fuerte.

-Oh, al fin respondiste. Bienvenida se te ofrece algo-me pedía la chica de una forma muy enérgica.

-(Esa voz...¡¡Es la misma que escuche en el parque Rowan el primer dia!!)Esto...¿Trabajas aqui?-le pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí, Pinkamena diamond pie. Sólo llamame Pinkie.

-(Que clase de nombre es ese. Parece sacado de una caricatura)

-Veo que conoces a mi padre-dijo de forma amena.

-Sip, es un gran tipo.

-Por supuesto que lo es...por cierto la otra chica que estaba aquí ¿vino contigo?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-...si quisimos pasar un rato a saludar y hacer un recado de ella.

-La he visto mucho por aquí, hasta ahora no sé su nombre-dijo apenada-Mi padre dice que si quiero saberlo yo misma debo preguntárselo, pero siempre desaparece cuando tengo una oportunidad es como si al salir de aqui se volviera invisible. Suena descabellado, ¿No?

-(No tan descabellado...)-pensaba ante lo que me dijo-(entonces creo que ella no sabe nada del juego)

-Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunto con ánimo.

-Sunset. Sunset Shimmer.

-Un gusto Sunset-me dijo estirando su mano para estecharla, cosa que hizo de una manera brusca.

-Si que tienes mucha energia-concluí después de todo esto.

-Gracias. Así queeeee...¿vas a pedir algo?-volvió con la misma pregunta.

No era por ser grosera pero no traía dinero en ese momento, usualmente siempre despertaba con algo de 900 dólares al día pero últimamente no aparecía más dinero de hecho a las justas si tenía no más de 50 dólares.

-Estoy bien...-le respondí.

-Oky Doky. Si se te ofrece algo no dudes en pedirlo y yo te lo traerá en menos un segundo.

Era una chica bastante ánimosa por como la veía y con un inusual cabello que te hace recordar al algodón de azúcar por lo esponjoso y voluminoso que era.

Justo en ese momento salieron Twilight y Chris...o bueno el Sr. Diamond.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido-dijo mi compañera.

-No lo creo-le respondi

-Rojita, veo que mi hija te entretuvo un rato-dijo el Sr. Diamond.

-Así es-le respondí.

-Eh, Pinkie porque no vas y limpias la cocina-dijo su padre para que se fuera y pudiéramos hablar más a gusto.

Veía como su hija se retiraba y yo sólo me quedé con el pensamiento de que

-Entonces con quien estabas hablando antes era con...

-¿El Sr. Diamond? Por supuesto.

-(Dios, ahora me siento como una imbécil)-pensaba al suponer que era con los Reapers con quien había hablado-(Chris, digo el señor Diamond tiene sus secretos, pero le creo más que a esta chica)-siendo sincera ella es un peligro, uno bastante...incómodo-(Supongo...que Si el Sr. Diamond se lleva bien con ella, no debería preocuparme tanto)

-Ahora por fin podremos salir de cacería-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Caceria? ¿De qué?-le pregunté.

-Lo verás cuando lo encontremos. Salgamos fuera y probemos el rastreador.

Las dos salimos y vi como mi compañera veía su móvil al parecer el Sr. Diamond le dio como una clase de rastreador.

-Hmm no hay respuesta por aquí

-(¿Qué es lo que busca este rastreador?)

-¿Nos vamos Sunset? Buscaremos información por toda Meredit y rastrearemos señales-me informaba para adelantarse un poco.

-(¿Debería de verdad seguir con esto?)

-¿Qué pasa Rojita?-me llamo el Sr. Diamond-Parece que te ronda algo por lo cabeza.

Era verdad no sólo el hecho de deambular por toda Meredit, sino, por querer saber algo más de Twilight por lo que recurri a una cosa...

-¿Cómo se conocen los dos?-pregunte al Sr. Diamond.

-¿Quién, la damita y yo? La conozco desde hace mucho, pasaba por aquí después de la escuela de vez en cuando más cuando estaba aburrida, y charlabamos-me respondió-Verás, ella es un poco...especial...

-¿"Especial"?

-Si. Ella ve cosas.

-¿Cosas como qué?-estaba en duda-¿Algo en plan "en ocasiones veo muertos" o algo parecido?

-Más o menos. Así es como supo acerca del Juego. Veía a los jugadores y a los Reapers cuando estaba viva-me explico a lo que yo quedé intrigada.

-Y cuando quería hablar de ello, venía a verme. No había muchas personas que le escucharan si me entiendes. Por otra parte ha estado sola toda su vida nadie ha llegado a entenderla del todo. Es un poco distante, y puede ser irritante de vez en cuando pero no es mala chica-con eso buscaba que pensara de una forma diferente respecto a ella-En cualquier caso es tu compañera. Tienen que llevarse bien.

Como podría llevarme bien con alguien como ella, es tan pedante y fanfarrona con una actitud de princesita malcriada aveces hasta quisiera partirle la cara. Pero sólo ocasionará problemas.

Siendo sincera esa no era la única cosa que me rondaba por la cabeza...

-¿Así que este es tu café?-volví a preguntar.

-¡Sip! Yo lo llamo "WildKat" Bastante moderno, ¿No crees?

-Si...(es un sitio bastante bonito, pero...No hay nadie aquí ¿Cómo paga el alquiler?)

-Sabes siempre me han gustado los guisantes me convertí en un adicto, así que abrí mi propio café.

-Porque te gustan...los guisantes (¿Quién trabajaría en una cafetería porque le gustan los guisantes?)-Era tonto pero más tonto que nombres a tu propia hija como un personaje de caricatura.

-¡Oh, ey! La última vez dije que te daría una taza de café, ¿Eh?-me recordaba aquello de hace una semana-Aquí tienes una, Rojita...son 20 dólares.

-(¿Me estás cobrando?)-okey eso ya era pasarse un poco. Ni dinero traigo-por cierto...esto la chica de ahí, es...¿Es tu hija?

-Pinkie por supuesto. Un nombre bastante creativo, ¿no?

-Si...-ya ni importancia tenía eso-¿Ella no sabe nada del juego, no?

-Ah...no. Y no es importante que lo sepa, es mejor así-me explico provocándole gracia a lo que decía-Si te aburres vete a dar un paseo con Twilight todavía no tienen una misión, ¿No? Es una pérdida de tiempo estar sentado esperando todo el día. No es divertido.

-Si, pero...

-No pareces convencida. ¿Lo has olvidado? Si quieres sobrevivir en Meredit, tienes que...

-Confiar en mi compañero, ya lo sé. Es sólo que...

-Aún tienes un largo camino por recorrer, Rojita. No vale de nada que lo sepas si no lo llevas a la practica-me sermoneaba- **Disfruta cada momento al máximo.**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso he dicho algo raro?

- **"Disfruta cada momento al máximo"** ese era el lema de una persona a la que admiraba. Lo he convertido en mi religión es la forma en la que elijo vivir-dije con orgullo.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado-estaba impresionado el Sr. Diamond.

-Bueno. Ahora no es el momento de disfrutar la vida-no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera.

-¡Escucha Rojita! El mundo se acaba contigo, si quieres disfrutar de la vida, expande tu mundo tienes que ampliar tus horizontes tan lejos como puedas.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Estoy atrapada en el Juego de los Reapers ni siquiera puedo dejar Meredit ¿Cómo se supone que voy a expandir mi mundo?

-Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar tú.

-(Expandir mi mundo...)-pero ¿Cómo? Estoy como una rata atrapada en el laberinto buscando el queso al final del mismo y después de la primera semana dudo que haya una en verdad.

Me sentí tan miserable en ese momento y tan fuera de lugar. No era más que una fantasma que vagaba por las calles lamentándose el no poder recordar su propia muerte.

Apenada por eso me fui de ahí para alcanzar a Twilight y preguntarle que diablos estábamos buscando.

-...Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando con esa cosa?

-Jee, jee...¿Qué, con esto?-me dijo mostrando su móvil-Bueno ya lo sabrás cuando lo veamos, tonta.

-(Caray, ¡Gracias por confiar en mí!)-ya me esperaba una respuesta así.

Dejando Cat street y dirigiéndonos al cruce peatonal según mostraba el rastreador de Twilight. Nos quedamos calladas hasta por lo menos Towa Records. Ya que no había nada de que hablar sólo me límite a mirarla mientras caminábamos.

-¡Las encontré!-grito una voz para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-exiji que se mostrará.

Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al ver de quien se trataba. No podía creerlo, después de todo no mintio al querer hacerlo.

-¡Prepárate, esto te va a doler, Rojita! ¡Vas a sangrar, tú!

-Rainbow...¡Tú...estas bien...sigues aquí!-me quedé pasmada.

-Mejor que bien descúbrelo por ti misma

-¿¡Tienes...tienes...alas!?-exclame sorprendida, iguales a la de los Reapers

-Bastante Creepy, ¿No?-me respondió al ver como reaccione-Es la prueba de que soy una Reaper.

-Una Reaper...-yo no podía creerlo en verdad era uno de ellos-¿En serio te has unido a ellos?

-Sunset, ¿También tienes amigas Reapers? Vaya, vaya. Desde luego eres conocida por aquí-dijo Twilight impresionada.

-Ella no es ningúna amiga mía. Sólo he venido aquí para eliminarlas, imbeciles.

-¿Qué? No lo dirás en ser...

-Eh, ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?-grito de ira-¡¡PELEEN!!

Ella se lanzó hacia nosotras embistiendonos para entrar en batalla.

-Sunset, trata de mantenerte en una sola pieza, no quiero que esa carita tuya se arruine...-podía escuchar a Twilight de hecho era la primera vez que hablaba supongo que sólo se quedaba callada.

-(Descuida Sunset tu puedes...Ella no es más...que...no más...que ¿Qué?)

Era...una Reaper si, pero...también...Era...no una amiga pero. Si a alguien que conocí.

-¡¡Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a pelear!!

Rainbow se acercó a mi para atacarme yo sólo me oculte y trataba de no atacarla directamente.

Era bastante hábil y escurridiza una Skater nata y más con sus alas la hacían imposible de atacar.

-¡¡Te atrape!!-grito al mismo tiempo que me agarraba y me tiraba para después disparar una clase de ráfaga de luz.

Con eso salí por los aires, ahora si me defendí y saque mi pin de fuego. Aunque este era uno mejorado para tratar de quemarla, sin éxito al ver que salió ilesa de la muralla de fuego que creé.

Vuela hasta mi para tirarme un puñetazo y dejarme en el suelo.

Por otro lado mi compañera parecía hacerle frente a su sombra al principio. Poco tardó en caer también por las objetos que le lanzará.

No pudimos hacerle frente la batalla terminó tan rápido y apenas si podía mantenerme en pie.

-Es...fuerte...-dije adolorida no podía moverme.

-¡Pfft! ¿Eso es todo? ¡¡Sus Psychs no son nada!!-estaba decepcionada-Esperaba una auténtica lucha, chica. Pero son tan débiles que no vale la pena machacarlas, venga pierdansen y considerense afortunadas.

-¡Ey, espera!

Era tarde Rainbow desapareció y yo sólo me quedé atónita por lo ocurrido.

-Ugh, acerca de tu Reaper delincuente ¿Un ataque directo a los jugadores en el tercer día? ¡Qué flagrante rupturas de las reglas!-dijo Twilight acomodandose los lentes.

-Así que ella ahora es mi enemiga...-musite viendo el cielo-(entonces no permitiré que gane la próxima)

-Ella nos estaba atacando de verdad. Sunset.

-(pero, ¿Por qué se unió a los Reapers?)-me surgió esa duda, nunca lo dijo en el final. Supuse que si ahora ya no tenia a Fluttershy ya no valía la pena regresar al mundo real.

-Debería tener cuidado cuando yo este contigo-dijo mi compañera con seriedad-Si eso era una amiga. No quiero imaginarme cuando tenga que encontrarme con tus enemigos.

Aquello me dejó un mal sabor de boca, ¿se supone que ahora somos enemigas? Debe serlo, supongo que así debía ser. Ni siquiera me agradaba era una skater a la que le faltaba inteligencia y aprender a expresarse bien a la hora de hablar. No obstante ver la decisión que había tomado sólo me hacía querer saber el Por que de eso.


	13. S2 Día 3: Paseando por las calles P2

Estaba tan metida en eso que no me di cuenta que terminamos en Molco, donde escuchamos como dos personas se quejaban respecto a algo en particular.

-Ugh, vaya mierda-dijo uno de ellos

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-Esos dos son...

-¿¡Reapers!?-concluí al verlos.

-¿En que estaba pensado el Game Master cuando hizo esta cosa?-dijo el otro viendo la enorme pila de basura-De verdad no comprendo el arte moderno.

-A mi ni me preguntes...nadie puede decir de verdad que esta tramando él-se quejaba mientras trataba de quitar una pieza-No obstante, vamos a encargarnos de este montón antes de que nos vea...

-Cierto. Si nos ve arrastrando su creación...estaremos jodidos-dijo el otro Reaper con cierto temor-Igual que si ignoramos las ordenes de la Srta. Morgan.

-Atrapados entre dos fuegos.

-Al paso que van les llevará un buen rato-dijo Twilight viendo como desmontaban todo eso.

-Bueno, hay que dejarlos solos.

-El rastreador ha encontrado señales aquí, pero...No creo que sea lo que estemos buscando.

Seguimos nuestra buscada a Spain hill donde había otro montón de basura.

-Otro montón de basura...¿El 3.14 ataca de nuevo?

-¿Acaso conoces a alguien más que pueda montar algo como esto?

-...Hay algo escrito en él-dije al ver una nota adherida.

 **—Cualquier árbol puede tirar una manzana. Yo tiraré la luna.**

-Uhhh...¿Qué?-la nota me dejó confusa, no tenia sentido para mi.

-Creo que dice que él es mejor que la gravedad-me aclaraba Twilight-El rastreador ha encontrado señales aquí, pero...No creo que sea lo que buscamos

Pero que era eso que buscábamos, no iba a decírmelo, eso era más que obvio. Sólo la veia ahí con el móvil en la mano rondando de un lado para el otro con esa mirada metódica.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm...la señal es muy débil. Parece que hemos ido en la dirección equivocada. Volvamos al cruce peatonal.

-¡¡AHHH!!-grito alguien de ira.

-Eso hace Sonata seis, Aria cerooo.

-¡Una vez más!-exigía-¡Todavía puedo darle la vuelta!

-¿Qué dem...?...¿¡Reapers!?-reaccione de forma alarmante al verlas

-¿Están luchando?-dudosa mi compañera las miraba.

-Esto del Tin Pin no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?...¿Quizá demasiado para ti?

-¡Calla y juego!-le gritó.

-Y, slaaam...-dijo Sonata empezando la partida.

-Han de estar aburridas-concluyó mi compañera.

-Espera...¿Tú otra vez? ¿Quién está en el Juego dos veces?-dijo Aria con disgusto-Bueno, me gustaria eliminarse aquí y ahora, peroooo...estoy fuera esta vez.

-¿Fuera?-no entendía a lo que se refería-¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

-Órdenes directas de arriba-me aclaro Sonata-El Game Master dijo que nadie toque a los Jugadores.

-Pero, espera...¿Por qué hari...?

-¡Y yo que sé!-me interrumpió Aria.

-¿...Hmmm? Ugh, el móvil un segundo.

-Aria al habla...¿¡Qué!?...de acuerdo...nos vemos Adaigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sonata.

-Te lo explico en el camino...esto no acaba aquí, pronto me desquitare con ustedes.

Las dos se retiraban del lugar con prisa, a lo que después me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Sonata.

-¿Por qué retirar a los Reapers? ¿En que está pensando?-no le veía lógica a retirar a los Reapers si lo que quieres es eliminar a los jugadores, aún así, están desapareciendo como si nada-No tiene sentido.

-¿Quién sabe? Con su enorme ego probablemente quiere jugar este Juego él sólo.

-No me sorprendería.

-De todos modos la señal se debilita aquí. Busquemos en otra parte.

Sólo quedó el cruce como último lugar y ahí fue donde encontramos una señal que en verdad captó la atención de Twilight quizás era lo que en verdad buscaba.

-Recibo una señal-dijo Twilight viendo su móvil.

-¿Una señal?-le pregunté.

-Eso significa que estamos cerca. Debe de estar por aquí.

-¿Por aquí, dónde?

-No lo sé...tengo que acercarme más...hay que seguir buscando por aquí.

La señal venía de Dogenzaka y para nuestra sorpresa había una larga cola esperando frente a lo que parecía una nueva tienda "El shadow ramen" decía el cartel.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué? ¿Recibes algo?-le pregunté.

-Sí...mira-me mostraba la pantalla de su móvil aunque yo no entendía lo que veia

-¿Por qué hay tanta cola?-pregunte al ver a tanta gente abarrotada en la calle.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo-dijo Twilight dirigiendose hacia el local.

-¡E-ey! ¡Espera!-trate de detenerla-(¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?)

No tuve más opción que entrar también y debo decir que el interior se veía fascinante.

-¿Estamos es una tienda de ramen?-dije viendo el interior de la tienda era tan extravagante.

-Parece nueva. Mi móvil indica que este es el lugar-me mostraba a lo que yo dude de su afirmación.

-¡Ey! ¡No te coles!-grito alguien desde afuera.

-Estas chicas de hoy...-tienen que ponerse en la cola, como todo el mundo-dijo el que parecía ser el dueño un sujeto joven de traje crema había algo en su voz que me sonaba familiar, aunque no sabía de donde.

-Uhh, supongo que esperaremos fuera, entonces-dije saliendo junto con Twilight

Nada más ver la cola que ahora era más larga me hizo pensar que estaríamos ahí una eternidad...espera...

-¡Un momento! ¡Afuera somos invisibles!

-¿Y ahora te acabas de dar cuenta?-dijo mi compañera de una forma nada placentera-Ugh, y la cola casa vez se hace más larga. La señal definitivamente viene de adentro. Estoy casi segura.

-...¿Hemos estado buscando ramen?-concluí a todo esto.

-Eres tan hilarante-dijo riéndose de lo que le dije.

-Mira, sólo dime. ¿Qué estamos buscando exactam...?-me interrumpi a mi misma al sentir algo-¡Espera! ¿¡Has sentido eso!?-Centre mi vista en un hombre que veía el otro local con envidia.

-No entiendo por qué ese sitio es tan famoso. El sabor no es nada como para escribir sobre él

-Energía negativa y viene de él-le dije a mi compañera.

-Esta mirando fijamente a la cola-dijo Twilight.

-¿Crees que pasa algo con esta tienda?

-Eso explicaría la señal que he recibido

-Vamos a empezar con los ruidos de ese tipo.

En efecto estaba poseído por un ruido.

Ya sin él. Parecía que estaba de un mejor humor.

-¡Buf! ¿Pero que hago aquí parado? ¡No puedo permitirme el lujo de quedarme parado, quejandome! ¡Tengo que pensar en la próxima novedad del ramen!-el hombre entraba a su tienda decidido.

-Ha entrado al local.

-Vamos a entrar para hablar con él-dijo mi compañera-Tal parece que la fila no avanzará por ahora.

-(y todavía no hay misión...es extraño)

Era demasiado raro, se supone que es una misión por día, sin embargo, no había nada.

Entre con ella para ver que tramaba el hombre.

-¡Irasshai!-nos saludaba el dueño.

-(Ugh, ¿Qué es ese olor?)-pensé al oler ese peculiar olor proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Qué va a ser hoy, jovencitas?-preguntaba el dueño-¡Tenemos un nuevo plato especial por tiempo limitado! "La gran captura"

-(¿Que clase de nombre es ese? No quisiera preguntar que lleva)-pensaba con ese nombre debe de saber espantoso-(Iré por lo seguro, gracias)

-Deme sólo un clásico y...

-¡Qué emocionante! ¡Dame a mi La Gran Captura!-pidió Twilight.

-(¡Dios mío! O es muy valiente o muy estúpida)

-Para ella también, por favor.

-(¿¡QUÉ!?)

Ha perdido el juicio de ninguna manera probaria esa cosa. Por suerte tendría que esperar a que lo prepara y me fugaria.

-¡Hecho! ¡Aquí lo tienen, recién hecho!

-(¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ya lo tenía hecho!?)-Tan sólo mirarlo me dio cierto asco digo hay un enorme pescado en el tazón, unos champiñones, lonjas de lechón y lo que creo que era queso en el caldo-(¿Esto es... comida?)

-¡Mmm! Fantástico-dijo mi compañera probando el ramen.

-(Ugh, ¡Se lo está Comiendo!)

-Señor, ¡Es toda una maravilla!

-¿Te gusta?-dijo el dueño contento-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Tienes buen gusto, hija!

-¿Qué sucede? Cometelo mientras está caliente, Sunset-me dijo Twilight al verme que sólo veía mi tazón.

-...De acuerdo-ya no había salida de esto así que tome un pequeño sorbo-Esto...no es terrible...¡En realidad está bueno!

-Usando queso como ingrediente secreto se le da cuerpo a la sopa, añadiendo un fuerte besugo le da sabor y presencia, así como, una austera majestuosidad-comentó Twilight.

-¡Para ser joven, conoces tus fideos!-dijo el dueño impresionado-Es bueno saber que aún hay algunas personas en Meredit que les gusta.

-(Lo admito es sabrosa) (pero...aún asi ¿Quién pediría esto?)

-¿Hmm? ¿Ha vuelto a cerrar hoy?-dijo la voz de una persona

-(¿Otro cliente?)-pensé

-Esta ABIERTO ¿No ves a estas clientes? No puedo trabajar si estás aquí. Vete-dijo el dueño molesto

-Ah, culpa mía. El sitio estaba tan vacío, que supuse...bueno, ¿Haz pensado en mi oferta?

-(Es el tipo que nos hecho del otro local. ¿...Por que me suena tanto?)-pensaba al verlo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ahora vete.

-Vamos, necesito una respuesta pronto. Hazte un favor y únete a nosotros, te garantizo que tus beneficios se dispararan-hablaba como un completo fanfarrón-¿Qué busca la gente de Meredit en un cuenco de ramen? No es el sabor. Es aventura. Algo diferente. Comer fideos en esta ciudad debe ser un evento...¡Una experiencia!-habla como si los fideos fueran un producto y no comida-Lo importante es la presentación. Como lo vendes. Estoy seguro de que la mitad de ellos no sabrían distinguir un buen ramen-se reía de lo que dijo-Sólo Piénsalo. La oferta sólo dura un mes.

El chico se retiraba mientras que el dueño sólo se quedó con un celo fruncido de ira

-Ja ja...Siento que hayan tendió que ver esto...

-¿Tiene algún problema?-pregunto Twilight

-Así que, ¿Quieren oír la historia?

-(¿Oírlo y después qué? No podemos ayudarte)-pensaba...o bueno...quizás ¿si?

Flashback*

-¡Shh! ¿Qué estás...?

-Vamos a escucharle. Aveces la gente lo único que necesita es que se la escuche quizás seamos capaces de ayudarle-me explicaba-Si no, no te preocupes te prometo que le diré que no.

Fin del Flasback*

Recordar aquello que me dijo Rarity me hizo reflexionar...

-Vale, te escucharemos. Pero no esperes milagros.

-Ja ja. Es más que suficiente

-Entonces, adelante

-Como pueden ver, el negocio no va muy bien, si no consigo unos buenos beneficios al final de este mes. Tendré que cerrar-dijo el dueño agobiado

-¡Pero este ramen era buenísimo! ¿Por qué cierras?-dije sin entenderlo.

-Bueno si acepto su oferta, podría continuar...

-¿Pero no es lo que quieres, no?-entendí por la forma en que lo dijo.

-Sus fideos no son malos pero...No hay amor. Tratan al ramen como forma de hacer dinero. Y eso no es lo correcto.

Antes de que pudiera continuar se escucharon gritos de emoción de afuera acercándose así un gran escándalo.

-¿Qué está...?-me sorprendi al escuchar los gritos que venían de afuera.

-Comienza el espectaculo...mirenlo con sus propios ojos-nos dijo el dueño.

Salimos y vimos la razón ante nuestros ojos

-¡Es el Príncipe! ¡Es taaaan encantador!-se podía escuchar entre el griterio de los fans presentes.

-(Espera, ese es...El hombre que conocí en el 104)-recordaba cuando fui con Rarity-(El Sr. Principesco o como sea)

-Ha entrado es otro restaurante. Vamos a ver.

Volvimos a entrar al "Shadow ramen" y esta vez estaba más abarrotado de personas y claro que el Sr. Principesco estaba ahí montando si pequeño show con sus fans aclamandolo.

-¡Exquisito! Estoy en el paraíso ¡F para este ramen! ¡F...de FABULOSO!

-Oh, Dios ¿¡Oiste eso!? ¡Le ha dado una F!-se escuchaba por el fondo

-¡Sólo da F a las cosas que le gustan!-se escuchan por otro lado.

-¡Quiero probar lo que a pedido!-otro más decía de fondo.

-Ese es...-trataba de recordar su nombre a lo que mi compañera vino a mi rescate.

-Justin Lewinton. El príncipe de Ennui. Su blog. "F a todo" tiene...

-100 000 visitas al día-complete lo que iba a decir.

-Correcto, creí que no sabías nada sobre él.

-Mi antigua compañera sabía mucho sobre él.

-Oh, claro tu novia-dijo con su sonrisita de siempre.

-Ella no es mi novia-dije molesta, desde lo de ayer que cree que ella es mi novia. Sin embargo es mi culpa por no decírselo antes.

-¿Uh? ¿Enserio? Por como la describias parecía que si lo fueran.

-...no simplemente...Ella me cayó bien y punto-era la mejor respuesta que podía darle sin tener que entrar en detalles.

-Oh. Que decepción...-dijo en respuesta aunque su mismo rostro mostraba una mirada que me puso bastante incómoda. Tuve que dirigir mi vista a otro parte para evitar el incómodo contacto visual.

-Sabes cuando el príncipe menciona algún lugar en su blog. Ya es visitado por miles de personas-dijo Twilight volviendo al tema principal.

-Pues...bueno los fideos lucen bien...-dije viendo un tazón cerca mío. Sólo mirenlo una enorme carne de res en medio sazonada con especias variadas y una lonja grande de apio para adornalo

-Lo mismo digo. No se cortan con la presentación.

-Guau, ¿Que? ¿¡Bailan mientras cocinan!?-quedé admirada al ver que en la cocina los chefs estaban bailando a la vez que cocinaban

-Creo que es mitad comida, mitad show.

Era un lugar bastante fascinante el ambiente, el espectáculo. Todo eso junto así que la comida no importará en lo absoluto.

-El sabor del ramen, esa rama cultural...Sé que a mis lectores les encantará. Te aseguro que volveré pronto-dijo el Príncipe.

-¡Es un placer, señor!-dijo el dueño-¡Este mes tenemos el especial por nuestra apertura! ¡Cada cliente se lleva un regalo especial! Este también los sorprendera... les daremos el pin más bueno de toda la ciudad...¡Este!-dijo el dueño sacando el pin de calavera roja.

-¡Guau! ¡Es, o sea, super-raro!...¿¡ todos nos podemos llevar uno!?-se escuchaba a la muchedumbre de afuera que se ponía loca por ese pin.

-Ese pin...-lo recuerdo era el mismo que tenía yo-Si. Es el que pusimos de moda por una misión.

-¿No querrás decir...?-Twilight sólo jugaba para que terminará de explicarle o sólo para sacar más información sobre mi y Rarity.

-Rarity y yo, tuvimos que hacer que fuera la nueva moda-le explicaba-Espera un segundo...-de repente las cosas empezaban a tener sentido ahora. Todas lasvpiezas encajaban esa voz tan familiar y los pins que regalaba¡Es él! ¡El chico del traje el que fue encargado de anunciar el pin!

-¿Otro amigo tuyo, Sunset?

-Esta totalmente cambiado. ¡Apenas le reconozco!-Un cambio totalmente radical diría que ya no es la misma persona de hace una semana.

-Esa es la gente para ti: siempre dan un giro de 180 grados

-¿180? Más bien 1260.

-Bueno nos vamos.

-¿Qué?

-Si te quedas ahí, nos van a volver a echar por colarnos-ya podía verlo en la gente que nos miraban de mala manera.

-Tienes razón vámonos.

Salimos una vez más del restaurante sin saber la causa de la señal que Twilight había recibido a todo esto sólo me preocupaban dos cosas. Uno el no saber que era lo que estábamos buscando y...el otro...no había misión aún. Sin importar cuanto revisará mi móvil nada cambiaba.

-Vaya, vaya, Sunset...creo que tenemos algo entre manos-concluía Twilight a todo esto-Un nuevo restaurante de ramen entra en escena...y tiene un gran éxito de la noche a la mañana. Y esos pins rojos...podría ser lo que mi móvil estaba recibiendo.

-¿Cree que los pins son la fuente de esa energia?-era lo que estaba entendiendo de todo esto.

-¡Oh! Y no olvides al restaurante que no vende. Es raro ¿No crees, sabiendo lo bueno que es?-trataba de seguirla pero no parecía que iba a algún lado con esto sólo divagaba-Estaremos todo el día hasta que lleguemos al final del asunto-soltó un suspiro ante eso esperando a ver si estaba de acuerdo con eso y por supuesto que no lo estaba.

-"Estaremos" no voy a ignorar la misión...

-¿Qué misión, Sunset?-me replicaba y por más que la odiara era verdad seguí sin haber una misión. Estaba obligada a cumplir su estúpido capricho.

-Bueno, empecemos buscando la razón por la que este sitio es tan famoso.

Nos tuvimos que colar una última vez para recopilar algo de información. Para suerte nuestra justo había una cara familiar a la vista.

-Ey, vamos, espera tu turno...Oh...eres tú-dijo alegre.

-Esto...Mina, ¿No?-dije dudando a lo que ella asintió-Mira...

-Queremos preguntarte unas cosillas, ¿Te importa?-me interrumpió mi compañera.

-(Qué directa...)-pensé.

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? Estoy con un amigo así que se breve, ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este ramen?-preguntó Twilight.

-¿Por qué? Uh, ¿Porque es el restaurante más popular de Meredit?-respondió.

-(¿Le gusta porque es popular?)-pensaba con cierta dificultad para asimilar una respuesta tan...tan tonta.

-¿Y es divertido, no crees? ¿En qué otro sitio bailan mientras te hacen la comida?

-(Y que tiene eso que ver con el ramen)-volví a pensar a mis expensas.

-Además, me han dado este pin edición limitada-mostraba el pin de calavera roja-¿Cómo hay gente que no le gusta este lugar?

-¿Pero es un poco nuevo, no? ¿ Cómo se ha hecho tan famoso tan rápido?-pregunto Twilight.

-El príncipe escribió un post sobre él en su blog. Es decir, ¡Le dio una F! Los 98 dólares del precio son algo excesivos, pero...después de esto, ¡Podré decir a mis amigos que estuve aquí! Ooh, ¡Debería hacerme una foto y mandarsela!

-Ya veo...-dijo Twilight.

-¿Y cómo sabe? ¿Está bueno?-le pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto! El príncipe dijo que estaba genial-fue su respuesta

-¿A qué otros sitios pasa por el ramen?-preguntó Twilight.

-Umm... No sé no me chiflan los fideos. Casi nunca como ramen.

-(¿Entonces qué se supone que haces aquí?)-Dios en verdad, cada palabra que salía de ella era como un golpe al sentido común. Se supone que vas por ramen por que te gusta. No porque es popular o porque tus amigos fueron y comentaron del lugar y no de la comida. Sinceramente hasta pensé en decirle lo estúpido que ella sonaba cuando decía eso. Aunque sería en vano y sólo conseguiría que me ella me gritara por lo grosera que seria.

De cualquier modo fue más que suficiente para nosotras. Salimos del local y con sólo ver a la gente que hablaba de los pins me causó cierto desagrado.

-Oh, mira,Twilight me mostraba su rastreador que estaba captando una fuerte señal.

-Son los pins, ¿No? Es eso lo que buscamos, pins raros.

-Lo que buscamos no es una cosa...-se limitó a decir.

-(Y que diablos buscamos entonces...)-ya era bastante exasperante no saberlo.

-Sunset, sabías que fue CAT quien diseño estos pins o eso es lo que oí-dijo mi compañera para captar mi atención a lo que yo reaccione de manera estrepitosa.

¿Era cierto? ¿CAT había diseñado esos pins. Eso debería ser un insulto usar el arte de CAT para atraer a las masas eso sólo me hizo sentir un gran odio

-Te molesta eso, ¿No?-dijo Twilight al ver la expresión de odio que tenía hacía el público.

-Cómo no estarlo, usan el mismo arte de CAT para llamar la atención. Y no debe ser así...-Ahora había pasado de un odio a una simple tristeza, ¿es así como el mundo funciona ahora?

-Bienvenida al capitalismo, Sunset-Twilight sólo se burló de mi tristeza y yo sólo decidí ignorarla-Aún no entiendo como una sola persona puede de hacer tanta tendencia y sólo con unos...pins tan vistosos.

-No sólo eso, CAT no sólo se limita a eso, el hace también esculturas, música, ropa, adornos y eso sólo es el principio...-le explicaba sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa amena en mi cara.

-Suenas a toda una fan de este CAT, o ¿es que me equivocó?

Era cierto nunca pensé que alguien tendría la suficiente genialidad para tener mi respeto y atención.

-CAT no sólo expresa arte, CAT es arte. Cuando veo sus grafitis en los muros de la ciudad, siento que puedo tomar al mismo mundo en mis manos y someterlo. Fue lo que aprendí de él: Hacer lo que quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera.

-Como ese que esta en Towa Records, ¿No?

-Exacto.

De repente escuchamos a dos personas hablar a nuestras cercanías, provenían de A-East.

-Príncipe, chico, me estás matando

-Levi...

-Hay que obedecer ese contrato, ¿Mmm?

-Pero...

Efectivamente eran Levi y el Sr. Principesco discutiendo.

-Hey, son esos dos.

-Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso. Vamos a ver-dijo Twilight.

-¿Por qué has cambiado la entrada de tu blog?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es mi blog.

-Te entiendo príncipe. De verás. Pero esto son negocios. tu popularidad es lo que manda aquí respeto eso. Pero el texto que escribiste es...soso. No me venderá ningún fideo, decidimos esto cuando firmaste el contrato-le recordaba con cierta molestia-Yo te doy el texto.

-Pero, Levi...Entonces no será mi Blog nunca más. Además, el ramen que vendes no es tan bueno. Cuando lo probé, no estaba mal, pero...-buscaba la mejor forma de decirle que su ramen era pésimo, sin mucho éxito-Mira, no quiero mentir...en persona, o en mi blog. No puedo hacerle esto a mis fans.

-Justin, Justin, Justin...Príncipe. ¡Esta bien! ¡Ninguno de ellos piensa en como sabe! Lo importante es la imagen y el que vende más gana.

-Levi...

-Te mandaré un texto y algunas fotos está noche ¿Estarán colgadas en tu blog mañana, de acuerdo? Fabuloso ¡adiós!

Levi se retiraba y el Príncipe sólo se quedó ahí agobiado y en una situación difícil.

-Parece que el Príncipe esta cansado de ser su marioneta-dijo Twilight

No solo eso estaba también poseído por los ruidos, escaneandolo supimos la razón.

—¡Ugh, ese recio ramen me quema! Todo lo que quiero es algo sencillo...como el ramen que Sebastián solía hacerme.

Una vez que lo libramos de ellos tomó la decisión más adecuada.

-Esto no esta bien. No puedo mentir a mi público. Intentaré hablar con Levi otra vez, escribo mi propio blog, mis propios pensamientos, mis propios sentimientos...Tsk he perdido mis costumbres, como el ramen que Sebastián solía hacerme...sólo fideos y caldo. Mataría por un cuenco de aquel ramen...-dijo de manera optimista y decidida a la vez que se retiraba del callejón.

-Incluse alguien como el Príncipe de Ennui tienes sus males-dijo Twilight viendo como se iba-Supongo que todos los tenemos.

-No sé por qué tantas ganas de ramen-viendo como el hombre reaccionaba era algo más como un capricho que una necesidad.

-Jee, jee. Todos tenemos nuestros gustos.

-(Entiendo eso, pero...) No lo pillo-estaba confusa, era tanto así por unos simples fideos.

-Claro que no. Cada uno tiene su pequeño mundo interior...un jardín donde solo ellos pueden entrar. Cada mundo sigue su propia lógica interna...individualismo. y la lógica de un mundo no significa nada en otro...entender al resto de la gente no es difícil, Sunset. Es imposible-concluía a todo esto.

-Sip (incluso si pudiera, no querría mirar el interior de otras personas). Ellos pueden guardarse sus jardines secretos, gracias.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver al pobre dueño del otro local? Quizás la situación haya mejorado-me sugirió Twilight, aunque algo se sintió raro en todo eso.

Mientras nos dirigimos al local pude ver por última vez la larga fila de gente cada uno llevando un pin de calavera roja.

Estaba segura de que ninguno sabría apreciar el verdadero trabajo de CAT aunque pasará por sus ojos, sólo esperaba que eso durará mucho.

Habíamos llegado al local y como siempre estaba vacío.

-¡Irasshai! ¡Hey! Las he estado esperando a las dos. ¡Pruebenlo! Y díganme que opinan.

-Esto es...

-¿Ramen normal y corriente?-completaba la oración de mi compañera.

-Interesante...bueno, allá va-Twilight iba a tomar el tazón cuando alguien interrumpió.

-¡¡Espera!!-dijo el mismo Príncipe-Por favor...déjame probarlo-tomando un sorbo quedó maravillado por su sabor-...¡Increíble! ¿¡Es normal que tu ramen sepa tan bien!?-estaba cautivado por su simpleza-¡F para este ramen! ¡F para llevarlo al paraíso!

-Uhh...¿Es eso un cumplido?-preguntó el dueño confundido

-¡Por supuesto! ¡F de FABULOSO!-le explicó-...espera este ramen es excepcional. Déjame adivinar: ¿Un pollo entero en el caldo? Y un hueso de cerdo, algas y sardinas...¡Todo se mezcla perfectamente! ¡El auténtico trabajo a mano de un artista del ramen!-tan sólo una probada le hizo sentir nostalgia-¡Es el ramen que hacia Sebastián!

-Es el mismo que siempre he hecho. No ha cambiado nada-halagado el dueño le regala una sonrisa.

-Puedo sentir el amor que pones en él. Tu amor por el ramen...no...¡Tu amor por los que aman el ramen!

-Y piensa que este sitio desaparecerá en un mes-dijo quien más que Levi-Y tú...principito. eres mi publicidad andante, no puedo tenerte comiendo en el restaurante de otro tipo, ¿Verdad?-estaba el dueño del Shadow Ramen decepcionado

-He tomado una decisión, Levi. No seguiré trabajando contigo.

-Querido Príncipe...calmate, estas hablando sin pensar.

-Lo supe tras probar el ramen de Sebastián. ¡Me niego a ser parte de esto! Y más si me pides que siga mintiendo. Has ido cada vez peor, Levi. Una tienda no es buena porque la gente hable de ella, es el sabor lo que vende ¡La gente habla de la tienda porque es buena!-le replicaba de una manera agresiva-Hay amor en la sopa de Sebastián...amor por la gente que la prueba ¡Este es el ramen que quiero que la gente conozca!

-Puf...Justin...-Levi se quedó callado y sólo se fue con una cara de disgusto y descontento.

Salimos del local y vimos como la fila continuaba creciendo, seguramente mañana estaría cerrado

-Meredit es toda una aventura y cuando alguien ofrece "algo diferente"...echas de menos lo tradicional...es reconfortante...-explicaba Twilight-El amor ha sido siempre el ingrediente secreto del mundo.

¿Era cierto? Algo tan común como el amor era lo que mantenía unida a esta sociedad o es que se trataba de algo más

Quizás el poder o el dinero.

-Somos más como un rebaño que espera la siguiente nueva sensación, buscamos algo de que alardear y compartir buscando la aprobación y aceptación de los demás-dijo Twilight viendo a la gente de la fila.

-Por suerte ese restaurante cerrará-dije con satisfacción.

-Estaba pensando "algo diferente"...quizá toda Meredit esta aquí buscando, intentando mirar en el mundo de los demás y cuando los demás cambian se asustan, creen que deben cambiar ellos también...incluso lo que los hace ser ellos mismos.

-Tienes razón, no quieres cambiar, pero no quieres quedarte atrás tampoco.

-Claro que no. No podemos ir por la vida solos. Somos parte de una comunidad. Tenemos que vivir con sus normas. Y cuanto más nos relacionamos. Las reglas se hacen más complicadas

-Sí, y más gente te retiene. No pega vivir en un mundo ahogado por las normas. Yo vivo libre como CAT. Es más fácil hacerlo a mi manera. Sin estar pegado a nadie. Sin nadie que me retenga...la gente no necesita a nadie para arreglárselas.

-Yo me libraria de ellos-opino Twilight

Quizás el mundo sería mejor así, aunque sin gente no habría alguien quien pueda apreciarlo. Imaginarse un mundo sin gente sería...Quizás lo que necesita el mismo un reinicio o alguien quien pueda guiarlos a un mejor mañana.

Quizás...hasta sea lo que haya estado buscando...

_

 **Espero les haya gustado, pasen una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo ;)**

 **Nos vemos...**


	14. S2 Día 4: Conexiones

-¡Siii! ¡He ganado!-dije victoriosa ante la derrota de mi compañera.

-Esto no es justo, Sunset. Eres mejor que yo en esto, ni siquiera me das un poco de ventaja.

-¿Y por qué debería dartela?

-¿¡Qué tal porque, a diferencia de ti soy nueva en esto del Tin Pin!?-dijo Twilight inconforme-Sería lindo que hicieras un esfuerzo por ayudar a esta pobre principiante.

Ya estábamos en el cuarto día y estábamos jugando Tin Pin Slamm para pasar el rato al no haber una misión aún.

Y claro que yo le estaba pateando el trasero.

-...ah...quizás. mira una victoria es una victoria. Lo que quiere decir que esperaremos durante otra hora a la misión.

-Ugh, Sunset...dame un respiro. Dejemos que los demás hagan las misiones-volvía con su extraño coqueteo y claro que me aleje de ella ante eso

-¡Eso no va a suceder!. He ganado, así que esperaremos.

-Ugh, esta bien...Pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo sacando su móvil para llamar a alguien-...¿Hola?

-(¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pesada?)-pensaba mientras la miraba hablar.

Mientras Sunset y Twilight esperaban la llegada de una misión. El director kitaniji y su fiel secretaria Morgan estaban lidiando unos asuntos.

-Hoy 14 jugadores han sido eliminados señor-dijo Morgan.

-Sólo podía ser obra de un genio-dijo el director maravillado por el trabajo de Zeyn-A este paso, el Juego no durará una semana.

-Acerca de eso, señor... no ha habido misiones en los últimos dos días

-¿Ninguna?

-Ninguna, señor. Sin embargo los jugadores han estado desapareciendo a un ritmo asombroso.

-¿Y Zeyn?

-Desapareció cortó las comunicaciones ayer.

-¿Nuestro Game Master ha desaparecido?-dijo con cierta curiosidad

-Eso a lo que él llama obras de arte han sido vistas por el S.M, así que, sospecho que continúa en la zona.

-...Entonces dejémosle por ahora.

\- ¿Significa que no necesito indagar sobre las acciones de Zeyn?

-Correcto. Él no es un animal sociable déjale algo de espacio.

-...Entiendo. como usted deseé, Sr. Kitaniji.

-¿Algún otro problema?

-Varios Reapers fueron atacados en la ruta 5, señor. Creemos que fueron ruidos prohibidos.

-Ruidos prohibidos...¿Cómo afecta a nuestro personal?

-Las pérdidas son tolerables. Ya me he puesto a Identificar y localizar al responsable.

-Perfecto. Así que los ruidos prohibidos explican la reducción del número de jugadores.

-Si, señor. Estoy buscando alguna conexión entre los dos incidentes ahora.

-Perfecto. No esperaba menos. Lo dejo en tus manos, Morgan.

-Entendido, señor.

Una vez que el director se retiraba del lugar Morgan se puso a analizar la actual situación.

-(Zeyn Mackintosh...un auténtico genio. El oficial Reaper más joven de la historia. Tácticas, inteligencia, voluntad, deducciónn, rendimiento...sus estadísticas son sólo superadas por el Sr. Kitaniji. Excepto en cooperación. Un rotundo cero...además sus excentricidades están fuera de lugar ¿Qué es lo que buscas?...)-Era una de las mayores preguntas de la Secretaría.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo a que descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por otro lado, habían pasado casi 15 y Sunset comenzaba a desesperarse por no recibir una misión sólo se quedaba ahí viendo a su compañera hablar con el Sr. Diamond.

-¿Cómo puedes estar ocupado, Sr. Diamond? Su cafetería siempre está vacía...bueno, bueno. Lo siento...hablamos después-dijo cortando la llamada no muy complacida-Ugh...

-(lleva ya más de 15 minutos...en cualquier momento, Ella...)

-Dime, Sunset. ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

-(Ahí está. Ahora, la golpeó con el puño) si es acerca de lo sé esperar, no te escucho.

-Esta bien ¿Qué tal un intercambio?

-(¡De nuevo!) Vale...responde a mi pregunta y lo hare.

-Me tienes acorralada-dijo con su sonrisita-Vamos, dispara.

-...¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

-Si no tienes ganas de hablar, podemos esperar.

-Jee, jee...No es nada serio. Voy...a...se-cu-es-trar...Meredit.

-...De acuerdo. Ahora una respuesta de verdad

-Esa era la verdadera respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a secuestrar una ciudad?-me estaba gastando una broma, eso era seguro y como siempre me mantuve escéptica ante eso.

-Eso es por lo que estoy buscando el río de Meredit.

-¿Qué rio de Meredit?

Hablaba de secuestrar una ciudad y ahora me hablaba de un río. ¿Eso sí quiera tenía algún sentido?

-Me toca hacerte una pregunta. ¿Realmente quieres una segunda oportunidad?-me pregunto de forma directa como alguna clase de broma pesada-¿Qué te está esperando en el M.R? Estas tan sola allí como aquí ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-no supe como responderle era cierto no tenia alguna razón para regresar fue lo mismo que le dije a Rarity-Jee, jee. No tienes que contestar. En realidad no importa o... quizás si a tu madre.

-¿¡Eh!?-con eso me dio un escalofrío ¿Cómo sabía eso?-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Intuición...O quizás fue que revise los mensajes de tu móvil.

-¡Revisaste mi movil!-en ese momento me enoje con ella.

-Y debo decir que te ves adorable en esa foto que te tomaste con tu antigua compañera.

-¿¡Viste mis fotos!?-quizás había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, me había tomado una foto con Rarity el día que tuvimos que hacer populares esos pins de calavera roja.

-Sunset, tu cara no tiene precio-me dijo al ver lo roja que estaba por la vergüenza-Envidio lo feliz que eres con ella en la foto.

-(¿Qué estas celosa?...un momento...ella...No..No, no, no. Sólo está jugando con tu mente. Eres despreciable)

-Ahora vamos ¿Cómo está nuestro rastreadores hoy?-Sacando su movil una vez más mira que el rastreador había captado algo-Hmm...viene de más allá de Megui-Q Heads. Eso está cerca de...

-¿¡Brockman!?-termine completando lo que iba a decir.

-¡Oh claro! Te conoces muy bien la ciudad, Sunset.

-Desde que me mudé, me siento parte de la ciudad-recordaba cuando me mudé no hace más de un año-¿Viene del barrio Brockman, no? Vamos-trate de adelantarme a lo que mi compañera se quedó sorprendida.

-Bueno, esto es nuevo...alguien está muy entusiasmada hoy.

-(El barrio Brockman...el mismo lugar que vi en tu cabeza junto conmigo yaciendo muerto en el suelo)-recordaba la vez que vi en su mente-(¿Cómo morí? ¿Quién eres tú en verdad?...podría encontrar mis respuestas allí)-Era mi oportunidad de hallar respuestas a esta incognita

Tomamos la ruta que iba desde la calle Richmond hasta Hadaway Street. Donde nos detuvo lo que parecía ser otra de las pilas de basura del Game Master.

-Otra pila de basura ¿El 3.14 ataca de nuevo?

-¿Conoces a alguien más que sea capaz de colocar algo como esto?

-...Hay algo escrito en él...-dije viendo una nota adherida.

—Cualquier sonido puede agitarse en el viento. ¡Mi voz agitara sus corazones!

-Esto...¿Qué? Lo primero de todo es que el sonido realmente no agita nada...

-Creo que nos está diciendo que es mejor que el aire-me aclaraba mi compañera-...uh. mira adelante.

Twilight me señalaba al trio de Reapers hablando casi a la entrada de Megui-Q heads.

Tratamos de pasar inadvertidas pero fuimos puñaladas por quien parecía la líder de ese trío.

-¡Hey! Pero mira quién está aquí.

-(Ugh...cazadas)-nos había pillado ahora teníamos que lidiar con su problema-¡Espera! Tu eres...

-¡Vaya, vaya amiga! Te recuerdo-Era la misma mujer a la que Rarity y yo ayudamos. La mismísima Carrie Skull de las Skull girls -justo a tiempo. ¿No estás ocupada, no? ¿Ayudarías a una conocida?

Siendo honesta deseaba saber algo más sobre mi muerte y Brockman estaba tan cerca. No quería perder el tiempo con ella y su banda.

-Mira, tenemos algo de prisa y necesitamos pasar por aquí-le respondí de la manera más amable posible.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-¡Eh, Echo!

-¡Voy!-dijo mientras ponía un muro en la entrada a Megui-Q heads.

-¿Quieren pasar por aquí? Ayudanos, esas son mis condiciones.

Con ese muro puesto no teníamos opcion...nos tenía contra la pared.

-¿Involucrando a los jugadores en tus problemas? Que profesional-dijo mi compañera molesta.

-Así...que ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Verás...¡El micrófono de nuestro grupo ha desaparecido!-explicaba la vocalista a lo que me vino un sentimiento de odio, nosotras que teníamos que ver con eso-Ocurrió sobre eso de las 2:00. Tuvimos un concierto en Molco, ¿Vale? Incluso desvelados un nuevo tema. ¡Pero! Se acaba la función, nos separamos...deje nuestras cosas fuera de mi vista un minuto, como mucho...Vuelvo a ver, ¡Y el micro ya no estaba!

-Eso dices tu-dijo una de sus compañeras una de cabello negro que tenía las pintas teñidas de purpura-Seguro que te lo dejaste en algún sitio.

-Te lo digo, Jess. ¡Ha sido robado! ¡Esa cosa es el corazón y el alma de las Skull girls! No puede desaparecer como si nada, ¡Ha sido robada!

-¿Quién coño querría un micro con alas?-decía la tal Jess a lo que Carrie simplemente le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-¿¡Qu-que!? Eh, ¡Tu lo perdiste!-dijo sintiéndose intimidada por la líder.

-vamos a separarnos y busquemoslo, ¿De acuerdo?-sugirió Carrie.

-(¿¡Por que nosotras vamos a buscar tus cosas!?)-pensé molesta.

-Ni hablar-dijo Jess en total desacuerdo-Tú lo has perdido, tu lo buscas. Me largo de aquí-se iba retirar cuando de pronto se detiene por algo-Oh, Echo...¿Este es tu móvil, hermana?

-Oh, vaya...-respondió quien era la más joven una chica que se le reconocía más por sus dos coletas.

-Lo encontré por ahí tirado.

-Gracias, chica. Estaba buscándolo como loca. ¿Dónde estaba?-preguntó a lo que Jess se puso un tanto nerviosa

-En la...ahh, quiero decir...¡S-Spain hill!-respondió desviando la mirada-Me vuelvo a A-East. Hasta luego-se retiraba a toda prisa.

-Yo echaré un vistazo en Molco de nuevo...-dijo Echo

-¡Gracias!

-Sigo sin ver que este sea nuestro problema...-le dije a la lider de la banda

-Venga, por favor. Incluso te pagaré.

-¡Olvidalo! Estamos...

-Toma, ¡Déjame qué te pague antes que se me olvide!-me entregó como 200 dólares no estaba mal pero...que más daba si así nos dejaba pasar. Primero tuve que pedirle más detalles-Describe el micrófono robado.

-Es un micro normal con alas negras.

-¿Alas negras?-no le creía ¿Quién le pega alas a un micrófono?

-Si, es el símbolo de la banda.

-¿Quién querría un micro murciélago?-dudaba.

-Da la casualidad de que conozco a uno...-dijo Carrie.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Quién?

-La desgraciada de Jess.

-¿Jess?-Era la chica de pelo negro con púrpura.

-¿La chica de la blusa negra? Siempre anda lloriqueando con quiere ser vocalista. Peleamos ayer por eso. Decía que ella quería su parte de la gloria, el micro desparecio después de eso.

-Espera, ¿Ella lo robó porque..quiere ser vocalista? Eso no tiene sentido-no para mí. Era estúpido.

-Aunque hay algo que no se lo he dicho a las chicas... justo antes de que desapareciera recibi una llamada.

-¿Una llamada?

-Si. Ahora que lo pienso fue muy sospechosa...no dio su nombre. Sólo dijo "Reunete conmigo en Cadoi City, tenemos que hablar"

-¿Alguna sospecha?

-No tengo ni idea, aunque el identificador de la llamada mostraba que era de una cabina.

-Así que...¿fuiste?

-Si pero no había nadie allí. Cuando volví a Molco el micro había desaparecido.

-Eso es sospechoso-había algo raro en todo eso pero no como para hallar al ladrón.

\- Así que alguien llamó para que te distrajeras-dijo Twilight intrigada-Y crees que fue la Reaper de negro con la que te peleaste...¿Jessica, verdad? ¿Sospechas de ella?

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo...

Carrie se quedó ahi custodiado el muro mientras que nosotras analizabamos la situación.

-(Ugh, que pesada) ¿Bueno? ¿Ahora que?

-Obvio investigaremos la escena del crimen e interrogaremos a los involucrados.

Comenzamos por la sospechosa más cercana quien estaba en Spain hill

-¿Hmm? No es esa...-Twilight la miraba fijamente

-Veamos que tiene que decir.

-Echo Zound la baterista de las Skull girls, ¿No?

-La misma-respondió con una sonrisa amena.

-¿Ha habido suerte en la búsqueda del micro?-preguntó Twilight-Quisieramos hacerte algunas preguntas-le pidió.

-...Claro, lo que sea.

-Carrie dijo que el micro era el alma de la banda ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?-preguntó Twilight curiosa.

-Tu misma lo dijiste. Antes cuando tocabamos en las calles, hicimos un mocho con todo el dinero y lo compramos. Es un símbolo de nuestro vínculo como banda y como amigas-dijo con nostalgia-...Yo le pegue las alas, para recordarnoslo. Pasamos por tiempos difíciles...

-Ya veo-dijo Twilight cautivado por la historia.

-Pero últimamente Jess y Carrie han estado peleándose para ver quien era cantante...hablando de ironías...-dijo haciendo referencia al micrófono robado.

-Debes de estar feliz, pues...al objeto que las dividía se lo ha tragado la tierra-dijo Twilight viendo que la primera sospechosa no se veía tan preocupada por el robo.

-Sí...¡...P-pero No tan feliz! Yo sólo...hmph, olvidalo.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer a eso de las dos?-volvió con otra pregunta.

-¿...J-justo aquí?

-(Nos lo estás preguntando a nosotras)-pense al ver que la chica se puso nerviosa.

-Ah, sí. Jess dijo que había encontrado tu móvil aquí-le recordaba Twilight.

-Sí...se me debio caer-dijo con la Mirada am suelo-Bueno, no veo el micro aquí voy a volver con Carrie.

-Has sido de mucha ayuda-quedo complacida Twilight

No habíamos sacado mucho con eso así que decidimos investigar la escena del crimen. Por lo que fuimos a Molco.

-Mira, una cabina-apuntó mi compañera.

-Oh, es verdad. Carrie dijo que ella recibió una llamada desde una cabina. Entonces vamos a...

-Esto...Hola-escuchaba La voz de alguien llamándonos. A lo que volteamos para ver de quien se trataba, era la parejita del día dos-¿No son ustedes, o sea, jugadores?

-Y ustedes dos son...¡Por supuesto! Los ganadores del torneo de Slam-recordaba Twilight

-¿O sea, nos recuerdas? ¡Cool!-respondió la chica alegre.

-¿Necesitan algo?-dije de manera indirecta para que se retirarán

-Es que, o sea, siempre estoy con el mismo chico, y me gustaría hablar con alguien más para variar. Eso de que la gente no pueda vernos, apesta...-dijo la chica exasperada. No era que no quisiera estar con su novio solo que le apetecía hablar con otras personas.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó el chico de pelo rubio quién traía unas gafas de sol posando en la parte superior de su cabeza

-Thiarina Widowlight, llámenme Twilight y esta de aquí es Sunset.

-Encatado de conocerlas, Sunset y Twilight-dijo el chico-Yo soy Mike y esta belleza es Amanda.

-Llamenme Amy para acortar, ¿Si?

-Uh...claro-respondí evitando el contacto visual a ambos

-Ey, ¿Saben qué? No hubo misiones ni ayer ni hoy, pero los jugadores siguen siendo machacados-dijo el chico impresionado y hasta quizás preocupado

-¿Machacados?-Siendo sincera no le creía.

-¡Deberías tener cuidado, Sunny!

-¿S-Sunny?-dijo un poco incómoda.

-¿O sea, he dicho algo malo?-Amanda se sintió un poco mal por lo que dijo.

-No es nada sólo que nadie la llama así, a excepción de su madre-contesto Twilight en mi lugar.

-¡Ja ja ja, lo siento!-se reía ante eso Amanda- Por cierto ¡Hemos visto antes unos ruidos realmente terroríficos!-Ahora la chica se veía un tanto agitada.

-¡Corrimos como liebres!-añadió su novio.

-¡Deberían, o sea, salir a toda prisa!

-¡Ya sé! Vamos a permanecer unidos y a pasar por esto juntos, ¿Eh?

Sólo escuchar eso me trajo unos recuerdos no muy gratos. La última vez no resultó como nadie esperaba y bueno no quería más Reapers en mi contra.

-Er, sí...-le respondí mientras divagaba en mi mente.

-¿Hmm? ¿No lo saben?-Twilight pronto empezaría a aguarles la fiesta.

-Ey, por favor, no...

-Incluso si varios jugadores sobreviven...sólo algunos conseguirán volver a la vida-terminó por decir dejando a los dos bastante puteados-Los otros jugadores no son tus amigos. Son tus rivales eso va para los compañeros también.

-No jodas...-Amanda se quedó impactada-¿Y si...dos personas sobreviven? ¿Tan sólo uno de ellos consigue volver? ¿Qué le ocurre al otro?

-Se le concede únicamente una segunda oportunidad, para volver a jugar. tenemos un caso aquí. ¿No Sunny?

-Guau, o sea, ¿¡Es está tu segunda vez!?-dijo la chica de rubio ya más que sorprendida incluso se le veía asustada a lo que yo sólo asenti con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces tu compañero volvio!-concluyó Mike.

-No exactamente...

-¿Eh? No lo pillo-el chico ahora estaba confuso.

-La cogieron como mi entrada.

-¡No! ¡Eso es, o sea, super cruel!

-Elegí jugar de nuevo, y ella...

-No te preocupes-Me interrumpió Mike-¿Ella fue tu entrada, no? Eso quiere decir que realmente te importaba. No hay razón para torturarse por eso.

-¡Sí! Es, o sea, total no es tu culpa. Yo estaría feliz de ser la entrada de Micky, si consigue otra oportunidad.

-Y yo jugaría al Juego un millón de veces por Amanda. Lo que sea con tal de que ambos consigamos volver al M.R

-¿No creen que yo sea culpable?

-¡Olvida la culpa, chica! Además, no me importa si sólo uno consigue una segunda oportunidad. No iría por ello a por los otros jugadores.

-¡Sí! O sea, ¿Pelearse no es la solución? Todos lo único que queremos es vivir de nuevo. Nadie se lo "merece" más-terminó por decir Amanda regalandome una sonrisa la cual también le devolví-...Yo también quiero que tú ganes Sunny.

-¿Creo que ya deberíamos movernos, no?-sugirió su novio.

-¡Cuidate Sunny! ¡Adiós Twilight! Nos vemos luego.

La pareja se retiraba y con ello mi breve momento de calma y felicidad.

-Son encantadores-dijo Twilight viendo como se iban.

-Nadie "importa" más que nadie...-mi compañera se sintió intrigada ante lo que dije-(es cierto...todo el mundo tiene su propósito, sus propios sueños. Nadie está por encima del otro..) Meredit esta repleta de todo tipo de gente, ¿Eh?-dije de forma positiva.

-Jee, jee...hablando de salirse del tema

-Lo siento...¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la cabina?

Fuimos a ver la escena del crimen la única cabina en funcionamiento.

-Hmm, no hay micrófonos por aquí...-dijo mi compañera viendo el interior

-Gracias capitán obvio-dije con sarcasmo.

-Carrie dijo que recibió una llamada desde una cabina ¿Es esta?-debía ser era la única que funcionaba.

-¡Este parece un trabajo para mi móvil!-dijo mi compañera sacando su móvil.

-...¿Eh? ¿Qué, el rastreador?

-No, otra nueva mejora.

-¿Qué otra nueva mejora?

-La cámara.

-¿No todos los móviles ya tienen cámara?

-Jee, jee...Mira y aprende. Tan sólo pongo la fecha de ayer, y...-Tomando una foto me muestra la misma cabina vacía con la hora que decía 1:45

-¿Qué mire y aprenda qué? Es una foto.

-Hmm...vamos a intentarlo con una hora diferente.

Ahora la foto mostraba las 1:55 y mirandola ahora mostraba el micrófono y un móvil en la parte superior del teléfono de la cabina.

-¡Ahh! ¡El micro!-apunte dicho objeto en la foto.

-Así que estaba aquí ayer a esta hora-musito mi compañera viendo la foto.

-¿Pero que diablos?-me quedé sin palabras ante eso-¿Cómo es que tu teléfono ha...?

-¿No estabas escuchando al Sr. Diamond? Le añadió un par de nuevas mejoras. Una es el rastreador, la otra es esta cámara. Hace fotos del pasado.

-(¿Eso lo ha hecho el Sr. Diamond? ¿Quién coño es él?)-pensaba-Entonces, ¿Puedes ajustar el tiempo para ver quien lo cogió?

-Probemoslo-esta vez ajustó la hora a las 2:02 donde ahora había un megáfono azul al lado del teléfono de la cabina y lo más resaltante era la tal Jess quien tenía un móvil en la mano era el que estaba en la parte superior del teléfono.

-Ese es...Jess, ¿No?-dije viéndola en la foto-¡Y el micro ha desparecido!

-Hmm, muy sospechoso.

-Tomemos una más, justo antes de...

-No puedo-me interrumpio-Sólo se me permiten como límite tres fotos al día.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que!?

-Tengo cara de que lo sé ¡Pregúntale al Sr. Diamond!

-(Ahora ya no es tan impresionante...) entonces usaremos el mío-saque mi móvil pero cuando tome una foto resultó ser una normal no había ni fecha para cambiar-...¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi móvil...no puedo de tomar fotos como la tuya.

-Hmm...se le debió de olvidar la tuya

No había más que pudiéramos hacer ahí por el momento ya teníamos lo que necesitábamos pero aun nos faltan nuestra última sospechosa. Por lo que nos dirigimos a A-East.

Pero en mitad de nuestro camino nuestra sospechosa se hallaba en una de las esquinas del cruce de la ciudad.

-No es esa...

-*Suspiro*...estaba segura de que funcionaría.

-Veamos que es lo que tiene que decir.

Nos acercamos y como siempre Twilight actuaba primero.

-Jessica Wonderland, bajista de las Skull girls-dijo Twilight para llamar su atención.

-¡Uah! ¿¡Qu-que!?

-¿No ibas hacia A-East?-le pregunto al ver que se encontraba ahí parada.

-...Quería perderme entre la muchedumbre-fue su respuesta.

-Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti.

-Como quieras...

-Acerca del micro robado...

-¿Robado? Por favor. Carrie no sabe lo que dice. Estoy seguro de que lo olvido en algún sitio. De todas forma debería haber estado pendiente de nuestras cosas.

-He oído que querías ese micro.

-¿Y que si es así? Eso no importa ahora. Ya no lo necesito.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer a las dos?

-Oh, eh...estaba...ya sabes, ehh...¡En Dogenzaka! ¡Haciendo cola en la nueva tienda de ramen! ¿Por que iba a ir yo a la cabina de Molco? ¡Ni siquiera he estado alli!-dijo en defensa pero no termino de convencer a Twilight-¿Qu-qué? Déjenme tranquilo ¿Quieren? Quiero estar sola.

-Por supuesto pero primero...echa un vistazo a esta foto-Twilight procedió a mostrarle la foto donde estaba ella y el megáfono

-¿¡Qué...!? ¿Cómo has...?

-Esa es la cabina de Molco o también llamada la cabina del amor. ¿...verdad?-se reía Twilight de su reacción-¿No existe una especie de leyenda urbana? Dicen que si usas esta cabina para confesar tu amor, la otra persona se enamorara de ti

-Oh, um...¿¡En serio!?-dijo la bajista disimulando.

-No sé a quién has llamado. Pero ayer estabas allí. Eso es un hecho.

-Pero yo...

-Tú no estuviste en Dogenzaka estuviste ligando con alguien cerca de Molco.

-¡Eso no es cierto él no es cualquiera!

-(joder, Twilight...recuérdame que no me meta contigo)-pensaba viendo como mi compañera armaba un lío con la chica.

-¡No se te ocurra hablar con nadie de esto! ¡Hice una llamada! ¿¡Ya estás contenta!?

-Completamente. Has sido de gran ayuda gracias.

-Ugh...Me vuelvo a ver a Carrie. Con suerte ya habrá encontrado el estúpido micro. Pero enserio si se lo dices a alguien Estás muerta.

Con Jessica fuera nosotras también decidimos regresar con Carrie para mostrarle la información recolectados pero en eso algo nos detuvo.

-"¿Te sientes mal?" "Rompe esos esquemas" "Pins de calavera roja"

-Ey, es ese anuncio...-recordaba el día en que Rarity y yo los volvimos tendencia entre la gente.

Y no sólo yo la gente del cruce veía el anuncio y se quedaba maravillada.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Mira, es ese pin!

-¡Ese pin de CAT es de lo mejor!

-¡No puedes encontrar ese pin en ningún sitio!

-Parece que se está haciendo conocer...Incluso la gente que parece que nunca le ha gustado CAT los lleva puesto-veía como la gente la lo tenia ahí siempre visible para resumirlo que asco me daban.

-Como el tipo que los daba en la tienda de ramen-me recordaba mi compañera-Parece que todo el mundo tiene la fiebre de la calavera roja.

-Rarity y yo nos lo tomamos muy en serio.

-...Se parecen demasiado a los pins de jugador, ¿Hmm?-veía Twilight al comparar mi pin de jugador con uno de los muchos pins de calavera roja.

-¿Entonces, quien es el que hace los pins de jugador? ¿Los Reapers?-le pregunté A Twilight.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es cosa del Compositor. El es el responsable de crearlos y de controlarlos.

-El Compositor...¿El que se encarga de Meredit?

-Correcto-dijo orgullosa de mi-Este es el juego del compositor. Los Reapers son sólo sus lacayos. Ellos ejecutan sus designios.

-Pues su magnífico juego apesta.

-Jee, jeje...¿Si?

-¿Pueden él y sus Reapers ir al M.R?-fue otra de mis preguntas.

-M.R, S.M...Todo es la misma Meredit. Sólo que la gente del M.R no puede vernos. Somos que el aire, Sunset. Invisibles, pero muy reales-me aclaraba con ese ejemplo-Los jugadores sólo son visibles en las tiendas que tienen marcas especiales. Por otra parte, los Reapers pueden materializarse a su voluntad, son perfectamente visibles en el M.R...salvo sus alas, por supuesto.

-¿Así que ellos tienen alas aquí, pero no en el M.R?

-Por lo visto las alas de un Reaper son la fuente de su poder

-Así que básicamente son sólo gente normal en el M.R...-entendí de todo esto-(Así que los Pins de Jugador sólo existen en el S.M, el Compositor los fabrica y ahora llega el pin de calavera roja con un diseño muy parecido. ¿Una coincidencia? No lo creo)-veía ambos pins todo eso me resultó muy sospechoso-(Ambos son jodidamente idénticos uno hecho por CAT entonces significaría que...¿Los hace la misma persona? Entonces...sería el Compositor...Ni de coña...)-no podía ser eso. ¿CAT el Compositor? Imposible para mí no tenia sentido.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ocurre algo, Sunset?-me preguntó Twilight al verme con la mirada perdida.

-No. Estoy bien.

Olvidando lo ocurrido fuimos con Carrie y su banda

-El micro no aparece creo que es hora de que llame a la poli.

-No tan rápido...-la interrumpió Twilight-Creo que he encontrado a nuestro ladrón.

-¿¡Lo dices enserio!?-dijo Carrie ansiosa.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-¿en verdad lo había hecho? Ni siquiera nos pusimos a pensar.

-Jee, jeje. Recapitulemos ¿Hmm?-Twilight se preparaba para presentar toda la evidencia-El robo ocurrio ayer a eso de las 2:00. Carrie recibió una extraña llamada telefónica.

-¿Qué llamada telefónica?-preguntó Jessica.

-"Reunete conmigo en Cadoi city" "tenemos que hablar" el micrófono fue robado mientras estabas ausente. Según el número desde el que se llamó a Carrie, la llamada se realizó desde una cabina ¿Te gustaría saber quién la hizo? Tenemos pruebas concluyentes

-¿¡Qué!?-Jessica se puso nerviosa en ese momento-U-ustedes no irán a...

-Esta foto muestra...¿Sunset?-me pidió a mí que yo lo hiciera.

-¿¡Qué, se lo diga YO!? Ehh, esta foto lo dice todo...-le mostré la foto de las 2:02

-Espera..¿¡JESS!?

-¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!-le grito a Twilight

-¡Así que FUISTE tú la que me llamo!-Carrie estaba enojada con ella.

-alto ahí ¿Cuándo recibiste esa llamada? Precisamente-la detuvo Twilight.

-Ehh, déjame pensar...1:40.

-echa un vistazo a la foto-Twilight le mostraba la foto a Carrie-¿Ves? Fue tomada a las 2:02. Jessica usó esa cabina. Eso es un hecho. Pero ella no te estaba llamando a ti. No, Ella estaba llamando a alguien que conoció. Para seducirlo con sus encantos...

Con eso Jessica grito de ira sólo para después derrumbarse ante la vergüenza.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo admito...! ¡Le dije a un chico que me gustaba! ¡Y el sólo pasó de alto de mí! ¿¡Contenta!? ¡Adelante! ¡Rianse!

-No tan rápido mira en su mano derecha-dijo Twilight señalandole en la foto.

-¿Mmm? ¿Eso es un móvil?

-Ciertamente. Pero no de la sospechosa Jessica.

-No, no comprendo-Carrie se encontró confundida con eso.

-Echa un vistazo a esta foto, ¿Me haces los honores Sunset?

Ahora le mostré la foto de la 1:55

-¿La foto del micro? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ignora el micrófono Carrie. Mira en lo alto de la cabina-señalaba Twilight.

-¡Es ese móvil!-dijo Carrie el mismo que traía Jessica a las 2:02

-Correcto de nuevo. Estaba allí cuando Jessica llegó. Ella lo vio y lo cogió ¿Y porque ella haría eso?

-Porque pertenecía a...-Jessica recordó que le pertenecía a Echo-¡Espeera un minuto!

-Me parece que conoces al dueño. Así que se lo devolviste.

-¿¡Echo!? Pero...Pero...Jess dijo que había encontrado el móvil en Spain...-Carrie No entendí porque mintió.

-Jessica no quería que nadie supiese que la habían rechazado. Por eso mintió acerca de donde lo encontró...¿Y bien? Diría que esto cierra. El misterio-concluyó Twilight-Echo se dejó su móvil en la cabina. La pregunta es...Por qué.

Todos en ese momento dirigimos nuestra vista a la más joven de la banda.

-...Lo siento, mucho...Todo ha sido mi culpa-Echo simplemente se puso triste y apenada.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por que, Echo!?-dijo la líder de la banda confundida.

-Creía que así dejarían de pelarse las dos. No quería que nos separaramos...Así que...yo Sólo...-la baterista incluso empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, hermana ¿Te pusimos entre la espada y la pared?-se disculpaba la bajista.

-Si, es mi culpa, Jess. He estado muy pesada con lo de ser la vocalista. Supongo que también necesitas tu momento de gloria. Pero ya está todo bien, ¿¡No!? ¿Como antes?

-Anda Echo-la bajista la animaba a cambiar su humor.

-Bueno ahora danos el micro, Echo...

-Esto, ehh...Ha sido robado-dijo vuelta temerosa.

—Yo llame a Carrie desde la cabina. Una vez que se marchó cogí el micro, iba de camino para esconderlo...Pero justo vi que volvías. Me asusté y me escondi en la cabina. Estaba esperando a que te fueras. Entonces me llamaste: "¡Nos han robado el micro!" "¡Ven a verme a Molco!"

Así que apalanque el micro en la cabina. También debí de dejarme mi móvil allí. Fui a buscar contigo, pero cuando volví...¡El micro no estaba!

-Esto estaba en su lugar-Echo sacaba un megáfono azul el mismo de la foto.

-¿Un megafono?-la vocalista se quedó extrañada.

-Con unas cosas raras grabadas en el...¡SENO! ¡COSENO! ¡TANGENTE!-Era lo que sonaba al presionar el botón para hablar-¡Lo siento, chicas! ¡Yo sólo quería que estuviéramos juntas! Ahora por mi culpa...

-(Ese megáfono sólo puede pertenecer a una persona)-pensaba al verlo sólo había uno quién portaria esa cosa.

-Jee, jee...fascinante ¡Parece que este misterio se complica! ¡Te importaría iluminarles, Sunset! Diles quien cogió realmente el micrófono.

-Es obvio, el verdadero ladrón es...ninguna de ustedes.

Era verdad el verdadero culpable era el 3.14 que en algún momento de toda esta historia se llevó el micrófono

-Gran historia pero ¿Dónde está nuestro micrófono?-Carrie exigía una respuesta de inmediato.

-Hmm...conociendolo Ese montón de basura de ahí se ve muy sospechoso...Esta allí-Conluyo Twilight

-¿¡Nuestro chiquitín está en ese montón de basura!?-Jessica se exalto al oír eso

-¡Empiecen a escarbar, hermanas!-les ordenaba Carrie

El misterio del micrófono desaparecido había sido resuelto y con eso pudimos pasar a Megui-Q heads donde otra sorpresa nos esperaba.

-Ya las tengo perdedoras-volví a escuchar la inconfundible voz de Rainbow-Espero que hayan traído todo lo que necesitan hoy, ¿Eh?

-Rainbow...No lo hagas. No quiero pelear contigo-trate de dialogar con ella pero fue inútil

-¡Suplicar no te salvará de la paliza que te daré, chica!

-¡Mira, tengo que ganar! ¡También por Rarity! ¿¡Así que te puedes ir, por favor!?

-¡Cállate! ¡Vamos pelea!

Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos pero no importaba nuestros esfuerzos ella siempre estaba un paso adelante de nosotras

-Nngh...(Eso es todo lo que teníamos...)-estaba en el suelo maltrecha

-Ey, Ey, eh, ¿Ni siquiera lo intentan? ¡Peleen de verdad! ¡Apenas lo he sentido! Son unas debiluchas. La próxima vez al menos presenten batalla-se retiraba de manera fugaz luego de machacarnos con su Skateboard

-Fiuu...Ha faltado muy poco-dijo Twilight limpiandose el uniforme-Ella va en serio. Realmente no debes gustarle

-(Sabía que me odiaba...¿Pero por que borrar a Rarity también? ¿Es en verdad una Reaper completa ahora?)

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esto. Sunset?-dijo Twilight al recoger un colgante de calavera.

-¿Un colgante?-lo recordaba era el mismo que traía...-Esto era de Fluttershy. Se le debió haber caído a Rainbow.

-Eso me imagino.

-(No es muy lista, pero debe de tener una razón para unirse a ellos. Esto significa mucho para ella...debería devolversela)

Recuperándome de aquella paliza por fin habíamos llegado al barrio Brockman. Era tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Conoces bien Brockman, Sunset?

-Si. Solía venir aquí después de las clases...

-¿Con tus amigos?

-Por favor...yo no hago eso. Nunca he conocido a alguien divertido para salir por ahí.

-Jee, jee. Yo tampoco. Parece que tenemos mucho en común...-dijo mirándome con detenimiento-Sabes, Sunset...Meredit Es como tu. Solitaria.

-¿¡De donde sacas eso!?

-El S.M esta divido en diferentes zonas. Meredit es sólo una de ellas, como si fuese una parte en el vasto e inmenso mundo. Cada zona del S.M tiene reglas únicas. No puedes desplazarte entre ellas.

-¿El Sr. Diamond te dijo todo eso?

-...Oh, así que sabías de nuestras conversaciones-me miró impresionada-Como te iba diciendo, cada zona tiene sus propias reglas. Nunca se mezclan entre ellas ¿Te suena de algo?

-Eso podría aplicarse a cualquiera.

-Jee, jee...puede ser. Mientras todos tengamos nuestros propios mundos, las personas realmente Nunca se entenderán las unas a las otras.

-¿No? Ellos son ellos y yo soy yo. Hablando con ellos no consigo nada. Yo creía que nunca nadie se ganaría mi respeto, hasta que vi el mural de CAT, y descubrí una nueva filosofía.

-"Haz lo que quieres, como quieres, cuando quieras", ¿Verdad?

-CAT vivía la vida que siempre quise vivir, pero nunca creía que yo pudiera "Por fin alguien que entiende" disfrutando del momento libremente. Sólo necesitaba hacer las cosas como hacia CAT. Olvidarme de los demás y sólo disfrutar de mi vida...

-Completamente ¿Quién necesita los principios de otros? Es más facil vivir así. Tan sólo de acuerdo a tus propias reglas

-Si...(Pero...Ya no quiero ser así. Desde que llegué al S.M, al leer las mentes de las personas...Meredit tiene tantas personas como diferentes puntos de vista)-pensaba al recordar todo el tiempo que pase aquí-(El Sr. Diamond dijo que el mundo se acababa conmigo. Para expandir mi mundo, tengo que aprender a ver más allá...No considerar las opiniones de otra gente inferiores a mí...tal vez lo había entendido al revés. Tal vez necesito abrirme para disfrutar...)

-¿Toc-toc? ¿Sunset?-Twilight me sacaba de mi mundo interior una vez más-Bueno, puede que estemos atrapadas en Meredit. Pero todavía puedes ver la forma correcta ¿Por qué dices eso, Sunset? ¿Por qué nos enseñan lo que nunca podemos alcanzar?

No sabía ni que decirle a ella en ese momento su razonamiento era aplastante al igual que su lógica me hacía ver como una inepta

-Jee, jee. Ese mural que dijiste está ahí adelante, ¿No? La señal viene de esa dirección. Vamos a echar un vistazo

Estábamos tan cerca pero de repente nos estuvimos ante la presencia de alguien no deseado

-3 es múltiplo de 1-3-4 el de 1-5-9 es 2.

-Ey, es...-Era el Game Master quien estaba ahí.

Iba a gritar para llamar su atención pero fui interrumpida por el dedo de mi compañera quien me pedía guardar silencio.

-Veamos que es lo que está tramando

-¡6-5, 3-5! ¡8-9, 7-9! ¡323846264337327! Y...perfecto. Pronto...Pronto alcanzare mi anhelada solución-dijo retirándose de hecho había algo diferente en él. Su mano derecha estaba completamente negra en relación a su piel oscura. ¿Por que?

-¿De que iba todo eso?-pude hablar al fin

-Esto es...-dijo Twilight viendo una clase de grafiti raro en el suelo.

-¿Vandalismo?-le respondí dudando porque no había visto a alguien dibujar algo semejante a lo que estaba viendo-¿Lo acaba de dibujar, no? ¿Más de su arte incomprendido?

-Me preguntó...-Twilight se puso a pensar al ver que su móvil captaba una fuerte señal-El móvil captó una fuerte señal.

-¿¡A esos garabatos!? Creía que estabas buscando el río de Meredit.

-Lo estoy.

-Ehh...Yo no veo ningún río.

-No me digas...¿Qué es esto?-dijo al ver el símbolo central que perfectamente podía ser un símbolo ruido-Teniendo en cuenta al artista no puedo ser nada bueno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Deberíamos borrarlo?-le sugerí

-Se daría cuenta. Además podría ser una trampa. Dejémoslo por ahora-Twilight se quedó meditabunda ante eso mientras veía el grafiti.

-(Ahora es el momento. Si la llevo al lugar donde yo estaba tendida en el suelo...) Ey...

-¿Dime, Sunset?-me interrumpió ella.

-¿Q-que?

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo a ese mural del que tanto me hablas, ¿Te importaría?

-(La lentuda se me ha adelantado...¿Qué es lo que necesita de allí?)

Nos dirigimos a ver el.mural sin saber que teníamos compañía.

-Ugh, ¡Al fin!-dijo Aria molesta por todo el tramo que tuvo que recorrer.

-No es para tanto y alegrate que Sonata no está aquí-dijo Adaigo.

-¿Por qué han tenido que aparecer esas dos? ¡Siempre están por medio! ¿Por qué no puede el matemático tan sólo dejarme de las eliminé?-dijo estando molesta con el Game Master-Fiu...Da igual ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él aquí? Aparte de inventar misiones que no piensa asignarnos.

-Aria...Lárgate al cuartel general ahora-dijo Adaigo.

-¿Qué, Por qué?

-Eso es el sello de una fábrica de ruidos prohibidos.

-¿¡Eso!? ¿¡Así que el GM es un insurrecto!? ¿Está es la fuente de los ruidos prohibidos?

-No del todo. Este sello aún no ha sido usado. Debe de haber otra fuente. Pero lo vimos dibujarlo. Eso es prueba concluyente de que él está detrás de todo.

-...¡Con Esto ganaremos nuestro ascenso! Pronto nos bañaremos en la gloria-dijo Aria llena de felicidad.

-Ya saboreo el ser una oficial Reaper-Dijo Adaigo sin evitar el sonreír.

-Te envidio yo sólo pasaría a ser rango 5.

-Bueno no hay más que hacer aquí vámonos-le dijo Adaigo a Aria.

-¿Crees que Sonata lo haya atrapado?-preguntó Aria.

-Lo dudo...será un debilucho pero es un bastardo escurridizo. De cualquier forma lo trataremos y vaya que disfrutaré en eliminarlo.

-Un grafiti impresionante-dijo Twilight viendo aquel mural hecho por CAT.

-Es de CAT. Es mi lugar preferido (y el lugar donde morí en tu cabeza)-recordaba aquella vez que mire en los recuerdos de mi compañera, aunque de repente un pensamiento distinto cruzó por mi mente-(...Espera. pensaba que estaba mirando en tu memoria...¿Podría ser fácilmente tu imaginación? Lo que vi no demuestra nada. Puede que no tuvieras nada que ver con...)

-¿Sigues ahí Sunset?-me llamaba mi compañera ya que no parecía hacerle caso-Estabas con la mirada perdida.

-Oh...lo siento-le respondí con la mirada baja.

-Me está viniendo un deja vu-dijo de la nada.

Esa palabra me provocó un escalofrío interno...entonces si había estado ahí antes.

-(¿Deja vu? ¿De cuándo? Me...¿¡Me viste morir realmente!? Eran esos pensamientos realmente de...¿¡De mi muerte!?)-una parte de mi no lo creía por completo quizás se estaba a referido a otra cosa. ¿Como saberlo? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue escanearla-(...tengo que estar segura...Un escaneo más)-

Saque mi pin de jugador y nada más escanear el área lo único que se distinguía era la estática que venía de la mente de mi compañera.

Una vez más volví a entrar en su mente y ahí estaba el barrio de Brockman. Yo estaba ahí mirando el mural de CAT maravillada por el estilo y el mensaje que me trasnmitia.

De pronto vi como una extraña aparecía a toda prisa era...Twilight, quien portaba un arma en sus manos. Yo no la reconocía en ese momento sólo parecía un extraño más. Pero se acercaba de una manera amenazante hacia mi persona. En ese momento pude ver como nuestras miradas se cruzaron...y...Todo se redujo a un disparo. E-ella...ella me disparo...vi como caía al suelo y pude ver en su rostro de maniática una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-(E...estaba aquí)-no sabía ni como reaccionar estaba atónita por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Pasa algo, compañera mia?-me preguntó Twilight al verme tan callada.

-(Ella...¡Ella me mató!)

-¿Hola?

-...Estoy aquí. Sólo fue un pequeño mareo. Estoy bien-le respondí desviando mi vista de ella.

-Bueno tenemos que seguir. No hay nada más que ver aquí-dijo sin más al ver su móvil-Ugh, este rastreador nos está llevando en círculos...¿No puedo creer que el Sr. Diamond me haya dado basura inservible?

-(¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila junta a la persona que mato?)-pensaba sorprendida de que ella no haya reaccionado de una forma así antes. O que nunca me haya dicho sus verdaderas intenciones-(¡Me busco para ser su compañera!...demonios ¿Por qué me mato? ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Me conocía cuando yo estaba viva? Yo no la conocía ¿Impulsó homicida? Ugh, Ella debía tener sus motivos...)

Pero ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Acaso todo estaba planeado? Era muchas las preguntas que me invadan en ese momento. Pero de algo si estaba segura ella...Era mi asesina.


	15. S2 Día 5: Territorio

Nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo mi compañera estaba ahí hablando por el móvil y yo...bueno Sólo la miraba con desprecio, asco con una gran iré interior que más podría decir...claro, asesina.

-¿Hola? ¿Si, señor Diamond? Soy yo ¡Me dio un rastreador roto!

-(Ella me mató...¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría ella con eso? La manera más rápida es preguntar)-iba hacerlo pero pensé en las consecuencias que eso traería-(...Uf, no. Todavía no tengo pruebas suficientes. Y además...dos días...dos días más, y se acabó todo)

-No hay misión hoy tampoco. Si podemos llegar a verlo. Por cierto hay otra cosa que también me preocupa...

-(Dos días más con ella. Esta mal de la cabeza. Necesito cubrir mis espaldas)-debía ser precavida, no sabia que traía esa chica entre manos

-¡Más te vale!...Gracias hasta luego-Twilight cortaba la llamada para después darse cuenta que la estaba mirando a lo que ella me lanzo una sonrisa coqueta para fastidiarme.

-(Esto es por Rarity. Puedo aguantar unos pocos días más)-dije desviando mi vista de ella.

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó Twilight

-Primero, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué quieres hoy, Sunset?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Otra vez? Ya te lo dije. Voy a secuestrar Meredit

-¿Pero eso que quiere decir?-le grité a más no poder de ira-Estás buscando algún río. ¿Y luego qué? Dímelo, o tendrás que seguir sola-me quedé de brazos cruzados con una mirada amenazante a ver si haci conseguía una verdadera respuesta de ella.

-*suspiro* Está bien. Lo diré de la forma más simple-respondió ante mi maña-¿Recuerdas quien manda en Meredit?

-El Compositor-le respondí.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo ÉL tiene a Meredit bajo su control...y yo...quiero cambiar eso.

-¿Cambiarlo?-tarde un poco en entender a lo que se refería con eso-...Espera ¿Quiere irrumpir a saco en la Guarida del Compositor?

-Más o menos. Primero debo encontrarlo. Debe estar en el río de Meredit. De ahí nuestra búsqueda ¿Satisfecha?

-¿Hemos estado dando vueltas por toda Meredit buscandole?

-Con un rastreador roto, sí.

Entonces si se suponía que todo este tiempo hemos estafado buscando su guarida. También quería decir que...

-Espera, entonces el 3,14 va detrás de...

-Mí, seguramente. Supongo que anda detrás de mí.

-Ugh, lo que me faltaba-lo último que deseaba era estar metida en problemas ajenos a los míos-¡Estoy aquí para ganar! ¡No puedo permitirme riesgos innecesarios!

-Yo tampoco.

-(¿Entonces por qué estás...? ¡Ugh, esta chica es un dolor en la cabeza!)

-¿Listo para ir a la cafetería del Sr. Diamond?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me arregle el rastreador roto.

Otra vez no había misión y era evidente que está chica no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando como yo.

Demonios...una vez más tenia que hacer caso a sus tontos caprichos.

-Ahora, vamos ya has hecho tu pregunta.

Aún no perdía la esperanza en recibir una misión, sin embargo. Tendría que ir con ella una vez más a Cat street.

Por otro lado Adagio y su banda estaban en su escondite hablando sobre lo de ayer y sobre un misterio que Adaigo le contó a Aria de camino al mismo.

-Bueno, Adaigo. ¿Qué es ese gran misterio que mencionaste ayer?

-Oh, sólo son la rojita y la princesita.

-¿Esas dos? ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Vamos a ir a averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo? No podemos tocar a los jugadores. Órdenes del G.M, ¿Recuerdas?

-Aría hay más de una forma de hacerlo, sólo piensa.

-Ya veo a donde va esto, eres una genio.

-¿Quién es una genio?-preguntó Sonata quién había estado fuera desde ayer.

-Lograste encontrar el camino de vuelta, bien por ti-se burlaba Aria.

-No es divertido. Ustedes me mandaron a buscar a Aiden por toda la ciudad. Y para qué...yo te diré para que. Fue un completo desperdicio-estaba Sonata realmente enfadada con sus amigas que se sentó en una esquina para calmarse.

-¿Entonces no lo encontraste?-dijo Adaigo decepcionada

-...*suspiro* No...lo perdí en el cruce ayer y ahora no sé en donde estará-dijo Sonata con una voz más calmada-Además por que lo necesitamos, ¿Acaso no le quedaban dos días de vida? Hoy se supone que sería borrado.

-Sí, pero quien crees que debe borrarlo sopenca-le respondió Aria-alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Y esa alguien seré yo-dijo Adaigo con ansias-ahora vamos a ver a nuestra pareja favorita y después...Aria buscaras por el M.R a nuestro fugitivo quizás este ahí.

-Como quieras-dijo sin ánimos por lo pronto que le parecía el ir de cacería para buscarlo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo hacer aparición en el momento en que Sunset y Twilight iban a pasar al centro comercial Megui.

-No tan rápido-dijo la inconfundible voz de Adaigo-Ey, ¿Cómo les va chicas?

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí de mala gana a la Reaper

-¿Les apetece un pequeño juego?-dijo Aria a lo que yo me quedé con una cara de un rotundo "NO".

-Mira, estamos ocupadas.

-!Bah¡ ¿Dónde está el amor?-dijo Sonata decepcionada-Eh, Aria.

-¡Muro colocado¡ Lo siento-dijo mandandole a un Reaper de chamarra roja.

-Y ahora...¿Jugamos? ¡Creo que sí!-Adaigo nos tenía justo donde ella quería.

Era más que genial no podíamos pasar así que mientras veíamos que ellas se esfumaban tuvimos que hablar con el Reaper a cargo del muro.

Lógico quería que nos encargarnos de limpiar la zona entera un trabajo bastante exhaustivo por la cantidad de ruidos del lugar.

Y justo cuando llegamos al centro Comercia había otro muro y otro Reaper a su cargo.

-Parece que han puesto muros hacia nuestro camino a Cat Street. Tal parece que sabían de nuestros planes-dijo Twilight viendo el porque de su visita anterior y claro que estaba molesta.

-(Dirás tus planes...) No tenemos tiempo para esto. Sólo acabemos con esto ya...

-Entonces ponle algo de ganas compañera-dijo con un ánimo más optimista.

La misma basura de siempre lidiar con seis ruidos de nivel 4.

Con eso logramos pasar a Cadoi City. Y ahora la condición para el siguiente muro me hizo pegar un grito interno de odio y exasperación.

-Caído como un rayo del cielo-Era el mismo Reaper de la misma encuesta-es la hora de entrevista Reaper. ¡Allá vamos! ¿Listo para usar tus fideos? Hoy hablaremos de ramen. Especialmente, ¡El ramen Don en Dongenzaka!--¡Pregunta 1! ¿Cómo se llama el valeroso propietario de Ramen Don?

Era el señor que ayudamos en el día 3 había un letrero que decía "Ramen Don" y abajo en letras más pequeñas Ken Doi.

—Ken Doi

-Si tu lo dices...¡Pregunta 2! ¿Cuál es el plato secreto que sólo sirve a los amigos?

Como diablos iba a saber eso...No es que el Ramen fuera mi plato favorito. Pero Twilight tuvo que susurramelo al oído para responder.

-fideos instantáneos

-¿Enserio?...¡Pregunta 3! ¿Cuánto te cuesta un bol de shio ramen?

Si no fallaba la memoria costaba unos 28 dólares. Eso decía el cartel de precios

—$ 28

-¡Ajá! Ya veo a lo que te refieres. Bien...¡Aquí están los resultados! La encuesta indica que...¡¡¡pasas!!! Espero les haya gustado y recuerden puede que ustedes olviden la entrevista pero no ella a ustedes. Nos vemos

Sólo deseaba no volver a encontrarme con ese Reaper nunca más.

Seguimos a Towa Records donde otro Reaper esperaba. ¿Qué era lo que quería él? Que limpiaramos está área también.

Ya estaba muy exhausta para seguir con eso. Pero yo sabía que Twilight no lo estaba y no se rendiria para obtener lo que quiere. Al compositor.

Otro muro menos ya sólo quedaba la sección del parque O'Neal y el túnel del mismo.

Entre tanto ellas se ocupaban de los últimos muros Adaigo y Sonata las vigilaban a lo lejos cuando regresó Aria con noticias interesantes.

-Si que son persistentes-dijo Sonata viendo a Twilight y a Sunset.

-No es para tanto...-respondió sin tomarle importancia.

-Aún no entiendo ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué bloqueadores el camino?

-Es una corazonada...hay algo en esa chica que...No es normal en un jugador corriente.

-¿Qué hay de interesante en ese chica en su segunda vuelta?

-Chica equivocada-la corregida Adaigo.

-¿Te refieres a la de lentes? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Hey, chicas. No creerán lo que acabo de descubrir...

Ya habíamos acabado con los dos últimos muros por lo que su pequeño juego había acabado.

-(Que perdida de tiempo)-pensaba frustrada no sólo por eso. Sino por todo, sin misión y siendo cómplice de una futura revuelta con una lunática asesina.

-...¿Y bien? ¿Estás pensando en algo?-dijo Aria a Adaigo después de contarle lo que vio en el R.M

-Quizá...-dijo Adaigo meditabunda a penas si prestaba atención a su amiga.

-¿Podrías concretar un poco?-Aria se impacientaba por una respuesta. Pero en ese momento su móvil recibía una llamada de la central-Ugh, perdón...Aria al habla...¿Ruido prohibido?...De acuerdo...entendido. Nos ocuparemos de ello.

-¿Problemas?-dijo Sonata viendo su cara de agobio.

-Otro aviso de ruido prohibido-respondió a la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Donde?

-Perdieron el rastro en Dogenzaka ¿Y bien? ¡Vamos!

-Adelantese debo ir a otro lugar-Adagio tomaba vuelo para alejarse tal parece que aquello que le dijo Aria la dejó con gran intriga y claro que haría algo al respecto. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Llegamos a Cat street y yo sólo estaba con paso lento mientras que Twilight iba con un poco más de prisa. No dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima. Ver que ella era mi asesina, me dejó tan fuera de lugar con un vacío en mi ser...sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mi aún creía que eso no era cierto, ¿Por qué hacerme creer eso? Lo vi en su mente. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Deseaba saberlo pero sería una pésima idea.

-Sunset, ¿De nuevo en el país de las fantasías?-me miraba Twilight con una mirada enigmatica-Últimamente te veo con la mirada perdida, me gustaría saber que ronda en esa mente tuya que no te permite enfocar, como es debió.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que es...-le respondo cabizbaja.

-Jee, jee las misiones no son para tanto. Sin ellas tenemos más tiempo para continuar con mi búsqueda.

-No era a lo que me refería...-mascullaba con una actitud de odio.

-¿Dijiste algo?-me preguntó al escuchar mi leve voz a lo que negué el haberlo hecho.

Entramos al local donde el Sr. Diamond nos esperaba para lo del asunto de los móviles.

-Oh, Hola. Chicas-nos saludaba cordialmente-Vamos a ver ese móvil.

-Gracias-dijo entregando su móvil muy inconforme-Ha estado respondiendo a casi toda Meredit.

-Lo tendré arreglado en nada. Sientense.

-¡Ah! Y el móvil de Sunset también la cámara.

-De acuerdo. Voy

-Sunset te importa voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Avísame cuando haya terminado.

Veía como salía del local y esta vez trate de no pensar en eso...pero era imposible para mi el no pensar en eso.

-Hola, hey, Hola, ¡¡me escuchas!!

Volvía a escuchar la voz de la hija del Sr. Diamond tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Eres tú de nuevo...esto...eh...

-Pinkie. No lo olvides.

Parecía que el Sr. Diamond nunca saldría porque ya había pasado un buen rato desde que entró y yo me encontraba en el mismo lugar sentada con una taza de cafe, charlando con su hija o más bien escuchandola. No dejaba de hablar de lo muchos amigos que tenía y de lo divertido que era pasar el rato con ellos.

-Supongo que debe ser bonito tener muchos amigos con los que compartir cosas, experiencias...y todo eso.

-¡¡Pero por supuesto que sí!!-dijo con un gran entusiasmo-Es triste ver a gente solitaria...te hace ver lo desafortunado que son de no tener a alguien que los aprecie o siquiera que sepan que existen, son como fantasmas deambulando entre nosotros en busca de amor y comprensión-sólo oír eso me provocó una sensación rara que no había sentido antes...quizás lo que pensaba ayer era cierto...Sólo abriéndome a los demás es como podré expandir mi mundo...-¡Ey! Sigues aquí-chasqueaba sus dedos Pinkie para llamar mi atención.

-Si...estoy aquí, sólo pensaba un poco en lo que me dijiste.

-¡Oh! Que bien. Pero te estaba diciendo que si tú...¡¡Querías ser mi amiga!!

Algo en mi se avivo al oír eso...Como Cuando Rarity me lo pidió.

-Seguro...-le respondí avergonzada

-¡Excelente!-alegre me abraza de una manera efusiva-Yyyy ahora que somos amigas que tal si...me cuentas algo de ti.

-Oh bueno, por donde empiezo...

Me costó mucho contarle algo sobre mi vida, no digo que haya mucho que contar salvo un solo detalle que decidí no decirle y no refería a mi muerte o al Juego sino algo más personal...odio recordarlo hace que me sienta terrible y con una gran ira.

-Pues puedo ver que tu vida es un poco solitaria-dijo desviando su vista de mí-¡¡Pero no te sientas mal, yo estoy aquí para mejorar eso!!-dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarme-mi mamá dice que aveces las personas sólo necesitan a alguien que las abrace y les diga que son especiales y maravillosas.

Era una oferta un poco tentadora pero que tuve que pasar ya que el Sr. Diamond había salido por fin de su despacho con nuestros móviles.

Íbamos a salir todos pero él detuvo a su hija para que cerrará la tienda en lo que así la distraia para hablar con nosotras.

-¡Listo!

-¿En serio vamos a ver?-dijo Twilight

-Espero que con eso sirva antes de que me vaya

-¿Oh? ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntaba Twilight.

-A dar un paseo con mi hija. La tienda está cerrada por hoy.

-Bueno espero que se diviertan...

Seguían hablando mientras yo los veía y pensaba sólo una cosa...

-(¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me quería muerta? Esta intentando secuestrar Meredit...¿Formó parte de eso?)-mi mente no dejaba de divagar en lo mismo una y otra vez. Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de saber cómo morí y resultó en que la respuesta estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo-(Es de locos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Pero entonces ¿Por qué pacto conmigo? ¿Me mato sólo para poder ser compañeras?)-eso es de gente muy perturbada. Y claro que ella era una-(si quiero preguntar, es el momento...) Ey. ¿Por qué pactaste conmigo?

-¿Hmm? ¿De qué va esto?

-Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que habías estado observandome ¿Qué significa eso?

-Ahh. Así que quieres saberlo-se río de por medio-Siempre he podido ver el S.M

-(¿Esa habilidad rara que menciono Chris?) ¿Incluso cuando estabas viva?

-Precisamente. Vaya suerte, ¿Eh? Veía cosas que otros no podían. Supe acerca del juego aquí en Meredit veía a los jugadores, Reapers, ruidos...todo.

-Así que me estabas viendo desde el M.R.

-el juego me tenía intrigada. Lo estaba siguiendo por mi cuenta cuando conocí al Sr. Diamond.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Oh, hace años. Así que solía venir a su tienda para oír sus historias. Cuanto más hablaba del S.M, más empezaba a ver su encanto.

-¿Qué encanto?

-¿Gente corriendo por la ciudad en una lucha de vida o muerte? Búscame algo parecido aquí, en Meredit. La vida para mi era un aburrimiento. Lo mismo de siempre, día tras día...Eso sí se parece a la muerte-se veía exasperada al decir eso. No parecía fan de la vida.

-¿Así que tú...viniste aquí?-le pregunté con cierta dificultad, eso significaba que ella misma busco su propia muerte.

-Supongo. Decidí que yo pertenecía al S.M-veía en ella una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y pensaste que yo también, verdad?-masculle con dificultad sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar claro, ella...me arrebató la vida-¿Quieres estar aquí, verdad? ¡Pero yo no TÚ me mata..!

-Oh, admita olvide decirte que el rastreador puede volver a fallar. Últimamente a habido un gran flujo de energía negativa en toda la ciudad, es por eso que respondía a cualquier señal presente. Así que ten cuidado...

-(Mierda...)-maldije a Chris por arruinarme el momento de revelación, se que no era su intención, pero, sentía que debía hacerlo...quizás fue lo mejor...

Luego de eso Sr. Diamond se retira junto con su hija. Pero justo antes de que ella saliera Twilight me lleva a una esquina. Fue algo extraño no es como si pudiera vernos.

-Bueno, el rastreador esta bien ¿Nos vamos?-me dijo Twilight viendo su móvil-Oh, pero antes...¿Sunset?-se detuvo de la nada con el deseo irremediable de preguntarme algo-Mi turno. He tenido que aguantar tus preguntas, ¿No? Ahora tengo una para ti-me dejó un poco inquieta al oír eso-¿Cómo has muerto, Sunset?

-¿¡Qué!? Dímelo tu ase...-esta vez si iba a decirlo...pero me calle de repente, era lo correcto no podía arriesgarme a perderla-(No...dos días más ¿Quiere ir por ahi? Bien)...No lo sé-le respondí fríamente.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible?-se sintió intrigada al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Mi memoria fue mi entrada en el anterior Juego. He recuperado casi toda, pero...todavía hay algunos huecos ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo has muerto tú?

-Jee, jee...Es mi secretito-me respondió con su mirada coqueta como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-¿Qué? (Ugh, bien)-yo no le creía sólo estaba jugando conmigo...Como siempre. Mi mente es su diversión y lo peor es que se lo estoy permitiendo.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero. Fin de la historia. ¿Nos vamos?-Twilight se me adelantaba.

-(Hay preguntas que no quiere responder. No puedo arriesgarme a pelearme...)-pensaba con detenimiento

-...¿Me escuchas, Sunset? La señal viene del cruce pearonal.

-Descuida...Sólo me distraje con la gente.

-No me sorprende, siempre hay algo que te distrae.

Yo sólo guarde silencio y esperaba que este día acabará de una vez. Ella obtendrá lo que quiere y yo recuperare a Rarity.

Meldije mi malasuerte cuando en el túnel del parque O'Neal nuestra Reaper preferida apareció sin más.

-Tu, Rojita.

-Rainbow...

-¿Ya pueden pelear dignamente? Porque no me gusta pegar a niñitas indefensas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dije cabizbaja con gran impotencia sabía que nos volvería a dar una paliza sólo esperaba que está vez no fuera la última.

-¿Eres tonta? Soy una Reaper-respondí amenazandonos.

-No es posible. Los Reapers no pueden...

-"¡Los Reapers no pueden, Mamá!" ¡Bua, bua, bua!-interrumpía abruptamente a Twilight-¡Callate! ¡Esta Reaper las va borrar! ¡Ahora pelea, tú!

Se estaba acercando a nosotras, cuando de repente aparecieron Aria y Sonata.

-¡Alto ahí!-le grito Aria al ver que trataba de atacarnos-Eres tonta, no puedes tocar a los jugadores. Estas rompiendo las reglas arcoiris.

-Amiga entiendo que quieras eliminarlas tanto como nosotras, pero hay reglas y tú las estás infringiendo-dijo Sonata

-Me valen sus estúpidas reglas...además tengo un permiso especial del Director.

-¿¡Qué!?-Aria estalló de ira-¿¡Por que te lo darían a ti!? ¡Esto no es posible!

-Relájate, Aria. El Sr. Kitaniji debe tener sus razones, después de todo la rojita y la princesita lentuda ya empezaban a ser una molestia para nosotras y no olvides eso que nos contaste. Seguro que te premiarán o algo por encargarte de eso

-Tienes razón-dijo Aria con una actitud más alegre.

-Bueno arcoiris te dejamos esto en tus manos. Nos vemos.

Las dos se retiraban y dejando todo como al principio. Ahora Rainbow volvía a acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia nosotras.

Pero esta vez no iba permitirle ganar, quería una pelea. Pues una pelea tendrá.

Fui la primera en atacar y con eso la batalla comenzó.

Ella saca skateboard para montarse en el y tomar vuelo desplegando sus alas.

Me escondi detrás de unos botes de basura para ver a donde se dirigía y poder disparar.

Vi colores dirigía a una esquina y vi mi oportunidad para disparar. Para mi suerte unos cuantos le dieron cayendo al suelo donde pude rematar con una esfera explosiva que la sacó volando.

-Bien hecho Sunset, ahora yo me encargaré de ell. Tu de su sombra.l-escuche la voz de Twilight.

-¡¡Vamos cerebrito pelea de verdad!!-le grito Rainbow a Twilight.

-No seas grosera, no me grites-dijo mientras levitaba unos botes de basura para lanzarselos.

Con eso la distrajo para lanzarle un automóvil y tirarla al suelo.

Pero Rainbow contraataca disparando esferas un rayo de luz que evade de pura suerte. Sin embargo sólo fue una distracción. Para atacarla por su espalda

Mientras yo trataba de hacer frente a su sombra pero el resultado fue el mismo que con Twilight fui derribado de unos cuantos golpes.

No importaba que tan fuerte fuéramos ella nos superaba.

-Urg...Eso está mejor-dijo Rainbow con una mirada asesina.

-¡Rainbow, para! Se te ha...

-¡Se me ha acabado la paciencia!-me interrumpio con su grito.

-¿¡Quieres parar!?-iba a atacarme nuevamente pero saque el colgante de calavera de Fluttershy antes de que lo hiciera-Este colgante es tuyo.

-Eso es...¡Ey! ¡Estas muerta!-si antes estaba enojada ahora lo estaba 10 veces más.

-Se te cayó el otro día, Rainbow.

-Seh, seguro, ¿Ahora damelo?-me exigía-¡Si crees que puedes usar eso para pararme! ¡Te lo quitaré de tus frías y muertas manos!

-Tranquila, toma. Es tuyo-se lo entregaba y ella lo tomo de manera apresurada.

-...¿Por qué me lo das? Somos rivales, tú-ella no entendía la razón.

-Es importante para ti, ¿No?

-...Hmph. No esperes que te de las gracias-se retiraba rápidamente del lugar para no volver a verla.

-...Adiós Rainbow.

-¿Se ha ido tu Reaper delincuente?-dijo Twilight recuperándose del golpe que recibió de ella-Hmm...un permiso especial...-dijo Twilight extrañada

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-le pregunté al verla con esa expresión de intriga.

-Oh. Nada vamos.

Dejamos el túnel del parque O'Neal para pasar a Towa Records donde por alguna extraña razón me detuve para apreciar el mural de CAT que había ahí.

-Esto es lo último de CAT...-me dije a mi misma.

-Meredit está llena de sus cosas, ¿Hmm? Debe de llevarle un montón de tiempo. Me sorprende que mantenga ese estúpido café abierto-comentó mi compañera al verme mirar ese grafiti.

-¿Eh? ¿CAT ha abierto un café? ¿Dónde?-le pregunté asombrada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sunset? ¿Cuántas veces has estado allí?-Twilight también se quedó asombrada por lo que dije.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde diablos está?

-En Cat street, tonta.

-Cat...-en ese momento una idea se me vino a la mente-¡No!

-Pues sí. CAT es el Sr. Diamond-respondió Twilight sin más.

-¡Imposible! ¿¡El Sr. Diamond!? ¿¡Es Cat!?-no le creía del todo era tan irreal para mí.

-Jee, jee. Esta bien.

-¿El Sr. Diamond? ¿En serio? ¡No me lo creo!

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabias? Creía que eras la mayor fan de CAT.

-Nunca da entrevistas en persona. Nunca ha dado fotos, tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era una persona!-porque perfectamente no podía ser sólo una sino un equipo completo-Dios...el Sr. Diamond...Supongo que ya me lo imaginaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que tenía algo de especial. ¡Joder, he hablado con CAT!-estaba realmente feliz.

-Jee, jee. Me gusta que te guste. Pero no le digas como lo has sabido, ¿Hmm?

-Por supuesto que no lo haré-no podía contener la felicidad tras esa revelación-(Entonces si Chris es CAT...eso significa que él...)-otro pensamiento vino a mi mente uno que no deseaba-(¡NO...CAT No es el compositor! Twilight está buscando al Compositor. Chris le esta ayudando. El compositor no puede ser tan tonto. Además, Twilight es muy lista para no darse cuenta. Creo que he estado imaginando cosas. CAT no puede ser el Compositor)

-Todavía no sé por qué es tan popular. Es sólo arte urbano-añadió Twilight de una forma mezquina.

-Todos los trabajos de CAT siguen una única y constante estética. Y mantienen calidad. Y lo más importante, su obra habla a la gente-le explicaba.

-Ya veo...

-Es más complicado de lo que parece.

-¿De verdad? Creo que no tendrías muchos problemas. Usa tu pin de Jugador

-¿Qué tiene que ver...?

-Si sabes lo que piensa la gente, es fácil engancharles.

-Eso...sería una ventaja.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué hablar? ¿Pudiendo ver a través de las mentiras que contamos? Puedes hablar hasta que te quedes sin aire y no oír la verdad. Y todos vemos las cosas diferentes

-Es verdad. No tenemos que ver las cosas exactas. (Pero...no sé quizás es mejor así. Es verdad, la gente no piensa en lo mismo. No sabemos que pasa en la cabeza de los demás. Pero podemos INTENTAR saberlo, ¿No? Expandir nuestros mundos a través de otros. Quizá, ya es hora de disfrutar de cada momento)

-¿Estás bien, Sunset?-volvió a preguntarme por tercera vez este día. Esta semana si que he estado más en mis pensamientos que en el mundo real.

-Si, podría intentar ser CAT con este pin. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Prefiero construir mi propio mundo a mi manera-era inevitable el sonreír ante eso. Incluso me sonroja un poco.

-...Sunset...Jee, jee, tu cara no tiene precio. Es adorable.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Quién te ha preguntado!?-me puse más roja de la vergüenza y sólo trataba de cubrir mi cara para que no lo notara pero eso sólo provocó que se regocijara más.

-En fin, deberíamos ir hacia el cruce. No tendremos misiones, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-(Ella y su caza del Compositor...¿Realmente va en serio? Está loca. allá va ella)

Si ella quiere ir a por el Compositor está bien, pero no deseaba que me involucrara en eso, lo estuve pensando mientras íbamos al cruce no pondría mi existencia ni la de Rarity en riesgo sólo por el deseo irracional de una demente.

-Espera. Estoy recibiendo una señal. Viene de...

-Espera un poco. Quieres derrocar al Compositor-la interrumpi después de haberlo pensado.

-¿No habíamos pasado ya por esto?-dijo un poco molesta.

-Mira no me importa. Tengo que ganar este Juego. No voy a asumir más riesgos.

-Vale. No te pediré que te involucres. Por lo menos déjame encontrar el río.

-Esta bien, pero nada más

-Jee, jee. Eres muy generosa. La señal viene del paso subterráneo. La estación Kuroi-me indicaba.

Sólo buscar el río y se acabaría esta tonta búsqueda. Lo bueno es que ya lo teníamos tan cerca. Con algo de suerte no volvería a verla nunca más...Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Llegamos a la estación Kuroi y en una de las salidas que más parecía una clase de cloaca se encontraba el río de Meredit

-...¿Aquí?-dije viendo la entrada del mismo se podía oler un fuerte hedor ¿Enserio eso era la guarida del Compositor?

-Parecer que el rastreador ahora si funciona. Bienvenida al río de Meredit.

-¿Desde cuándo hay un río aquí? Eso es nuevo para mí.

-El compositor está ahí adelante.

Nada más dar el primer paso nos estampamos con un muro invisible. Estaba cerrado con un sello con el aspecto de un ruido

-...¿Qué?-dije levantandome tras eso.

-Estamos estancadas.

-¿Es el final del camino?

-A no ser que quitemos ese muro-dijo pensante-Volvamos a buscar más información.

-(¿Buscar dónde? ¿Cómo demonios sabía sobre esto?)

De ninguna manera iba a dejar la extender su tonta búsqueda.

-Encontramos tu río ¿Satisfecha?-le dije molesta.

-Por ahora.

Twilight no se quedó conforme con eso íbamos a irnos cuando de repente un ruido oscuro apareció. Era otro de esos ruidos prohibidos.

-¿Qué dem...?

-¿Ruido? ¡Del mismo tipo que antes!

Era un rinoceronte parecía que traía una coraza pesada en el lomo e incluso su cuerno era más grande. Pero era muy lento.

Hicimos cuanto pudimos para deshacernos de él pero era muy resistente y fuerte ninguna de las dos pudo hacerle frente, esa cosa iba a borrarnos.

Pero de repente alguien nos salvo eliminado al ruido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-me recuperaba de todo esto.

-Creo que nuestro salvador está justo ahí-apuntaba Twilight al Reaper.

-Tú...-volvía a ver a Aiden quien parecía estar muy lastimado

-...Es b-bueno verte de nuevo-se agarraba el brazo derecho mientras temblaba de dolor al parecer ese ruido fue mucho para él.

-¿Ya se conocían?-preguntó mi compañera.

-No...mucho, sólo lo vi en el día 7 la semana pasada. El trato de salvarnos de una trampa de Adaigo...-respondí sin mucha importancia aunque sentía que de algún modo lo conocía un poco más. No sabía de dónde-¿Por qué nos salvaste?

-...Tengo mis motivos...-se limitó a decir.

-Había oído por ahí la historia de un Reaper fugitivo. ¿Acaso se trata de ti?

El sólo se quedo callado era obvio que se trataba de él.

-Vaya, vaya. Los tengo justo donde los queria-se escuchó la voz de Adaigo.

-Me encontraste...-dijo sin evitar el reir-¿Entonces, vas a matarme ahora?

-Son órdenes, tu plazo de vida terminó, lo que significa que puedo y voy a matarte y no sólo a ti sino tambien a la jugadora ilegal.

Ella se preparaba para atacar a Aiden cuando de repente otro ruido prohibido aparece.

No solo eso progresivamente aparecían más y más por lo que tuvimos que detenerlos primero, era imposible.

-Este parece ser la fuente de los ruidos prohibidos...-decía Adaigo tratando de pedir refuerzos. Pero era inútil seguían apareciendo más y más.

-Detesto hacer esto pero...-decía Twilight al ver la situación está empezó a levitar y fue entonces donde salieron unas lanzas celestiales que acabaron con todos los ruidos presentes.

 **-"...Están acabados..."**

-Santo cielo...¿¡Desde cuando puedes hacer eso!?-me quedé pasamada tras haber presenciado eso.

-Te dije que me gusta guardarme mis truquillos, Sunset.

-Bravo-aplaudía Adaigo de manera sarcástica-Ey princesita. Estas viva. ¿Verdad?

-¿¡Qué!?-quedé impactada al escuchar eso.

-¿Impresionante, verdad? Ningún jugador podría hacer eso. No sueles ver cosas así en el S.M-continuaba Adaigo viendo como me quedaba boquiabierta-Sabes, a los vivos no se les permite entrar al Juego. Eso te convierte en una quebranta leyes. Podría borraré ahora mismo-dijo sacando un revólver mientras la apuntaba.

Aiden recordando la conciencia se levanta y se interpone para después derribar a Adaigo en un intento de quitarle el arma.

-¡¡No dejaré que hagas eso!!-grito el chico tirando el arma lejos de ella.

-¡¡No sabes con lo que te metes, Simons!! Voy a matarla y después te matare a ti esas fueron mis órdenes.

-Mis órdenes fueron que la mantuviera a salvo.

Entonces teniéndola inmovilizada sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Querías cumplir tu misión, ¿No? Pues eso es lo que harás. Tu y yo vamos a borrar ese sello que crea a los ruidos prohibidos.

-¡¡¡Sueltame, maldito!!!-forcejeaba Adaigo mientras Aiden se dirigía hacia el sello del cual salió otro ruido.

El sólo se posó delante teniendo a Adaigo agarrada.

-¡¡¡Mirenme extender mis alas para tomar vuelo y llevarme a esta arpia al mismísimo vacío existencial que es la nada!!!

Ante eso Adaigo sólo suplica a por su vida sin dejar forcejear. Lo siguiente fue que Aiden concentró todo su poder en sí mismo para lo siguiente que ocurría...

-Ser ángel...ese es mi sueño...-dijo el chico antes de explotar soltando una onda expansiva de la cual Twilight y yo huimos hasta fuera de la estación.

Con el polvo disipandose pude ver en el suelo el arma de Adaigo y sólo pude pensar en una cosa tras lo ocurrido.

-...Fiu. Hemos tenido suerte, ¿Eh, Sunset?

-Twilight...-dije apuntando con el arma-¿Eso era verdad? ¿Estás viva?

-Me has descubierto. Si, Sunset. Estoy jugando el Juego viva-dijo sonriendo como siempre como si no le importará el hecho de que la estuviera apuntando.

-...¿Pero como...?-temblaba al oír eso.

-Siempre hay una forma de colarse. Aunque con la diferencia de que no tengo el Pin de jugador, pero así es la vida.

-Así que tú...

-Por favor, no es para tanto. Hicimos un pacto válido. Somos como cualquier otra pareja, Sunset.

-...No-de repente sentí como una gran ira salía de mi interior-¡No, no lo somos, desgraciada! ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres como nosotros? ¡Tu estas viva! ¡Estas aquí porque quieres estar! ¡No nosotros! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡No estoy jugando por capricho, joder!

-No, estas jugando porque quieres vivir otra vez. Al menos tu sacas algo de esto.

-Serás...¡¡Sólo lo que tu ME QUITASTE!! ¡Tú me mataste!

-Ohh, Sunset. ¡Dijiste que no lo recordabas! Que astuta-dijo tomándome como alguna clase de chiste-¿Y que si lo hice?

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Y que si soy quien te mato? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Claro que haría algo al respecto la mataría aquí y ahora.

-¿Vas a matarme? Crees que con eso remediaras tus problemas, crees que con eso podrás también superar lo de tu padre, Sunset, porque fue ella quién lo permitió. Tu madre dejó que el muriera justo como lo estás haciendo ahora por un disparo de bala.

¿Cómo podía saber esas cosas? ¿Acaso husmeaba en mis recuerdos? No podía más ella era la causante de todo esto. Ella me quito la vida. Ella me trajo aquí...Ella debía morir.

-Adelante...dispara-me lanzaba una mirada instigadora

Todo lo que se escuchó fue el disparo de una bala y después todo se tornó oscuro y borroso...


	16. S2, Día 6:Bestias Merodeando

Era el día 6 y yo estaba devastada, seguía Abrumada. Ayer fue una locura total, mi compañera estuvo viva todo este tiempo me engañó y me manipuló para una tonta búsqueda, estamos bajo la mira del Game Master y sin olvidar el sacrificio de ese Reaper y Adagio.

Eso fue lo último que no entendía. ¿Por qué sacrificarse? El había dicho que su misión era mantenerla con vida. Pero ¿Acaso se refería a mí?

Debía serlo lo hizo también la semana anterior. ¿Acaso siempre estuvo vigilandome? Sobretodo ¿Por qué yo?

Sólo estaba en mi círculo de dudas sin respuestas. Tratando de asimilar cosas que no llegaban a ninguna clase de respuesta.

Pero era ya hora de dejar de divagar en mis pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que era importante...Rarity

-De vuelta en el cruce otra vez...Un día menos-dije viendo a mi alrededor sin mucho ánimo. Mientras mi compañera estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos hablando por el móvil.

-Si, lo encontramos. Pero no pudimos pasar.

-Al móvil...¿Otra vez el Sr. Diamond?-me preguntaba mirándola de una forma despreciable-(¿Por qué ayudaría a esta chica? ¿Sabrá que Twilight me mato?)

-Esta bien te llamare-dijo cortando la llamada. Acto seguido se acerca a verme y viendo que estaba cabizbaja pensó en animarme con un cálido saludo y claro que sólo se burlaba de mí-Buenos días, mi estimada pareja.

-Jaa, jaa. Me estás matando, Twilight. Oh, espera...

-Otra vez, con lo de que fui yo. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¡Esa es facil! Yo te ...

-¿Vas a borrarme? Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo ayer

-No me tientes...-Le dije con una mirada asesina.

Aunque era cierto ayer no pude hacerlo la bala simplemente le rozó la cabeza y yo sólo me quedé en el suelo devastada.

-Oh, por favor. Tu y yo, somos compañeras. Si yo muero, tu estas condenada.

-¡Rrgh! (¡Engreida insolente! ¡Sabías que acabaríamos así! ¡Sabías que estarías a salvo si hacías un pacto conmigo! ¿Pero por qué me mataste en primer lugar? ¡Podrías haber cogido a cualquiera! ¿¡Por que a mí!? No te preocupas del Juego o de las misiones...tan sólo haces lo que te da la gana)

Seguía enojada con ella pero ese enojo fue interrumpido por el mensaje que llegó a mi movil había llegado una misión.

-¡Uah! ¿Un mensaje? ¿¡Una misión!?

Saque rápidamente mi móvil para leerla.

 **—Juego VI: Vence a los jefes de 2.2360679 0 más 5, T=60 min. Los incompletos serán destruidos.**

Con ello el contador aparecía.

-Los jefes de 0 más 5...¿Quiere decir dos batallas?-se preguntaba Twilight.

-¿Es 2.23 algún código para algo?-dije confundida.

-Dejémoslo por ahora. Primero veamos a donde tenemos acceso-sugirió mi compañera.

-Parece que hoy estas interesada ¿Qué te importan a ti las misiones?-dije viendo como mi compañera por primera vez se interesaba en la misión.

-Me importan bastante Sunset. Soy una jugadora.

-Estas viva

-Tal vez si. Pero sigo siendo una Jugadora. Si soy borrada aquí en el S.M, moriré en el M.R. me juego lo mismo que tú.

-¿Entonces por qué ponerte en este peligro?

-Estaba aburrida de estar en el M.R, ahora vamos.

Se me estaba adelantando cuando de la detuve por una buena razón.

-Espera. No pienses ni por un minuto que me olvidó de ti. Permanecere contigo para completar la misión. Eso es todo.

-Jee, jee. Si, Mamá

Comenzamos por la entrada al 104 que se encontraba bloqueada así como las entradas al Parque Rowan y el centro comercial Megui.

Sólo la entrada a Richmond street estaba abierta. Justo antes de que llegáramos un ruido oscuro nos ataca de sorpresa.

Twilight me apartó para que ella se encarga de eliminarlo.

-Ugh, estuvo cerca-dijo nada contenta a lo que yo sólo me quedé callada.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grite al ver otro de esos ruidos prohibidos aparecer de la nada pero este desapareció en el acto, alguien más lo había eliminado-¿A dónde fue?-me pregunte al ver que había desaparecido.

-Tal parece que alguien más nos salvo-dijo Twilight acomodandose los lentes.

-(Rainbow...)-pensé ante lo que Twilight había dicho, ¿habrá sido ella?

-Hay que tener cuidado. Parece que hoy nuestros amigos prohibidos están de paseo por toda la ciudad-dijo viendo el rastreador de su móvil, su presencia crea anomalías que fluctuan en el plano normal de los ruidos y en el que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Le pregunté ya que no entendía a lo que de refería.

-Voy a ponerlo de la forma más simple...Tenemos que cuidar nuestras espaldas, esas cosas van tras nosotras.

Genial lo último que faltaba era que esas cosas salieran de caseria. Aunque era extraño.

-(Se supone que Aiden se había encargado de su pequeña fábrica ¿De dónde han salido entonces?)-me preguntaba estando ciertamente preocupada de la situación.

Habíamos avanzado al AMX cuando de repente Twilight me detiene para señalarme un problema a la vista.

-¡Mira!-me apuntaba mi compañera al Reaper de chamarra roja quien parecía estar en problemas con uno de los ruidos prohibidos

-¿¡Qué cojones le pasa a este ruido!? ¡No me obedece!...agh...

-Un Reaper. ¡Esta siendo atacado por ese ruido!-dije al ver que se encontraba en aprietos.

-¿Y bien, Sunset?-me preguntaba Twilight esperando mi veredicto, si ayudarlo o pasarlo por alto.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-fue mi respuesta.

-Si tu lo dices

Íbamos a ayudarlo con ese ruido pero de la nada surgió otro que se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-Estos vendrán primero.

Era muy difícil lidiar con ellos eran más fuertes y resistentes ante mis Psychs.

Pero al final pudimos con todos ellos. A lo que tocaba por fin ayudar al Reaper en problemas.

-Descuida vinimos a ayud...¿Donde está?-dijo al no verlo ahora.

-Se ha ido, lo siento-dijo Twilight. El había sido borrado.

-Hemos dejado que muriera-dije como si esto fuera en parte mi culpa.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, Sunset-Yo sólo me quedé callada ante eso-Pero...¿Por qué estaba atacando a un Reaper?-se preguntaba mi compañera.

-Deben de ser especiales...por algo los tenían encerrados, quizás para...purificar...-no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo sólo que salió sin más de mi.

-Interesante, podrías tener razón-me felicitaba por lo que había dicho-Pero no es momento de entretenernos con vagas suposiciones el tiempo corre, Sunset. Sigamos.

Llegamos a Hadaway street y nos encontramos con otro problema.

-¡Mira!-volvía a apuntarme Twilight era la pareja de novios quien estaba en problemas.

-¡Nngh! ¿Más aún?-dijo el chico tratando de controlar a esos ruidos que los atacaban.

-Micky lo siento...No puedo...

-¡Amanda! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Acabaremos con esto juntos!

-Me...encantaría...Pero...las heridas...No puedo...Yo...lo siento...Mike.

Acto seguido la chica desapareció. Había sido borrada por los ruidos.

-¡¡¡Amanda!!! Mierda...¡MIERDA!-el chico no dejaba de gritar de ira sólo para después derrumbarse ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo

-¡No!...

-Sin un compañero...No llegará muy lejos-me replicaba Twilight-Así que Sunset ¿Lo ayudamos de todas formas?

-¿¡Hace falta que lo preguntes!? ¡Vamos!

-¡Nngh! Amanda...Parece que ya no voy a llegar muy lejos.

Nos pusimos delante de él para alejarlo y protegerlo de los ruidos prohibidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes?-se sorprendió al vernos.

-¡Nos ocuparemos de esto!-dijo mi compañera apartandolo

-¡Vamos Twilight con todo!

-Cuando quieras

Justo tuvo la mala suerte de haber confrontado unos ruidos bastante fuertes un poco más y también hubiera sido nuestro fin.

Tras haber acabo con todos nos dirigimos a ver como estaba él.

-¿Estás bien?-dije al ver lo herido que estaba, sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho además de que había perdido a su compañera lo que significaba que sólo le quedaban siete minutos de vida antes de que también fuera borrado.

-Sí...Me han salvado el pellejo-dijo él sintiéndose más aliviado-Je, por ahora, de todos modos. He perdido a Amanda...Ya no me queda nada...Nngh...

-Sí...Si hubiéramos llegado antes...

-No es tu culpa, chica. No fui lo bastante fuerte para protegerla. Fin de la historia-dijo al ver que me mortificaba por eso-¿Sunset y Twilight, no?-dije con difiicultad-Sobrevivan las dos. Consigan traer a esa amiga tuya de vuelta. Espero que las tres s-obre...vi...van-luego de decir eso Mike desaparece su tiempo se le había acabado. Y yo sólo me lamentaba por no haber hecho algo antes.

-¡¡¡Argh!!! ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!-dije con una gran rabia-Estaban ahí mismo, pero...No he podido hacer nada-me sentí bastante inútil en ese momento.

-Quizá seamos la última pareja. Vamos a mantenernos alerta-dijo Twilight viendo como estaba la situación

Ahora tenía una enorme ira en mi interior que deje salir sin más

-¿Estás enfadada?-me preguntó Twilight sin creerlo poniendo una mirada sarcástica.

-¡Claro que sí, estoy enfadada!-Le grite.

-Al menos tu aún estás en el Juego.

-¿Sí? ¿Y que pasa con la gente que ya no lo está? ¡A la mierda el juego! ¡Son personas, no juguetes!

-¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto? Creía que no te importaban los demás jugadores-me veía ahora con intriga al ver que yo misma me contradecia

-No...-fue mi respuesta.

-No ¿Que?

-Cierto, los otros jugadores son desconocidos. No solo los jugadores. Todo el mundo. Yo no sé quienes son, de donde vienen, ni que les importa. Pero...desde que llegué al S.M, yo...He hablado con ellos un poco. Les conocí un poco. Los sentí un poco...sentí mi mundo crecer. Tan sólo un poquito. Ahora es diferente-una sensación de calidez lleno mi interior tan sólo recordar aquellos con quienes me relacione. No importaba si fue mucho o sólo un poco-No son tan sólo desconocidos. No puedo olvidarlos así como así.

-Vaya, vaya. Esta no eres tú. Bueno, tan sólo no vayas a hacerte ilusiones. Nunca podrás entender realmente a la gente que te rodea-decía Twilight matando mis ilusiones.

-Aprovecha el momento-fue lo que le dije a mi compañera pero esta se quedó confusa-Disfrutar de tu mundo significa hacerlo cada vez más grande. Por fin lo entiendo. El mundo que una persona ve es pequeño. Y sólo abriéndose a los demás es como uno consigue expandirlo.

-Jee, jee. Tal vez-me miraba con aprecio- **Solamente dejando entrar a extraños en nuestras vidas, es como podemos encontrar nuevas formas de ser nosotros mismos**. Es posible-Ahora veía en su mirada algo diferente, estaba...de verdad ¿estaba sonriendo de forma sincera?-Ahora, ¿Estás preparada? Parece que está misión depende de nosotras.

Nunca creía que yo fuera capaz de cambiar a alguien siendo yo la que nunca deseaba cambiar en primer lugar.

Supongo que se lo debo a todos aquellos quienes decidieron tratar de que yo me abriera a ellos...en especial a Rarity.

Sin ella estaba segura de que no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Debía ganar el Juego por ella se lo debo.

-Parece que la ruta 5 es la única abierta-me traía una vez más al mundo real mi compañera analizando toda esta maraña.

-¿Ruta 5?

-La que va desde el cruce peatonal a Brockman.

-Entonces el número 2.2...

-2.2360679. Si es la raíz cuadrada de 5.

-Ugh, el 3.14 y sus bromas pesadas-ya estaba cansada de sus acertijos matemáticos-¿Y que es 05?

-La ruta 5 abarca un total de seis zonas. El cruce, la calle Richmond, AMX, Hadaway street, Megui-Q-Heads y por último Brockman. Si suponemos que el cruce es el 0...

-Brockman sería el 5.

-Precisamente. Problema resuelto. Nuestros objetivos son los ruidos jefe del cruce y Brockman.

-De acuerdo acabemos con esta misión, vamos-Esta vez fui yo quien tomó la delantera.

Pasamos ahora a Megui-Q Heads.

Donde vimos como Aria y Sonata estaban lidiando sus propios problemas con los ruidos prohibidos.

-¿¡Ellas también!?-las veía como se las apañaban para acabar con todo el ejército que tenian.

-Uff...ufff.

-¿Sigues conmigo?-dijo Aria al ver que Sonata tenía dificultades muchos más de los que tenía Aria

-¿De dónde diablos vienen esos ruidos prohibidos?

-El Game Master los debe de haber soltado.

-Son muy fuertes...Si Adagio estuviera...aquí.

-¡¡Concentrate!!-Le gritaba Aria

-¿¡Es un maldito demente!?

-¡Cuidado, Sonata!-dijo Aria avisandole de un ruido que quería atacarla desprevenida.

Por lo que parecía no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que fueran borradas también. A no ser que nosotras intervinieramos.

-Parece que la están pasando mal. ¿Enotnces enviamos a la caballería?-dijo Twilight esperando mi respuesta.

Esas dos eran Reapers y en más de una ocasión sólo me causaron problemas y sobretodo fueron las que eliminaron a Fluttershy. Realmente merecían dejar de existir.

Pero también eran personas con una vida propia sólo seguían órdenes para seguir con vida.

No me importaba si eran el enemigo debía ayudarlas también.

Nos lanzamos a la acción para eliminar tantos ruidos como pudimos. Y claro que al terminar con todo esto se quedaron pasmadas por lo que habiamos hecho.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunté al ver que estaban con rasguños.

-Ustedes dos...¿Por qué nos ayudan? ¿Son tontas o qué?-me replica a Aria obviando el hecho de que la salvamos-Nosotras somos sus enemigas. ¡Sabemos cuidarnos nosotras mismas!

-¡Fiuu! Gracias...nos salvaron. Nos iban a hacer pedacitos-nos agradecía Sonata a diferencia de su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué les agradeces? Esto es tan humillante. Recibiendo ayuda de los que cazamos, tan sólo pensarlo me provoca náuseas.

-Oye no seas tan dura, si no hubieran intervenido seguro que ya seríamos historia-decía Sonata defendiendo nuestras acciones.

-Piensa lo que quieras yo no voy a agradecer nada, además ustedes acabaron con nuestra amiga, así que más vale que se cuiden. Para la próxima-se retiraba Aria volando.

-Disculpenla cuando está enojada se pone muy pesada, incluso...algo irritante, no les perdona lo de ayer.

-Pero no fuimos nosotras, fue su excompañero-Le aclaraba Twilight.

-Ya veo...de todas formas gracias-Sonata dejaba el lugar tomando vuelo.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con todo esto...¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-Le preguntaba a Twilight en lo que me tomaba un breve respiro de todo esto.

-Unos 13 minutos-miraba la palma de su mano derecha-Será mejor que nos movamos, no estamos seguras quietas.

Ahora llegando por fin al barrio Brockman justo nos esperaba el dichoso ruido jefe, se trataban de dos osos prohibidos. No de mis preferidos por lo mucho que costaba eliminarlos.

Pero al final lo logramos con unos 30 segundos restantes.

-Misión cumplida-dije con la respiración agitada producto del enfrentamiento-(Aguanta, Rarity. Un día más...)

Sólo podía pensar en que pronto la tendría de vuelta. Pero en eso mi pequeño momento de paz fue perturbado por la intromisión del Game Master.

-Je, je, je...Hora de la zetta diversión.

-Tú-una vez más quedaba inmóvil por el dolor de cabeza que me provocaba su presencia-¡Arrgh! Mi cabeza...otra vez...

-Jee, jee. Hombre, buenas. ¿Aburrido otra vez? O quizá solo-decía mi compañera con su mirada de siempre.

-No puedo dejar que las dos mueran. Mis cálculos se irian al garete. Perdería mi motivación para crear. Me alegro de que llegarán.

-(¿Se alegra? ¿Por qué estaría alegre?)

-¡Ahhh! Así que tú fuiste el misterioso ayudante en la primera batalla. Gracias por aquello.

-Alguien tan débil para vencer a un ruido de clase Z como ese es basura-tronaba sus puños ante eso-la añadiré al montón.

-(él ¿Nos ayudo?)

-¿Recuerdan que día es mañana? ¡¡El día 7!! El mágico día en que puedo intervenir-grito a todo pulmón-Es la hora de una pequeña prueba ¿Cómo de rápido las voy a borrar?

-Espero que no sea muy rápido-Le pedía Twilight amablemente.

-¡299, 792, 458 m/s!-decía a gritos a lo que yo sólo me quedé confusa ¿A que venía ese número?

-Es la velocidad de la luz-me aclaraba Twilight.

-Corregire la desviación que te salvo la última vez que nos vimos. Esta vez estás muerta-dijo retirándose con una gran sonrisa victoriosa.

-El dolor se está desvaneciendo-sin él ya no padecía de las jaquecas, pero no llegue a entender lo último que dijo-(¿Estamos conectados o algo?)

-Mañana no será divertido. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que va a intentar-dijo Twilight mirándome con seriedad ¿Será que ellos están conectados de alguna manera?

-(¿La última vez? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Estaba hablando con Twilight? Parece que es el objetivo del 3.14 Así que los dos se enfrentaron antes...¿Cuando? No puedo culparlo por querer golpearla. Pero tendrá que ponerse a la cola. Una vez que mañana acabe...)

Entonces mis sospechas si eran ciertas ya se habían visto antes, quizás en el M.R

Supongo que también fui arrastrada a todo su asunto.

Como me daban ganas de querer golpear a Twilight a todo esto. Ya me desquitare con ella después de mañana. Una vez que recupere a Rarity...con algo de suerte no tendré que volver a verla.

Mientras tanto en la central de los Reapers Morgan el Director Kitaniji conversaban de la actual situación en que se encontraba el Juego.

-Con esto concluye el informe de Aria, señor-dijo Morgan con cierta preocupación.

-Así que los ruidos prohibidos fueron creados por Zeyn.

-Esto es una falta grave, señor. Permítame que me encargué de Zeyn.

-No es necesario. Discutire su castigo con el Compositor. Así que tu intervención no es necesaria.

-...Entendido. sin embargo, esta es una cuestión de urgencia. Espero que alcancemos una solución con rapidez. Lo siguiente, es el asunto del jugador ilegal. ¿Puedo intervenir? ¿O prefiere discut...?

-Puedes actuar. Las reglas son muy claras-la interrumpía.

-Si, señor-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-una última observación...un determinado jugador ha demostrado una grandísima resistencia-Le explicaba mientras sacaba un Folder con el expediente del Jugador respectivamente-Sunset Shimmer. ¿Qué va a hacer con ella?

-...Je Bellmont Shimmer, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya me imaginaba que sería ella!

-Cree que esto presente algún obstáculo, señor.

-No lo creo su persistencia tiene una razón de ser. Y es por su antigua compañera tal parece que le ha cogido aprecio.

-Eso parece. Pero según mis cálculos no es lo suficiente para el esfuerzo y resistencia que esta demostrando y puede traer repercusiónes en un futuro. Señor.

-Claro que no su segunda razón ha estado andando con ella estos últimos seis días. Además una vez que pierda ambas razones no tendrá otra opción más que doblegarse como los demás...-decía con admiración y detenimiento-Puedes retirarse Morgan.

-Si señor.

Con eso la Secretaría se retira al igual que el Director cuando es detenida por la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡¡Srta. Canterlot!!-decía estupefacta por la presencia de la mayor de las hermanas-¿Que la trae a estos terrenos tan bajos?

-Vine en busca de mi hermana me percaté de que vino acá sin una razón, ¿La ha visto?

-Me temo que no...-dijo desviando su vista de la de ella.

-(Maldición donde estará)...una cosa más, he visto que los ruidos prohibidos han sido liberados. Esto presenta un gran problema que afecta a todos por igual...han encontrado al culpable.

-Si, señorita. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por controlar la situación...

_

-(¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto...?)

-Ja ja, Moon justo como me lo imaginaba veo que has pensado en lo que te dije.

-Puedo ver en tu rostro lo pedante y excéntrico que puedes llegar a ser...y por supuesto que no lo haré ya he ido muy lejos con todo esto-dijo seriamente y esta logró percatarse de algo en particular-Veo que estas empezando a sufrir los efectos de los ruidos prohibidos-dijo viendo que su mano derecha estaba negra por completo y empezaba a crecer por lo que veía.

-No son más que pequeños residuos sin importancia-dijo sin importarle en lo absoluto.

-Eres escoria y personas como tú no terminan bien. Te lo digo Mackintosh tú vas a perecer-decía la menor de las hermana sentenciandolo.

-Créeme que no va a ser así pronto tu serás la que te arrodillaras ante mí una vez que haya encontrado mi anhelada solución. Nos vemos-se retiraba el Reaper no sin antes tocar la frente de la menor con su dedo índice.

-(agh, es tan detestable...)-dijo También retirándose.

Mañana sería el último día y con ello se decidiría el destino de la joven Sunset tras haber pasado un infierno durante esta semana y el cual pronto terminaría no sin antes saldar cuentas con su asesina.


	17. S2, Día 7: Conflicto de deseos

Último día estaba nublado y podía sentir una energía negativa en el ambiente quizás por la presencia de los ruidos prohibidos que el 3.14 había soltado. No estábamos seguras en ningún lado e incluso éramos la última pareja que quedaba por lo que todo desprendía de nosotras.

-Día 7...

-Efectivamente. Aunque una lástima nunca encontramos la forma de llegar al Río de Meredit-dijo Twilight decepcionada.

Era el último día que estaríamos juntas y aun me quedé con ese sentimiento de odio hacia ella. Ella era mi asesina, estaba viva y sobretodo me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, sin embargo, nunca me dijo porque lo hizo...¿Por qué me mato?

-...Twilight...¿P-por qué me asesinate?-Le pregunté con dificultad.

-¿A quién asesine, dices?

-¡Por favor! No mientas, Twilight. Tu misma lo afirmaste-desviaba mi vista de ella mientras mantenía distancia.

-Yo sólo te pregunte que harías si lo hubiera hecho.

-Mira, lo hicieras o no...-quise continuar pero el sonido de la misión llegando a mi móvil me interrumpio-Argh...La mision. Cuando acabemos con todo esto me lo vas a contar todo.

-Jee, jee. Lo que tu digas, Sunset

Saque mi móvil al igual que mi compañera para leer la misión.

 **—Juego 7: Elimina al Game Master en Pork City. Tiempo=600 minutos. Los incompletos serán destruidos.**

-Nngh...Bueno, este es el final. Sólo nosotras y el 3.14-Vi algo en mi compañera que me dejó curiosa estaba pensando en algo-¿Qué?

-Esta misión me resulta rara-veía su móvil y sin terminar de convencerla del todo lo guarda-Ah, bueno. No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Deberíamos dirigirnos a Pork City.

-Eso está atravezando Dogenzaka, vamos.

-Después de ti.

Salimos con dirección a Pork City por el norte del cruce. Habíamos llegado al 104 cuando recibí un mensaje.

-¿Mmm? ¿Otro mensaje?

—P.D: Ten cuidado con tus Psychs.

-¿P.D? Eso es nuevo-me encontraba extrañada ante eso nunca había recibido dos mensajes antes.

-La misión entera me resulta rara-dijo Twilight estando de brazos cruzados.

-A mi tambien...es un poco diferente. No hay adivinanzas. Ni números misteriosos-todo esto empezaba tornarse muy sospechoso-Y ahora, de repente...¿Crees que es una trampa?

-¿Quién sabe? Aunque sospecho de algo-dijo para después quedarse callada y luego ver su sonrisita clásica que tanto me disgustaba-Jee, jee. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir la corriente. No podremos ganar si no completamos la misión.

Era verdad nada iba a cambiar si nos quedábamos ahí paradas y menos cuando esos ruidos prohibidos estaban sueltos a nuestra caza.

Continuamos hacia Dogenzaka para finalmente atravesar un callejón algo estrecho y por fin llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Aquí es dónde se esconde?-dije al ver el alto edificio que se alzaba en Meredit.

-Es un buen lugar para ello.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Todos los pensamientos negativos de Meredit fluyen a través de aquí. Llegan a Pork City y se elevan por encima de la ciudad...y luego vuelven a caer como lluvia. Siempre creciendo, nunca decreciendo...-decía mi compañera maravillado

-¿Y el está sentado en lo alto de todo?-dije viendo lo más de la torre-Cabron engreído.

-Los que buscan la atención prefieren los lugares altos.

-(Sólo necesito ocuparme de él. Aguarda Rarity)

Tan sólo podía pensar en lo poco que faltaba para recuperarla y claro no pude evitar el sonreír y claro que mi compañera se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?-dijo con curiosidad a lo que yo la escondi con mi cabello de hecho hasta me sonroja de vergüenza-Es tu antigua compañera, ¿No?-dijo riéndose.

-Eso no te incumbe...-fue mi respuesta.

-Es cierto, pero me da curiosidad saber porque te importa tanto ella. ¿Acaso Olvidaste que tiene novia?

Que ella dijera eso hizo que me sobresaltara ¿Cómo es que sabía eso?

-Yo nunca te dije eso ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Olvídaste que te estaba observando todo este tiempo y si he estado escuchando mucho de lo que tu y ella hablaban. Pero no te preocupes a estas alturas esa novia suya ya debe ser más del polvo que vuela por toda esta ciudad.

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunté.

-Digo que si la tomaron a ella como su entrada y a tu compañera como tu entrada. Significaría que a tu compañera nunca se le devolvió el mismo lo que se traduce a que fue borrada para siempre-yo me quedé sorprendida ante eso, significaba que había perdido a su novia para siempre. No sabría ni como decirle eso cuando la recuperé.

-No te sientas culpable. A fin y acabo estarás ahí para consolarla y quien sabe que sería lo siguiente-me dijo con una mirada coqueta a lo que yo sólo me moleste y le di la espalda.

Y con ese silencio que nos dimos entramos al edificio donde unos Reapers custodiaban la entrada del elevador que era la única forma de llegar a él.

-¿Jugadores? ¿Aqui?-escuche la voz del Reaper.

-Ehh, ¿Sí?-Le respondí un tanto extrañada como si no supieran de nuestra llegada.

-Esa es la misión. Eliminar al Game Master aquí, en Pork City-añadió Twilight.

-¿Tú has oído algo de eso, hermano?-Dijo el Reaper de la capucha roja confundido.

-Noo. El Sr. Mackintosh nos dijo que vigilasemos este lugar-respondió el otro Reaper-Eso fue hace seis aburridos días.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

-Es tan aquí por una misión, ¿No? ¿Por qué no hacemos lo de siempre?

-tiene sentido...Si están aquí por una misión, eso significa que el Sr. Mackintosh los quería aqui-dijo el Reaper de chamarra roja-Bien. Cumplan mis condiciones y podrán pasar.

Todo esto era muy sospechoso tanto para mí como para Twilight no sabían que íbamos a venir y ellos estaban de guardias del Game Master.

No sabía que clase se plan maestro tenía oculto sólo sabía que si no llegábamos a donde él estaba no recuperaría a Rarity.

-Eliminen a los ruidos de esta zona, esas son mis condiciones. Pero, tengan cuidado-nos advirtió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Cuidado con qué?-trate de preguntarle pero ya sale había ido.

-No lo necesitamos Sunset. Seguramente sólo lo hace para asustarte jee jee.

-Yo no estoy asustada. Sólo quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Son ruidos, que más pueden ser-dijo como si no le importará lo que fuera a pasar estaba tan tranquila.

Escaneando el área sólo pude encontrar tres ruidos y nada más entrando en batalla me percaté de que no era el mismo lugar de siempre. No estábamos en Pork city sino en una clase de cruce torcido y oscuro. Además de que mis Psychs no funcionaban. Más bien funcionaban cuando les daba la gana incluso se ponían en mi contra.

Por lo que pelear era más difícil no sabía si Twilight pasaba por lo mismo no podía escucharla ni hablar con ella todo ahí era...extraño.

Una vez que habíamos acabado con todos lo cual no fue fácil. El Reaper volvió a aparecer y nos dejó pasar para después desaparecer.

-Ey...¿No te parece raro luchar aqui? ¿Por qué estamos encerrados en ese extraño espacio blanco y negro?-Le pregunté a Twilight pensando que sabría algo al respecto.

-Realmente no lo sé...podría ser ese plano imaginario de números del que el Sr. Diamond me habló-fue su respuesta.

-¿Plano de qué?-no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Un mundo paralelo a una fracción del mundo donde viven los ruidos. Puede que ahí sea donde estamos luchando.

-¿Esto es obra del 3.14?

-Probablemente. Pero incluso así...Pork City es una extraña excepción, para empezar. Podría estar dirigiendo su energía natural y usarla a su favor. Así debe ser como invoca a los ruidos prohibidos se necesita una gran cantidad de energía negativa para hacer aparecer uno.

-Debo admitir que es...maravilloso-dije dándole crédito al 3.14 hay que ser un verdadero genio para esta clase de cosas y claro que de eso le sobraba.

-Jee, Jee. Esta es su base después de todo.

-No por mucho. Subamos y vamos a machacarlo.

Entramos al elevador y mientras esperábamos a llegar al último piso sólo me quedo ver por última vez el estúpido rostro de mi compañera sólo la veía con una seña de odio y repulsión. Mientras ella veía si móvil.

¿Que tanto había ahí que la mantenía inmersa? Sólo me quedaba preguntar.

-Algo interesan...

-Sabes Sunset...-me interrumpía a la vez que presionaba el botón de pare de emergencia del elevador-Cuando me dijiste que no te importaban los demás sentí por fin que alguien me comprendía.

Desde que era una pequeña siempre vi el mundo de un modo distinto al resto nadie me entendía ni siquiera mi propia familia por lo que decidí esconderlo, guardarlo para mi misma y sólo deslumbrar al mundo con mis dotes de genio. Pero llegue aún punto en que todo eso me aburrio, que esperar de la vida cuando ya lo has visto todo. Es por eso que conocí al Sr. Diamond, es por eso que me fascinó el Juego y es por eso que yo misma me convencí de que pertenecía aquí Sunset-decía su pequeño monólogo con gran elocuencia-Y cuando me dijiste que ya no deseabas nada de esto...-vi en su rostro algo diferente una cara de melancólica.

-¿Sólo dilo porque me buscaste? ¿Por qué quieres derrocar al Compositor? No ves que sólo haces más daño del que ya está hecho-Le grite pero ella sólo ignoro mis regaños mientras cabizbaja se reía

-Jee jee te han dicho que eres tan adorable cuando te enojas haces que me ruborice-fue su respuesta-Son mis asuntos y punto. Sólo pienso que esta mundo maravilloso...Puede ser el mundo que siempre he querido que fuera.

-(Y eso te llevo a querer matarme...¿Formó parte de tu retorcido plan? No lo creo) terminaste tenemos a un cabron que borrar.

-Por supuesto, compañera mía.

Ella volvió a accionar el botón para que elevador volviera a funcionar.

De nuevo una vez más había silencio.

¿A que vino todo eso de antes? Seguramente sólo quería hacer que perderíamos tiempo sólo teníamos 250 minutos más antes de que fuera nuestro fin. Llegado a este punto ya estaba harta de todo esto del Juego, de mi compañera, he incluso de mi misma pero sobre todo de ese matemaniaco.

Sin embargo eso pronto cambiaría.

Una vez que el elevador llegó al último piso y abriéndose la puerta pude ver como el Game Master estaba arrodillado en el filo del techo admirando Meredit como si le perteneciera.

-¿¡Nngh!? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿¡Cómo han encontrado mi escondite!?-dijo él sorprendido de nuestra presencia.

-¿Es una broma?-Le respondí extrañada, como es que sorprende de algo que nos mandó a hacer.

-Tenemos una misión. "Elimina al Game Master en Pork City"-añadió Twilight.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Una matriz inversa!?-dijo molesto-...No importa. Acabaron de ahorrarme el viaje.

-(De que está hablando ¿No fue el quien envió la misión?)-pensaba al ver como reaccionó.

-Estaba esperando una pequeña recreación. Mismo lugar, mismo modo justo como la última vez...-dijo ciertamente decepcionado.

-(¿Última vez?)-pensaba justo en el mismo momento que el dolor de cabeza habitual aparecía-(¡Arghh! ¡Ahora no!)

-¿Estás bien Sunset?-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¡Aaaargh!

Volvía a tener esa visión yo estaba mirando el mural del barrio Brockman volvía a aparecer Twilight con el revólver en la mano con la misma expresión furtiva y amenazante. Una vez más nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Volví a ver como me disparaba y caía al suelo...Pero...había más...¡¡¡No llegó a matarme!!! Tan sólo estaba en el suelo paralizada de hecho la bala le cayó...¡¡¡A ÉL!!! ¡Él estaba ahí! Estaba herido la bala le cayó en el hombro izquierdo.

—Nghn he fallado...

De pronto el saco un revólver también apuntandome seguía paralizada y sólo vi como el Game Master me disparaba con su arma...

-Tú...¿¡Fuiste tú!?-grite estrepitosamente ante tal revelación.

-Sunset...-Twilight trataba de que me calmara.

-Tú me mataste...¡Tú Me quitaste la vida!

-Hmph. Eso es insignificante.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ya me he hartado de hablar. Voy a derivarlas. ¡Es hora de que las erradique de mis coordenadas espaciales! ¡Ahoguense en un mar de números imaginarios!

De pronto el extendió sus brazos para invocar sus alas de Reaper a la vez que gritaba. Sus alas crecían y crecían hasta que terminaron por romperse fue ahí donde el nos mostró una pequeña parte de su poder la marca de su mano derecha que estaba negra empezó a crecer hasta la altura de su codo y claro que sus piernas se convirtieron en unas parecidas a las de los ruidos sólo que eran oscuras...el mismo era un ruido prohibido.

Era la hora de la verdad una vez entramos en batalla el empezó a levitar mientras nos mandaba a sus lacayos prohibidos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Eran muchos ruidos prohibidos los que nos atacaban al mismo tiempo. Pero aún peor ver que nos mandaba los más pesados. Hablaba de osos y rinocerontes -¿Cómo vas por ahí Twilight?-Le pregunté al ver que de mi lado caían sus lanzas celestiales.

-No tan mal como a ti, sólo concentrate.

Tenía razón ella parecía tener una mejor situación que la mía. Twilight eliminaba más ruidos que yo.

Sus Psychs eran más fuertes que los míos y eso era desalentador.

-¿Ya tuvieron suficiente diversión?-grito el Game Master riéndose de nosotras.

El bajaba para unirse a la pelea.

Se divido en dos el mismo y una sombra suya.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho el erradicarte de este espacio mío.

El empezó a soltar rayos por todas partes y cada vez que trataba de lanzarle un rayo mío o mi llamarada este desaparecía sólo para aparecer en otra parte y golpearme.

Eso no me favorecía para nada por lo que tuve que pensar en otra estrategia.

-Sunset te sugeriría que no te concentraras en él. Mira a tu alrededor-escuchaba la voz de Twilight y mirando mi entorno vi una cantidad peligrosa de ruidos prohibidos.

-¡¡No seas zetta lenta!!-dijo él mientras tomaba ventaja por estar distraída me lanzo hasta la cornisa.

Entre tanto Twilight se encargaba de los ruidos tratando de ignorar a la sombra de Zeyn pero esta sombra paso a ser el verdadero.

-Jaa jaa. Veo que te esmeras mucho en frustrar mi plan secreto-dijo viendo como ella borraba a todos los ruidos.

-No creas que no he visto tus verdaderas intenciones. Crees que estas por encima de los demás pero sólo eres un pobre bastardo amargado-dijo Twilight burlándose de él.

Eso hizo que él se enojara aún más de hecho se le veía que trataba de contener algo por la mueca de dolor que hacia.

-¡Muere binomio infactorizable!-dijo lanzando una lluvia de rayos sin cesar hacia Twilight-no hay lugar para ti en mi ecuación.

Twilight yacía en el suelo inconciente mientras que Zeyn se acercaba a ella con una expresión de ironía.

-Jaa jaa. Ahora ya no eres tan poderosa o me equivoco-se burlaba de ella-supongo que ya es hora de desvelar el fruto de mi esfuerzo admiren...pequeñas ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!-empezó a gritar a la vez que todos los ruidos prohibidos se funcionaban con él mostrando su nueva forma como ruido.

Se veía como un león bípedo de color oscuro y ojos rojos.

-Preparence para el verdadero desafio-Ahora su voz se escuchaba más distorsionada.

Desapareció delante de Twilight para ver como se encontraba su segunda presa.

Viendo su nueva forma sólo podía ver que tal como dijo Twilight nos distraía para que se acumularan los ruidos prohibidos.

Este fue su plan todo el tiempo fusionarse con ellos.

Trate de atacar primero pero el logró embestirme con su cuerpo eran aún más veloz con esa forma y eran todavía peor ver que este se teletransportaba para atacarme por detrás.

-(...ngh es demasiado rápido...necesito emcontrar a forma de detenerlo)

Pensaba en un plan. Quizas podía frenarlo atrapandolo con un muro de roca o esparciendo mi sendero de llamas por doquier para distraerlo.

Y opte por esa opción. Con mi pin de fuego empecé a esparcir llamas por doquier para distraerlo y así poder atacarlo con mis rayos y unas una lluvia de rocas.

Parecía que había resultado, esperaba a que se disipara el polvo.

Me decepcionó ver que casi no le había hecho daño.

De hecho sólo se rió de mí, acto seguido corre hacia mi para embestirme fuertemente. No podía moverme por el dolor. El me agarra y me presiona con sus garras.

-¡¡¡Yo no te sientes con tanta suerte jaa jaa!!!-se burlaba de mí.

Ahora que me tenía en sus propias manos este abrió su boca del cual se podía ver que estaba acumulando energía. Yo simplemente no podía combatir más. Mis Psychs no eran nada en comparación a los de él.

Pero justo antes de que este acabará con mi misma existencia. Unas lanzas lograron atravesarle todo el cuerpo haciendo que este me soltara mientras el se estremecia de dolor fue entonces que unos rayos celestes terminaron el trabajo sólo para después ser rematado con un gran montaña de chatarra.

-¡Sunset!-dijo Twilight viniendo a donde yo estaba con una cara de amargura-Veamos si con eso se te quita lo arrogante. Eso te enseñará que nadie toca a Thiarina Widowlight Sparkle-dijo sumamente molesta.

Lo veía pero no lo creía ella sola acabo con el 3.14

-(Para ser una simple estudiante muy inteligente, tienes un carácter muy fuerte)-pensaba alejándome un poco de ella-Entonces...¿Se acabó?

-...¿Hmm? ¡Diablos!-dijo viendo la palma de su mano a lo que por su reacción yo mire la mía. El contador seguía ahí con 25 minutos restantes.

De repente escuchamos unos ruidos leves desde dentro de los escombros que cada vez se hacían más fuertes hasta que Zeyn quien se veía muy herido salía con su ejército de ruidos prohibidos detrás de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir peleando, no ven que aquí el único ganador soy yo? Soy el resultado de minuciosos calculos que traerán a este mundo a una nueva era...aquí el único que ganará seré...¡¡¡YO!!!-grito a todo pulmón-Ahora mis lacayos acaben con ellas.

Pero los ruidos no hicieron caso. Se quedaron ahí plantados hasta que voltearon hacia Zeyn bastante enojados fueron tras él como si tratarán de hacerle daño se podían oír sus gritos de dolor hasta que desaparecieron al parecer se habían vuelto a fusionar con él

-Hahhh...No...porque No me obedecen...Y-yo...soy su amo...ugh...ahh...-dijo estremeciendose de dolor cayendo de rodillas agarrándose el brazo derecho que estaba completamente negra.

-Ooh, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No ibas a eliminarnos a la velocidad de la luz?-dijo Twilight de manera irónica.

Zeyn seguía conteniendo el dolor al ver que más allá de su brazo derecho se tornaba negro parecía que los mismo ruidos prohibido estaban consumiendo su cuerpo. Pero llegó un punto en que se quedó callado y sólo comenzó a reír sin sentido.

-3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089862803482534211...

-¿Qué diablos?-dije extrañada al escucharlo decir esos números con un rostro de demente.

-¡El mundo está hecho de números! ¡Llevo haciendo ingeniera inversa a mi deseada solución todo este tiempo!-dijo levantándose-¡Y aquí esta!

De repente el empezó a desprender unos destellos igual que cuando Aiden había estallado para salvarnos ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo?

-¡Admiren el poder de este Psych! ¡Contemplen mi llamarada Z! ¡Yo soy el vencedor! ¡¡Cómo lo vez Moon JA JA JA!!

-¡No hay donde esconderse!-grite de pánico.

Este si era nuestro fin no había salida de esto. Este demente iba a hacer un ataque kamikaze y borranos de la misma existencia. Ya no había nada que hacer pero en eso Twilight me mira a los ojos se veía decidida a hacer algo.

-Sunset recuerdas cuando dijiste que ya no querías nada de esto. Que ya no deseabas ser la misma de antes. Tu misma lo dijiste aveces hay que "expandir nuestros horizontes"

-¿De que estas hablando?-no sabía a e venía todo eso pero volví a ver esa...esa sonrisa sincera en ella. Veía que sus ojos brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto-Twilight yo...

De pronto ella hizo lo única opción que aún quedaba y que yo nunca hubiera pensado.

 **...Pero Sunset creí que no podías permitirte perder. Si te abandonas a ti misma, abandonaras al mundo...**

Ella me tiro de la azotea del edificio como un modo de salvarme

Vi como extendía sus manos para recibir al mismo destino todo lo que pude escuchar fue la explosión antes de quedar encegüecida por la misma.

Todo se tornó oscuro sentí un sensación de miedo e incertidumbre...Pero todo eso cesó al escuchar el bullicio de la gente y su caminar abría mis ojos para darme cuenta que volvía a despertar en el suelo del cruce peatonal.

-¿Por qué...?...¿Por qué todas las personas que llego a conocer tienen irse de mi vida...? ¿¡¡POR QUÉ!!?...


	18. Día: ? (02-04 14:24:48)

-(Nngh...mi cabeza...Cuando va a desaparecer este dolor)-pensaba afligida la menor de las hermanas Canterlot.

-Así que aquí es donde has estado, Luna-dijo su hermana mayor quien tal parece la estaba buscando-...¿Estás bien?-preguntó al ver que ella hacia una mueca de incomodidad.

-Descuida...Sólo...me siento un poco mareada.

-Entiendo. Pero me preocupa el hecho de que estuviste ausente hace un par de días. Me avisaron que estuviste rondando por el S.M ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-Yo...me encargaba de unos asuntos-respondió desviando la mirada de su hermana.

-...¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso el Compositor te mando a hacer un encargo ahí abajo?

-Si...eso fue

-Ya veo-dijo sin más-¿Te enteraste de que el Game Master fue eliminado? O más bien cometió suicidio-dijo sin mucha importancia pero la menor se quedó un poco sorprendida ante eso

-(Sabía que no podría con tanto poder) No lo sabía, ¿Entonces nadie lo venció, no hubo ganador?

-No exactamente ahora la "ganadora" está en juicio con Megumi. De hecho hubo también una anomalía en todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la menor.

-Ya deberías saberlo, aunque nunca entenderé sus métodos, de cualquier modo hasta que regresé estaremos a cargo así que te pido que si deseas volver a retirarte de aqui. Sólo avísame-se retiraba la mayor

-(Zeyn Mackintosh. ¿Así es como todo termina? Bastante predecible para alguien tan arrogante y desquiciante como él)...Nngh...No ahora-se quejaba la menor por su dolor de cabeza.

Entre tanto una joven se encontraba deambulando entre estrechos pasillos sin ninguna razón en particular, sólo creyó que sería la mejor manera de huir de sus problemas.

-(Dios, esto era lo último que necesitaba. ¿Quien necesita a los demás? Obviamente Sunset Shimmer no los necesita) (Quién pensaría que yo sería capaz de lograr algo como eso. ¿Por qué de repente lo único que más detestaba viene a mí?) (No soy capaz de cargar con todo esto pero parte de mi desea el intentarlo. ¿Entonces Por qué huir, por qué seguir con todo esto? cuando podría detenerme e incluso por primera vez ser util)-y continuaba así con mis propios pensamientos que era lo único que me mantenía cuerda

Llegué a un punto en que me detuve y me encontré con un arma tirada en el suelo.

-¿Q-que hace esto aquí?-dije tomando dicha arma y revisando el cartucho vi que le quedaba una bala.

Guarde el arma en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y continué. Sólo podía pensar en que hacia algo como una pistola ahí tirada en el suelo. Seguramente había alguien más rondando por aquí. Lo que me dejó una sensación de intriga por saber de quien se trataba.

De pronto escuche unos pasos que cada vez se oían más fuertes. Alguien se me estaba acercando y naturalmente saque la pistola y apuntar al desgraciado que trataba de acercarse a mi persona.

-Así es como saludas a los conocidos, Sunset-dijo una chica con una actitud apática.

Al principio no la reconocí pero después de un tiempo solté su nombre como si nada.

-¿Adagio? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le dije bajando el arma y volviéndose a guardar en mi bolsillo-Creí que ya sabes...te habías ido...

-A decir verdad pensé lo mismo pero tal parece que no fue así, sin embargo, estoy aquí contigo y eso me desagrada.

-Y ¿A quién no?

-¿Pero dime tú que haces aquí?-me pregunto señalandome el lugar en el que me encontraba.

No supe muy bien el como responderle siendo sincera no lo sabía ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegué aquí.

-Supongo que son cosas de azar recuerdo haber estado en el cruce y mi mente empezó a divagar. Creo que yo misma me metí en esto. De hecho me gusta aquí, puedo ser quien soy y nadie puede juzgarme por eso.

-Todos deseamos ser quienes en verdad somos pero no todos pueden perderse como tú y terminar aquí.

-Supongo que sí...-Le respondí dándole la espalda para así continuar mi camino, sin embargo sentí el impulso de querer extender un poco más la conversación-*suspiro* sabes no fue mi decisión el irme tan sólo necesitaba un respiro eso es...

Me quedé callada al darme cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí. Una vez más me encontraba sola. No era novedad sólo esperaba que al menos se hubiera despedido.

Y justo cuando pensaba en retirarme definitivamente vuelta volvía a ser interrumpida. ¿Nunca han sentido que justo cuando terminaste con algo siempre viene algo más despues? Es una interminable red de sucesos del cual uno no puede escapar por más que uno lo deseé.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba sentía que ya lo había vivido unas dos veces o tres veces.

Recordaba cuando mi madre me pedía que hiciera lo quehaceres una y otra vez llegue a un punto en que me cansé de eso, que me cansé de que ella me controlará y que me dijera que todo estaría bien.

Como si eso fuera cierto. Incluso hasta el punto en que me comparaba con Jodi como si ella fuera la hija perfecta.

Dios no puedo creer que este pensando en eso cuando podría irme y empezar de nuevo. Como siempre quise.

-Vas a escucharme o a seguir divagando en tu propia mente, hija-escuchaba la voz de mi madre lo cual me provocó un sentimiento de odio por su simple presencia.

-Creí haberte dicho que te perdieras.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no mientras tu estas por ahí perdida. Me preocupas. Tú...nunca llamas ni contestas los mensajes que te mando.

-¿Cuáles mensajes?-pregunté levantándole el tono de voz.

-Porque no los revisas.

Saque mi móvil y claro que había unos cuantos de ella pero sólo me digne a leer el ultimo:

 **—Espero la estés pasando bien ahí pronto iremos a visitarte. Cuidate Sunny.** **-mamá**

Después de leerlo me quedé callada a lo que mi madre vio oportuno el tratar de consolarme.

-Descuida...a un hay tiempo Sunny. Sólo tienes que...

-¡¡NO ME LLAMES SUNNY!!-Le grite de ira sacando el arma apuntandola.

-Por favor baja el arma-me pidió mi madre con serenidad-Tú no quieres hacer esto.

-¡¡Tú no sabes lo que en verdad quiero!!-le volví a gritar-Sólo me dices que todo estará bien...pero no es así nada ha sido así desde aquel día-dije melancólica temablando de miedo

-Lo sé y no hay un solo día en que no lo lamente sólo dame otra oportunidad-me decía en un tono dulce y reconfortante pero eso no iba a impedir que lo hiciera.

-No, ya tuviste suficientes-dije fríamente presionando en gatillo de la pistola.

Recuerdo haber escuchado el ruido del disparo, sin embargo. Lo demás se volvió borroso para mí. El hecho de hacer algo tan despiadado como otros creerían no resolvió nada.

Fue entonces que en mi momento de desolación y abatimiento pude escuchar levemente algo resonar en mi cabeza.

-Todos queremos ser quien en verdad somo, pero no todos puedes perder como tú...Pero dime...

 **¿Quién eres tú realmente?**


	19. S3, Día 1: Conciente, Inconsiente

**Y comenzamos con esta nueva semana. la ultima semana, de esta historia. Espero y lo disfruten ;)**

_

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podia. Es como sin importar mis esfuerzos el resultado fuera el mismo. Pero de que más podía quejarme quizás del inherente hecho de que una vez más volvía a estar en esta mugre de Juego.

Una vez más en medio del cruce peatonal con la gente ignorandome como siempre.

Esto realmente apestaba.

-Aquí estoy otra vez...-decía desanimada mirando a mis alrededores como la gente se veía feliz mientras que yo en mi propia miseria-Al menos esta vez se acaba de verdad...(Rarity no está. La tomaron como mi entrada. Twilight, tampoco. Se sacrificó por mí. Fluttershy se ha ido. Los ruidos se la llevaron. Y Rainbow se marchó con los Reapers)-pensaba en todo lo que había vivido este dos últimas semanas, yo quise enmendar las cosas pero sólo las había empeorado-(Un jugador tras otros...se han ido sólo quedó yo...la última esperanza que tenemos)-pensaba decidida a ganar esta vez.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil suena, había llegado la misión

-(¡La misión!)

 **—"Juego 1. Llega al 104" "Tiempo: 60 minutos. Coste por fallo: Eliminación"**

El contador una vez más aparecía en mi mano. Uff ya lo echaba de menos. Nada aviva el alma más que un pequeño contador que te recuerda que tu muerte será dentro de poco.

-Ugh...¿Otra vez el 104? No tienen mucha imaginación...-decía decepcionada-(Necesito un compañero...si no, este va a ser un Juego muy corto)-pensaba antes de hacer una estupidez siendo el primer día-(Mejor ir al parque Rowan. Allí habrá alguien que tenga lo que se necesita)

Me puse en marcha al parque en busca de un compañero.

Entre tanto Sonata y Aria se encontraban en su pequeño escondite hablando sobre está nueva semana.

-*Suspiro*...

-¿Qué pasa contigo, chica?-Le preguntó Sonata a Aria al verla tan desanimada sólo con una mueca de tristeza.

-Nada, es sólo...que no tengo ganas de trabajar-fue su respuesta.

-Bueno esto es nuevo. Mi amiga Aria no desea trabajar. ¿O es que hoy es el día de los opuestos? Si es así entonces yo debería ponerme las pilas-se reía la chica cosa que su amiga no lo tomo tan bien.

-¿Eres o te haces? No ves que aun no superó la semana pasada-le grito Aria a su amiga la cual se sintió herida.

-¡¡No me grites!!-Le replicó como si fuera una infante-Se que la semana pasada fue una locura total. Con eso de no tocar a los jugadores, los ruidos prohibidos y la pérdida de Adagi...

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre-la amenazaba Aria.

-Esta bien te entiendo *suspiro* Yo también me siento triste por eso. Nada será lo mismo sin ella.

-Deacuida yo supongo que fui un poco dura contigo. Sólo piénsalo mira lo que ha pasado está semana, ¿Si quiera es legal?

-Considerarlo una laguna. Los límites entre bien y el mal se confunden-dijo Sonata sin pensarlo mucho

-¡Esto es ridiculo!-dijo Aria sin más ya nada podría sorprenderla-La Game Master es la Srta. Fitzgerald ¿Cómo se supone que voy a causar buena impresión?

-¿A la dama de hierro? Je-dijo Sonata con una sonrisa-Bueno. Tienes razón acerca de lo que el Juego se ha vuelto un caos ¿Tres semanas seguidas? Eso sí que es raro-Sonata simplemente no lo creía-Pero deberías preguntarte a donde ha ido el Compositor.

-¿A que viene todo eso?-Le pregunto Aria a Sonata.

-Sólo presiento que está semana no será como las demás. Además dime por que ese esmero por trabajar duro, ¿Eh?

-Yo sólo quiero mi trabajo para ser...¿Cuál es tu palabra...?...¡Recompensada! Eso es. Quiero mi trabajo para que me recompensen.

-Entonces ponle corazón. Se recoge lo que se siembra.

-Muy graciosa. Y viniendo de ti no del todo convincente...Pero está bien. ¡Esta semana será el pináculo de mi gran carrera!-dijo Aria de un mejor humor.

-Eso es, chica lista. Ahora sólo espero que podamos salir a escena mientas quedé un Jugador al que torturar.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al parque y esta vez no me importó gritar hasta quedarme afónica por un compañero.

-¡Ey! ¡¡¡Escuchenme!!! ¡¡Griten si no han hecho un pacto aún!!-miraba a todas partes pero nadie parecía responder de hecho parecía que no había nadie ahí-¿¡No hay nadie!?...¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los jugadores?-me preguntaba al no ver a nadie y en eso recibo un mensaje-¿Mi movil? Otro mensaje...

—"P.D. En este Juego sólo hay un Jugador. Mucha suerte"

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Soy la única? ¡Entonces no puedo hacer un pacto! ¡No puedo luchar contra los ruidos!

Eso sólo me hizo sentir una rabia tremenda ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ganar si no tenia a alguien para pactar?

Pero fue entonces que recordé algo. Que sólo hizo que me enfureciera más.

-(Argh...¿Cómo he podido ser tan estupida? El sombrío ha jugado conmigo...dijo que ya había tomado mi entrada y era...Era ¡Los demás jugadores! Pero...No puedo rendirme. Piensa, piensa...Podría)-Ahora sólo podía pensar en una última alternativa-(Podría intentar correr durante los próximos siete días. Espera, no...Si tan sólo una misión me pide que me encargué de los ruidos...)

Era más que perfecto ya lo tenían previsto desde un principio querían que perdiera en el primer día.

Sin embargo, no iba a permitirlo. No mientras yo siga aquí esto no era sólo por mi sino por Rarity, por Twilight, por Fluttershy y por los demás jugadores.

En eso unos ruidos aparecieron todo fue una emboscada y yo había caído como una completa ingenua.

-Oh, perfecto. ¡Tengo que huir!

Trate de escapar de ellos pero en cientos y no dejaban de aparecer más se acercaban a mí. Me los quitaba de encima pero no era suficiente se pegaban a mí.

Causandome mucho dolor y heridas.

-Uff...uff...Ese desgraciado. Este juego está arreglado-dije con mucho dolor tratando de mantenerme en pie-Mierda...¡Estoy rodeada!

En eso aparecieron Aria y Sonata.

-¡Yuu juu!-llamaba mi atención Sonata.

-¡Reapers!

-¡Todavía estas aqui! Bueno, no por mucho-dijo Aria con una gran sonrisa-Pasarás de aquí para allá.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué tal una pequeña cuenta atrás, hasta que caiga el último granito?-sugirió Sonata-¡10!

-Se acabó...-todo se había acabado no podía hacer nada...Sólo esperar a que estos ruidos me borraran.

-¡9! ¡Aria me debes una pizza por esto! ¡8!

-Da igual...Pero presta atención. "Esto" no se ha acabado todavía.

-¡7!...Ugh, bien-decía Sonata molesta Por lo que dijo Aria-¡Cero!-dijo invocando aún más ruidos junto con Aria-¡Adioooos!

-(Rarity...Twilight...Lo siento.)

Los ruidos me rodearon y empezaron a atacarme sin piedad. Termine en el suelo con muchas heridas mi visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa.

Eso era todo. Sólo me quedaba esperar mi muerte. Yo le falle a Rarity, a Twilight.. les había fallado a todos.

-¡Hey, no tan rápido, chica!-escuche débilmente la voz de...¡¡De RAINBOW!!

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-dijo Aria molesta por la intromisión de la arcoiris.

-¿¡Rainbow...!?-dije con dificultad por lo débil que estaba

-¿Qué diablos hacen? ¡Dejen de hacer trampas! ¡No pueden crear un Juego con un solo Jugador! ¡Quizás el Compositor este de acuerdo con eso, pero yo no soy como él!

-¿Quién te invito, novata?...¿No estarás pensando en traicionarnos?-dijo Aria de manera suspicaz.

-Primero me convierten en alguna clase cutre de operadora especial y me hacen ir a por mis amigos, ¿Y ahora quieren acabar con una Jugadora indefensa? ¿Es que los Reapers no tienen honor? ¡Ahora sí que me han encabronado! ¡Van a acabar bajo tierra, tú!

-Ah, ¡Era una necia! Prueba a usar tu cerebro, novata. Si luchas contra nosotros mueres. Estas pisando hielo delgado-dijo Aria amenazandola.

-Si. Quiere decir, ¿Qué clase de IDIOTA elige a los Jugadores en lugar de los Reapers?-añadió Sonata.

-¡Ja! Son idiotas, tú ¡No estoy pisando hielo delgado! ¡Meredit no es lo bastante fría para eso, estúpidas!-y aún estando medio consciente fui capaz de escuchar lo que considere la cosa más estúpida que había oído en mi vida no sólo yo sino las dos Reapers presentes eso ocasionó un silencio muy incómodo-¡Tú, Rojita!-se dirigía hacia mí extendiendo su mano para levantarme-Tu y yo vamos a hacer un pacto. ¿De acuerdo?

-...V-vale ¡Hagamoslo!

No fue fácil el concentrarme pero fue lo suficiente para hacer un pacto con ella.

-¡Yeah! ¡Vamos a pisotearlas, tú!

-¡De acuerdo!

Ellas lanzaron los ruidos contra nosotras y aún estando débil junto con Rainbow logramos deshacernos de todos de manera fugaz.

-Je je, ¡! ¡No tienen nada que hacer contra nosotras, tú!

Ante sólo Aria trataba de contener la gran ira que sentía pero al final sólo estalló sin más.

-¡Serás, babosa! ¡Se acabaron las tonterias! ¡TOMA ESTO!-dijo Aria invocando más ruidos.

-¡Ey, Rojita!-gritaba Rainbow estando lejos de mí-¡Hay que huir, ya! ¡Por aqui!-me señalaba.

-¿Eh? ¡¡Ey!! ¡Espera!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla aunque con las heridas que tenía me era bastante difícil.

-¿Piensas huir? ¡¡VUELVE AQUI!!-exigía Aria furiosa.

-Guau, ¡Aria! Para, para-trataba de calmarla Sonata-No es bueno que te enojes, no para tu salud.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Tenemos que informar a los superiores. Ya sabes como funciona la cosa.

-P-pero...

-Disfrutarás más castigandolas si te lo tomas con calma.

-Si...Tienes razón-dijo Aria con un mejor humor sacando su móvil para llamar a la central-Si, aquí Aria, ruta 3. Tenemos una emergencia. Una Reaper...

-Ooh, vaya...Ahora empieza la fiesta.

Luego de perderlas nos encontramos en la estación de autobús y mientras Rainbow me esperaba yo llegaba cansada tratando de aguantar el dolor de la emboscada.

-¡Yujuuuu! Lo conseguimos.

-Uff...Uff...Así que...por ahora...uff...¿Estamos a salvo?

-¡Ey, ya basta de quejarse, chica! ¡Es de debiles! No empieces a lloriquear ahora.

-...Pfft ¿Quién está lloriqueando?-Le di la espalda para ocultar mi expresión de dolor-Entonces...¿Por que pactaste conmigo exactamente?

-Porque estabas con el agua al cuello, chica. No iba a dejarte como presa fácil.

-De acuerdo...Mi heroína-dije riendome un poco al ver lo irónico de la situación.

-¡Exacto!...¡Espera! ¡Te estás riendo de mí!-dijo dándose cuenta de mi intención-Eh, mira, tú...te lo debía. Eso es todo-dijo tratando de ocultar lo roja que estaba al verme sonreír realmente se sintió incómodo para ella.

-¿Por qué?-aún deseaba saber la razón de porque pacto conmigo y bueno la respuesta salió de su bolsillo.

-El colgante de Fluttershy-dijo sosteniendo en su mano

-No es nada. Era tuya, así que te lo devolví-dije sin más pero algo en mí no lo creyó por completo, no me convencía que sólo fuera por un mero acto amable-Espera...¿Esa es la única razón por la que me ayudaste? ¡Dios, Rainbow! ¡Eres una Reaper! Te matarán por hacerte compañera de un Jugador-me preocupe por ella se que su intención era buena pero no veía las repercusiones de dicho acto.

-Buaf...¡Deja de quejarte! Por lo menos sigues viva!

Era verdad si no fuera por ella...no estaría aquí y se lo debía a ella mi...bueno ¿Heroina? Supongo que era lo más apropiado. Pero luego note algo más en ella aparte del ruido conejo que siempre tuvo en su hombro la anterior semana ya no tenia las alas de Reaper.

-¡Ey, ya no tienes alas!

-¿Eh?...Ah sí. Supongo que ya no.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Importarme que? Esa mierda de ser una Reaper era cutre, tú. Me ponía enferma su manera de hacer las cosas. Me va más ser de los buenos-dijo dándome una sonrisa-Pero ya olvidalo, Rojita ¿Por qué estás de nuevo en el Juego? ¿Qué le pasó a la cerebrito que iba contigo?

-...bueno...

Flashback*

Luego de la explosión en Pork city desperté una vez más en aquel cuarto blanco desorientada.

-Unnngh...¿Dónde...estoy? ¿¡El juego se acabo!? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-mire a mi alrededor en busca de mi compañera pero al no encontrarla me preocupe-¡Twilight! ¿Dónde está Twilight?

-Ejem...-llamaba mi atención el director.

-¿Quién...?

-Felicidades de nuevo, Campeona-me elogiaba el Director

-¿Soy...la única?

-Has jugado bien. Permíteme un momento para que te felicite...y para agradecerte tu ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? No lo creo.

-Ah, ¿Pero no nos librarste de Zeyn Mackintosh el rebelde?

-¿Rebelde? ¿No estaba de tu parte? Entonces esa última misión...

-Fue mandado por mi

-¡Nos usaste! ¿Qué le has hecho a Twilight?

-Twilight ya no existe.

-No...

-Recibió gran parte del ataque de Zeyn. La chica y el León se han esfumado. Destinados al olvido, sin duda.

-¿Entonces murió...mientras me protegía? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Debió de sentir algo de afecto por ti, su compañera-dijo burlándose-Supongo que fue una tonta. Ningún compañero merece ese tipo de sacrificio.

-...Yo lo hice. (Yo la culpe. Se ha ido por mi culpa ¡La acuse de haberme disparado, pero ella era inocente!)-me sentí devastada por mi culpa ella se había ido, me quedé cabizbaja en silencio sólo para ahogarme en mi mar de pensamientos-(La hice sentir como si me debiera algo. Yo no...No confíe en ella. Mi compañera. Nunca le pedí perdón. Soy la peor...Nunca le dije a Twilight que lo sentia)-atormentada por eso levante mi mirada hacia el Director quien me veía con una gran sonrisa de burla.

-Veo que lo estás pasando mal. Pero no tienes que culparte. A decir verdad, técnicamente nunca entró en el Juego. Realmente nunca existió en el S.M ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer...si en primer lugar nunca estuvo aquí?

-¡Eso no tiene gracia!

-Y, no debemos pasar por alto sus graves faltas. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Entrometerse en el S.M desde fuera? ¿Entrar a la fuerza en el Juego?-dijo indignado-Los vivos no pueden participar. Y ahora tú, también debes ser castigada...por ser cómplice de sus actos

-¿¡C-castigada!?

-Siendo borrada-fue su veredicto, pero de repente se quedo callado para pensarlo por un momento-...Al menos no seguiré estrictamente las reglas-dijo retractándose-Afortunadamente para ti, tenemos una deuda contigo. El Compositor ha decidido generosamente concederle entrar en un último Juego con una condición. No debes negarte.

-¿Otro Juego? ¿Y que pasa con Rarity? ¿¡Qué le va a pasar!?-exiji saber

-Nada. El último Juego se considerará nulo y tu entrada claro será prorrogada.

-Esa...¿Esa es la condición?

-No. Tu castigo...pronto será revelado-dijo acomodandose sus gafas oscuras-Y ahora, debo recoger tu cuota de entrada.

-¡Yo...Yo ya he pagado!

-Por tu última entrada. Sí. Pero se pide una entrada por cada Juego. Son las reglas del Compositor, ¿O es que ya lo olvido Srta. Shimmer?

-Mierda...¿Qué más puedes arrebatarme?-lo miraba con gran desprecio

-Ya se te fue arrebatado.

-¿¡Qué!?

Fin del Flashback*

-Vaya putada, chica. ¿Cómo puede el Sombrio ser tan desalmado? ¡Tomando a todos los jugadores como entrada!-dijo Rainbow bastante desquiciada

-No importa. Aún así estaba obligada a eso. Rarity se...se la llevaron ¿Qué opción me queda?-dije desanimada tratando de ocultar mi expresión melancólica-Tan sólo una, ganar. Twilight me brindó una oportunidad. No voy a desaprovecharla. Tengo que seguir con vida.

-Vale, pues. Andando-dijo Rainbow dándome una sonrisa tratando de levantar mi ánimo-Tu vienes conmigo, Rojita-dijo teniendo la mirada más allá de la estación de autobús-Porque hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

-Erm, he dicho que tengo que terminar está mision...-Le recordaba a mi nueva compañera tratando de ir a la entrada a la entrada del parque pero esta me detuvo agarrandome del hombro con fuerza.

-¡He dicho que a la estación, tú! ¡Cómo balas!-salió disparada hacia el paso de la estación Kuroi.

-¡E-ey, espera! ¡¡Escucha lo que te digo!!

Gritarle no iba a servir en lo absoluto lo mejor era ver que era lo que queria.

Logré alcanzarla sólo para después estamparme con el muro puesto en la entrada en un descuido

-Un muro-dijo Rainbow enojada.

-Ningún Reaper rojo a la vista, tampoco-dije recobrandome de aquel golpe-No podemos ir por aquí hoy.

-¡Me vale el estúpido MURO! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Ponte en medio y te PARTO la cara!-dijo cogiendo carrera hacia el muro para después partirlo y poder pasar.

-¿¡Lo...lo ha partido!? ¡Es una locura!-dije pasmada ante tal cosa.

-Fabricó mis propios caminos, tú. ¡Ahora aceleremos!-dijo Rainbow tomando la delantera.

-(Está chica es una puta bulldozer. ¿Siempre lleva el mismo ritmo?)

Le seguí hasta la misma estación del subterráneo y siguiendo por el mismo pasillo estrecho que llevaba hacia...

-(Este es el río de Meredit)-dije viendo la misma entrada sellada-(Donde Twilight quería ir...)-recordaba el preciso momento de nosotras en este mismo lugar -Espera...hay un mu...

-¡ESTUPIDO MURO!-se enbalo hacia el muro pero tan sólo terminó en el suelo y apenas si se movía.

-¡Ey, calmate un poco!

-¡Tú, pero que rayos! ¡Tengo el pin llave justo aquí! ¿Por qué no puedo romperlo?

-¿Pin llave?-me intrigo esa palabra.

-Sip, los Reapers las utilizan para poder abrir cada zona.

-¿Tienen llaves?

-¿Cómo crees que abrí el último muro?

-¿"Abrir"? Creo que quieres decir "derribar"-remarque lo último riendome de lo mismo

-¡Nos lleva mucho tiempo el abrirlos!-me explico exasperada-¿Tenemos que atravesarlos, no? ¿A quién le importa?

-Ciertamente a ti no.

-Además te sientes mejor rompiendo los muros

-Estas loca, chica. ¡Sigues así, y no llegarás ni a la última misión!-Le decía a Rainbow quien por lo que vería tenía muy poca preocupación por su persona quizás era Fluttershy quien se ocupaba de eso.

-No importa. ¡Arrgh, pero que rayos! ¡¡DEJAME PASAR!!-Le gritaba al muro incluso empezaba a maldecir.

-Quizas tienes la llave equivocada.

-...Mierda ¿Necesito otra llave?

-Mira, déjalo por ahora. El 104 está hacia el otro lado. Hay que apresurarse. El tiempo se acaba.

-Tsk, vale ¡Cómo quieras!-salía corriendo

-Ey...¡¡Espera!!

Con ese ritmo me sería imposible seguirle el paso toda esta semana. Y ese era uno de sus defectos aunque es la primera vez que he tenido que seguirle el paso a alguien.

Se sentía raro pero eso no iba hacerme menos.

Por otro lado en la guarida del Director, él y su secretaria discutían del reciente suceso.

-Director, señor. He recibido signos de otra rebelion-decía Morgan leyendo el reporte-Una Reaper bajo órdenes especiales dadas por usted, señor. Nombre: Regina Bonwill Laynned Cloud. Estuvo con nosotros durante ocho días.

-...Ah, sí. La chica de pelo arcoiris.

-Con su permiso, señor, me gustaría encargarme de ella. personalmente...como Game Master, por supuesto.

-No. Morgan. Te quedarás al margen-fue la decisión del Director.

-¿Con qué fin, señor?

-Necesito discutirlo con el Compositor-fue su razón

-Sr. kitaniji, ya se que no viene al caso pero...la joven ha estado endeudada estos ocho días. No ha ganado ni un misero punto. ¿Por qué molestar al Compositor cuando de todos modos la chica ya está condenada?

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Morgan, replicando? ¿Acaso se ha congelado el infierno?-se reía ante eso el Director, viendo como su secretaria se quedaba con esa mirada de inconformidad-Aplicamos nuestros castigos basados en el crimen. Nunca en el criminal-era su forma de negarle tal acción ante la ya frustrada secretaria ansiosa por rendir cuentas con esa joven arcoiris.

-Yo...entiendo, señor. Me mantendre al margen hasta que el Compositor haya hablado-dijo resignada tomando una actitud más dócil aunque ciertamente en el fondo no era así.

El Director se retiraba dejando a la frustrada secretaria que ante su abandono sólo pudo desahogarse con un simple suspiro tratando de domar su ira interior.

-(¡Esa pequeña gusano! Incluso un mono sabe que no se debe escoger el bando de los perdedores)-pensaba de un mejor humor Morgan incluso soltando una leve sonrisa. Aunque no duradera puesto que otro problema surgió y con eso su pequeño momento de felicidad-(¡Esto arruina mis planes de acabar con el Juego el Día 1! Necesitaré planear una nueva estrategia...Ajustada para un Juego normal pero que me traiga resultado que deseo. Menos mal que nunca cometo errores...)

Y con eso la secretaria de retiraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria debido a que su nuevo plan según ella no tendría fallo alguno.

Luego de estar correteando como nunca logramos llegar al cruce de nuevo y mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento, mi compañera, quien ya me están esperando desde hace un rato, me veia con decepción al ver lo agotada que estaba.

-No puedo creer que no puedas seguir mi ritmo, Rojita.

-Ah...ah...perdona pero yo no acostumbro a seguir a las personas-Le respondía tratando de ignorar lo irónico de todo.

-Deja de quejarte y mira ahí, adelante-me apuntaba al Reaper de chamarra roja quien custodiaba la entrada al 104.

Era más que obvio que no nos dejaría pasar a no ser que eliminemos algún ruido, como siempre en el primer día.

Luego de habernos ocupado de ese asunto me quedé sorprendida ante las grandes habilidades de mi compañera con su skateboard que era su Psych. Ya lo había visto en acción la semana anterior pero ahora parecía que lo veía con un mayor detalle.

-Eres bueno con eso del Skateboard-felicitaba a mi compañera quien no pareció apreciarlo.

-Si...Eh Gracias.

-¿Cómo supiste que era tu Psych?-Le pregunté curiosa pero ella de repente cambio de actitud a una más decaída.

-Yo sé lo que tengo que saber...porque Fluttershy me lo explicaba-fue su respuesta mirando al suelo resignada

-Fluttershy...-una vez más volvía a oír el nombre de esa chica dulce y adorable quien apenas llegue a conocer, la verdad que seguía cabreada por lo que le había ocurrido y aun así yo le había salvado la vida a sus perpetradoras.

Sin mucho más que pudiéramos decirnos continuamos.

Una vez en el 104 mi contador había desaparecido y yo me quedé más que aliviada ante nuestro éxito

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo conseguimos!-decía feliz Rainbow

-Se ha ido el contador. Todo está bien- Le respondí con la misma actitud dándole una amena sonrisa.

-¡Un día menos, nos quedan seis!-me recordaba Rainbow mientras que yo solo me quedaba con la única duda de este espantoso primer día.

-Tengo que preguntarte una cosa-rompí mi silencio llamando la atención de mi compañera-¿Por qué pactaste conmigo?-Le pregunté seriamente dejándola en un halo de confusión.

-Ah...porque...bueno. Porque vamos a jugar al Juego, ¿No?-fue su respuesta aunque no yo ni ella estaba convencida por tal respuesta-Mira yo...yo No iba a dejarte morir así como así. De hecho te lo debo por lo de la anterior semana se que tratabas de razonar conmigo pero debes saber que llego a ser una cabeza dura muchas veces-se reía ante eso pero aun suponiendo que fuera verdad y no alguna clase de plan no terminaba de convencerme si en verdad dejó de ser una Reaper porque aún tenía ese ruido posando en su hombro derecho.

No parecía presentar peligro alguno, no obstante, me preocupaba que no fuera así. Por otro lado las palabras del Sr. Diamond no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza.

-"Confía en tu compañero" esa es clave para sobrevivir aquí. Por tanto debo saberlo. Me dijiste que me ayudabas para devolverme un favor.

-si, ¿Y?

-¿Esa es la única razón? No puedo permitirme más sorpresas en este Juego.

¿Por qué convertirte en la rival más débil?

-¿Qué me estás contando?-se molesto Rainbow ante lo que le dije-Mira, debilucha. No entiendo tus juegos de palabras-Luego paso de estar molesta a decaida y viendo al ruido que traía esta se ponía a acariciarlo viendo en ella una leve sonrisa-...Yo...tengo otro motivo.

-Bien y ¿Cuál es?-ansiosa por saberlo le pregunté para ver si eso me traería algún problema durante esta semana.

-Quiero darle a Meredit un nuevo Compositor...¡¡¡YO!!!-se apuntaba así misma gritando de rabia y sin saber el porque se alejó de mi manteniendo distancia.

Mientras yo me quedaba sorprendida ante esa respuesta, ¿Acaso deseaba lo mismo que Twilight? Ser el que gobierne no sólo Meredit sino el mundo. Y otra pregunta me surgía. ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para querer tal cosa?

Una vez más volvemos a la guarida del Director dónde el regresan de haber hablado con el Compositor sobre la reciente traición de la exreaper de pelo arcoiris.

-He vuelto, Morgan-pronunciaba su llegada con lo que parecían buenas noticias.

-Sr. Kitaniji ¿Ha tomado ya una decisión, cual fue veredicto?

-La traidora debe ser tratada como una Jugadora más, esas son sus ordenes.

Eso no dejó nada satisfecha a la nueva Game Master quien en verdad deseaba castigar a la traidora.

-Si señor, me encargaré de cambiarlo para que figure en su historial-decía la secretaria obedeciendo el designio de su superior aunque una última inquietud invadió su ser-Señor,con está ya van dos insurrectos seguidos y ante la presente situación que hará si otros intentan revelarse no podemos tomar riesgos como estos.

-Descuida serán castigados si lo hacen pero para estar seguro, ordenó que

todos los Reapers lleven sus S-pins

-¿Se refiere a los pins de salida?-dijo la secretaria sorprendida ante tal acción ciertamente si tomaba esa decisión es que algo estaba por ocurrir en el S.M-Señor, se que los S-pins inhiben la habilidad de lucha de los Reapers, ¿Pero que hay de los efectos secundarios? ¿Todo para castigar a una niña ignorante? Es tan arriesgado...

-No importa el Compositor así lo desea.

-Y no podría estar más agradecida-nuevamente la secretaria tomaba esa actitud dócil sólo para disfrazar su preocupación.

-¿No hemos perdido ya suficientes buenos hombres?-Le recordaba el Director a su fiel secretaria para que estuviera más tranquila.

-Sí, señor.

-También hago una llamada de estado de Emergencia al S.M

-¿¡Llamada de emergencia!?

-Haz los preparativos-Le decía a su secretaria dejándola sola mientras que ella lidiaba con sus propios problemas

-...ahora mismo-sus sospechas eran ciertas primero los dos insurrectos, los S-pins y ahora la llamada de emergencia-Algo va mal ¿Por qué tanta alarma ante una inútil rebelde?-algo no terminaba de encajar en todo eso, había algo más a todo esto-Esta ocultandome algo. Debo actuar, ahora. Pero no a ciegas. Todo buen plan empieza con hechos factibles-dijo sacando su S-pin para después hacerlo añicos terminado en el suelo como basura-Esto es sólo el primer paso, ahora comienza la verdadera investigación...

Y con eso Morgan se retira de la oficina de su superior en busca de respuestas y si era cierto que había algo más tras los recientes hechos, no iba a formar parte de ello.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que esto saliera a la luz.


	20. S3, Día 2: Seis días y contando

Era el día 2 luego de haber planeado un minucioso plan estábamos listas para esta semana, ahora que sabía que el sombrío me quería muerta para el primer día. Estaba consciente de que todo este asunto del Juego estaba arreglado. Pero saben que, dos pueden jugar el mismo Juego.

-¿Lista para el día 2?-Le decía a Rainbow mirando la misión del día-Aquí está la misión.

-¡Ey! ¿No pillaste el plan?-me dijo con una mirada decidida, a Rainbow le importaba un bledo las misiones sólo poner en acción su plan.

-Si. Como dijimos ayer. Ignorar las misiones e ir a por el Río de Meredit.

-Cuando sea Compositor, ¡Esto del Juego estará acabado! Y...-Rainbow se quedó callada por lo que iba a decir por lo que se retracto-Rojita, vamos.

-¿Ir a dónde? Ni siquiera han leído la misión-se escuchó una voz extraña quien se dirigía a nosotras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-exigió Rainbow.

-Idiotas pusilánimes. Soy la Game Master se está semana, Morgana Fitzgerald.

Así que por fin conocía a la así llamada dama de hierro, una mujer rubia que llevaba lentes y vestía un vestido negro de una sola pieza que el llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas del cual dentro tenia una camisa blanca sin mangas, unas largas medias negras hasta un poco más de la rodilla y con unos tacones blancos.

Siendo sincera lo que más la hacia amenazante eran esas afiliadas uñas que tenía decoradas con un esmalte negro.

-Tsk...¿Está es la dama de hierro? ¡Vete, tú! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!-Le gritaba Rainbow en un intento de ahuyentarla

-Muy primitivo. ¿En serio crees que no puedo ver lo que traman?-decía con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa-Iban a ignorar la misión y provocar algún tipo de problema-movía su cabeza de lado a lado muy decepcionada.

-¿¡Y que, tú!? Soy una Reaper-volvía a alzar su voz Rainbow tratando de imponerse ante ella-¡No voy a hacer misiones estúpidas!

-...Tal como pensaba. Bueno, siento informarte de que ayer fuiste oficialmente expulsada de los Reapers y hoy tan sólo eres una simple Jugadora-se reía de placer al ver de reojo la poca expresión que mostraba mi compañera.

-Pfft. Me da igual. ¡No puedes echarme porque, yo renuncio!

-Oh, no actues como una niña.

-¿¡Crees que estoy actuando!?

-...No, ya veo que te comportas siempre así.

-Je je. ¡Pues claro!

No era por ser mala o algo pero me parecía que Rainbow no llegó a entender que la Game Master acababa de insultarla.

-...Esto, Rainbow. Acaba de insultarte.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-*Suspiro*...Como no puedo involucionar y hablar tu idioma, lo haré más simple. Debes ser un Jugador ahora, pero has roto las normas de los Reapers. Lo que significa que debes sufrir un castigo-dijo aun más placentera-¿Te explicaron que los puntos de los Reapers determinan cuanto viven?

-¿Seh, y? Que problema, tú.

-Tu has ganado 0 puntos. No eres muy trabajadora, por lo que veo-dijo acercándose a Rainbow.

-¡Me hacían echar ruidos a los Jugadores! No me uní para hacer eso.

-Entonces no puedo imaginar porque lo hiciste. El éxito de una persona depende del sacrificio de otras. Y además...si no me equivoco. Tu único motivo para convertirte en Reaper reposa en tu hombro-Ahora estando nada más a centímetros de ella con esa expresión de superioridad se fijó en ese pequeño ruido conejo que traía en su hombro-¿Un pequeño e inocente ruido? Que bonito-dijo acariciandolo un poco

-¡Callate! ¿Y tú que sabes?

-Como quieras. 0 puntos equivale aproximadamente cinco de días de vida, contando desde hoy-se apartaba un poco de Rainbow para dictar su sentencia.

-¿¡Cinco días!?-me quede estupefacta al oír eso. Ahora eso presentaba un gran problema.

-Entonces no voy a acabar el Juego...

-Las alas de un Reaper son un regalo para quienes en verdad se los merecen, no un derecho para hacer lo que te plazca. Menos mal que te queda poco tiempo. Y ahora Jugadora, en honor a tu caída desde la gloria ¿Por qué no recojo tu entrada?-dijo volviendo acercarse a ella para quitarle el ruido que reposaba en su hombro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!

-Me pregunto que es lo que más te importa en todo este basto mundo ¿Podría ser...este ruido?-dijo a la vez que jugueteaba con el mismo-Lo es, ¿Verdad?

-¡Devuelvemelo, Bruja de hierro!-exigía mi compañera.

-Hmph. Tengo una mejor idea-dijo ahora agarrandolo con una mano a la vez que lo presionaba con un poco de fuerza-Como parece que esto está distrayendote.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!

La Game Master con el ruido en una mano termina el trabajo presionando más y más el ruido mientras se reía hasta que...Lo hizo añicos borrandolo o eso parecía.

-Mejor. Mucho más manejable-Ahora en su lugar había un pin, lo había convertido en uno-Ahora puedes concentrate en mi misión.

-¿Por qué...? ¡¡¡Dame ese pin!!!

-Primero, la mision-dijo quitándolo de su vista-¿Qué tal.. ? "Derrotenme. Tienen seis dias"

-¿Días?-me quedé confusa, no sabía si estaba escuchando bien.

-O hasta que mueran. Lo que pase primero.

-Tú, no necesito seis días...¡Voy a acabar con esto aquí y ahora!

-Una respuesta bastante predecible...Déjame acabar-Le pedía a Rainbow quien sólo deseaba acabar con ella de una vez-Sigue jugando con fuego y acabarás quemandote ¿No te preocupa lo que le pase a este pin?

-¡Mierda! Eso no es justo...

-Ahora voy a ir a un lugar determinado. Estaré allí los próximos seis días. Tienen que encontrarme.

-Así que es como el escondite...

-¿Sólo tenemos que encontrarte? Eso es fácil, tú.

-Correcto. Se llama escondidas y creo que es apropiado para tu edad.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-dijo Rainbow sintiéndose ofendida.

-Buena suerte-y antes de retirarse le entrega algo en su mano-Oh, toma necesitaras esto.

-Un pin de jugador...-dijo abriendo el puño.

-Estaré esperando y viendo como fracasas...al no poder encontrarme...al No poder detener tu inevitable muerte. Cuidense.

Y viendo como ella desaparecía entre la multitud con esa mirada de superioridad y burla Rainbow con gran ira va tras ella pero la detuve en el último momento

-¿Eh? ¿Que haces? ¡Tú, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-forcejeaba para escaparse.

Al instante vino el contador con seis días y contando-¡Mierda! Ha escapado. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Ya la teníamos

-Se fue hacia el 104 pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa. No pienso tomar ese riesgo y tampoco tú-no quería que Rainbow hiciera algo arriesgado, esa mujer demostraba ser un gran obstáculo para nosotras pero si esto resultaba en una clase de trampa nos desviaria del verdadero plan.

-Tú, olvida el Río de Meredit. Tenemos que ir a por ella, chica. ¡Necesito ese pin! Si no ser Compositor no tiene sentido.

-Espera, ¿Por qué? Ese ruido que iba contigo ¿Qué er...?

-¡No era ningún ruido, Rojita! ¡Vamonos!-Rainbow salió corriendo con dirección hacia el 104, naturalmente la seguí y lo primero que pensé fue porque era tan importante ese pin para ella como para seguir a la Game Master en su juego de escondidas.

De todas formas teníamos un contador, por lo que rechazar su Juego ya no era una opción, especialmente para Rainbow pero ¿Por qué?

Entre tanto Aria y Sonata hablaban sobre el nuevo pin que poseían por orden del Director. Algo que llamo la atención de Sonata.

-Así que..esto es un S-pin-dijo Sonata mostrándole a Aria el pin de calavera roja.

-Me recuerda a ese que se ha puesto de moda en la ciudad. Y creo que es justamente el mismo pin.

-Aquí hay algo sospechoso.

-Supongo que si. Pero tenemos que llevarlos son órdenes del Game Master-Le recordaba Aria a su compañera aunque esta solo la miró con una mirada de burla.

-¿Te refieres a las ordenes de la dama de hierro? Paso...-dijo Sonata dejando su Pin en el suelo.

-Oh, Vamos ¡Sólo piensalo! ¿Armas secretas? ¿Super poderes? ¿Dónde firmo?-Aria se emocionaba aunque no era de costumbre.

-Ajá. Aunque me preguntó por qué siguen desactivados.

-¿Desactivados?...ehm..Supongo...que no tardarán mucho.

-Algo debe de estar asustando a los de arriba. Si están repartiendo a estos pequeñines.

-Parece que es demasiado sólo para detener a una novato traidora-añadía Aría.

-Quizá sí. Quizá no.

-¿Eh? Por favor.

-De todas formas veo que por fin te has animado.

-Supongo aún por la partida de Adagio. Trabajo es trabajo y...tu sabes...¡Recompensas!

-Esa es la Aria que conozco ahora que tal si vamos por un poco de p...

-Trabajando duro, por lo que veo-interrumpía quien más que la Game Master entrando a su escondite.

-¡Oh! ¡Si señora!-respondió con firmeza Aria a lo que Sonata sólo mostró una apacible sonrisa por la abrupta actitud que tomó su amiga.

Mientras tanto Sunset y Rainbow llegaron al 104 en busca de la Game Master.

Buscamos por doquier pero no la encontramos parecía un callejón sin salida. Pero entonces pude escuchar levemente su sonrisa de burla y lo que parecía la silueta de su sombra. Provenía de la entrada a Dogenzaka, no obstante, un muro nos cortaba el paso.

-Otro muro...fin del camino-dije al ver que no había forma de continuar pero sabía que mi compañera tenía un plan.

-No está vez, sólo observa-se acercaba al muro.

-¡Guau, no hagas ninguna locura!

-Tú, deja de tratarme como una niñita. Hablo de esto-dijo Rainbow sacando su Pin llave-Este muro se abre con mi pin llave de Nv 1.

-¿El mismo que usaste para "abrir" aquel muro se ayer?

-Je je. Se le olvidó quitármelo-dijo acercándose al muro para abrilo-Listo abierto, como lo ves. ¡Vamos!

Tenía suerte de que ella tuviera ese pin de otro modo no hubiéramos pasado de aquí, aunque, me pareció extraño que tratándose de la Game Master quien mostraba un gran genio, siendo bastante metódica y alguien que planea con mucho cuidado. ¿Por qué no le quitó la llave?

Si quería que perdieramos se la hubiera quitado y listo hubiéramos estado atrapadas sin salida alguna. Aunque también pensé en que la única razón para no quitárselo fue para hacerlo una verdadera cacería.

No tendría gracia si estuviéramos estancadas en el mismo sitio los próximos seis días.

De cualquier forma logramos pasar a Dogenzaka donde una vez más perdimos su rastro.

-Mierda...¿A dónde se ha ido esa Reaper?-Dijo Rainbow bastante desquiciada.

Pero en eso alguien más apareció

-Ya tengo tengo traidora-se escuchó la voz de alguien.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-dijo Rainbow viendo al Reaper de capucha negra y bandada roja

-Un Reaper-contesto él mismo

-Sí, no nos habíamos dado cuenta-dijo Rainbow sarcasticamente-Bueno, adivina qué. Ahora soy una Jugadora. No tienes permiso de tocarme.

-¿Qué no has odio la noticia?-dijo el Reaper sorprendido-El S.M esta en llamada de emegencia.

-Pffft. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-se burlaba Rainbow.

-Cuando la continuidad del S.M peligra la neutralización de los malos factores tiene prioridad.

-Lo siento pero no hablo nerd-Rainbow ahora estaba más cabreada tanto que estaba bastante segura de que se lanzaría a atacarlo.

-Significa que la prohibición de atacar a jugadores hasta el séptimo día a sido quitada. Sólo son un estorbo para mí. Estoy seguro de que me harán oficial si las borró.

-Je. Quisiera verlo. Tú, hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Pero te advierto que soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

-¡No si tengo mi S-pin!

-¿"S-pin"? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Me hace mucho más fuerte de lo normal!-explicaba maravillado-Prepárate para morir, **Reg...**

-¡Bwaaah!-grito Rainbow de manera estrepitosa para no oír lo que decka-¡Oh, ahora si que vas a sufrir, tú!

Era verdad lo que decía el Reaper y extendiendo sus alas se lanzó a atacarnos por los que nosotras también.

A decir verdad no fue tan difícil de hecho el apenas si se movía mientras que nosotras terminamos por macharlo.

-¿Co-cómo? ¿El pin no ha funcionado?

-Je. Sólo sabes hablar, hombre. No funcionó porque eres débil.

-Te he subestimado, **Reg...**

-¡Bwaah! ¡No lo digas!-Una vez más volvía a gimotear sin poder escuchar lo que decía pero de nada servía el Reaper había desparecido tal parece que no pudo aguantar la paliza que le dimos, ahora se volvió parte del polvo de Meredit.

-¿ **Regi**...qué?-no entendía a que venía todo eso.

-Olvidalo. Tenemos un problema más grande.

-La llamada de emergencia...-musitaba pensando ahora en la actual situación, parecía que estaba semana iba a ser muy distinta a las otras-tendremos que luchar contra los Reapers ahora.

-¡Rrgh, mierda! ¿Por qué hacen esto cuando estamos tan ocupadas? ¿Por qué han tenido que hacerlo?

Nada más oír eso despertó una gran ironía en mi ser que deseaba aclarar con ella

-Eh, ¿Será los traicionaste?-más sarcástica no pude ser aunque tardó mucho en procesarlo.

-...¡Bwaaah! ¿Dices que es mi culpa?-se sobresaltaba como si de una niña se tratará, aunque admito que su reacción me dio gracia-Bueno...¡Esta bien! Solo tenemos que ocuparnos de los Reapers si intentan algo, ¿Vale?

-No hay problema.

-Perfecto, pues a por la dama de hierro.

Bueno solo quedaban dos lugares: Pork city y A-East el primero estaba con un miró que el pin llave de Rainbow no podía abrir por lo que sólo quedaba A-East.

-(Mmm. Esto es un poco raro. La Game Master ya podría habernos borrado ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar mandando una misión para que andemos dando vueltas?)-Mientras llegábamos me surgió esa duda, ¿Si se supone que ahora los Reapers nos atacan, por qué ella no hace lo mismo? Siendo la que manda esta semana. Me parece muy raro que no haya querido borrarnos. O quizás sólo está jugando con nosotras, después de todo somos sus juguetes los próximos seis días.

-¿Puedo contar con ustedes, señoritas Dusk y Camwell?

-¡Por supuesto, señorita Fitzgerald! ¡Órdenes especiales de la Game Master! Es un honor-decía Aria sintiéndose halagada por esta oportunidad.

-Tienes madera de oficial, Aria. Cuando se cuenten los puntos, estarás a nuestra altura. Podrías ascender. Lo único que necesitas es un poco de moderación.

-¡Si, señora! Gracias por el consejo.

-Muestrame resultados y te garantizo el ascenso. Hablaré con el Sr. Kitaniji en persona. Ahora hazlo lo mejor posible.

-¡No la decepcionare, señora!

-En cuanto a ti, Srta. Dusk ya podrías ser...

-¿Ya a elegido un sitio par ocultarse? Debe ser divertido huir-la interrumpia abruptamente Sonata.

-¿"Huir"? Oh, Srta Dusk necesita cambiar ese concepto equivocado. Intento ATACAR...desde el último lugar donde se les ocurriria mirar...

Justo cuando pensamos haber perdido su rastro estaba ahí mofandose de nosotras en el A-East.

-¡Ey! ¿Viste eso?-Le señale a Rainbow la inconfundible silueta de la Game Master entrando al escenario del lugar.

-¡Espérame, Cara de hierro! ¡Deja de huir, cobarde!-grito Rainbow-Se esconde en el edificio, tú-me decía Rainbow apuntando a la misma entrada del escenario-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Rojita! ¡Vamos a por ella!

Por desgracia fuimos detenidas por la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡Ey! ¡Ustedes!-escuche una voz ya conocida-Justo a tiempo.

-¿Eh? Oh. Eres tú-dije viendo a quien más que a la vocalista Carrie Skull una vez más aquí.

-¡Eres tú, la gran Carrie Skull!

-Vaya últimamente todos los jugadores que conozco son fans de las Skull girls-dijo con una sonrisa viéndonos con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres, amiga? ¡Tenemos prisa!-dijo Rainbow tratando de no sonar grosera.

-Sí, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para ti-añadí

-Vaya es un pena...para ustedes.

-¿Tú, que dices?-decía Rainbow confundida.

-...¡Estoy muuuy contenta hoy! ¡Llegan justo a tiempo para que las aplaste!-decía chocando sus puños con energía.

-Espera...¡No serás capaz!-retrocedi ante su amenaza al igual que Rainbow.

-Hmph. Sabes que podemos contigo aún por mucho que te admire...¡Te aplastare!

-Ohh...No cuentes con ello. Hoy es mi día de suerte. Tendrán la oportunidad de vivir un verdadero concierto de las Skull girls con su vocalista favorita.

-Tsk...No lo permitiré ¿por que haces esto, tú?

-Lo siento no es nada personal. Soy una Reaper sino eliminó jugadores seré historia y no puedo decepcionar a mis fans. Además me da igual el precio que hayan puesto a tu cabeza, nada personal amiga si te hace sentir mejor te vez sensacional con esa gorra de nuestro concierto de 2007-la felicitaba Carrie para después acercarse hacia nosotras-Y ahora **Reggina Bonwil** ¡Prepárate para que te parta la cara!-Escuchar eso hizo que Rainbow enloqueciera.

-¿ **Re**... **ggi**...que? ¿Es algún tipo de código?

-¡Tú, no te atreves a usar ese nombre!

-¿¡Nombre!? No querrás decir...

-...Sí

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Entonces Rainbow no era su nombre. Aunque entendía el porque no le gustaba yo también odiaria si me llamaran así.

-Ya sé que es feo, chica. ¡Simplemente llamame Rainbow!

-¡A bailar, **Reggina**!-volvía a mofarse Carrie con su nombre.

-¡Bwaaah! ¡Silencio!

Entramos en batalla y lo primero que pasó fue que ella empezó a ser muchas copias de ella misma y atacarnos de distintos ángulos pero ciertamente se movía igual de lenta que el Reaper que nos atacó antes, eso nos dio una gran ventaja para poder acabar con ella de manera rápida.

Para cuando ya habíamos acabado estaba en el suelo maltrecha

-Mierda...son buenas-dijo la vocalista recuperándose de la pelea.

-Así es. ¡Ahora llamame Rainbow!-decía viéndola revolcandose en su propio dolor a la vocalista.

-(¿Es lo único que te preocupa?)-pensaba viendo como pasaba por alto el hecho de que esta siendo buscada como una clase de trofeo.

-Eso nos ha hecho perder tiempo, tú. Sigamos adelante.

-Ey, esperen-nos detenía la vocalista tomándome de mi tobillo-Terminen lo que empezaron, matenme...-suplicaba

-¿Matarte? Si has sido tú la que ha empezado, no tengo nada en contra del S.M. además que no mataría a mi cantante favorita-decía Rainbow extendiendo su brazo para levantarla-Tienes un concierto en el que tocar, ¿No?

-Ve a ensayar ¿No irás a dejar a tus fans plantados, no?-añadía con una sonrisa amena.

Una vez que ella se reincorporó se detuvo a agradecernos, supongo que ya no tenia ganas de matarnos.

-...Je je...Chicas me han hecho el día ¡Gracias, Rojita! Y a ti también, Regina.

-¡Bwaaah! Hey por favor...No sigas-dijo Rainbow con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Vale, vale. Rainbow toma-dijo dándole un pin llave de color blanco.

-¿Un pin llave?-decía Rainbow viéndolo.

-Mi pin llave-decía la vocalista.

-¿Eso está permitido?-se preguntaba mi compañera viendo a la vocalista.

-No importa. No me gusta deber nada y...tengan también estos boletos de cortesía para mi próximo concierto.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, gracias!-decía Rainbow con gran alegría-...¡Vamos, Rojita!

-Si, no ha podido salir del edificio-Ahora que podíamos pasar la Game Master no tenia escapatoria.

-¿Quién?-nos preguntó Carrie curiosa.

-¡La dama de hierro!-respondió Rainbow.

-¿Te refieres a la Srta. Fitzgerald?

-Vimos a la Game Master entrar-Le dije a la vocalista pero esta optó por no creernos.

-¿Qué? Nah, están equivocadas. No hay nadie ahí dentro. La habría visto entrar.

-¿No la has visto?-me sorprendió el oír eso-(pero ella paso justo delante de ella..aunque No parece que este mintiendo)

Como nos respondió parecía que decía la verdad. Pero dudando de si misma decide entrar para comprobarlo

-Ey, ¿Hay alguien aquí?...¿Hola?...HEYYYY...Lo ven no hay nad...¡Gwaaaargh!-se escuchó un fuerte ruido de adentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preocupe al escuchar ese gran ruido.

-¡Rápido, Rojita!

Entramos y como siempre el lugar estaba a oscuras tuvimos que encender nuestros móviles para poder ver algo siquiera.

-Esta oscuro...¡Ey! ¡Carrie! ¿Estás bien?-trataba de llamarla pero no oí respuesta alguna

-...echemos un vistazo-decía Rainbow alejándose un poco para buscar alrededor.

Seguimos por un buen rato buscándola sin éxito empezaba hasta pensar lo peor.

-¡CARRIE! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?-grito Rainbow a todo pulmón en un intento desesperado para encontrarla-Chica...¿Qué coño esta pasando?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?-logré divisar algo en el suelo y alumbrando con mi móvil vi algo que me dejó helada-Parece una clase de pasador de calavera...Es el mismo que llevaba Carrie.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces que hace aquí?-decía Rainbow confusa e incluso con preocupación

-...Ella la ha borrado-fue mi respuesta. La Game Master había dado fin a su existencia

-¿¡Qué!? Esa sucia tramposa...¿¡Cómo ha podido hacer algo así!? ¿Dónde está? ¡Voy a ir a por ella!-Rainbow estaba muy enfadada tanto que empezó a buscar por doquier en busca de la desgraciada con la intención de matarla aunque no era prudente nada podía hacer para que se detuviera.

Pero en eso escuche su inconfundible risa sólo para después escuchar otro más disonante e incluso uno que me recordaba a...mierda

Para cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde tan sólo pude evadir el ala que quería matarme de uno sólo.

Sólo para después estar rodeada de murciélagos púrpuras y claro la madre quién se escudaba con ellos.

Apenas y pudimos con eso, no era como aquel que enfrentamos Rarity y yo el tercer día este era mucho más fuerte.

Para cuando nos habíamos librado de eso. Fui en busca de Rainbow y la encontré tirada en el suelo contenido la enorme herida que tenía en el brazo.

Tratando de auxiliarla está me aparta para seguir buscando a la Game Master

-¡Da la cara, Cara de hierro! ¡No seas cobarde!

Debía estar en algún lado aún podía escuchar su risa que se burlaba de de nosotras al no poder encontrala.

Y eso realmente apestaba ya hasta empezaba a sospechar que nisiquiera estaba ahí y sólo era alguna clase de show que ella misma nos montó para distraernos y poder escapar.

De cualquier modo sólo me límite a quedarme en el suelo cansada de todo esto y con la mirada baja espere a que algo más pasará quien sabe...Aunque de la nada me sentí cansada tanto que decidí cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco de todo esto. Y para cuando los abrí me lleve una gran sorpresa no sólo yo sino también mi compañera...

-¿Esto...es El cruce?...


	21. S3, Dia3: El Compositor

Estaba sentada en el suelo del escenario cansada de todo esto y para cuando me doy cuenta levanto la mirada sólo para darme cuenta de que estábamos en el cruce.

-...¿Eh?-Me levanté de golpe al ver eso-¿¡El cruce!?-de hecho me quedé estupefacta apenas hace unos segundos estábamos en el escenario y ahora nos encontrabamos en el punto de inicio, ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

-¡Pero si justo ahora estábamos en A-East, tú!-me decía Rainbow bastante exaltada-Vamos, chica. ¡Tenemos que volver!-empezaba a alejarse cuando logré agarrarla del hombro para detenerla

-¡Espera!

-¿¡Ahora qué!? No tenemos tiempo que perder, ya sabemos en donde está.

-Sabemos en donde ESTABA. Pero no hemos podido encontrala.

-...Tienes razón. Hemos buscado de arriba a abajo, pero...

-No tenemos ninguna prueba de que ella realmente estuviera allí.

-¡Tú la viste reírse de nosotras!

-Es posible que todo fuera un montaje, para distraernos. Vamos a registrar en otros lugares hoy-Le decía de un modo apacible con el fin de calmarla-Recuerda que ahora tenemos el pin llave de Carrie-Le recordaba mostrandoselo-Únicamente tenemos que buscar de manera inteligente.

-Tsk...bueno-decía resignandose a seguir las "reglas"-Pero estamos en el día 3. No me queda mucho tiempo. Vaya mierda, Rojita...-dijo sintiéndose desalentada-¡Estoy jodida! ¿Por qué no hay un método más sencillo para salir de esta?

Si existiera uno nos abriamos ahorrado todo esto de la búsqueda, no obstante. Era bastante tentador el querer encontrar una aunque desperdiciaramos un día en ello.

Pero sólo estaba divagando. Debía concentrarme en lo que era importante. Por lo que mire a mis alrededores en busca de una zona que explorar.

Sin embargo fuimos interrumpidas por la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-¡Bien, ahí están!-escuchamos la inconfundible voz de Aria-Así que, te han puesto en tu sitio novata. ¿O debería llamarte Jubilada?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, peli-purpura?

-Ey, deja a mi pelo fuera de esto-decía la Reaper molesta por lo que Rainbow le dijo

-¿Estás aquí para eliminarnos? ¡Si es así, hazlo! Tenemos prisa.

-¿Ah sí?-decía Aria alejándose de nosotras para después sacar de su bolsillo algo que sólo molesto más Rainbow-¿No quieres ESTO?

-¡Ese pin!-Rainbow miraba el pin que la Game Master le había quitado.

-La Game Master me lo ha dado ¡Me ha hecho G.M sustituta por este día!

-¡Tú, devuelveme eso!-se acercaba Rainbow de forma peligrosa hacia ella

-Alto ahí vaquera. Esta es tú cuota de entrada. No puedo devolvertelo a menos que ganes el Juego.

-¡Mierda, es cierto!-Rainbow retrocedía ante la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerle algo.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una ronda más? Si terminas mi misión, te devolveré el pin.

-¿Es en serio, tú?

-O sea del todo. Soy la G.M sustituta. Te doy mi palabra.

-Y por supuesto nunca intentarías engañarnos-decía de forma sarcástica recordando la primera vez que me vio en cara.

-¿Qué? Oh, Vamos. ¿Crees que todo esto es un truco? Bueno, entonces destruirse este pequeño pin...

-¡No, no lo hagas!

-Ah, ahora me creen. ¡Entonces esta es su misión!-guardando el pin está se acerca a nosotras para decir su mandado-Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, Vamos a...

-¡ACHUUS! ¡ACHUUS!

-(¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?)-tuve la mala suerte de que en ese momento Rainbow estornudara de una forma poco discreta y muy ruidosa.

-Tienen 60 minutos. Fallen, y...Bueno, no soy una representante oficial. Así que no puedo borrarlas.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que te vamos a escuchar?

-No puedo borrarte...pero PUEDO borrar este pin.

-Serás...-Rainbow sólo se seguía conteniendo sus ganas de golpearla pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Ahora...Preparadas, listas...¡YA!-decía para después perderse en la multitud.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vuelve aquí, Peli-purpura!

-Ey, este podría ser nuestro golpe de suerte. Si la derrotados encontraremos a la auténtica Game Master.

-...Si, supongo. No necesitaremos a la Cara de Hierro si logramos que nos devuelva el pin-decía estando de un mejor humor-¡Tú, Vamos a darle caza a la peli-púrpura y completamos esta misión!

Todo parecía estar listo salvo del pequeño detalle de...¿Cuál se supone que era la misión?

-Ey, entonces, um...¿Cuál es el objetivo de la misión de hoy?-detenía a Rainbow para que me lo explicará.

-¿Eh? ¿No estabas escuchando, tú?

-...Um. No, no pude escucharla porque estornudaste como una puta elefante.

-Lo siento pero es lo que hay. Ahora la misión...la misión de hoy es...uh...

Con tan sólo ver el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de recordar lo que dijo fue más que claro que simplemente ni ella lo sabía.

Lo que me provocó una sensación desalentadora con una gran decepción y unas ganas de gritar por lo inútil que ella podía llegar a ser.

-Un simple, "No lo sé" basta.

-¡L-lo tengo, Rojita! Solo dame un segundo esto...Era...Reaper Spurt 4, ¿No?

-Sport-la corregida al oír el como lo pronunció y por si no fuera poco estaba dudando de lo que decía.

-Uh, Sport. Vale-me respondió sin mucha importancia-Bien, el RS 1 es "la Ruleta Rusa", El RS 2 es "el Escondite", El RS 3 es "cacería"...Así que el cuatro debe de ser, Uhmmmm...-una vez más volvía a hacer esfuerzos por tratar de recordar me sentí como una idiota por preguntarle sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-*Suspiro*...¿Qué debería hacer?-se escuchaban los quejidos de un señor en la esquina del cruce era aquel que usaba el Reaper Creeper para resolver sus dudas-Quizas es el momento de dejar el Reaper Creeper...

-¡Ah sí! ¡"Reaper Creeper"! ¡Eso es lo que es el RS 4!-finalmente mi compañera llegó a una respuesta aunque, sin embargo, eso sólo me decepcionó más.

-...Acabas de pensarlo justo ahora-me mantuve escéptica ante eso. No tenía ni un puto sentido lo que decía.

-¡No lo he hecho! ¡Te recuerdo que yo era una Reaper!

-Bien, entonces...¿Cómo funciona el RS 4: Reaper Creeper?-Le pregunté si en verdad podía sustentar lo que acababa de decirme.

-Bueno, tienes que actuar como los Reapers...e inculcar cosas en las cabezas de las personas.

-...¿Estás segura?-seguía sin creerle, de hecho podía ver que nisiquiera ella misma terminaba de creérselo.

-¡Yo era Reaper! Dejamelo todo a mí-me decía en un tono convincente, siendo sincera por dentro yo no le creía pero si no había más debía confiar en su palabra-Vale Rojita. Busquemos algunas personas para imprimirles.

Buscamos al señor para ver si podíamos ayudarlo en eso del Reaper Creeper.

-Hmmm...desde que descubrí el Reaper Creeper, he dejado de tomar decisiones...lo cierto es que no puedo quejarme. Le debo gran parte de mi exito. Pero aún así...No me encuentro a gusto.

El señor parecía decidió a ya no usarlo más lo que alteró a Rainbow.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo va a hacer?-miraba Rainbow al señor exaltandose

-Es raro en él-dije recordando las otra veces que lo vi usarlo.

-¿Debería seguir confiando en esto?-dudaba de su propia juicio-¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy a preguntar! ¡Si no, no sería un digno final!

Ahora estaba decidido a usarlo una última vez

-¡Sí, viejo! Bravo...

-Reaper...¡Creeperrraaargh! ¿Que estoy haciendo? Tengo que dejar de marear la perdiz-el hombre se quedó una vez más en su muro de indecisión

-¡No puede ser, deja de jodernos, viejo! ¡Date prisa y pregunta!-le gritaba Rainbow aunque fuera inutil ya que no podía escucharla

Yo por mi parte seguía dudando de si en verdad esto era lo que realmente teníamos que hacer.

-...¿Estás SEGURA de que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer?-volvía a preguntarle dudando de la veracidad de su afirmación anterior.

-¡QUE S-si!

-Reaper Spurt 4:"Reaper Creeper"

-Sport.

-Lo que sea. Créeme Rojita. Ahora vamos a conseguir que ese hombre...¿Eh? ¿Dónde ha ido?

Lo habíamos perdido de vista por unos segundos y ahora había desaparecido.

-*Suspiro*...

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo vamos a perder! ¡Cómo balas, Rojita!

-(Debo...confiar...en mi compañera...)

No importa cuántas veces me hacía sentir que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo debía confiar en ella de otro modo no estaría aquí.

Lo seguimos hasta la entrada de Richmond street

-¡Ey! ¡Ahí esta!-señalaba Rainbow

-*Suspiro*

No solo el estaba ahi, sino también Aria.

-¿Eh? ¿Acabas de ver a la Peli-purpura?

-Sí. Se estaba riendo como una tonta ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-le pregunté a Rainbow al verla pasar.

Ahora que habíamos pasado de ahí habíamos llegamos al AMX en busca del señor.

-Mierda, ¿A dónde se ha ido ahora?-decía Rainbow mirando por doquier en busca del señor pero sólo vio a Aria una vez más llendo hacia Hadaway street-Eh. Ahí va otra vez esa Reaper.

-¿Te refieres a Aria? Por supuesto se acaba de marchar.

-Pero estamos buscando al señor ¿No?

-No sé. Creo que esta actuando de manera extraña. Como si se estuviera riendo de nosotras.

-Da igual, rojita.

-Mira sólo digo que...

-¡ACHUUS! ¡ACHUUS!-de nuevo volvía a estornudar de una manera tan escandalosa-Perdón he cogido un resfriado...¡Anda, sigamos Rojita! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo y acabar la misión!

Continuamos ahora hacia Hadaway street donde ahora el señor estaba ahí sólo parada en una esquina y sin señal de Aria

-*Suspiro*...

-¡Tú, rojita! ¡Allí está!-dijo Rainbow viendo al señor detenerse en una esquina de la calle tratando de calmar su agobio interior a lo que al segundo llega otro era...

-*Suspiro*

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-decía mirando a quien más que a Levi el mismo tipo del problema de la tienda de Ramen y responsable de los pins de calavera roja.

-¡L...Levi!

-¡Oh! Jefe...-decía de forma desanimada como si hubiera perdido su razón de ser-Jefe, ¿Cómo está?

-Sano como un roble, gracias.

-Lamento que tenga que verme así.

-¿Es que ese negocio tuyo no era ya un exito?

-Es que tal parece que no tengo la habilidad para ello. Monte ese gran espectáculo para dejar la empresa. Porque creía que tenía lo necesario para salir adelante. Pero, sabe, jefe...la verdad es que no sé ninguna de esas cosas. Meredit me comió vivo. A mí un chico que apenas había terminado los estudios para empezar a trabajar y no tenia no más de un año de experiencia...-decía El chico bastante amargado tanto que sólo pudo soltar un suspiro con el fin de desahogarse de su frustración-Jefe, dígame. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

-Oh, Levi...-Le respondía fríamente aunque poco le había dura el sentimiento.

-Je. Lo siento. Se que no merezco su perdón después de lo que le hice.

En eso al hombre le llegó una idea a la cabeza, una que tenía que compartir con su joven ex pupilo.

-Espérate, Levi, (Reaper Creeper siempre proporciona la respuesta correcta. Levi necesita mi consejo y con esto...¡PUEDO dárselo!)

-¡Eso es, viejo! ¡Va a hacerlo, Rojita!-me decía Rainbow llamando mi atención-¡Ahora es nuestro turno, Vamos a Creepear, tú!

La verdad que todo esto me resultaba muy extrañó de hecho hasta tonto.

-(No sé...Esto parece muy importante como para dejárselo a un mero juego)

-¡Hazlo, Rojita!

Yo simplemente no podía decidir algo tan importante por él.

Decidí rechazar y echarme para atrás.

-No. Esta vez no.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos dices, Rojita?

-El tiene que encontrar las palabras por si mismo.

-Pero Rojita...

Me quedé de brazos cruzados viendo como el señor se quedaba decepcionado al ver que su moneda no se movía en ese trozo de papel

-¡Argh! ¡No se mueve!-decía sorprendido-¡Por favor! ¡Guienme, Reapers!

-Ey, Jefe, Mire...tengo que dejarlo.

-¡Es-espera, Levi!-lo detenía a toda prisa-¿Te...te acuerdas cuando empezaste conmigo? En tu primer día, tenías ese brillo en los ojos y dijiste, "¡Quiero hacer felices a mis clientes!"

-Todos...empezamos en alguna parte-lo decía como una forma de rechazar su intento de animarlo.

-¡Levi! En aquel entonces, tenías la cabeza en las nubes, no podías hacer nada a derechas.

-Se parece mucho a como soy ahora-continuaba con su rechazo.

-No del todo. ¿El "tú" que conocia? No necesitaba ropa de marca para ser alguien importante ¡Maravilloso! Así es como eras.

-Jefe...

-Creo que deberías echar la vista atrás y preguntarle a esa persona dónde deberías ir a partir de aquí-ponía su mano en su hombro para darle una sonrisa amena-¿Y qué si sale mal? Nada de lo que hacemos en la vida es realmente en vano.

-Guau...-el chico sólo se quedo sin aliento al escuchar eso-Todo este tiempo he estado probando cosas nuevas. Quizás necesite volver a empezar y darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quiero. Gracias, Jefe.

-No, debería ser yo el que te de las gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por nada.

-Ey, Jefe. Tengo que irme.

-Muy bien. ¡Muestrale al mundo lo que tienes!-Levi se marchaba contento-Je, je. ¿Quién necesita este simple pedazo de papel? Mis propios consejos pueden más que el blanco y negro. He usado esta baratijas por última vez-decía botando aquella hoja de papel.

-Bien así se hace-decía Rainbow como una victoria aunque poco le duró al darse cuenta de algo-...Ey, espera un minuto...¡Bwaaah! ¡Rojita, nos has condenado! ¿Quién va a jugar al Reaper Creeper ahora?

-Acerca de esto del "Reaper Creeper " ...tengo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es esa REALMENTE la misión de hoy?

-Chica, ya te lo he dicho...

-No creo que te acuerdes.

-¡Sí lo recuerdo! Como te dije el Reaper Spurt 4...

-Es SPORT-era ya la tercera vez que se lo corregia y ante eso Rainbow se quedó callada sólo para después confesar.

-Perdona, Rojita. Han pasado ya dos días desde que fui una Reaper. Ya no me acuerdo de algunas cosas-confesaba sintiéndose mal por sentirme aunque algo infantil por como lo hizo.

-(Erm...dos días no es mucho tiempo)-pensaba dándole la espalda por lo tonto que me resultó eso de hecho me sentí incómoda-Mira, la próxima vez presta un poco más de atención. Nunca completaremos la misión si vamos yendo en circulos.

-Chica...¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Nunca cambiaré-decía con la mirada baja y una expresión de tristeza-Me recuerdas a Fluttershy. Solía decirme las mismas cosas...como cientos de veces.

 ***Flashback***

-Rainbow...No confío en esa chica de pelo purpura. Lo que dice no tiene sentido. Recuerda con cuidado y sin mirar al lado.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

-Tampoco tenemos tiempo para cometer errores. ¡Con calma y cabeza!-decía Fluttershy dándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Rainbow. Necesitamos encontrar el murciélago dorado.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para murciélagos!

-Tampoco tenemos tiempo para cometer errores. ¡La prisa no es buena consejera!

 ***Fin de Flashback***

-Ella siempre tenía algún refrán para todo. ¡Siempre sabía que decir y como seguir!-la veía con detenimiento podía ver en sus ojos algo como la culpa que la azotaba y la atormentaba-Pero yo nunca aprenderé. Incluso ahora cuando más me necesita...Pero, lo cierto es que yo la necesito más-su mirada baja sólo delataba más sus pesares-Ya se que tengo que pensar las cosas con calma. Realmente lo intento. Pero siempre me asusto en vez de encontrar la respuesta. Que clase de mejor amiga deja a su otra amiga por una estúpida apuesta...soy la peor

-¿Amiga?-me detuve a pensar en lo que acababa de decir hasta que...Todo me quedo claro-Espera ¿¡Tú eres de quién se refería Fluttershy!?-recordaba aquello que Fluttershy me había dicho hace tanto.

-¿Nunca te dije?-me respondió llevándose una ligera impresión-Sip hemos sido como uña y mugre desde los cinco años.

-No tenía idea-la verdad es que tenía algo en mente respecto a ellas dos. Por como actuaban juntas pero había decidido no darle importancia en ese entonces.

-Llegamos al S.M juntas, nos vimos una a la otra y entonces yo...yo...

-¡Ey, tú no hiciste nada!-trataba se consolarla al ver lo triste que se había puesto.

-No sabes ni la mitad de las cosas.

-Rainbow...

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estupida? Creía que podría traerla de vuelta si me convertía en Reaper. Vaya plan, ¿Eh?-ella esperaba que le dijera algo pero yo sólo me límite a escucharla y quedarme callada-Cuando Fluttershy fue borrada, Chris sello su alma y la puso en un pin. Hice un pacto con el pin para seguir viva, pero...odiaba sentirme inútil. Antes de que me percatara estaba en su puerta preguntando como se usaba el pin.

-Así que por eso te les uniste-concluí a todo eso-¡Pero espera! Eso significa...

-Ese ruido en mi hombro era Fluttershy. Su ruido que yo invocaba con este pin-me quedé sorprendida ante eso-Estaba buscando la manera de devolverla a la normalidad, pero no encontré ninguna-resignada e incluso sintiéndose impotente me da la espalda como si no fuera digna que la viera a la cara-Pero supongo que si soy el Compositor y mandó en Meredit...¿Sabes? El que jubile al Compositor se queda con el puesto.

-¿Es así como en verdad funciona?

-Sip. Y una vez que este al mano de Meredit. Podre devolver a Fluttershy a la normalidad. ¡Le debo una segunda oportunidad, chica!-luego haber escuchado todo eso yo sólo pude ver en Rainbow algo más no sabía que pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes así como fue con Twilight a fin y acabó tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo y no la culpo yo haría todo por recuperar a Rarity incluso volverme una Reaper y ahora volvía a mirarla con su mirada baja sumida en su miseria me miró para decirme algo que nunca creí escuchar de ella- **Escucha. Rojita, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Ayúdame...tienes que ayudarme a salvarla.** No soy tan lista. Hago las cosas a mi manera. Pero no es suficiente como para salvarla, necesito ayuda. La tuya, ne-necesito que me ayudes.

No podía creerlo. Me estaba pidiendo mi ayuda algo que jamás esperaría de alguien como Rainbow. Alguien que nunca se rebajaria para pedir la ayuda de quienes considera débiles pero saben que.

No era suficiente para mí.

-No lo creo-me negaba a su petición.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No seas tonta. Ella también fue mi amiga. Y tú actuas como si me importara el salvarla. Además, yo también hago las cosas a mi manera...quiero recuperar a Rarity, yo también se lo debo. Pero aunque vencieramos a la Game Master y sobrevivieramos. De todas maneras no tengo garantizado el que me la devuelvan e incluso me borrarian por hacer un pacto contigo. Sin embargo, no tengo opción, tengo que confiar en los que dicen estar de mi lado, en los que me piden mi ayuda é incluso en aquellos quienes trataron de matarme-era así desde le momento que había llegado aquí-También está eso de la llamada de emergencia. Afrontemoslo. El sombrío me quiere muerta, el S.M parece hacerse pedazos así solo. Si ni Rarity ni yo volvemos al M.R

-¡No te preocupes, chica! Les devolverle a la vida, en cuanto yo este al mando.

Rainbow parecía muy decidida algo que me recordó a Twilight y su perseverancia por querer encontrar al Compositor.

-De acuerdo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo, eh...Gracias, Rojita.

-Ey, no es necesario. Como dijo el Sr. Diamond: "Confia en tu compañero"

-¡Je je! Es verdad.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la misión AUTÉNTICA de hoy?

-Bueno...primero hay que encontrar a la Peli-púrpura.

No era necesario ella ya estaba ahí, sumamente enojada.

-Ugh, ¿¡Qué pasa con ustedes!?

-Eh, esa no es...

-¿¡Es que no quieren ganar!? ¡Voy a destrozar este pin! Lo juro si se toman otro descanso...O sea, ¡Qué tiene de divertido esto de las atrapadas si nisiquiera lo intentan!

-¿Eh? ¿Atrapadas? Espera, entonces el Reaper Sport 4...

-¡Es atrapadas, soquete!-respondía irritada-Eres igual que mi compañera una completa descerebrada ¿Acaso no te enseñaron nada de nada? ¡Es lo más básico! Vaya talento que fuiste.

En ese momento vi mi oportunidad para acabar con todo esto de una vez, así que sólo me acerqué y la toque en el brazo.

-Te atrape-dije sin más-Ya está.

Ella aún confundida por lo ocurrido no vio que le había ganado en su propio juego a lo que Rainbow sólo lo reafirmó con una gran carcajada.

-¡Bwa ja ja! ¿Ves lo tonta que eres? Va y viene hacia nosotras ¡Bwa ja ja!

-Eso no se vale ¿Y me acabas de llamar tonta?

-¡Tú, es que lo eres! Nunca había visto a nadie tan penoso jugar.

-¡Callate, cállate, cállate!-se quejaba con furia-¡No tienes derecho a llamarme tonta!

-Completamos tu mision, Peli-púrpura. ¡Ahora suelta ese pin!

-¡Te...Tengo otra misión para ustedes! Traten de vencerme malditas perras

Y así como si nada entramos en batalla. Aria estaba realmente enojada y empeñada en querer matarnos.

Por la forma caótica en que quería eliminarnos, sus disparos venían de todas direcciones e incluso no se quedaba quieta.

-No les permitiré ganar, ¡Mueran!

Soltó una lluvia de rayos sin control por fortuna y desgracia de ella no se percató de que lo único que dejaba descubierto de si misma era su espalda. Lo cual logramos aprovechar para acabar con ella de una vez.

Ya débil está se quedó en el suelo maltrecha pero aun con las ganas de seguir peleando.

-¡Mírate, tú! ¡Un golpe más y estas perdida! Suelta el pin y te perdonamos.

-¡Ahorrate tu compasión y cállate!-decía levantándose aunque algo aturdida-¡Siguiente misión!

-¡Ey! Ya basta...-se escuchaba a alguien más. Quien más que Sonata.

-¡QUIERO MI ASCENSO! ¡No voy a perder mi recompensa!

-Ay, vaya chica...-decía Sonata viendo la actitud de su compañera como infantil más de lo que ella misma era-Afronta los hechos. Te han derrotado.

-¡Oh callate! ¡Tú puedes rendirte si quieres! ¡Pero yo quiero mi ascenso!

-Arriba, arriba, arriba ¿Y luego que?

-Bueno...y...yo...

-¿No lo sabes? Entonces no te preocupes. Esforzarse por nada es de locos

-¡Y que hay de ti! ¿Por qué rechazate tu ascenso?

-Lo sabías...-dijo ligeramente sorprendida

-Sí, lo sé. Todo. Te iban a nombrar oficial y te pegaste en sus caras. O sea, ¿¡A que vino eso!? ¿Te parecía gracioso? ¿¡O es que tanto te importa dejarme!? No quiero ser la que te retenga ¡No es justo!

-Ser oficial apesta ¿Por qué convertirse en uno de esos que están en su despacho sin hacer nada? Suena muy aburrido. Me gusta la calle, así de simple. Puede sentir el pulso. Las ideas de la gente, chocando, cambiando...Incluso fue nuestro primer hogar, junto con Adagio y por si no fuera poco. Si me hago oficial supondría pasar menos tiempo con mi amiga favorita.

-Eres...Eres...tan...*suspiro* nisiquiera puedo molestarme contigo-o eso parecía tan sólo lo guardaba muy dentro de si misma.

-Buena chica saborea esa sensación-dijo Sonata viendo como su compañera se iba del lugar-Y ahora siento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso cuando se enoja llega a ser muy desquiciante. Tomen, por las molestias-decía dándole a Rainbow un pin llave rojo.

-¿Un pin llave de Nv. 3? Puedes quedártelo ¡Dame a Fluttershy!

-No puedo yo no me he divertido aún.

-Deja de jodernos.

-Esto, ¿Soy la mala por querer divertirme? Lo siento pero es mi trabajo. Pero te doy mi palabra. Ganame en mi juego y este pin será tuyo. No habrá trucos.

-¿Lo prometes?-después de este día ya no le tenía ni un poco de fe en los Reapers aunque eso ya era más que evidente.

-Por mi vida...espera, eso no vale. De todas formas, no voy a poner ninguna trampa.

-Mierda, vale ¿Cuál es el juego?

-Te encantará, todo lo que tienen que hacer es...vencerme.


	22. S3, Día 4: Culpa

Cuarto día y para empezar podía sentir un silencio en particular apenas si podía oír mi alrededor se escuchaban como zumbidos leves y nada más abriendo mis ojos vi que me encontraba en lugar distinto al habitual.

-(...¿Dónde estoy?)-sólo veía que estaba en un túnel por lo que sólo un lugar podía ser-(El túnel de parque O'Neal...)-era el único lugar posible donde podía hayarme-(Extraño lugar donde empezar)-pensaba extrañada ya que por lo general siempre empezaba en el cruce-(¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Rainbow?)-me di cuenta de la falta de su presencia y mirando a mis alrededores en su búsqueda la encontré al otro extremo del túnel casi a la salida-(¿Qué está haciendo ahí?)

Antes de ir por ella quería revisar la salida que estaba a mi lado pero había un muro en medio. Supuse que al otro lado también lo había así que tuve que ir por Rainbow para que los abriera.

Me acerqué a ella para pedirle el pin llave pero no parecía prestarme atención así que tuve que insistir.

-Ey.

-¡WAAH! ¿Ya estás despierta?-se exalto al oír mi voz.

-Claro-reafirmaba lo obvio-Curioso lugar para empezar el día, ¿Eh?-al parecer no había escuchado lo que le dije puesto que estaba distraída con algo más-¿No crees?-insistí de nuevo

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro.

-(Hablando de cosas raras...¿Qué mosca le ha picado?)-pensaba al ver que estaba más distraída que de costumbre.

-¡ENTONCES BIEN!

-Guau, ¿A qué ha venido eso?-no entendía esa repentina reacción.

-¡Ya es hora de darle a esa Reaper lo que se merece y traer a Fluttershy de vuelta, tú!

-...Uhm...¿Bien?-respondí sintiéndome incomoda-Por la manera en la que nos habló tenemos que vencerla hoy.

-Si, así que estate preparada, Rojita. Esa Reaper podría darnos problemas.

-Oh, Vamos. Sólo es otra Reaper y una muy ingenua, además, ya he vencido a dos Game Master, ¿Recuerdas?

-Nah, chica, la habilidad de Sonata dejaría bastante cortos a los mismos jefes. Sólo es un peón porque le gusta ser así.

-Si, les oí hablar de ello.

-Creeme, no va a arruinarlo como lo hizo la Pelo-púrpura, tú.

Me parecía especialmente raro ver que ella procurará que tuviera cuidado con Sonata es que ¿acaso se preocupaba por mi bienestar?

-Espera, ¿Tú te estás preocupando por mi?-no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo-Eso no es muy típico en ti, ¿No?-no pude evitar el soltar una débil sonrisa al no creer que alguien como Rainbow se preocupe por otros.

-¡N-nah, chica! ¡Sólo digo que tenemos que permanecer vigilantes!-se defendía con esa excusa barata aún así no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas por lo avergonzada que se sentía-Vamos tras el Compositor, no Sonata.

-¿De verdad es tan fuerte el Compositor?

-Tiene que serlo, ¿No? ¿Qué otro podría mantener a cabrones como el sombrío en su lugar?-respondía sin pensarlo mucho-Lo único que digo es que no vamos a tener un calentamiento mejor que con Sonata. Por eso vamos a vencerle, rescatar a Fluttershy ¡Y luego marcharon hacia el río de Meredit!

-No va a ser tan fácil.

-Bueno, mejor que nada, tú. Vamos a buscar a esa Reaper. Empecemos por el cruce.

Rainbow se dirigía a la salida cuando está se cae al suelo empezando a toser de manera continúa hasta que de la nada cesa.

Ella se levanta como si nada pero en el suelo vi unas manchas de sangre a lo que no pude evitar el preocuparme.

-¡Dios, estas bien!

-Descuida Rojita estoy bien-decía a la vez que se secaba la poca sangre que aún le quedaba en la boca.

-Pero si acabas de toser...

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!-me gritaba para que dejará de hablar mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-(Si la G.M tiene razón, a Rainbow solamente le quedan dos días más a partir de hoy...)-pensaba preocupándose por ella y especialmente por mí si ella llega a desaparecer todo habría sido en vano. De todas formas no podía detener lo invevitable.

La seguí hasta la salida donde vi como por un despiste choca contra el muro.

-¡Uuf! ¡Auch, joder! Puto muro...¿Dónde he puesto el pin llave?-revisaba en sus bolsillos hasta que empezó a desesperarse al no encontrarlo-¿Queee? ¡No...no está! ¡El pin llave no está, chica!

-¿¡No!? ¿Entonces estamos aquí atrapados?

-...Tsk. Aqui, y valla que hay sitios...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-N-nada, ¿Vale?

-Esto complica las cosas. ¿Cómo abrimos los muros sin una llave? Piensa, piensa...

-Tú, cuando me desperte, esto estaba a mi lado-dijo Rainbow mostrandome una caja negra con un gran botón gris en la parte superior y un diseño de estrella al lado.

-...Bien, gracias por comentarlo-esa información pudo ser útil desde un principio y no supe porque no lo menciono antes-¿Qué es? ¿Una caja? ¿Qué hay dentro?

-No he podido abrirla, chica. Intente darle golpe al botón de arriba, pero...

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y si hubiera sido una trampa?

Eso sólo demostraba una vez más que Rainbow hace las cosas sin pensar.

-Me enseñas un botón, y lo quiero pulsar. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que diseñan esta clase de trampa pensando en gente como tú.

-¡Ca-callate! Al menos sabemos que el botón no funciona. Pulsado y saldrá una extraña voz.

-¿Ah, sí?

Presione el botón y de repente suena una voz.

—¡INCORRECTO! Patrón restablecido

-¿Y ahora qué significa eso?-no entendía el chiste de esa caja y con Rainbow no iba a decifralo. Tratándose de ella.

Aunque justo en ese momento suena el móvil de alguien.

-¿Mmm? Tenemos un mensaje, tú-decía Rainbow leyendolo de su móvil-"Nos vemos en Towa Records"

P.D:"la llave está dentro de la caja"-terminando de leerlo ella guarda su móvil para pensar en quién pudo haberlo mandado-Este mensaje...

-Es de Sonata. ¿Entonces el pin llave está en la caja?

-Esa, Reaper ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a abrirla?

-Si la caja dice "incorrecto", también debe haber un "correcto"-deduje de todo eso-(Necesitamos una pista...)-pensaba mirando a mis lados en busca de alguna señal y todo lo que vi fue un trozo de papel-¡Ey! ¿Qué es ese trozo de papel?

-Eso, estaban esparcidas por todas partes.

-Echemos un vistazo.

-Por supuesto, tu me dices cuando lo pulso, ¿Vale?

Recoji la primera que vi y en esa mostraba un símbolo de estrella junto con marcas que parecían ruidos haciendo dos filas de dos aunque dos en diagonal eran negras y la otra diagonal estaban naranjas.

-¿Qué pasa con este trozo de papel?-me preguntaba Rainbow sin entenderlo-¿Se supone que esas marcas son Ruidos? además que este símbolo de estrella me es familiar.

-Será porque está en esa caja tuya-respondía sin evitar restregarle lo obvio en son de burla.

-¡Guau! ¡Es verdad!

-Debe haber alguna conexión.

Después de haberlo pensado sólo se me ocurrió que era alguna clase de patron ya que al escanear el área se podía ver el mismo patrón de ruidos naranjas por lo que si en el papel mostraba una diagonal negra y otra naranja.

Pensé que so teníamos que eliminar a los que estaban en negro.

Luego de haberlo hecho le pedí a Rainbow que lo presionará.

-¡No me digas ya es hora de pulsar! No chica-decía con cierta emoción-Bien...¡Aquí va!

—¡CORRECTO! Caja desbloqueado

-¡Yujuuuu! ¡Lo logramos, Rojita!

-(...¿"Logramos"?)-pensaba creyendo que era alguna clase de chiste. Después de todo fui yo quien decifro el mecanismo de la caja.

-Vale, la caja está desbloqueado. ¡La sacaré de aquí!-abriendo la caja saca un pin llave negro-¡Perfecto! ¡Un pin llave!

-¡Anda! ¡Vamos rápido hacía Towa Records!

-Lo siento...Aún No, chica-me detenía Rainbow-Este es un pin llave de Nv. 1. No abrirá el camino hacia el estudio de grabación. Pero si podemos entrar en la zona del parque O'Neal.

-ENTONCES, no hay razón para estar aquí. Veamos que podemos encontrar por ahí.

-Pues vamos

Salimos parque donde Rainbow volvió a armar otro de sus escandolos

-¿¡Donde estas, Reaper!? ¡SAL YA!

-¡E-ey, calma! Ella dijo que estaría en Towa Récords.

-Da igual, tú. Puede escucharme. ¡Gritare fuerte! Grr..¡Vamos No puedo quedarme aquí sentada!

-¡Ya lo sé! Calmate. (¿Por qué hoy está tan alterada? ¿Le ha pasado algo?)

-¡Tú! ¡Rojita! Veo algo por ahí.

Fuimos a donde ella había apuntado y para sorpresa y desgracia nuestra era..

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-¿Otra caja?-decía Rainbow decepcionada.

-No me digas-atacaba con mi sarcasmo a mi compañera

-Ni modo recuerdame para cuando quieras que pulse el botón.

Esta caja era parecida a la anterior sólo que está tenía un símbolo de Luna en vez del de estrella.

No había nada más ahí así que regresamos al túnel a revisar el resto de hojas de papel y justo hayamos la que tenía el símbolo de Luna junto a otro que tenía un símbolo de sol.

El de la luna pedía eliminar a todos los ruidos grandes de Nv. 4 y esos eran los más difíciles ya que se trataban de ruidos rinocerontes y ellos tenían un lomo recubierto con una coraza muy resistente.

Luego de haber acabado con todos era hora de abrir la caja.

-Oh grandioso, eres una genio-me halagaba Rainbow aunque yo no lo haya visto así.

-(Fluttershy debe de haber tenido trabajo para rato...) Bien habré la caja.

-¡Lo tengo!-Rainbow abría la caja sólo para después exaltarse por lo que contenía-¡Bwaaah! ¡Hay una caja dentro de la caja! Chica esto ya empieza a rayarme-sólo se quejaba mientras me veía-Bien te toca, Rojita. Haz tu magia

Bueno ahora está caja tenía el símbolo del sol. Por lo que revise el último trozo de papel que me quedaba este me mostraba una fila de tres ruidos y otra de cuatro con los ruidos de enmedio de negro así que sólo tenía que eliminar a los del centro y dejar a los de los extremos.

Una vez acabado con eso la caja ya podía ser abierta.

-¡Ooh! ¿Lo has resultado?-decía sorprendida por mi rapidez-¿Segura que Lo tienes, chica?-dudaba de que si está vez se abriría

-(Ayuda, si tanto te preocupa)-pensaba ante eso con mi sarcasmo a la mano.

—¡CORRECTO! Caja desbloqueada

-Guau, Rojita. ¡Eso ha sido espectacular!

-(Ahora siento pena por Fluttershy si que debió tener mucho, mucho trabajo para rato)-no podía evitar el pensar que la pobre tuvo que hacer la parte difícil de todas las misiones-Vale, caja desbloqueado. Vamos a abrirla.

-¡De acuerdo, tú!-abría la caja y para bien a suerte era el pin llave que necesitábamos-¡Yujuuu! ¡Otro pin llave! ¡Ya podemos ir a Towa Records!

-De acuerdo. Demonos prisa.

Corrimos hasta el otro extremo del túnel para poder llegar a Towa Records teniendo ya la llave para abrir el muro que nos lo impedía desde un principio.

-De acuerdo. Abrelo-Le pedia a Rainbow pero no me respondió-Ey, tienes el pin llav...¿Eh? ¿Dónde...?-mire a mis lados para ver que estaba ahí parada mirando algo que yo no podía-(¿Qué está haciendo?)

Llegué adonde estaba solo para ver que lo que miraba era un ramo de flores al lado de la baranda de la carretera.

-Ey, Rainbow. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aqui fue donde...

-Flores...¿Aquí hubo un accidente? (¡Un accidente!)-pensaba con una mirada de tristeza por la persona que pasó por eso. Pero en eso levante la mirada para ver que Rainbow estaba...¡Llorando!-¡Ey! ¿Estás llorando? De verdad...¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Rainbow?-quedé estupefacta al ver que soltaba lágrimas de tristeza. No es algo que esperaba ver tratándose de Rainbow.

-Aquí fue donde...donde Fluttershy y yo morimos.

-¿Aquí?

-Ese día Fluttershy y yo habíamos quedamos para estar en mi casa pero esa mañana mis viejos y yo discutimos. Y como de costumbre, me marché de casa amargada, justo en ese momento llega ella y como siempre me siguió para consolarme. Pero, algo fue diferente yo no quería escuchar lo que decía le grite para que se alejera-decía con dolor-ella se apartó de mi fue a cruzar la calle sin mirar, voltee para verla y vi el auto ir a toda prisa hacia ella, yo...Salte delante suya, pero...No soy tan fuerte como para parar un coche y mucho menos lo fui para salvarla-Luego de eso giro su cabeza para verme a los ojos-Ese fue nuestro billete hacía el S.M

-Lo...Lo siento mucho, chica.

-Yo la mate-dijo amargamente-Le arrebate su futuro...Fluttershy no era una perdedora como yo. Ella tenía sueños. Cosas por las que vivir-estaba a punto de desmoronarse y romper en llanto-Si yo...si yo no me hubiese escapado de casa...si no hubiera peleado con mis padres...si no le hubiera gritado...si la hubiera empujado un segundo antes...-Ahora se quedaba en silencio con su dolor y culpa.

-Ey, descuida. Sabes que no te lo echa en cara-trataba de consolarla sin mucho éxito.

-Nunca lo sabré.

-...¿Eh? ¡Pero si ustedes eran inseparables!

-Si, nunca me echo la culpa-se secaba las lágrimas con sus mano

-¿Lo ves?

-¡ESCUCHA! Ella nunca me culpo, porque...ella no me recordaba.

-O sea que, ¿Había perdido la memoria?

-No estoy segura. Cuando nos despertamos en el S.M ¿Qué crees que me dijo?-decía con el afán de burlarse de si misma-"Soy Fluttershy, encantada de conocerte"-se reía de lo tonto que eso sonada-Fluttershy no sabía quién era yo.

-Así que tomaron sus recuerdos...Como hicieron conmigo.

-Seguramente-dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración y con la mirada baja tratando de contener su propio dolor-Pero ella no ganó el Juego. Así que incluso si me convierto en Compositor y le devuelvo la vida...sus recuerdos sobre mí habrán desaparecido.

-Eso es terrible...

-¡No importa! ¡Aún así la traeré de vuelta! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella!

-Descuida yo te apoyo-ponía una mano en su hombro como una reafirmación a lo que le dije.

-Gracias-decia mostrando un leve pero amena sonrisa-Perdón si te hice perder el tiempo. ¡Te...tenemos que llegar a Towa Records!

Rainbow se acercó al muro para desaparecerlo y con eso sólo nos faltaba enfrentarnos a Sonata y recuperar a Fluttershy.

Ya ahí buscamos por todas partes pero al no poder encontrarla a Rainbow sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿¡Dónde estas!? ¡Sal de ahí!-gritaba Rainbow a todo pulmón.

-¿Seguro que está aquí?

-Tsk...Seguramente, este escondiendose-Rainbow veía esa actitud como la de un cobarde-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si escaneamos?

-No puedes escanear a los Reapers-una vez más le aclaraba lo evidente

-¡Ya sé, pero podemos encontrar alguna pista!

No estaba segura si eso en verdad ayudaría en algo. Pero no lograría convencer a Rainbow de lo contrario por lo que tuve que ceder a su petición.

Sacando mi pin de jugador escaneo el área pero me lleve la sorpresa de que no podía escuchar los pensamientos la gente presente todo era un silencio total en el lugar.

-Que raro...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No puedo escanear!

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, chica! Intenta de nuevo-me pedía con cierta desesperación

-¡Es en serio! No funciona-Le volvía a decir sorprendida no oía nada.

-¡No jodas! ¿¡Por qué no!?

-Buena preguntaba.

-Y eso ¿Qué significa?...¿Qué todos son Reapers?

-Vamos, por favor. ¿Ves alas? Y si fueran Reapers nos abrían visto.

-Vale...¿ENTONCES qué, tú?

-¡Eh, mira!-Le señalaba a Rainbow que las personas que rondaban por ahí llevaban algo bastante peculiar-Pins Calavera roja.

-Sí, todo el mundo los lleva...

-¡Espera! ¿Y si es por esos pins? ¡Quizá bloquean mi escaneo, igual que los pins de Jugador!

-Puede ser, tú. Fluttershy decía que no se pueden escanear a los Jugadores.

-O en su defecto, gente que lleve pins de Jugador. Es como si los pins bloquearan la señal.

-¿Así que toda esa gente son Jugadores?-era lo que ella entendía de todo eso-Es decir, si llevan pins, tu...

-No lo creo. Nosotras somos las únicas Jugadoras. Estoy segura. Esta gente está viva...en el M.R. quizas los pins de calavera roja son como los pins de Jugador en el M.R.

-No, no pueden jugar al Juego si están vivos. ¡Piensa, Rojita!

-No todos somos grandes pensadores como tú-decía con sarcasmo a Rainbow aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

-Así qué, tú, los pins de calavera roja...los diseño CAT, ¿No?

-Guau, ¿Conones a CAT?

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta? ¡Todos en Meredit conocen a CAT! Además, los dos pins se parecen bastante, ¿Eh?

-Si que se parecen-veía ambos pins con detenimiento sólo variaba el color más no el diseño.

-No puede ser una coincidencia. Debe haberlos hecho la misma persona.

-ENTONCES, eso significa...qué el también tiene que ser...errrmmmm...bah-tanto le costaba pensar que se rindió casi al instante.

-Vaaale. ¿Qué tal si vamos por Fluttershy?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Esa Reaper nos está esperando!

Ante eso un pensamiento vino a mi mente uno que no quería que fuera verdad

-(...Nah, esto es absurdo. No puede ser él...)

Me negué rotundamente ante esa posibilidad.

De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien más voltee para ver que se trataba de Sonata.

-Eh, ¿Están preparadas?-decía con una sonrisa jactandose de su anticipada victoria.

-¡Tú callate! ¿Estás preparada?

-Continúas siendo un saco de nervios por lo que veo. Esta bien. Dame un poco de trabajo, ¿Quieres?

-Bien Rojita no te confíes mucho. Esta Reaper puede estar llena de sorpresas

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí, de nuevo?

-¡Hey, sólo digo que...eh...tengas cuidado!

-Problemas entre ustedes, oh que adorable. Pero no es tiempo para discutir. Me deben una pelea.

Entramos en batalla y justo como me habló Rainbow mostraba que bajo esa actitud despreocupada e ingenua se hallaba una dura oponente.

Se escudaba así misma con unos obres de energía para evitar que me acercará a ella. Por lo que debía atacarle a distancia.

No obstante me era raro que ella no se me acercará tan sólo se limitaba a moverse libre en el área sin la necesidad de buscarme y atacarme.

Pero eso sí, si yo me acercaba a ella está me lanzaba una fila de rayos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba o peor uno pequeño pero de gran potencia ya que estallaba al contacto con el suelo.

-Ooh, vamos no es divertido si sólo yo me divierto-se burlaba Sonata de nosotras al ver que no la habíamos tocado.

Sabía que no podía acercarme sin hacerme daño así que tome la difícil decisión de ir hacia ella y atacarla directamente con algo de suerte mi nuevo juego de pins ahora tenia una clase de halo de agua que me servía de escudo por un corto tiempo y otro que me permitía crear rocas.

Me aleje un poco para coger carrera y saltar así ella active el escudo y con eso logré traspasar a duras penas el suyo. Teniendo mi oportunidad le lanzó una roca del tamaño de un auto para que cayera al suelo y para rematar un carambano de hielo y unos obres explosivos.

-Ooh, muy bien-nos felicitaba Sonata al ver que la "vencimos"

-¡Ha! ¡Chupate esa! ¡Será mejor que hayas tenido suficiente!-se jactaba Rainbow de nuestra victoria aunque no sentí su ayuda en ello.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Se reconocer una derrota. Tu ganas aquí tienes te devuelvo tu p...

-¿Qué estás HACIENDO?-escuchamos la intrigada voz de Aria al ver que quería entregarle a Fluttershy-¡Argh, Sonata! Sopenca ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes llamar a eso un día? ¡Y ahora ponte firme antes de que me enfade!

-¡Aria! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido para ver sí estabas vagueando. Y mira por donde. ¡De verdad! No puedo quitarte el ojo de encima.

-Oh, te preocupes por mi, que lindo.

-No exageres. Además quien me dijo que pusiera el corazón en mi trabajo. Ahora vas a tener que ayudarme-decía con una mirada de malicia y por como lo dijo entendimos a que se refería.

-Esto es perfecto. ¡Dos Reapers por el precio de uno!-decía Rainbow ansiosa por pelear.

-Vamos Sonata. Acabemos con estas dos molestias de una vez por todas y te prometo que compraré esa pizza después

Una vez más en batalla yo iba con Sonata mientras que Rainbow estaba con Aria.

Supongo que ahora veríamos un verdadero trabajo en equipo por parte de ellas dos.

-Esta vez no me relajare, vamos enseñarme que tienes.

Sonata empezó lanzando dos rayos explosivos yo logré evadirlos para después contraatacar con una llamarada como distracción y una lluvia de rayos a través del muro de fuego que hice hiriendola.

Mientras Rainbow veía como Aria sacaba su revólver del cual no salían balas sino rayos ella subiéndose a su skateboard los esquiva. Seguidamente se lanza hacia ella para estampar su skateboard contra ella luego darle unos cuantos golpes.

-Llamas a eso pelear-se burlaba Rainbow de Aria quien la miraba con rabia.

Aría guarda su arma para luego lanzarle una lluvia de rayos del cual no pudo escapar luego la agarra para lanzarla al cielo y luego rematarla con su arma.

-¡Haber si eso es de tu talla!-se mofaba de Rainbow luego de haberla corregido.

De nuevo estaba yo con Sonata quién ahora sólo se movía en todas direcciones con el fin de confundirme. Tomando ventaja de eso me da repetidos golpes terminando por lanzarme hasta el otro extremo del lugar

-¿R-rainbow, me escuchas?

-S-son fuertes juntas, lo has notado.

-Si...(No podemos hacerles frente no así estamos en desventaja si tan sólo fuéramos así)

Ellas tenían la ventaja de ser coordinadas mientras que nosotras apenas si les hacíamos daño. Si poder se incrementa a cada segundo.

-No te rindas, Rojita juntas podemos con esto, podemos con todo.

A pesar de que estemos perdiendo Rainbow nunca se rendía era algo que me gustaba de ella. Ese ideal de alcanzar la meta sin importar los obstáculos presentes me hacía recordar a Rarity y su ideal de querer ganar el juego y recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado injustamente.

Sentí como algo brillaba en mi bolsillo viendo que era el pin blanco que el Sr. Diamond me había regalado.

La última vez que hizo eso fue con Rarity cuando enfrentabamos al Game Master. Fue la primera vez que en verdad nos vimos como uno solo.

Ahora el pin blanco paso a ser uno azul con un simbolo de sol y uno de un rayo arcoiris.

-¡Sigues de pie!-me decía Sonat ligeramente impresionada.

-Esto aún no acaba-Le decía mostrándole en el pin el cual desató su poder acabando con las dos.

Abría los ojos y vi que estaba en el suelo algo aturdida por eso mientras que Rainbow al igual que yo se levantaba y me ayudaba.

-¡Bravo! Ya me caen bien-decía Sonata orgullosa de nosotras-Un aplauso para las ganadoras. Tal y como prometí, tomalo-decía la Reaper entregandole a Fluttershy.

Al parecer no habíamos acabado con ellas tan sólo las aturdimos y quizás algo más aún así se les veía con rasguños pero nada grave.

-Yuju eso es. Aguanta Fluttershy. Voy a devolverte a...-el momento de felicidad de Rainbow fue aplastado por un pequeño detalle-¡Ey! ¡Este pin no es Fluttershy!-decía viendo como esa baratijas se rompía con facilidad -¡Este pin es falso!

-¡Malditas embusteras!-decía con enfado debido a que todo esto fue en vano.

-¡Diablos! SABIA que no podía confiar en ella. ¡Una vez más engañada!-decía Sonata con rabia.

-¿Sonata de que estas hablando?-Le preguntaba Aria quien aún no entendía la situación.

-La dama de hierro nos dio uno falso a propósito.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces donde está el pin de verdad?-Aria estaba bastante sorprendida al ver que todo fue un engaño.

-¿Dónde crees?

-¿¡Nos ha mentido!? Entonces mi ascenso...todo era...

-Arcoiris, no sé que decir, lo siento-Dijo Sonata sin más.

-Esta bien. Apuesto a que ni han visto el pin auténtico.

-Esa no es excusa. No deberíamos habernos dejado engañar. Tomen no será mucho ni arreglará lo de hoy...pero tomenlo-decía Sonata entregandole un pin llave plateado.

-¿Un pin llave de Nv. 4? ¿De qué me sirve esto?

-Pra lo que tu quieras. En este momento...el S.M necesita que tengan esto.

-(¿El S.M nos ncesita? ¿Por qué?)-pensaba con intriga ante lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo, chica. Ya sé que hacer.

-(¿Lo...lo sabes?)-no estaba segura dude que si había escuchado bien. ¿¡Rainbow sabía que hacer!?

-¡Vamos, Rojita!-antes de que nos fuéramos Rainbow decidió decirles una última cosa ante la presente situación-Ah, tú, antes de que lo olvide. Tengan cuidado.

-¿Y por qué necesitariamos hacer eso?

-Pues el último Reaper que nos dio un pin llave fue borrado.

-Creemos que la G.M fue la culpable-añadía.

-Así que tengan cuidado.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Sabemos cuidar de nosotras. ¿Verdad, Aria?

-Hmph. Metanse en sus propios asuntos. Váyanse al cruce...antes de que me cabree. Y, esto...lamento lo de ayer.

-No pasa nada, ¿verdad Rojita?-se reía de la situación-¡Vamos, entonces!

-De acuerdo. Tenemos una Game Master que encontrar

Nos retiramos para retomar nuestra búsqueda de la Game Master.

Habíamos perdido dos días en vano, y a Rainbow se le acababa en tiempo. Yo no quería que ella desapareciera pero no había forma de evitarlo.

Sólo emcontrando a la G.M podría detener todo eso y ni Rainbow ni yo descansaremos hasta hacerlo.

-...Afrontalo. ella sólo nos ha estado utilizando para ganar tiempo. Di adiós a ese ascenso tuyo.

-Nunca-Aria se negaba rotundamente ante esa oportunidad-No me rendire. No ahora. ¿No ves lo revuelto que está todo esto? ¡Tratan a los Reapers como si fuéramos peones! Quiero decir, Este trabajo es tan...¡Argh!

-Es mucho mejor a como era antes. Sólo te digo eso-Sonata veía como Aria se ahogaba en su agobio mientras ella veía la ciudad con nostalgia.

-Sonata...me gusta esta ciudad tanto como a ti. Así que ya lo he decidido. No puedo dejar Meredit así. Tengo que cambiarla. Todos los Reapers se merecen disfrutar de su trabajo. ¡Para verse recompensados!

-Vaya, oh vaya. Sin duda suena épico. Bien permíteme saber cómo lo harías.

-Ja, ja. Es secreto. Pero tu serás mi pequeña ayudante.

-¡Bah! ¿Desde cuando?

-Juntas podremos ascender...¡Realmente cambiarán las cosas!-Aria se sentía ansiosa por querer empezar el ver que ella deseaba que todos trabajaran por algo más que su mera existencia.

-Una Meredit feliz para todos los Reapers. La verdad es que tiene buena pinta...

-De todas formas...estoy agotada por hoy-decía sentándose en el suelo a la vez que sacaba un pin de su bolsillo-De hecho no valen de mucho estos S-pins que nos dieron.

-¿Te refieres a estas cositas? Son sólo juguetes. No valen para nada.

-Supongo que tienes razón...son inútiles-lo volvía a guardar con cierta decepción.

-Diagmos que es eso. Ahora ¿Qué hay de esa pizza? Estoy lista para...

-Esas dos. Son fugitivos. ¿Por qué les diste tu pin llave? Si llega a enterarse nos rebajará algo más que nuestro rango-una vez más regresaba al mismo tema dejando a Sonata con las ganas de su pizza.

-Aría ¿no lo ves?

-¿Ver qué?

-Meredit se descompone.

-¿Qué se descompone? No seas tonta.

-La ciudad se está...homogenizando. Se está volviendo simple.

-Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas...la cacofonia de pensamientos de siempre ha cesado...

-Exacto. Porque se están concentrando en un solo punto.

-¿Crees que es un mal presagio?

-No lo sé. Únicamente espero que no sea el principio del fin.

Y con eso Sonata esperaba a que Aria diera por terminado el tema para ir por su pizza pero justo en el momento en que Aria se levanta esta se detiene de golpe para después ponerse de rodillas producto del dolor de cabeza que sentia.

-Ungh...ahhh...ahhhh...

-¿Aría?-Sonata veía que a su amiga le pasaba algo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaargh!!!

-¡Ey, Aría, que te pasa!-Sonata iba ver que le ocurría cuando ella también se detiene de la nada. Para después caer al suelo-¡Nnngh! Mi...mi cabeza...

Entre tanto en los callejones de Brockman una mujer estaba en enfrente de un clase de grafiti dibujado en el suelo del cual empezaba a brillar de hecho el mismo grafiti empezaba a desprender humo se tornaba purpura y sus símbolos brillaban.

Se veía como una silueta empezaba a salir de aquel grafiti hasta pasó a mostrarse como una persona.

-Mmm, ha llevado su tiempo. Más de lo que esperaba...¡Hmph! Cuesta zetta tiempo acostumbrarse a este cuerpo. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo-se reía al ver que su plan había sido un exito-Gracias Moon sabia que no me defraudarias. Ahora...¡Vamos a triturar algunos números!


	23. S3, Día 5: Punto de Fuga

Rainbow y yo salimos en busca de la Game Master luego de que Sonata nos había dado ese pin llave pero mientras estabamos en medio de nuestra búsqueda nos percatamos que de un segundo para el otro algo había cambiado.

-¿Esto es...el cruce?-dije viendo que nos encontrábamos en el mismo punto de inició-Ha pasado otro día..

-¡Bwaaah! ¡Mierda, mierda!-Rainbow solo se exalto ante eso de hecho entró en pánico.

-¡Ya entendí! Callate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calle? ¡Estamos en el día 5! ¿¡Donde diablos se esconde la cara de hierro, chica!?

-¿¡Dios, Rainbow estas muy pálida!?-me preocupe al ver que Rainbow se veía bastante pálida.

-¡Lo ves ya está empezando!-Rainbow ahora se estaba hiperventilando.

-Tranquilizate. Aún nos quedan tres días.

-¡ÚNICAMENTE tienes tres días!-me grito de lo aterrada que estaba-A mi me queda menos que a ti, ¿Recuerdas? ¡No lo vamos a lograr! Aún tengo que recuperar a Fluttershy, luego tenemos que derrotar al Compositor...¡Y encima ese MURO nos impide el paso hacia el Río Meredit! ¡Y puede que haya más cuando lo atravesamos!

Tenía razón con tantos contratiempos nos era imposible avanzar en la búsqueda .

-Bueno, vayamos por partes. Primero: calmate.

-¡Vale! ¡Esta bien!

-Ese pin llave de Nv. 4 que conseguimos ayer...¿Qué abre?-Le decía a Rainbow mientras me mostraba el pin llave plateado.

-¿La llave de Sonata?...uhm...Brockman.

-De acuerdo. Buscaremos por allí hoy.

-Bueno. La bruja de hierro nos ha hecho perder 2 días. No voy a perder ninguno más. Mueve esas piernas. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, chica!

Sin más salimos corriendo con dirección hacia el barrio Brockman en el camino me di cuenta de que por alguna razón la ciudad se sentía algo más...silenciosa. Lo que era extraño.

De cualquier forma decidí ignorarlo al no verlo como algo relevante.

Llegábamos a la entrada del AMX cuando de repente un Reaper se nos cruza.

-¿Qué coj...?

- **Para corregir los innumerables errores de nuestros días, nosotros brillantes con la luz de la verdadera redención, así este lugar se convertirá en un verdadero paraíso. Que mundo tan maravilloso sería...**

De pronto el Reaper se nos viene encima decidido a borrarnos, de hecho era más fuerte a diferencia de los otros que habíamos lidiado.

Sin embargo al final pudimos con él

-¿Has oído eso, tú? ¿Qué es todo eso que estaba murmurando?-decía Rainbow extrañada ante la rara actitud del Reaper.

No lo sabía así que decidí quedarme callada sólo pensé que era un Reaper raro. Perro aún así no saque de mi mente ese pensamiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Continuamos hasta llegar a Hadaway street donde ya parecía que Rainbow comenzaba a hartarse de esto.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se ha metido?-decía Rainbow abrumada

-¡Tomalo con calma! Así únicamente lograrás cansarte.

-¡No me importa, tú! ¡Gritar es lo único que consigue calmarme!

-Tú haces todo sin pensarlo, ¿No?

-Siendo sincera. Únicamente desde que llegué aquí al S.M

-¿Sí?-lo decía en forma sarcástica pensando que era alguna clase de broma.

-Cuando estaba viva, hacía las cosas a mi manera.

-¿TÚ?-Ahora si tenía en claro que me estaba gastando una mala broma.

-Sí. No había nada que me llamará la atención. Por eso mis viejos siempre me estaban gritando. "¡Tienes que entrar a una buena Universidad!" "¡Tiene que pensar en tu futuro!"-me decía a modo de burlarse de ellos-Lo único que les importaba eran los resultados, chica. Como si en realidad les importara una mierda, ¿Sabes?

-Si...creo que te entiendo.

-Esperaban de mi cosas que no podía hacer. Entonces me hacían sentir una basura cuando no se las daba.

Pero nada de eso me importaba, ni siquiera a Fluttershy ella siempre me decía, "Sigue adelante. Porque algún día ese sueño te encontrará".

-(Eso era justo lo que Fluttershy le había dicho a Rarity...)

-Siempre tenía algo con que alegrar mi día a día. Pero de todas formas al final deje de intentarlo. Si me rendía, mis padres, también lo harían. Y lo más gracioso de todo eso es que lo hicieron-desviaba su vista de mi persona como si le incomodara el verme-Sin embargo, Fluttershy no era como mis padres. Yo podría robar un banco y aún así, allí estaría conmigo. Ella siempre tenía las palabras apropiadas-Ahora si voz se sentía más decaída y sus ánimos por los suelos-...Pero me sentía mal...al ser alguien mala para ella, no le convenía estar conmigo. Así que comencé a pasar de ella...hasta antes de aquel día cuando decidió decirme "algo" nunca sabré que era lo que me quería decir ese día.

Bueno era oficial Rainbow ya había tocado fondo y sólo se comportaba como una pusilánime quisquillosa. Debia hacer algo para animarla.

-Pero tú TIENES un sueño. Fluttershy dijo que tú querías llegar a ser la mejor skater del mundo.

-Despierta, Rojita. Eso era inventado.

-¿Por qué lo inventaste?

-Fluttershy siempre andaba decaída. Decía que no tenia sueños. "¿Por qué volver a la vida si no tengo nada por lo que vivir?" Decía ¡Pero eso era una mentira! Ella si tenía sueños por los que vivir. Era la única que tenía millones de razones para vivir-oír eso hizo que sintiera un vacío dentro de mi ser mientras recordaba el pasado. También pase por una situación similar...-Me di cuenta de una cosa entonces. La Fluttershy que conocí se había ido. Así que me dije a mi misma. "Tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Igual como lo hacía ella por mí" decirle que sus sueños estaban en camino, igual que ella hacia conmigo...Todo para que creyese que no vale la pena morir. Soy una idiota, chica. He esperado demasiado para darme cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para mí. ¡No soy más que una IDIOTA!-gritaba a todo pulmón.

Después de haber oído eso me di cuenta de algo. Rainbow y yo no éramos tan diferentes después de todo. La chica bruta e ingenua que creí que era. Resultó ser no tan diferente de lo que yo era, una completa cretina y amargada que descubrió los placeres de la vida.

-Rainbow...Definitivamente eres una idiota. Una grandísima idiota.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-dijo enfadada.

-¿Por qué dejas que tus padres te presionen de esa manera? Esa no es la Rainbow que yo conozco. No te distancias de la gente. Hazlo por ti mismo-Le decía mirándola a los ojos-Se como te sientes yo también tengo problemas con mi propia madre, siempre comparándome con mi hermana, haciendome sentir como basura, pero eso no me importaba. Nada me importaba era una pobre alma que vagaba por las calles pero, yo nunca tuve a alguien que estuviera ahí para decirme lo contrario, debes sentirte afortunada de eso Rainbow. Tú sólo llega hasta donde tú puedas llegar, los "resultados" vendrán después, ¿Vale?-Le daba una sonrisa amena mientras tenia mi momento sentimental con ella. Se sentía tan raro y tan tonto.

-Rojita...

-Siento lo de Fluttershy. Lo hecho. Hecho está. Concentrate en el presente. Ella no querría que malgastaras tus energías lamentandote ¿Por qué crees que ella se pegaba a ti? Porque ella sabía que podrías hacer cualquier cosa que se te pasará por la cabeza-no podía evitar el soltar risas por lo que decia-De todas modos...Soy afortunada. ¿Cuántas idiotas tienen el coraje para dejar tirados a los Reapers para ayudar a los débiles?

-Sunset...

-Eres una idiota así que empieza a actuar como tal. No vayas a ponerte de filósofa conmigo...tú.

Rainbow sólo se me quedo viendo antes de matarse a carcajadas.

-Pfft...ja...jaja...jajajaja ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Tú lo has dicho, chica! ¡No soy una sentimental de esas! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor, tú! ¡Tan sólo espera! ¡Te prometo que mandaré a todo mundo a casa! A Fluttershy y a Rarity...incluso a esa chica Twilight...y por supuesto a ti.

-De acuerdo, entonces.

-¡Yujuuu! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Es hora de ganar este Juego y de cambiar el mundo!

Con Rainbow devuelta podíamos continuar pero una vez más un Reaper se cruza en nuestro camino.

-Ey...Echa un vistazo. ¡Un Reaper!-decía Rainbow viéndolo en la entrada a Megui Q-Heads.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no nos ataca?-decía al ver que sólo se quedaba ahí parado.

-Quizás no nos haya visto

-Mmm...Puede ser una trampa.

-Estate atenta.

Nos acercamos con cautela pero el seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¡Tú!-decía Rainbow tratando de llamar su atención-¡Tú, quítate de enmedio!-volvía a insistir ya que seguía ignorandola-¿Quieres pelea, cabronazo?-El Reaper seguía sin responder-¡Qué le pasa, chica! ¿Está sordo?

-Definitivamente algo no va bien.

-Arghh... **para corregir los innumerables errores de nuestros días, nosotros brillaremos con la luz de la verdadera redención...**

-¿Eh?-de nuevo volvía a escuchar la misma oración que el otro Reaper de antes.

-Este Reaper está deschavetado-concluía Rainbow a todo eso.

- **Así este lugar se convertirá en un verdadero paraíso. Que mundo tan maravilloso sería...**

-¡Cuidado! ¡Viene hacia nosotras!

Era lo mismo que con el otro Reaper era igual de fuerte pero pudimos con él.

-¿Tú, que le pasaba?

-Ni idea. Pero estoy bastante segura de que había perdido el control.

-Chica, Sunset, ¿Te has fijado en una cosa? La ciudad como que esta muy tranquila, ¿No?

-Sí...demasiado tranquila.

-Vamos a intentar escanearlos. Veamos si podemos hacer algo en claro.

Saque mi pin de Jugador y escanee el área, vaya la sorpresa que me llevé, de hecho hasta me dio algo de miedo.

-¿Pero qué...?-decía Rainbow estupefacta.

-Todos están...¡Todos están pensando lo mismo!-dije al ver que lo único que podía escuchar era lo mismo que dijo ese Reaper.

- **Para corregir los innumerables errores de nuestros días, nosotros brillaremos con la luz de la verdadera redención. Así este lugar se convertirá en un paraíso. Que mundo tan maravilloso sería...**

-¡Incluso, él!-decía al ver al señor de negocios repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

-No jodas, chica. Es decir, ¿No es una locura?

-(¿Qué le esta pasando a Meredit?)-pensaba preocupada.

-¡Sunset, mira!-me apuntaba Rainbow a la gente que estática veía algo en común en todos ellos-¡Todos llevan los pins! ¿Eh? Esperate, aquí...¡Bwaaah! ¡Pues claro! Chica, ¡Creo que finalmente lo he cogido!

-¿Qué has cogido?

-¡El Compositor! ¡Ya se quien es! ¡Es CAT, chica!

-No, no lo es.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué quieres con qué "no"!? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es CAT, lo mires como lo mires. Los Pins de Jugador...Los pins de calavera Roja...Todos tienen el mismo diseño, tú. ¡Son de la misma persona!

-Pero si CAT es el Sr. Diamond. ¡CAT te salvo la vida!

-Sr. Diamond..¿Te refieres a ese Rey del café? ¡No jodas! ¿¡El es CAT!? Entonces eso le convierte...

-¡Para! El Sr. Diamond no puede ser el Compositor, ¿¡Vale!?

-V-vale, chica. Lo siento...-se disculpa a de manera forzada-Entonces, err...estoy hecho un lío, tu. ¿Estás segura de que el Cafetero es CAT? Es decir, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Twilight me lo dijo. Y yo le creo.

-¿La cerebrito con la que ibas? ¿Estás segura de que puedes creerle?

-Ella era mi compañera. Yo confío en mis compañeros.

-Entonces odio decirtelo, chica, pero...Chris es el...

-Twilight estaba buscando al Compositor. Por la misma razon que tú. Y el Sr. Diamond le estuvo ayudando.

-Así qué, ¿Como...iba a estar ayudando a la chica que intentaba derrocarle? No sé, tú. Apuesto a que el Sr. Diamond únicamente jugaba que la niña.

-¡Pero el me dijo! "¡Expande tus horizontes!" "¡Aprovecha el momento!" Es justo lo contrario de lo que está ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor. Esta Meredit no es la Meredit que yo conozco. ¡El nunca haría eso!

-Mmm...suena convincente-decía sin mucho ánimo-¡Arrrgh! Me la suda está mierda Psicoanalitica. Todo lo que sé es que Meredit esta patas arriba y el Compositor es el único culpable de todo esto ¡Dondde quiera que esté voy a derrocarle!

Cierto o no, alguien estaba detrás de eso. Continuamos hacía Megui Q-heads done nos llevamos el susto de nuestras vidas.

-¡Bwaah!

-¿¡Diablos, son demasiados!?-me quedé estupefacta al ver un enorme pelotón de Reapers ahí parados sin hacer nada.

Caminamos con cuidado sin bajar la guardia con el peligro de un ataque sorpresa.

Podía escuchar sus murmullos todos decían lo mismo.

Sin darme cuenta me choque con uno, este voltea y...

-¿Hombre que mosca los ha picado?-decía el Reaper viendo como sus compañeros estaban parados sin hacer nada más que murmurar

-¿Que, quieres pelea? ¡Entonces tendrás una!

-Espera, Rainbow. No sé comporta como los demás-le dije a Rainbow para que se calmara-Ey, ¿Qué le pasa a tus amigos?

-N...no lo sé. Hasta ayer estaban bien. Entonces, bam...empezaron a decir lo mismo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tú no?-Le preguntaba Rainbow al Reaper intrigada.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!-decía abrumado-...Espera ¿Y si se han enterado de que falte a la reunión de emergencia del otro día? ¿Y ahora me hacen la ley del hielo? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasa si estás son nuestras nuevas ordenes?...¡Mejor me pongo a imitarlos!-decía como una solución-Esto..."Para corregir los innumerables errores de..." ¡Mierda!

-¿Por eso los Reapers actúan de forma tan extraña, debido a esa reunión de emergencia?-concluí a todo esto

El Reaper se retiraba mientras que nosotras continuaremos pero de repente todos los Reapers voltearon hacia donde estábamos nos quedamos quietas pero entonces ellos salen corriendo hacia nosotras con el fin de atacarnos.

Entramos en batalla con todo ese pelotón.

Cada vez que pensábamos haber acabado llegaban más y más. Casi era nuestro fin, pero lo logramos.

-Ufff...uff...¿Hemos acabado con todos?

-Sí...-decía con cierta dificultad por lo exhausta que me dejó esa pelea.

-¿Qué cojones querían, chica? Toda esa basura de la redención. No lo captó.

-(No es sólo en las calles. También los Reapers estan actuando de manera extraña ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo que el S.M y el M.R cambien así?)-pensaba con preocupación por como se tornaba las cosas-(Es realmente por ellos ¿Por los pins?)

Todo estaba cambiando de repente y eso en cierto modo me asustaba pero no tenia tiempo para eso debía mantenerme fuerte, pronto todo terminaría.

Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Rainbow colapsa de repente, preocupada voy a donde estaba y veía que había empeorado más parecía estar en las últimas.

-Rainbow, Rainbow, ¡Rainbow!-trataba de hacer que reaccionara sin mucho éxito.

-¡Tú, Sunset! ¡Anímate un poco! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a la cara de hierro!-decía débilmente tratando de que no me preocupara tanto.

Pero como no estarlo, la pobre se estaba muriendo. Tal como dijo la Game Master.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me animé, te estás muriendo!?

-No dejes que eso te detenga-decía tomando fuerzas para levantarse-¡Ahora continuemos!

Rainbow se adelantaba mientras que yo la veía con detenimiento.

Nada parecía detenerla ni siquiera su inevitable muerte.

Esa determinación era lo que me gustaba de ella, jamás se rendía y yo tampoco lo haría.

Me encontré con ella sólo para ver algo inquietante.

-¿Pero que cojones?-veía pasmada El muro del barrio Brockman totalmente partido.

-El muro ha sido destrozado-concluía Rainbow.

-Es como si algo hubiera chocado contra el mismo desde el otro lado.

-¡Pero este muro es de N.v 4, tú! Nadie puede atravesar esto así como así. Nisiquiera los jefazos.

-Entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Es igual ¡vamos!

-¡Ey! ¡Espérate! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

-Pero ¿Y si la cara de hierro esta al otro lado?

-Esta bien. Pero, no bajes la Guardia. Podría ser una trampa

Avanzamos con cautela hacia el barrio Brockman no parecía haber nada más fuera de lo normal. Pero acercandonos al mural fue cuando nos percatamos de algo en el suelo

-¿Qué coño es esto?-decía Rainbow al ver una especie de grafiti en el suelo, uno muy raro.

-Parecen quemaduras-decía viéndolo con más detenimiento ya que se podían ver manchas rojas e incluso polvillo como si fueran cenizas-(Este lugar...por aquí es por donde el 3.14 rondaba)

-Ni rastro de la cara de hierro ¡Intentemoslo en otro lugar!

-¡Espera! Deberíamos echar un vistazo a esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a tomar una foto con mi movil

Saque mi móvil para usar la función de la cámara y revisar cuando fue cambio dicho grafiti.

Tomando la primera foto no vi mucha cosa. El grafiti estaba como antes de "quemarse"

-Parece igual la última vez que lo vi. Nada fuera de lo común. Mmm, probaré con otra foto...-Con la segunda foto me quedé pálida al ver lo que habia-¡No jodas!

-¿Qué? ¡Déjame verla, chica!-Rainbow tomó mi móvil para verlo también-¿¡El cafetero!? Es él, ¿No?-la foto mostraba al Sr. Diamond examinando el grafiti.

-Sr. Diamond...

-¿Qué estaba haciendo, por aquí?

-(¿Por qué...?)

-¡Lo ves, te dije que era sospechoso!

-(¿Por qué viniste aquí? No tiene sentido. Este no puedes ser tu, Sr. Diamond...)-me decía a mi misma. Negaba rotundamente lo que veía. Pero sólo había una forma de saberlo-Vamos a hacerle una visita a su café.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, chica? ¡Primero tenemos que encontrar a la cara de hierro!

-El Sr. Diamond está en Cat street. Aún no hemos mirado por allí.

-Ya sé a donde va esto. ¡Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro! Entonces ¡Vamos!-decía Rainbow entusiasmada.

-Sr. Diamond...

Porque estaba ahí, eso no tenia sentido, ¿acaso el hizo eso? O sabe lo de los pins de calavera roja...o...

Nisiquiera sabía que pensar sobre él. Ahora sólo deseaba no haber visto esa foto.

-Tú, mira-Me decía Rainbow mirando a Aria y Sonata en la salida del barrio pero parecían algo perdidas. Sólo nos miraban con esa una mirada vacía de hecho sus ojos eran por completo rojos-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa chicas?-decía Rainbow acercándose para ver que les pasaba.

-¡Para! ¡No des un paso más! No son ellas.

- **Para corregir los innumerables errores de nuestros días...**

- **Nosotros brillantes con la luz de la verdadera redención...** **-Así este lugar se convertirá en un paraíso.** **-Que mundo tan maravilloso sería...** -decían las dos al unísono.

-¡Mierda! Ellas también, no...-S

-¿Qué cojones les está pasando?

-¡Cuidado! ¡Vienen hacia nosotras!

Entramos en batalla yo con Aria y Rainbow con Sonata

Eran más fuertes nisiquiera nos hablaban, tan sólo gruñian.

Aria se me acerca para lanzarme una lluvia de rayos. Trate de esquivarlo pero me era imposible a donde iba ella estaba.

Pude pararla con un muro de piedra pero por un corto tiempo antes de que lo atravesará con un disparo de su revólver.

Mientras Rainbow se alejaba de Sonata quién estaba escudándose con dos esferas de energía y contraatcaba con su rayo explosivo.

-Sunset, chica. ¿Cómo vas?-me preguntaba Rainbow al ver que la situación se tornaba difícil.

-No muy bien. Me están aplastando.

Y lo decía literalmente Aria me atrapó bajo una pila de chatarra que ella misma trajo pero me libere sacando un carambano de hielo que logró golpear a Aría. Con ella distraída aproveché para continuar con una lluvia de rayos y un orbe explosivo.

Rainbow por su lado logró atravesar sus obres protectores y darle unos cuantos golpes para estampar contra el suelo.

Justo cuando pensamos estar ganando Aria me agarra al igual que Sonata por un momento estuve en el mismo espacio que Rainbow y vimos como ellas dos nos inmovilizaban con una especie de lazo y rematarnos con sus armas.

Estaba muy adolorida no podía levantarme, podían ver como Aria me veía desde lo alto preparando su ataque final.

Entonces mi pin blanco volvió a brillar y este ahora tenia aparte del diseño de sol y rayo el fondo ahora era rojo.

Me levanté con dificultad y la mire decidida a vencerla. Ella bajaba a toda prisa mientras que yo la esperaba y un segundo antes active el poder del pin terminando con todo.

-Uff...Ufff...Eso debería...detenerlas...-decía con dificultad por la paliza que había recibido-Rainbow, vamos acabemos con esto.

-E-espera, chica. Por favor. Dejalas.

-¿Qué las deje?-había perdido el juicio trataron de matarnos y una vez que despierten terminarian el trabajo-¡Nos atacaran de nuevo!

-¡Ya lo sé! Lo sé...pero...no son malas puedo sentirlo. Únicamente les han lavado el cerebro al igual que al resto.

-Bueno, definitivamente se comportan de distinta forma que ayer. Pero si te equivocas...

-Si vuelven a atacarnos...Yo misma las borraré, lo juro.

-De acuerdo-decía dejándolas pero en eso vi algo en la mano de Sonata-¿Eh? Mira ¿Pins de calavera roja?

-Tú, toda aquella gente del M.R los llevaba puestos..¿Cómo es que esas dos las llevan?

-Sí...ellas son Reapers.

-Creía que los Reapers llevaban los. S-Pins. Ey, ¿Crees que son los mismos?

-Puede ser...da igual, larguemonos antes de que esas dos se despierten.

-Bien dicho, chica...larguemonos.

Quizás Rainbow tenía razón, y ambos pins eran los mismo para Reapers y la gente del M.R y claro estaba el hecho de que la gente estaba siendo poseída por el mismo. Meredit estaba pasando por un gran cambio.

Pero eso no lo que me preocupaba en ese momento. ¿Qué hacía el Sr. Diamond ahí? ¿El es el causante de todo? ¿Acaso el y el Compot o...?

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y me consumía por dentro.

Pero sólo hablando con el podría estar más tranquila.


	24. S3, Día 6: Zancadas

Nos dirigimos al café del Sr. Diamond para aclarar las cosas pero llegamos a un punto en que nos encontramos rodeados de personas.

Estaban ahí paradas sin moverse y para cuando salimos de aquella multitud nos encontramos en...

-Ey...Este es...¿¡El cruce!? ¿Ha pasado otro día?

-Argh...¡Joder no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, chica! ¿Qué día es?-Dijo Rainbow estirando en pánico.

-¡Ey, relajate!

-¡Ya es el día 6! ¡NOOO!

-¡Calmate, te digo! Aún tenemos tiempo.

-¡¡¡MIEEEEEEERDA!!!

Rainbow no podía controlar su típico ataque de pánico del día. Si la Game Master tenía razón hoy sería cuando Rainbow despareceria.

-Ey, ¡No hay tiempo para que te deprimas!

-¡No puedo! Si, la dama de hierro decía la verdad, ¡Hoy será el día en que me convertire en polvo!-decía con una mirada perdida y un miedo que se podía ver desde kilometros.

-Aún podemos intentarlo.

-¿Sí?-dudaba de lo que decía pensando que sólo era para que no sintiera pena por su próxima partida.

-Claro. Sólo Mírate ya no estás pálida como ayer, de hecho te ves mejor y hoy iremos a ver al Sr. Diamond.

-¿Dónde...? ¡Oh! ¡Obvioo! En Cat street-decía sintiéndose como un estúpida.

-Todavía no hemos buscado por allí.

-¡Tsk. Que bien! La cara de hierro estará allí ¡Lo presiento! ¡No me iré sin pelear! ¡Vamos!

Rainbow salía corriendo con dirección hacia Cat Street. Iba a seguirla pero me detuve.

No sabía que esperar del Sr. Diamond esa incertidumbre por esperar una respuesta que pudiera despejar mis dudas o que explicará si él o alguien más es el responsable de todo esto. No quería creer en la posibilidad de que él fuera...Argh...ni quiera podía pensar en eso.

-(Sr. Diamond...necesito saber la verdad...Para saber si es o no él Compositor. Pero ¿Cómo lo voy a preguntar ESO?)

Uno no va por la vida y le pregunta así como así ¿Es usted el Compositor? Parecía hasta un mal chiste

-¡¡¡Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete Muévete...MUEEEEEEEVETE!!!

-De acuerdo ¡Ya voy!

Con esa llamada de atención Rainbow y yo estábamos de camino a Cat Street pero la inquietante imagen de cientos de personas estando paradas sin hacer nada nos hizo detenernos para examinar más a fondo la actual situación.

Vaya la sorpresa que nos llevamos al escanear el área

-¡Guau!

-Esto no puede ser real...-veia a la gente quieta sin ninguna señal de vida. Sabía que en verdad no estaban muertos pero la imagen que mostraban daba a meter que algo de entró de ellos murió y eso era el sentimiento de libertad y razonamiento.

-Tú, esto realmente apesta...¡Todo el mundo ha sintonizado el mismo canal!

-(¿Meredit se está...monotonizando? Pero se supone que en esta ciudad tiene que haber conflictos. Ahora lo sé. Me asustaba no encajar, me asustaba cambiar. No quería oírlo. Pero el Sr. Diamond me abrió los ojos...y ¡Esta no es Meredit!)

-¡Chica! ¿Estás bien?

-Eh...si-decía decaída al ver como la ciudad se iba torciendo cada vez más, apenas había gente normal.

-Descuida pronto lo arreglare todo-decía de buena manera para animarme-Ahora vamos por la bruja de hierro.

Íbamos a continuar cuando de repente...

-¡¡Rainbow cuidado!!

Dos Reapers poseídos nos atacaron desprevenidas, por suerte no fue demasiado trabajo para nosotras el acabar con ellos dos.

-Chica, más de esos Reapers poseidos. Hay que andar con cuidado.

-¡Rojita, cuidado!-me gritaba Rainbow para que volteara y viera a tres ruidos prohibidos venir hacia mí.

Rainbow me protegió con su skateboard pero aun asi lograron herirnos en ese mismo momento para cuando acabamos con ellos salimos con unas cuantos rasguños.

-¿Chica, Qué fue eso?

-Ruidos prohibidos, la Game Master debió haberlos soltado (Maldición esto sólo empeora las cosas, ya de por sí era bastante malo lidiar con los Reapers poseídos ahora estabamos bajo la mira de los ruidos prohibidos) vamos Rainbow hay que seguir moviéndonos.

Tardamos más de lo que pensamos pero ya estabamos en la entrada de Cat Street.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida al ver algo que no esperaba.

-Joder, chica. Y yo que creía que había visto todo.

-Quienquiera que fuese se dirigia a Cat street-lo que veíamos no era más que el muro de Cat Street partido en pedazos, había un enorme agujero en medio. Alguien había entrado a la fuerza.

-Entonces debe haber sido el Cafetero...¡Volviendo a su escondrijo!

-Mira, deja de imaginarte cosas. Una vez que hablemos con él, se aclarará todo.

-Vale, chica. Pero demonos prisa.

Entramos por el hueco y justo cuando entramos el café vaya la sorpresa que me llevé.

-¿¡Qué coño!?

-¿Quien habrá echo esto? Este sitio está patas arriba ¿Crees que el Cafetero lo hizo?

-¿Por qué iba a destrozar su propia tienda? Quizás lo asaltaron.

En efecto su tienda estaba por completo destrozada y sin señales del Sr. Diamond.

-¡Chica, no entiendo nada!

-La tienda está vacía...

-¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Es decir, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Quienquiera que haya roto el muro iba tras el Sr. Diamond.

-¿La cara de hierro? ¿Crees que ella lo destrozo?

-No. Ella dijo que permaneceria en el mismo lugar toda la semana. Si estaba aquí, no pudo haber destrozado esos otros muros.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-No lo sé...

-Tú, necesitamos encontrar una pista.

-¡Pues claro! ¡La cámara!-decía sacando mi móvil.

-¿Qué, esa cosa que usaste ayer? ¿Qué hace?

-Me permite tomar fotos del pasado.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es increíble!

-(Hace dos días el muro del parque O'Neal todavía estaba. Lo que significa que lo que hubiera sucedido tuvo lugar...)

-Tú, ¡Déjame hacerle fotos o algo!-dijo Rainbow cogiendo mi móvil para empezar a tomar fotos pero lo que ella no sabía era que sólo podía tomar tres.

-Ey...espera, no...¡Para!...

Ya era muy tarde luego de tres flashes de cámara Rainbow se detuvo.

-¿Eh? Tú, Sunset, creo que se ha roto.

-La cámaras sólo funciona tres veces al día.

-¿Eh? Espera, entonces eso quiere decir...

-Tres fotos al día-Le respondí conteniendo mi enojo.

-¡Bwaaah! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes, chica.

-Si, claro, como que me ha dado tiempo,le dije con sarcasmo

-Chiiiica...No he encontrado nada. Que perdida de...-Rainbow se interrumpe así misma tras ver algo en las fotos que tomó-¡Guau! Sunset, ¡Echa un vistazo!

-Ey, ese es...

-El Sr. Diamond.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Está escondiendo algo?-la foto mostraba al Sr. Diamond guardando algo en la parte del fondo de su cocina.

-Echemos un vistazo por allí-sugirió Rainbow

Fuimos a revisar a la cocina donde encontramos una pequeña caja

-¡Tú, es un pin llave!-dijo Rainbow mostrandome un pin llave amarillo.

-¿Un pin llave? ¿Para qué?

-Nunca antes lo había visto, chica.

-Bueno ya hemos registrado por todas partes...¡Excepto un sitio!

-¡El río de Meredit!-dijimos al unísono.

-Ahí es donde debe estar la Dama de hierro. ¡Ella eligió un muro que no pudiéramos romper! ¡Bastante astuta!

-Ey, hay algo en el caja-decía sacando lo que parecía una carta-Una carta...¿Del Sr. Diamond?-la carta decía lo siguiente-"Mantenerse vivo en esta Meredit se reduce a un truco fácil: Aprovecha el momento con todas tus fuerzas, aunque haya luz, aunque haya sombras"...Bueno, ahora mismo todo está muy oscuro. El Sr. Diamond...

-Tú, él nos dejó la carta y el pin llave por una razón. Quería que fueramos al Río, ¿Eh?-quizás Rainbow tenía razón, pero ¿Por qué, porqué nos daría ese pin?-¡Esta bien, entonces! ¿A que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscar a la cara de hierro, rescatamos a Fluttershy e irrumpamos en la Guardia del Compositor!-Rainbow se retiraba con prisa mientras que yo sola veía el lugar por última vez, pensando en donde estaría él en estos momentos preguntándome si él en verdad es la persona que yo conocía.

-(¿Ir al Río? Es más que eso. ¿Por qué el Sr. Diamond tenía la llave? ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella? ¿Me está enviando al Río...o llamandome? ¿Y con que propósito? ¿Por qué, Sr. Diamond?)

Me quedé con la mirada baja ante el agobio que eso me provocaba pero en eso vi algo entre unos trozos de papel regados en el suelo. Era un pin rosado con diseños de tres globos.

Lo que me recordó a...

-(El diseño de este pin me recuerda a...no...Ella No sabía nada del Juego, pero. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?)

Me dio una gran inquietud el sólo pensar que algo así de terrible pudo haberle pasado.

Salí del lugar donde Rainbow me esperaba impaciente por tener que esperarme.

-Tu, Se que crees que el Sr. Diamond no te ha sido honesto del todo. Pero esa no es excusa para que estemos perdiendo tiempo. El nos dio la llave para que fuéramos a por la cara de hierro. Él nos dio la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas-me decía Rainbow al ver mi desmotivadora actitud de este día.

-Es más que eso. Yo creí que el era la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única con la que podía sentirme a gusto. Cuando miraba sus grafitis me sentía cómoda, llena vida y por unos instantes... el mundo ya no me parecía tan malo.

-No tienes porque pensar de esa forma chica. Si el cafetero ese ocultaba algo era más que obvio. Pero lo que era aún más obvio es que el se preocupaba por ti. Bueno por todos si el nos dio este pin es que quería ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura ni siquiera se dignó a decirnos en persona?-yo simplemente rechazaba lo que Rainbow me decía-Puede ser una clase de...Aargh...Ni siquiera se que eres lo que digo.

-Tú, vamos aveces es cuestión de fe. Fluttershy siempre me decía que aveces la verdad ciega es la única en la que podemos confiar...ya sabes cuestión de fe. Además que es lo que él te decia.

-"Confía en tu compañero"-citaba por enésima vez lo que el Sr. Diamond me dijo hace tanto.

Rainbow me lanzo una sonrisa para recomfortarme si bien no era mucho fue un lindo gesto.

Supongo que no debía enfrascarme en el mismo asunto y sólo debía dejarlo pasar hasta que el mismo lo dijera.

En nuestro camino al rio de Meredit no a encontramos con algo muy inusual.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté a Rainbow al ver que se detuvo de la nada.

-¿¡Qué diablos es ese montón de basura!?

-¿Montón?-decía viendo una pila de basura que me recordaba a las de...-...¡No!

No podía ser él. Él Esta muerto.

-¿Qué hace está basura de nuevo...?

-¿Me han hechado de menos? ¡Moribundos hectopascales!

-¡TÚ!-decía mientras lo veía con mis propios ojos.

-¿Hecto..que de qué? ¿En qué idioma habla este hombre?

-¿ESTAS VIVO?

-¡Zetta obvio! He estado calculandolo desde el principio. Ese ataque que usé para freir a tu compañera lo use por una razón.

-¡Tú...tú cuerpo!-decía con cierta inquietud al ver que parecía como si estuviera quemado.

-Hmph, ¿Esto? Es mi última obra maestra. Yo la llamo: ¡"Zeyn 2.0"!

-Dios, se ha convertido en un prohibido. Tú

-Todo este tiempo estuve evitando que los ruidos tomarán el control cuando debí dejarlos hacerlo desde un principio. El ataque que usé me autodestruyo, Si...

-(Pero has vuelto...)-pensaba con desprecio viendo como se jactaba de su propia muerte

-Pero he sido refactorizado, refinado, en...¡¡Esto!! ¡Este cuerpo, este poder...Todo gracias a la magia prohibida la psyco-animación!

-¿Entonces tú te hiciste esas quemaduras?-le pregunte sin recibir respuesta alguna tan sólo una risa de burla.

-Y ahora, ¡Esta trituradora de números ha vuelto...con un poder que rivaliza incluso con el del Compositor!

-¡Debe tratarse de una broma!-Rainbow no le creía sólo lo veía como algún loco desquiciado-Entonces ¿Por eso te convertirte en un prohibido? Tiene sentido...-Rainbow pensándolo mejor se retractaba.

-¡El sentido es basura!-decía Zeyn tronando sus puños-¡Lo añadiré al montón! Lo único importante es mi belleza. Haber renacido de la refinería formaba parte de mi ecuación. Lo de..."Prohibirme" fue un cambio de último momento...Pero me gusta los resultados que trajo. ¡Me impondre como nuevo Compositor!

-Espera...¡Estuviste en Wildkat!-conclui a todo esto. Tenía sentido con eso de los muros destrozados de Brockman y Cat Street. El había sido el responsable hasta quizás de los ruidos prohibidos.

-Sí. No obstante estaba vacío. Bueno no del todo, al menos pude desahogarme con alguien...Argh...¿A dónde huyo? Pero ustedes lo saben. ¡Diganmelo!

-¡No tenemos ni idea!-Le grito Rainbow con ira.

-En ese caso...¿Para qué las quiero?-decía con un tono amenazante-¡Atención, binomios! Es hora de que mueran por una causa...-decía mientras que las quemaduras que tenía en sus brazos y parte d torzo ahora crecían hasta cubrir todo su trozo y cuello-¡La mía!

Entramos en batalla con ese demente. Que ahora más fuerte.

-¡Prepárense para ser erradicadas!-decía riéndose de nosotras mientras creaba una cortina de humos alrededor de nosotras impidiendonos verlo.

-Tú, Sunset mantente firme. No podemos dejar que este prohibido nos derrote.

Me tocó primero con su sombra muestras que Rainbow peleaba con el verdadero.

-No te tengo miedo Prohibido, ¡sal de donde te escondas!

-¡Esconderme! Ja ja ja. No podrías ni diferenciar una integral indefinida de una definida. ¡¡Seno!!-se mostraba para lanzarle una lluvia de rayos.

Rainbow en un intento por contraatacar es detenida por un muro que Zeyn creó dejándola aturdida luego decidí cambiar con su sombra para encargarse de Sunset.

-Te venci una vez y lo volveré a hacer-decía mirando a mi alrededor en busca de él.

-Yo prefiero decir que lo que me detuvo fue un ligero contratiempo. ¡¡Coseno!!

El suelo temblaba para después agrietarse y abrirse de forma violenta como si fueran explosiones.

Salí disparada al cielo. Zeyn aprovechó para darme unos golpes par devolverme al suelo sin poder levantarme.

Mientras Rainbow quién se ocupaba de su sombra poco daño le hacia al no poder si quiera pasar la barrera que había creado.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Te crees tan magnífico como para pelear de verdad.

La sombra tan sólo la mira como si se estuviera mofando de ella. Para después lanzarle una lluvia de rayos y un rato explosivo. Pero Rainbow logró evadirlos y asestarle unos cuantos golpes antes de que este la tomará por la muñeca y le diera un golpe fuerte en el abdomen.

Me recuperaba de aquel ataque que había recibido pero el parecía estar ahí flotando viendo como sufría con gran satisfacción.

-Ya has tenido suficiente binomio infactorizable-se reía de mi sufrimiento-No te preocupes pronto todo acabará. Admira el verdadero poder de un dios. ¡¡¡TANGENTE!!!

Un enorme rayos proveniente de sus manos cae directo no sólo sobre mí sino también sobre Rainbow.

Abrí los ojos de milagro. Al parecer aún seguíamos vivas, aunque realmente no podía saber el como.

Lo primero que veo es a Zeyn viendonos con burla y superioridad.

-Nggh...¿Qué diablos come este hombre? ¡Es muy poderoso!-decía Rainbow temblando de dolor mientras trataba de levantarse pero Zeyn lo detiene poniendo la suelo de su zapato contra su espalda.

-Je je...Sin Ofrendas Heroicas Caerían Algunos Hombres Tras Otro Apocalipsis. Yo diría que ya está bien de ajustes...esta vez, Compositor...¡Caeras!-Lo decía como si fuera ya un hecho

Retirándose sin más al vernos retorcernos en nuestro propio dolor.

-T-tú ¿¡Tú, adonde vas!?-se levantaba de golpe Rainbow al ver que se paraba del lugar-¡Vamos, chica, tenemos que ir tras él! ¿Qué pasará si llega antes allí?

-No te preocupes. El no sabe dónde es "allí" además, nosotras tenemos el pin llave el Río. Esta atrapado de todas formas-me apoyaba en Rainbow como una forma de no volver a caerme por lo débil que estaba.

-Pero Sunset...Ese cabron era fuerte.

-Bueno. Así nos vamos haciendo a la idea. El dijo que su poder rivalizan con el del Compositor. ¿Te dice algo eso del Compositor?

-Tú, es una locura...¿Realmente crees que es tan fuerte? Será mejor que seamos capaces de ganar.

-¿Vas a rendirte si no podemos?-le decía sin creer el hecho de que se estaba echando para atrás con su propia idea.

-¡Maldita sea, no! Voy a...¡VOY!-Rainbow se largaba del lugar por causa de la enorme frustración que sentía en ese momento.

No podía culparla después de habernos enfrentado a ese desgraciado y haber perdido hasta yo estaba hasta el cuello con todo esto. No solo por haber perdido sino también porque la Meredit que llegue a conocer se estaba apagando y monotonizando ya no había vida sólo soledad.

Empecé a pasear por las calles sola olvidando el hecho de que podrían atacarme y borrarme pero nada de eso me importaba ahora. Sólo veía la ciudad en silencio. Viendo aquellas personas que una vez llegue a conocer siendo convertidas en zombies esclavos del pensamiento monótono al que estaban condenados a murmurar.

Antes nadie esperaba nada de mí era como un fantasma pero ahora todos me necesitaban más que nada, no obstante, nadie me la pedia.

Y eso era bastante desconcertante. Que más podía hacer sino que desplomarme en el suelo por el cansancio y la frustración preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría mañana.

-(El río...El Compositor...El Sr. Diamond. Será mejor que este preparada para lo que me pueda encontrar.)


	25. S3, Día 7: Game Over P1

**Y con esgo llegamos al ultimo capitulo de este Fanfic (De quizas dos o tres partes). Espero lo disfruten**

_

Me sentía tan agobiada por saber de la gran posibilidad de que el Sr. Diamond fuera el Compositor. Tanto que me había derrumbado en el suelo de alguna parte de la ciudad el silencio era abrumador pero nada más levantar la mirada me hizo dar cuenta de que una vez más volvía al punto de inicio.

-Ey...¿¡El cruce otra vez!?-me levantaba de golpe al ver donde estaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hemos perdido otro, Chica!

-Así que es el día 7...-decía desganada pero de la nada mire a Rainbow sólo para darme cuenta de algo preocupante-¡Guau! ¡Rainbow, tus manos!

Las manos de Rainbow se volvían más transparentes. Rainbow empezaba a desvanecerse.

-N-nah, chica...¡Tengo que mantenerme de una pieza! ¡No puedo desaparecer ahora! ¡Fluttershy me necesita! ¡No voy a desvanecerme hasta que la salve!-de la Rainbow rechazando el inherente de desaparecer-¡Tú! Sunset...yo, esto...No me queda mucho tiempo.

-L-lo sé y quiero que sepas que no hubiera llegado hasta donde estamos sin tu ayuda. Gracias por confiar en mi compañero.

Era verdad sin su ayuda me abrían borrado hace tanto quizás sea una cabeza dura pero es una excelente compañera.

Pero al verla no parecía estar contenta de hecho se veía amargada lo que me dejó un tanto confundida.

-Estás...

-¡Tú no eres más mi compañera...tú eres mi amiga!-gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana-Déjate de tonterías somos amigas y Rainbow dash nunca abandona a sus amigas.

-Es tierno oír eso...jeje-me sentí un tanto incómoda al oír eso y viniendo de ella sólo lo hacía más raro.

-Ahorrate las palabras parada cuando acabemos con esto-decía mirando hacia la entrada al parque Rowan-Andando ¡Vamos, rápido hacía el Río de Meredit!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hoy pondremos fin a todo esto!

Salimos corriendo y todo lo que veía a mi paso no era más que desolación y silencia ya no quedan nadie que no estuviera bajo el control del Compositor Meredit había muerto y eso solo desperto en mi un sentimiento de rabia

Que a la vez estaba en conflicto con mis otras emociones el sólo pensar que el Sr. Diamond este detrás de todo esto...me hacía un hueco dentro de mi ser.

Habíamos llegado a la estación Kuroi donde pasando una última vez por aquellos pasillos estrechos nos encontrabamos una vez más en la entrada al Rio de Meredit.

-¡El muro está...esta destrozado!-decía al ver como aquella barrera que nos impedía el acceso se encontraba hecha trizas.

-No puede ser, chica...¿Crees que ese hombre invocó algunos ruidos prohibidos? ¡Entonces sabe que el Compositor estaba aquí! ¡Qué mal, nos va a vencer allí!

-Calmate. Primero debemos encontrar a la G.M. si no salvamos a Fluttershy...

-¡Ya lo sé! La cara de hierro...¡Tenemos que encontrar a la cara de hierro!

Rainbow se me adelantaba y mientras estaba preparada a dar mi primer paso en aquel último lugar en donde yo desearía estar

-(No es más que un río...Aún así, Twilight estaba decidida a venir aquí. ¿Para ver al Compositor? ¿Para ver Sr. Diamond?)

-Ey, ¡Vamos a echar un vistazo a la zona!-decía Rainbow sacandome de mi zona de pensamientos.

Nada más haber dado los primeros pasos me sentí repelida por el terrible olor del lugar y por el aspecto del lugar más que un río parecía una clase de desagüe.

Tratando de ignorar todo aquello escuche el sonido de una notificación llegando a mi móvil

-¿Qué? ¿Un mensaje ahora?-decía extrañada mientras lo leía- **"Morgan domina las sombras é ilusiones. Sólo verás mentiras a simple vista" "Durante el combate siempre se esconde en la blanca oscuridad" "Empezara invocando ruidos prohibidos en el corazón del caos" "Una vez encuentres donde se esconde realmente, la verdadera batalla comenzará".**

 **P.D: Cuidado con las sombras.**

-Que mensaje más raro-guardaba mi móvil luego de haberlo leido

-¿Lo ha mandado la Cara de Hierro?

-Si, claro ¿Para decirnos "aquí tienen como vencerme"?-dije de manera sarcástica.

-Bueno. Entonces, ¿Quién?

-Ni idea.

-Bueno. Será mejor que continuemos, chica.

Olvidando ese pequeño contratiempo nos encontramos en lo que sería alguna clase de canal se podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr con prisa.

Delante nuestro había un puente que conducía a la siguiente sección del río Peri quién estaría en medio de el mismo si no más que Zeyn el prohibido.

-¡Qué zetta lentas!

-¡T-tú!-dije molesta al verlo ahí parado con esa expresión de un egocéntrico.

-¿Por qué factores han tardado tanto?

-¡Es el Sr. Prohibido!

-Diablos. No tenemos tiempo para esto...

-¡Apartate! ¡Tú me das igual!

-¡Sol, Luna y Cielo proclaman al divino autor del cosmo! Y esta es la última parada. Ni siquiera yo puedo romper la barrera de delante. Su Alteza de Hierro la colocó.

-¿Está aquí?-miraba a mis alrededores sin poder encontrarla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo sabía! Ella siempre va un paso delante. ¡Escondiéndose como una cobarde fuera de nuestro alcance!

-¡Estupidas Hectopascales! No está ahí delante.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Entonces donde está, tú!?-Le exigía Rainbow al prohibido.

-¡Son zetta tontas! ¿No se han dado cuenta? Ha estado con ustedes...

-...Tooooodo el tiempo-se escuchaba su inconfundible voz seguida de su risita de burla.

Mientras buscábamos por nuestros alrededores Rainbow se dio cuenta de que su sombra estaba actuando de manera rara, pues esta se inclinó más en dirección a un muro para después extenderse más y revelar la silueta de quien más que de Morgan.

-¡Detrás de ti!-Le apuntaba a Rainbow.

-¡T-TÚ! ¿¡Tú has estado escondida en mi sombra todo este tiempo!?

-No esperaba tener que revelarne de este modo. Según mi pronóstico, debieron de haber sido borradas ayer y hablando de anomalías...Sr. Mackintosh-decía nada animada al verlo.

-¡Je! Estoy aquí sólo porque tu barrera me bloquea el paso.

-Circunstancias imprevistas aparte...mis planes están saliendo tal y como yo esperaba. Me han proporcionado más datos de los que me esperaba.

-¡Cállate, Cara de hierro...y devuelm

-Y devuelveme a Fluttershy, tú!-la imitaba la Game Master.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por que imitas lo que digo!?

-Como decía me han proporcionado muchos datos. ¿Ves el poder de la previsión?

-¡Hey, quien me da un digito!-decía Zeyn para llamar la atención se Morgan-Date prisa y abre esta barrera. Antes de que te convierta en polvo de Meredit.

-De acuerdo. Quitaré la barrera...con una condición.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué estás planeando esta vez?

-Cuando te conviertas en Compositor...quiero que me hagas tu Directora. De lo contrario la barrera se queda.

-¡Je! ¿Estás traicionando a Megs?

-Los análisis muestran que Meredit se dirige a un fin prematuro. Si la revolución está cerca, ¿Quién tiene la mayor probabilidad de sobrevivir en el caos resultante? Un espíritu libre. Tú.

-¡Un día vi una vaca vestida de uniforme! ¡Zetta adoro tu estilo! Tu y yo pensamos igual. ¡El miedo y la gratitud son basura! ¡De acuerdo! Acepto tu trato.

-Entonces me ocupare de la barrera.

Fue cosa de unos segundos el quitarla.

-¡Atención, binomios del S.M! Les presento a su nuevo Compositor...Su nombre es...¡YO!-Decía a todo pulmon mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente sección.

-Tú, ¿¡A donde crees que vas!?-Le gritaba Rainbow a Zeyn pero es detenida por la Game Master.

-Ah ah ah. Me temo que no las puedo dejar dar un paso más.

-¿Has traicionado al Compositor?-Le decía incredula.

-¿Traicionar? Simplemente me junto con el que esté al mando. No me importa quién sea-decía cruelmente-hasta donde yo sé, cualquiera podría ser el Compositor. Supon que Zeyn cae. Entonces, Kitaniji tendrá heridas bastante graves al tratar de defender al Compositor...y en ese momento podría vencerlo en un suspiró.

-Así que todos son solo tus peones-concluía a todo eso.

-No importa cómo acabe, yo seré Directora.

-Bruja manipuladora...-Le gritaba Rainbow.

-Cuando el Compositor órdeno usar los S-pins, supe que la revolución del S.M había empezado.

-Entonces lo que está pasando es por su culpa.

-No sé cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del Compositor. Pero me propongo a sobrevivir a este caos-decía sacando de su bolsillo un pin de calavera roja destrozado sólo para después botarlo al suelo como si de basura se tratase.

-(¿Ha tirado su pin?)-pensaba con inquietud.

-Esos "S-pins"...Son un engaño. Ponganselo, y estarán acabadas.

-(lo sabia...)

-Tengo un mejor pin en mi mano.

-¡Fluttershy!-decía Rainbow molesta de que ella lo tuviera-¡Je! ¡Eso es lo que tu piensas!

-Por favor ahorrarte la vergüenza. Mis análisis nunca se equivocan.

-¿Ah, Si? ¿Y que hay de las "Circunstancias imprevistas"? Parece que no has podido predecirlo, tú. Además te has olvidado de algo tremendamente crucial.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡El próximo Compositor voy a ser YO! ¡Y No voy a convertir a una bastarda como tú en uno de mis hombres! ¡Así que chupate esa. Tú!

-¿Yo? ¿Trabajar para ti? Je je...¡Ja Ja ja ja!-se reía por lo estúpido que le sonó pero de repente adoptó una actitud menos agraciada-¡Seras! Tienes razón ningún análisis podría sondear la profundidad de tu necedad-Le decía molesta a Rainbow.

-Por supuesto.

-Esto, Rainbow...acaba de insultarte.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Es tu culpa que no haya captado los cambios en Meredit antes!

-¡Estabas tan ocupada pesando con la cabeza. Que olvidaste prestar atención a tu corazón!-decía Rainbow sin más-¡No eres más que nadie! ¡Ni tampoco le eres leal a quién dices proteger o estar!

-¡Arrgh! ¡Ya basta de tu parloteo de simio! ¡Voy a destruir cualquier elemento disruptuvo en mi camino!

Parecía que estaba preparada a pelear pero antes tuvimos tiempo suficiente para planear algo.

-Escucha, Sunset. Yo tratare de quitarle a Fluttershy pero. ¡Tú, tienes que atraparla! Ya no soy una Reaper así que no podré invocarla. Eso dependerá de ti.

-Si tengo suerte pero debes saber que tú serás la quién la salvará. Pero daré todo mi esfuerzo.

-¡Entoces bien! Vamos a por ella, tú.

Morgan se quitaba los lentes para empezar a levitar y mostrar sus alas de Reaper a la vez que se rodeaba de unos halos amarillos.

Entramos en batalla el espacio era bastante raro me encontraba como en el cruce pero en el centro había una clase de agujero blanco que trataba de absorberme y claro estaba plagado de ruidos prohibidos.

-¿Rainbow como te encuentras?

-No preocupes estoy bien aunque estoy sobre la ciudad flotando.

-Ten cuidado yo estaré algo ocupada.

-No te preocupes por ella pronto estará muerta...igual que tú-dijo Morgan quién por lo que Rainbow veía se veía como una tigresa humanoide con alas y una cola bastante larga.

-No te tengo miedo ni siquiera con esa horrible forma tuya. ¡Voy a vencerte!

-Ja ja ja...es una pena que no me moleste en ir por tu "amiga". Porque voy a disfrutar matandote lenta y dolorosamente.

Morgan dio el primer ataque acercándose a Rainbow con rapidez pero esta la esquiva pero de la nada recibe el golpe de Morgan quedando algo desorientada.

Rainbow reacciona y se acerca hacía ella pero esta se desvanece y le da un zarpazo en el abdomen por donde empezó a sangrar.

Rainbow con una gran ira va hacia ella está vuelve a desvanecerse para darle otro zarpazo pero ella se protege con su skateboard y le asesta un golpe en la cara y otro en la quijada para después apartar la con una patada.

Morgan la mira con desprecio al igual que Rainbow. Las dos corren en la dirección de la otra ambas para atacarse pero amabas logran esquivarlo.

Mientras yo me encargaba de los ruidos prohibidos a la vez que trataba de no ser absorbida por ese hoyo blanco me agarra de lo que podía mientras trataba de tirar a los ruidos prohibidos al mismo. Llegó un punto en que el hoyo creció hasta tragarse toda el área.

Ahora me encontraba en un espacio blanco total.

Rainbow por su parte se encontraba herida mientras que Morgan solo estaba con unos cuantos rasguños.

Rainbow quién una vez se acercaba a ella a toda prisa para darle otro golpe vio como ella se desvaneció sólo para ser reemplazada por una versión más gris de ella. Como una clase de sustituto.

Esta lanzó una clase de sombra que la atrapó para después explotar.

-Porque seguir peleando esa simio y tú van a caer, yo nunca cometo errores-sólo podía escuchar su voz más no verla.

Hasta que de la nada una silueta paso de rápidamente de mí y para cuando me di cuenta mis pins habían desparecido.

-Ahora son míos, ¿Ahora como piensas detenerme?-se reía mientras se mostraba con mis pins.

Ahora ella se dividía en dos.

Una desaparecía mientras que la otra se quedaba.

La copia que yo tenia sólo parecía estar ahí parada mientras que su sombra se comportaba de una manera rara pues esta parecía moverse por su cuenta aun estando ligada a la copia.

Esta me atrapa sin poder hacer nada.

Rainbow por su parte estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza por parte de Morgan estaba ya muy débil y desorientada.

-Sólo admitelo, no puedes vencerme...porque seguir luchando cuando las probabilidades muestran una muerte inevitable-Le decía Morgan a Rainbow-fallaste al proteger a tu amiga y vivirás con eso el poco tiempo que aún te queda de vida.

Ella se reía por su inherente victoria pero mientras Rainbow sólo la miraba con desdén a la vez que una gran ira crecía en su interior, no iba a dejar que la humillara, no iba a dejar que se burlara de Fluttershy y no iba a dejar que la venciera.

Morgan lanza un rato directo a ella pensando que con eso todo eso estaría acabado, pero entonces Rainbow logra atravesarlo como una bala pero asestarle un golpe en el abdomen y varios más repartidos en el rostro y pecho; y para rematar un rodillas en el abdomen y un golpe en su cara con su skateboard.

Morgan aturdida es agarrada una vez más por Rainbow mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia el techo de un edificio. Tras el impacto ella logra soltar el pin.

-¡Sunset Atrápalo!

Al oír eso trate de zafarme de su agarré con todas mis fuerzas, una vez libre logré atrapar a Fluttershy de pronto el lugar una vez más vuelve a cambiar el espacio blanco era ahora más pequeño mi sombra ahora también se comportaba de manera rara.

-¡Rainbow la tengo!

-Bien-decía alegre-Pero ahora no sé en donde se ha metido la cara de hierro todo está blanco.

Entonces aparecieron cientos de copias de ella misma cada vez que me acercaba a una esta se desvanecia, sin embargo, estas si podían tocarme a mí incluso acerme daño.

-Tú, han aparecido muchas copia de ella, ¿Cuál crees que sea la verdadera?

Pensando vi como un pequeño destello amarillo pasaba de manera discreta por le lugar, fue entonces que recorde ese mensaje que recibí hace rato: "Durante el combate siempre se esconde en la blanca oscuridad"

Ella no era ninguna de esas copias, ella era ese destello dorado.

Extendi mi brazo del cual salió un pequeño ruido conejo que se dirigió con rapidez al destello. Haciendo que Morgan saliera el ruido conejo empezó a moverse por todo su cuerpo mordiendola y arañadola.

Mientras Rainbow sólo la veia que se desespareaba por sacarse algo que ella no podía ver, entonces vio su oportunidad para acabar con ella.

Se dirige hacia donde está Morgan y mientras preparaba su puño para darle el golpe final este se ve rodeada por una luz y para cuando Morgan logra liberarse del ruido conejo, Rainbow ya había dado su golpe en su peludo rostro.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Un error en mi análisis? Imposible...-decía Morgan quién luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pues había perdido la batalla se encontraba muy herida hasta había perdido su forma ruido.

-Chupate esa-me burlaba de la Game Master al ver que estaba maltrecha.

-¿Cómo han superado mis expectativas? ¡No eres una Reaper! ¿¡Cómo invocaste a ese ruido!?

-¡Cómo si lo supiera! Además ella no es un ruido. ¡Es nuestra amiga, Fluttershy!

-Grrff...todo esto...¡Es por culpa de esa estúpida simio! ¡Si tan sólo la hubiera destruido!

-No creo que ninguna de nosotras pueda predecir a Rainbow. Es decir mirala.

-Fluttershy...Fluttershy, ¡Fluttershy! Lo siento mucho. Es todo mi culpa...¡No te dejaré ir nunca más! Tan sólo espera. ¡Voy a darte esa segunda oportunidad, lo juro!-decía Rainbow entre lágrimas sosteniendo el pin en su mano.

-Je je...que reunión tan conmovedora. Pero piensa en esto: ¿Le importarás tu tanto a tu amiga una vez que regresen? Cogimos su amor por ti...esa fue tú entrada.

-¿¡Ustedes qué!?-decía sin creerlo.

-Los recuerdos de tu amiga hacia ti: Esa fue tu cuota de entrada. Lo suyo fue otra cosa. No te debía de querer tanto al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué...?-Rainbow se quedó mirando al vacío al escuchar eso.

-Je je...Esa expresión de tu cara. Es tal y...como...pre...dije...-Morgan sin fuerzas cae rendida al suelo para después desvanecerse.

Rainbow seguía con su mirada perdida mientras que yo me acercaba para ver si estaba bien.

-¿L-los recuerdos de Fluttershy sobre mí fueron MI cuota de entrada? ¿Entonces cuál fue la suya, tú?-me preguntaba mientras me veía con melancolía-¡D-déjalo, no hay tiempo para pensar! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante!

-De acuerdo-Le decía mientras recojia mis pins que se encontraban en el suelo, pero de repente recibí otro mensaje-¿Eh? Otro mensaje...

-¿De quién?

- **"Nos vemos en la calmara del Compositor"** -decía el mensaje.

-Tú...¿Crees que es...?

-(¿El Sr. Diamond?)-fue lo único que pensé.

-¡Eh, Sunset! ¡Vamos!

Me decía Rainbow quién ya estaba al otro lado de aquel puente que cruzaba el canal del río.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba con paso lento aún me tenía mis dudas sobre lo del Compositor.

-El Compositor debe estar adelante. Una vez que entremos no creo que podamos volver atrás.

-...Bueno n-no pienso quedarme aquí ¿Estas lista?-Le pregunté a Rainbow, ella no parecía estar muy preocupada bueno aparte de hacer recibido una buena paliza por parte de Morgan creo que ya nada podía sorprenderla estaba decidida a ganar y ser Compositor.

Avanzamos a lo que sería un pasillo largo del cual estaba de por sí húmedo y con un olor mucho peor que el de la entrada.

A mitad del camino escuche unos pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa, chica?

-Detrás nuestra...escucho pasos algo nos está siguiendo.

Nos pusimos a la defensiva por el temor de ser alguna clase de ruido o Reaper poseido pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

-Ohhh...¿Qué es este sitio? Es oscuro...y fantasmagórico y apesta.

-R...¿¡Rarity!?


	26. Noticia

Estimado lector, debido a un inconveniente personal las dos ultimas partes del fanfic destinados a subirse en esta y la siguiente semana se veran retrasados considerablemente. Debido a que las mismas se perdieron y no hay forma de recuperarlas, además de que ahora me encuentro con muy poco tiempo debido a los estudios.

No crean que el fanfic se quedara inconcluso, pero por ahora no puedo terminarlo. Quizas dentro de dos, tres o cuatro ya sean semanas o meses (aunque dudo mucho este ultimo)

disculpenme si estaban esperando el final definitivo pero como ya mencione por ahora no podre terminarlo.

Espero lo entiendo. nos veremos pronto mis pequeños lectores.

\-- **Sozettashadow** \--


	27. S3 Dia 7: Game Over P2

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero odio dejar las cosas inconclusas. Así que después de tres meses de inactividad por fin estan las dos ultimas partes (Bueno solo la segunda. La tercera se subira mañana XD) como sea disfruten.**

Recapitulando. Rainbow y yo nos dirigimos al rio de Meredit en busca del Compositor; sin embargo, fuimos detenidas por Zeyn, el prohibido, quien se nos habia adelantado con la misma intención de convertirse en el próximo Compositor. No obstante, no fue el fin de nuestros problemas, puesto que la Game Master se revela ante todos queriendo de una vez por todas acabar con nostras y ser la próxima Directora del S.M. pero al final logramos detenerla, recuperamos a Fluttershy y logramos avanzar a la siguiente sección del río, donde nos encontramos con algo inesperado...

-R...¿¡Rarity!?-balbuceaba su nombre pasmada por su presencia.

-¿Sunset? ¿Rainbow?-decia un tanto desorientada.

-Tú, Rarity ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé m-me acabo de despertar aquí, ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando a sus alrededores.

-En el río de Meredit...en el S.M...-senti un nudo en la garganta tratando de decir lo último.

-¿¡El S.M!? ¡Pero se supone que estoy viva!-dijo impacatda por mi respuesta.

-Lo sé...pero todo esto es mi culpa...t-te tomaron como mi entrada...-ahora sentía que me ahogaba en mi propia miseria y culpa. No sabia como reaccionaria Rarity al saber que por mí culpa, una vez más su vida en estaba en riesgo.

-¿Yo fui tu entrada?...pero entonces...significa que...¿¡OH entonces soy lo que más...te...!? ¿¡OH SUNSET...que vergüenza!?...-decia nerviosa con la cara totalmente roja -no me malentiendas, es solo que...no es para nada tu estilo.

-Eso es porque no me has visto en dos semanas. Te has perdido de mucho y me refiero a mucho...

-No te preocupes, Sunset.

Veía como Rarity esbozaba una dulce sonrisa para que olvidara mis penas, pero ciertamente eso solo lo empeoro, senti como mis mejillas se teñian de rojo, por lo que le di la espalda para que Rarity no las viera, la verdad era que me sentia nuy feliz de verla de nuevo hasta senti la necesidad de abrazarla como aquella vez. Pero no era el momento para eso, aun tenia una misión que terminar.

-Espera, entonces si Rarity esta aquí...significa que ¿Ganamos el juego? Entonces...¿La cara de hierro era la última que teniamos que vencer?-decia Rainbow confusa con la situación actual.

-(Pero, si la Game Master era la ultima...¿Por que Rarity no ha vuelto a la vida? ¿Por que esta aquí? O es que fui engañada de nuevo)-no tenia mucho sentido lo de haber ganado, era algo más. Solo que no sabía que era-No creo que hayamos ganado. Si hubiera sido así ¿Por qué no aparecimos en la habitación blanca? Yo creo que este juego se considera nulo.

-¿¡Nulo!? Pero ¿por qué?-se exalto Rarity al oir eso.

-Seguramente porque rompimos las reglas a diestra y siniestra-respondió Rainbow.

-Y...¿Qué pasa con nuestras vidas?-dijo con gran dificultad.

-Descuida Rarity, aun hay una oportunidad, si me convierto en el próxima Compositor-dijo Rainbow para levantar el ánimo de Rarity.

-Ya veo...-se limitó a decir.

-No pareces muy impresionada-dije al verla tan normal.

-Puedo ver que estan decididas a hacerlo y solo eso basta para creer en ustedes-dijo Rarity con una mirada decisiva-no puedo esperar a que todas no reunamos en M.R-decia alegre-Sunset, espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa. Quiero que conozcas a Applejack-dijo con una sonrisa.

Escuchar ese nombre provocó que mi piel se erizara, no era porque me desagradara la idea. Sino por lo que Twilight me habia dicho en Pork city...

...Digo que si la tomaron a ella como su entrada y a tu compañera como tu entrada. Significaría que a tu compañera nunca se le devolvió el mismo lo que se traduce a que fue borrada para siempre...

No sabia como decirle que su novia habia desaparecido para siempre. Lo ultimo que queria era tener que darle más sorpresas y peor tratándose de una muy delicada.

-Eh. Sunset, ya vamonos a por el Compositor-me decía Rainbow a lo lejos. Ella y Rarity se me adelantaron mientras que yo me habia quedado atrás.

Me acercaba a ellas con paso lento realmente no queria seguir dandole vueltas al miso asunto, pero me era imposible. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Rarity se sentirá devastada de saber que su única razón para seguir pelando por su vida...ya no existía. Así que la único opción que me quedo fue, callarme y decírselo en otro momento.

-Chicas, miren-dijo Rarity apuntando a una gran pila de basura.

Examinandola más de cerca pudimos ver que habia alguien debajo de todo esa pila.

-Tú, mira. Es ese prohibido-dijo Rainbow viendo el cuerpo moribundo de Zeyn.

-El 3.14 ha sido...aplastado...-no me lo creía, nosotras no pudimos hacerle frente pero parece que alguien más sí.

-¿Pero cómo? Ese tipo era duro como una roca. ¿Crees que haya sido el sombrío, tú?-me pregunto Rainbow.

-No estoy segura, pero quien quiera que fuera. Va tambien tras el Compositor.

-Entonces estamos de suerte-decia Rainbow aliviada.

-No veo como eso mejoraria la situación-le respondí.

-No créeme cuando te lo digo Sunset, sin él en el camino ya no tendremos que hacerle frente.

-No...solo al más fuerte-añadio Rarity.

Esto solo ponia las cosas más dificiles de lo que ya eran. Si habia alguien más tras el Compositor, significaria que pronto tendríamos que encararlo. No estaba siquiera segura de si ganariamos contra ese tipo.

Solo me quedaba esperar a ver de quien se trataba.

-Sunset, apresurate-decia Rarity a lo lejos.

-¿Ah?...¡voy!-le respondia a su llamado antes de ir a donde ellas se encontraban, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez el cuerpo del 3.14 preguntándome que habia pasado en ese lugar.

Llegue a donde estaban Rarity y Rainbow

y lo primero que vimos todas fue una puerta roja.

-Guau es como si dijera fin del juego-dijo Rarity mirando a la puerta.

-Es la hora de la verdad, estas lista Sunset-me dijo Rainbow. Pero yo estaba ocupada con mis pensamientos.

-Sunset, ¿Estas bien? Te ves pálida-me dijo Rarity al ver que no reaccionaba.

-E-estoy bien...-le respondí.

-Venga entremos-dijo Rainbow mientras abría la puerta.

-(Si el Compositor se interpone entre mi vida y yo. Entonces tendra que irse...)-pensaba mientras miraba la puerta entre abierta.

Tan solo dar el primer paso ya era demasiado para mí. Me sentía incapaz de poder continuar, sin embargo, debia seguir adelante. No iba a permitir que algo tan relativo como el miedo me impida realizar mi cometido.

Entre y lo primero que vi fue muy diferente de lo que tenia en mente. El lugar era bastante peculiar. Pisos transparentes donde se podia ver el rio seguir su curso, una mesa de billar, sofas con una mesa de centro y su propio minibar. Era como ver la sala de juegos en el sotano del algun adulto.

-Pero ¿Que clase de lugar es este?-dijo Rainbow mirando a sus alrededores.

-Sunset, mira-me dijo Rarity apuntando a alguien que nos miraba desde la comodidad de su sofa y un pequeño vaso de licor.

-Bienvenidas jugadoras o mejor dicho ex-jugadoras, ya que su tiempo aqui no durará mucho-dijo quién más que el Director Megumi.

-¡¡Apartate del caminó, tú. O te partire la cara!!-le grito Rainbow amenazandolo

-¿A que viene toda esa negatividad? ¿Por qué no se sientan y charlamos del asunto?-dijo entre risas.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos! Estamos aqui para ver al Compositor-dijo Rainbow molesta.

-Y ¿Por qué jovencitas como ustedes desean ver a su excelencia?-le preguntaba a Rainbow a modo de burla.

-Vamos a derrocarlo, tú.

-Ja ja ja. Son tan ingenuas, ni siqueran podrian verlo no estan en el mismo plano y aunque lograran encontrarlo no tendrian oportunidad alguna, su poder supera al de cualquier ser viviente de este mundo.

-Dejate de tonterias y dinos donde está-le exiji con ira.

-Veo Srta. Shimmer que tiene el corage para dirigirme la palabra-dijo entre risas con afán de burlarse de mí-No obstante, no puedo permitir que tengan el descaro de verlo o siquiera tocarlo. No, primero tendran que pasar por mí antes-dijo levantando el brazo derecho para abrir la palma de su mano sin alguna razon aparente.

-nngh...ahhhh...

-¡Chica, algo le pasa aa Rarity!-me dijo Rainbow preocupada. Me voltee para verla y efectivamente algo no estaba bien con ella, tenia los ojos completamente rojos. Estaba siendo controlada por el Director.

-Sunset, cuidado.

Entramos en batalla y solo podia ver al director en frente mío esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Ni siquiera deberia intentarlo srta. Shimmer este es un juego que no puede ganar-dijo mientras alzaba su brazo izquierda el cuál comenzo a alargarse para convertirse en una serpiente.

Me agache de inmediato para evadirla, sin embargo su otro brazo, que tambien era una serpiente, me atrapo.

-No trate de luchar, y solo déjese llevar por este nueva sinfonía perfecta.

-¡De ninguna manera!-dije mientras qué el Director veía como su brazo serpiente, se prendia en llamas. Lo que me dio tiempo a liberarme y contratacar con una lluvia de rayos de luz.

-Veo que aún tiene trucos bajo la manga...ja ja ja...Haber si esto es de su talla.

Me lanze así el con gran irá pero de la nada de lo lejos que lo tenía, ahora se encontraba justo en mi frente con un golpe listo que me dio en el abdomen y un codazo en la espalda.

Mientras Rainbow se encontraba en un aprieto con Rarity. Puesto que Rarity trataba como fuera de matar a Rainbow con los filosos diamantes que creaba.

-uff...ufff...es todo lo que tienes ja ja ja...-decia con una risa nerviosa-Rarity, no quiero hacerte daño-decia Rainbow esquivando como fuera los grandes diamantes que le lanzaba.

Pero Rarity parecia hacer caso omiso a la voz de Rainbow, pues ella solo seguia soltando gruñidos sin sentido.

-Veo que aún sigue de pie, Srta. Shimmer. Lástima que pronto dejara de hacerlo-dijo Director lanzando un orbe de energía en el centro del cuarto que empezó a dividirse en unas más pequeñas. Estas pequeños orbes salieron disparados por toda la habitación explotando al mínimo contacto con algún objeto.

Por suerte logre cubrirme con un muro de rocas. Trate de escabullirme entre el humo de la explosión y sorprenderlo, sin embargo, él se me adelanto y volvió a darme una serie de golpes que terminarom por dejarme en el suelo una vez más.

No podia moverme el dolor era demasiado. Entonces él se arrodilla y me jala del cabello para que lo mire a los ojos o en su caso a esas oscuras gafas que siempre traia puestas mostrando también una sonrisa de victoria. Seguidamente me agarra del cuello de mi playera para levantarme por completo.

-Ja ja ja...mirese ya no le quedan fuerzas para luchar. Solo admitalo, no puede ganarme.

Puede que sea más fuerte que yo, puede que mis pins no puedan contra él pero rendirme no era una opción. En eso sentí un brillo que provenía de mi puño izquierdo. No dude en querer darle un golpe en su abdomen con ese mismo puño.

-N-no cuente con eso...-musite a la vez que sonreía débilmente para despues atravesarlo con una cuchilla de luz que se formó de ese destello que emanaba de mi puño.

El Director débil me suelta para desplomarse en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

-Sunset, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Rainbow al verme con raspones y algo de sangre.

-uff...ufff...descuida estoy bien...-decia estando exhausta.

-Ese...ese poder...ahora veo porque te eligió..uhg...

El Director desaparecia ante nuestros ojos, señal de que habia sido vencido, lo que significaba que era una plaga menos en nuestro plan.

-Chica...no puedo con más. ¿Tú que dices Rarity?-le pregunto Rainbow pero en vez de contestar ella solo se limita a lanzarle un fragmento filoso de diamante muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿R-Rarity?...

-¡Chica sigue bajo el control del sombrio!-dijo Rainbow exaltada.

Pero ¿Cómo podia ser?. Si habiamos destruido al Director.

-Sunset, no tenemos opción...Rarity, lo siento...-dijo Rainbow con dificultad.

Rainbow se acercaba a Rarity para acabar con ella de una vez. Pero no iba a permitirselo.

-¡¡Rainbow, no des un paso más!!-le grite ponidome frente a Rarity para protegerla.

-¡Estupida detrás tuyo...!

Rarity se preparaba para atacarme, no obstante, Rainbow corrio lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse delante mio y recibir el ataque. Fue entonces que vi mi oportunidad, por lo que me escabulli y arranque el bolso que traía Rarity para quitarle el pin de calavera roja y acto seguido partirlo en pedazos y así poder liberarla.

-uff...ufff...ufff...lo sabía...eran esos pins...-dije agarrandome del hombro derecho, pues tenia un corte del cual salia sangre-¡Hey! Rainbow. Creo que...uhhh...¿Rainbow? ¿Rarity?...-las llamaba pero ninguna de las dos respondió. Por lo que solo llegue a una respuesta-S-se han ido también...¡Maldición...!-grite llena de rabia golpeando una pared que tenia cerca-¿Por qué Sr. Diamond?...¿Por qué?...No tiene sentido que...continue pelando...-me dije a mi misma desplomandome al suelo con la mirada baja. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para continuar qué más me quedaba si no era mi miseria, sin embargo, ya habia llegado tan lejos. No iba a tirar la toalla y echarme para atrás. Me levanté aun con la cólera, ya no iba a dejar que indeseables se interpongan entre mi vida y la de mis amigas-¡No! Rendirme ya no es una opción. Esto se va a acabar aquí Sr. Diamond-dije con gran ánimo-Pero, primero ¿Como salgo de aquí?

Busqué por todas partes en busca de alguna salida pero todo marcaba a que me encontraba atrapada. De repente sin alguna razón en particular saqué mi pin de jugador y escanee el área. Fue ahi que me di cuenta de que habia una puerta que solo podia ver con el pin.

Entre y lo primero que pude ver era un largo pasillo lleno de lo que parecían grafitis de CAT.

-Recuerdo que todos los días despues de la escuela, iba a Brockman solo a ver tus grafitis, tu arte-dije llena de nostalgia al ver muchos de ellos-pero ahora sólo veo los recuerdos del gran hombre que una vez fuiste...*suspiro*

Ver de nuevo sus grafitis solo me hizo sentir rabia y con un odio tremendo hacia él. La unica persona que creí que merecía mi respeto. Resulto ser...como los demás una gran decepción. No obstante, no podía dejar que mis emociones me impidieran realizar mi cometido.

Llegando casi al final antes de encarar al Compositor. Me detuve solo para recordar a aquellas personas que me llevaron tan lejos.

Rarity...no fuiste la primera persona que trato de cambiarme, pero si la primera que lo consiguio. Siento que sin tu ayuda yo jamas me hubiera abierto hacia el resto del mundo. En especial a ti, fuiste la primera persona a la que considere como mi...amiga...Rainbow cuando te conocí pense que eras como los demás. Una completa cabeza dura que hace todo sin pensarlo antes pero resulto que tu y yo no eramos tan diferentes despues de todo...Twilight nunca entendí porque me buscaste, porque quisiste ser mi compañera o porque tomaste el riesgo de poner tu vida en juego...lo unico que lamento es que nunca te pedi perdón por haberte dicho que eras mi asesina...Fluttershy no llegue a conocerte del todo pero el poco tiempo que te conocí fue suficiente para saber lo increíblemente amable y dulce que eras con Rarity y conmigo pero en especial con Rainbow siempre aconsejandola y cuidando de ella...

No solo eran ellas, todos con los que llegue a hablar y conocer si quiera un poco. Me hicieron darme cuenta de que no queria volver a ser la antigua yo. Creo que ya era hora de expandir mis horizontes.

-Les prometo chica que acabaré con esto de una vez, les prometo que las traere a la vida no solo a ustedes sino a todos los que los Reapers se llevaron.

Y con la frente en alto cruce la salida del corredor sin saber lo que me esperaría al otro lado...

Del otro se encontraba lo que parecia una gran habitación adornada de simbolos extraños y un gran trono en el centro de todo. Era inquietante para mi ver que todo era de un tono grisáceo. Como si la vida misma no existiera tan sólo, muerte y desdén.

-¡Muy bien Compositor, ahora solo somos tú y yo!-grite para llamar su atención-¡Ven pelea no seas cobarde. Tu me querías aquí! ¡Ven, muestrate! ¡¡COMPOSITOR!!...¡Ven...muestrate!...Sr. Diamond-dije soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Sr. Diamond? Hacia mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre...-se escucho la voz de alguien más en la habitación.

-¡Tú...p-pero...! ¿¡Cómo!?-decia pasmada al ver al Director frente a mí.

-¿Qué como sobreviví? Oh, Srta. Shimmer veo que usted aún no lo ha entendido-dijo mofandose de mi incapacidad para asimilar lo que estaba viendo-Usted sigue sin entender que no puede con la grandeza del Compositor, además. El no se encuentra aquí y no lo ha estado en mucho, mucho tiempo-volvi a quedarme perpleja por lo que me estaba diciendo-He estado acargo del S.M por un buen tiempo. Nada ni nadie ha hecho un escándalo tan grande como el de usted, Srta. Shimmer. No obstante, es mi deber aclararle algunas cosas. Primero la persona que usted cree que es el Compositor, no lo es.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿El Sr. Diamond no es el Compositor?-exclame estupefacta-entonces tu estuviste detrás de todo esto de los pins.

-Precisamente Srta. Shimmer y me apena que usted no formé parte de mi sinfonía.

-¿Sinfonía?

-¿A usted le gusta la música?-me pregunto inclinando la cabeza a la derecha-Toda música está compuesta por un intérprete y el arreglo muiscal que acompaña la voz del interprete. Sin embargo, no suele haber armonía solo un caos. Por otro lado en una sinfonía todo está cuidadosamente controlado por un director que ordena a los músicos cuando tocar y a que tono deben hacerlo. Una perfecta sintonía...-dijo orgulloso-¿Que piensa usted de eso, le gusta el mundo que creado?

-Cómo puede sentirse orgulloso de algo como eso. Convirtio a todos en simples títeres. ¡Le has arrebatado su libertad!

-No tuve otra opción...fueron ellos mismos los que se condenaron. ¡Yo los estoy salvando de una inminente extinción!-dijo con una gran irá-Y ahora es tú turno-dijo agarrandome desprevenida solo para tomar mi pin de jugador-Este pin te protege de mi control-dijo cerrando su mano con fuerza para romperlo-Ahora bañate en la luz de la verdadera redención-dijo levantando su mano para sumirme en la sintonía que todos los habitantes de Meredit.

...¿¡Ehh!? ¿Nada ha pasado?

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó pasmado-Por supuesto. No iba a dejar que tocara a su elegido-dijo con rabia.

-¿Elegido?-pregunte confusa.

-¡No mereces saber más, tan solo destrucción!-exclamó cansado de mi presencia.

-¡No tan rápido, Sombrío! ¡Que aquí viene la Rainbow!-grito Rainbow a todo pulmón

No podia creerlo pero allí estaban Rainbow y Rarity acudiendo a mi auxilio.

-Estas bien, chica-dijo Rainbow apartandome de la vista del Director.

-No puede ser...e-en verdad estan vivas-dije llena de emoción casi al punto de llorar de alegría.

-Como pudiste irte sin nosotras, Sunset-dijo Rarity abrazandome-¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que el Sr. Diamond nos dijo?

-Confía en tus Compañeros...-dije débilmente.

-Tú, no olvides lo que te dije. Ya no somos más compañeras. Somos amigas.

-Que reunión tan conmovedora-dijo el Director con su risa de burla-Lamentablemente me veo forzado a borrarlas de este plano existencial.

-¡No lo creo Sombrio! Hasta aquí llegas, será tú fin-amenzaba Rainbow al Director.

-Vamos Sunset, juntas lo lograremos-me dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa alentadora-Ahora luchemos por nuestras vidas.

El Director mirándonos con desdén hace aparecer sus alas de Reaper, acto seguido un simbolo de serpiente envuelve su cuerpo solo para después volverse todo obscuro. Lo ultimo que pude escuchar antes de entrar en batalla fueron el sonido de unos cascabeles.

La obscuridad que antes llenaba la habitación se disipaba para mostrar la forma ruido del Director. Una enorme serpiente de cascabel de un tono rojizo tan grande como la habitación en donde estabamos.

-Tú, Sunset. Concentrate solo en ganar-dijo Rainbow.

-Juntas no podra vencernos-añadio Rarity.

No lo creía pero podia escucharlas a ambas, lo que significaba que las tres peleabamos al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar el sentirme feliz y esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Rainbow comienza dando el primer golpe con su skateboard en toda la zona de la cara.

-No permitire que plagas como ustedes interfieran con mis planes de salvación-dijo el Director abriendo la boca de la cual salio un gran bola de fuego, Rarity crea una gran barrera para proteger a Rainbow, seguidamente lanza un enorme trozo de diamante que impacta también en su cara.

Enojado el Director baja su cabeza para abrir su hocico y tratar de devorar a Rainbow y a Rarity. Entre tanto yo me ocupaba con las partes de su largo y escamozo cuerpo que se retorcia cada vez que lo heria con el poder de mis pins.

No obstante su cola de cascabel trataba de querer enroscarme y aplastarme.

-Me canse de sus juegos, es hora de que conoscan su fin-dijo mientras acumulaba fuego en su hocico para después lanzarlo como una potente llamarada.

-Rarity, Rainbow. ¿Como se encuentran?-pregunte preocupada al ver que la ver un gran destello incandescente desde lo más alto.

-No muy bien Sunset. Este cabron nos quiere bien asadas-respondió Rainbow.

-Rarity trata de cortar la parte inferior de su cabeza-le ordene.

-No puedo acercarme sin que el fuego nos alcanze-respondió Rarity.

-Dejamo todo a mi, chica-dijo Rainbow-Solo arregla mi skateboard para que pueda hacerlo.

Rarity haciendo caso a Rainbow deja la punta delantera de su skateboard con un trozo filoso de diamante.

Rainbow sale de su escondite maniobrando de una manera temeraria, logrando llegar hacía la parte inferior de su cabeza la cual llego a cortar parcialmente provocando un fuerte sangrado el cual iba siendo derramado por todo el lugar.

-Es mi turno-dije aprovechando que se encontraba débil para dar el gope final el cual era usar el pin blanco para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

La habitación se lleno de un gran resplandor mientras de mi salía lo que parecía una lluvia de lanzas blancas que atravesaron todo el cuerpo del Director.

-Se acabó sombrío o debo decir Megumi-dije con desdén mientras lo veia moribundo, no obstante, aun parecia tener la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse de pie.

-N-no lo...permitire...-fue lo que dijo mientras luchaba por no volver a caer.

-Megumi, ¿Por qué sigues peleando? Es obvio que ellas tienen lo que tú no. En especial tú Sunny jee jee...

Esa voz pero sobretodo esa risita tan narcisista me puso la piel de gallina y aunque en un principo creí que solo era mi imaginación. Resulto ser que lo que veía con mis propios ojos era la pura verdad.

-¿¡T-Twilight!?...


	28. S3, Día 7: Game Over P3

-¿¡Twilight!?...-fue el nombre que salió de mi boca al verla ante mis ojos con su característica mirada arrogante de princesita.

-Sunset tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo en un tono coqueto mientras se me acercaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunte apartandome de ella-Se supone que habias muerto en la explosión del 3.14.

-Y solo porque ves que el arbol no da más frutos. Crees que ya esta marchita-fue su respuesta-Ahora, Megumi nuestra pequeña apuesta esta a punto de caducar. Porque mejor nos ahorramos todo el drama y te quitas de mi caminó de una vez por todas.

-Por favor...no...no lo haga se lo imploro-dijo temblando de miedo.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres intentarlo una ultima vez?-le pregunto Twilight.

-¡Hare todo lo necesario!-dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente Megumi lanza una clase de estrella purpura, la cual roza mi rostro y termina tocando a Twilight quien parecía no importarle en lo mas absoluto. Twilight termina siendo atrapada por la estrella que junto con Megumi se fusionan mostrando así una nueva forma de ruido que atrapo a Rainbow y a Rarity en una especie de burbujas anaranjadas. Separandolas de mí.

Lo veia y no lo creía era como una serpiente gigantesca, su piel era amarilla, tenia unos pequeños brazos en los que tenia a Rainbow y a Rarity atrapadas, en el centro de su cuerpo estaba Twilight unida como si fuera parte de Megumi y la peor parte era que tenia más de una cabeza, era como fusionar una serpiente y una hidra.

Trate de comnicarme con ellas pero parecia que fueran incapaces de escucharme. Megumi me habia dejado sin alguna clase de ayuda, por suerte mis pins aún funcionaban.

-Ja ja ja, veamos si puede con esto Srta Shimmer-dijo Megumi mirándome como una cosa insignificante.

De la nada aparecieron otras seis cabeza las cuales me bloquearon toda forma de escape encerrandome en su zona de ataque.

-Deja que la luz de la verdadera redención te salve-dijo Megumi mientras una espada de energia se clavaba en el suelo muy cerca de mí. Dicha espada explotó casi al instante de clavarse con el suelo.

La explosión no llego a darme pero la onda expansiva me lanzó hasta una de las cabezas que tenia a mi alrededor. Nada más verla actúe rápido y comencé a dispararle rayos sin cesar, por desgracia no me percaté de que habia otra cabeza detrás mio la cuál me lanzo una esfera de energía que me impacto directo. Sentí que mi cuerpo no podia moverse pero hice un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme de pié.

Enojada saque todo mi arsenal disponible y comencé a contraatacar como me fuera posible, sin embargo, solo parecía que lo hacia enojar a él pues las cabezas se habian puesto más agresivas a tal punto de que no habia un solo lugar que no estuviera bajo fuego enemigo. Trataba como fuera de protegerme de cada disparo que lanzaban contra mí pero es que era imposible si salían de todas partes. Fue en ese momento que Megumi aprovechó para encerrarme en una de sus burbujas sin escapatoria. Megumi al verme atrapada baja su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Ja ja ja mirate, atrapada como un animal indefenso-se jactaba Megumi de mi situación-Me parece Srta. Shimmer que su pequeña rebelión así como su insignificante vida han llegado a su fín.

-¡¡Esto no ha acabado!!-dije disparando a la burbuja en un intento de romperla.

-Esos molestos pins tuyos. Te hare un favor y te los quitaré de encima-dijo Megumi.

No sabia como pero de la nads mis pins se partieron en pedazos, todos me había dejado indefensa.

-Ahora unas ultimas palabras o prefiere despedirse de sus "amigas"-Megumi me mostro las burbujas de Rainbow y Rarity

-¡Sunset!-gritaban Rainbow y Rarity mientras golpeaban la burbuja.

Podia ver su miedo y desesperación pero que podía hacer si yo también encontraba en su misma situación.

-Lo siento...-fue lo que dije antes de que el ataque de Megumi me alcanzara.

...¿Es así como todo termina?...me deje vencer tan fácilmente. ¿En verdad me di por vencida?...Me sentía tan abrumada, decepcione a Rarity, a Rainbow, a Fluttershy, decepcione a todo Meredit. Y ahora...*suspiro*...solo me queda sentarme aquí y lamentarme por toda la eternidad.

-O podrías levantarte e intentarlo una ultima vez-se escucho la voz de alguien más en la habitación.

-Dejame no tengo ganas de lidiar con idiotas como tú...eh..mmhh...

-Aiden-respondió al ver que no podia recordar su nombre.

-Lo que sea. Y no, no pienso volver a intentarlo ¿Acaso viste como era esa cosa?-le reprochaba sin siquiera darle la cara.

-Dejalo Aiden que ella quiere quedarse aquí con nosotros nos muestra el poco interes que le tiene a sus "amigas". Especialmente por la cabello azul.

-¡Eso no es cierto Adagio!-me levante de cólera al oir eso.

-Y entonces ¿Por que las dejastes?-me pregunto otra persona.

-*Suspiro* yo no las deje Fluttershy. Solo no puedo ganarle en su juego. Es demasiado para que yo lo haga sola-dije melancolica.

-No tienes porque hacerlo sola-dijo Fluttershy esbozando una sonrisa-Las tienes a ellas. Deja que te ayuden.

-Pero, ¿cómo?-le pregunte.

-Si eres capaz de confiar en ellas, entonces no tendras problemas-me dijo entregandome el pin blanco que me habia dado el Sr. Diamond.

-A pesar de que fuéramos el enemigo te atreviste a ayudar a Aria y Sonata. Creo que esto te sera de ayuda-dijo Adagio entregandome un pin negro con un símbolo blanco de una pistola.

-Nuestros encuentros fueron breves y estoy seguro de que no te importa en lo absoluto pero al menos puedo saber que pronto mejorará y tú Sunset, necesitaras esto más que yo-dijo Aiden entregandome un pin de color gris con un diseñó de escudo negro.

-Gracias...no sé que hubiera hecho si...

-Ahorrate las palabras, no lo hagas más melodramatico-me pidió Adagio mirando a otro lado.

No podía evitar soltar un par de risas ante la actitud de Adagio. Creo que algunas cosas no cambian aún tras pasar a la otra vida.

Ahora solo me quedaba hacer una ultima cosa...Recuperar mi vida y la de mis amigas...

-¡Sunset!-grito Rarity de manera desgarradora al ver a su amiga siendo bañada en las llamas del Director.

Sin embargo, Solo llegó a romper su burbuja, puesto que, Sunset tenia en frente suyo un escudo blanco que la protegio del ataque de Megumi.

-¿¡Como es eso posible!?-dijo Megumi pasmado por ver a su pequeña molestia aun con vida.

-Pensaste que podias deshacerte de mk tan fácilmente-le dije con gran odio-Dejame decirte Megumi que esta será la ultima vez que le harás daño a alguien que me importa. No sé preocupen por mí voy a salvarlas-miraba a Rainbow y a Rarity decidida a ganar. Por otro lado ellas me mostraban todo su apoyo incluso Twilight que solo se limitaba a mirarme con intriga.

De repente una luz blanca empezo a emanar de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero. Al meter las manos en mis bolsillos para saber de que se trataba saque dos pins de cada bolsillos. Uno era blanco con un simbolo de tres diamantes, otro azul con un rayo y una nube, el otro purpura y con una estrella fucsia y el ultimo amarillo con un sol de color rojo y anaranjado.

Estaba lista para hacerle frente a Megumi , podia ver en su mirada que el tambien lo estaba.

Megumi dio el primer golpe haciendo que sus otras cabezas lanzaran fuego de sus hocicos, pero fue en vano, ya que podia mover tan rápido que era muy fácil el poder evadir cualquier cosa con la que tratará de herirme. Contraataque con ese pin de sol del cual salía unas llamas azules que poco a poco le quemaban su piel escamosa. Megumi enojado lanza cuatro espadas explosivas alrededor mío, por suerte logre protegerme con el pin de escudo. Por desgracia fue una distracción para que Megumi me lanzara una llamarada de su hocico. Mi escudo no podia con eso, así que use el pin de diamantes para reforzarlo pero aún así parecía que pronto cedería y sería mi perdición.

...¡Sunset no te rindas, puedes hacerlo. Yo creo en ti!...

Escuche la voz de Rarity en mi cabeza u de pronto me sentí con más fuerzas, las suficientes como para repeler el ataque de Megumi. Contraataque con el pin de de arma y lanze una lluvia de disparos hacía la cara de Megumi.

Enojado Megumi baja la cabeza para tratar de deborarme pero yo me alejaba de él corriendo a gran velocidad con el pin de rayo.

...¡Vamos Rojita acaba con él de una vez, Hazlo por Fluttershy!...

Ahora escuchaba la voz de Rainbow, sentí otra vez esa fuerza extra que recorria todo mi cuerpo. Trate de alejar a Megumi con fuego, el cuál se volvio más potente, y fragmentos filosos de diamantes.

Su cara ahora con cortes y sangre corriendo solo lo hizo enojar más y empezo a atacarme con todo lo que tenia a su disposición, admito que a este punto se volvio una pesadilla. Lo ultimo que me quedo era usar el pin de estrella que invocaba unas lanzas blancas que atravezaron varias partes del cuerpo de serpiente de Megumi. El como contraataque logra herirme desprevenida con una de sus cabezas agarrando mi cuerpo con su hocico y lanzandome hacia el otro lado con fuerza.

...Jee jee jee ¿En verdad vas a dejar que él te gané? Eres mejor que eso Sunny...

Por ultimo escuche la voz de Twilight y vi como el pin blanco ahora tenía un diseñó de fondo blanco y cuatro corazones unidos.

Por fin lo habia entendido, todo estaba más que claro. Esa fuerza que recibia venía de ellas y ahora el pin juntaba el poder de las cuatro en uno solo.

Me levante con dificultad debido al sangrado que tenia al costado de mi abdomen.

-El juego se acabo Srta. Shimmer-dijo Megumi preparando su ataque final.

-Ja ja ja. No, pero el tuyo sí-dije a la vez que sacaba el pin blanco.

Sentía un gran poder fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo al punto de que empeze a levitar. Megumi al ver eso trato de detenerme como fuera pero sin exito. Cada vez más acumulaba más poder hasta que decidí levantar mi mano derecha y ver que una esfera blanca se formaba en mi palma.

-Que clase de poder...es...es este-dijo Megumi agotado.

-El poder de la amistad-fueron las palabras que dije sentenciandolo al olvido.

La habitación se baño en un resplandor blanco mientras que los gritos de sufrimiento de Megumi se hacian escuchar. Por otro lado me encontraba nadando en ese gran vacío existencial, mi cuerpo ya no daba para más estaba tan exhausta que solo queria cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más. Sin embargo la dulce voz de alguien me llamaba y nada más abrir mis ojos vi a Rarity enseñandome una gran sonrisa reconfortante. Sin poder dominar mis impulsos me levanto para abrazarla. Una vez más volví a sentir esa calida sensación que avivaba mi alma, me aparte un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Admito que cuando lo hice me sonroje un poco, por otro lado Rainbow y Twilight veian mi pequeña escena de forma distinta. Rainbow tratando de contener sus carcajadas y Twilight solo me veia con celos.

Entre tanto Megumi se encontraba en un pésimo estado, no le quedo más que rendirse y por como lo estaba tomando se veia que no lo deseaba pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para hacerme frente.

-No...no...-musitaba Megumi tratando de ponerse de pié, sin exito.

-No deaperdicies la poca fuerza que te queda en tratar de evitar lo inevitable-dijo Twilight fríamente-Perdiste así que reclamó mi premió.

-¿Entonces en verdad lo hara? ¿Va a borrar toda Meredit y a toda su gente?-decia sintiéndose frustrado.

-Debo hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el tiempo se acaba y me parece que a ti también se te está acabado el tuyo-dijo Twilight mostrando la palma derecha de la mano de Megumi la cual mostraba un contador bastante grande aunque le quedaba poco más de dos minutos.

*Flashback*

-¿Como es eso posible?-dijo Megumi sin emoción alguna.

-Fue su ultima decisión antes de partir-dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

-P-pero...hablamos de genocidio.

-N-no podemos evitar...lo inevitable-dijo Luna con dificultad.

-Por suerte tenemos a un nuevo reemplazo que se encargará de todo a patir de ahora-dijo Celestia mostrando al nuevo Compositor.

-Megumi Kitaniji, Director del S.M un placer conocerlo finalmente-dijo ella con amabilidad.

Megumi sin responder la miro a detalle tratando de entender la razón de porque el Compositor la escogió como su sucesora. Despues de todo se trataba de una niña corriente.

-Señoritas me disculparan pero, debo hablar con Megumi a solas-pidio Twilight a las hermanas las cuales obedecieron sin objeción alguna-¿Por qué yo? Te estarás preguntando. Es bastante sencillo, veo el mundo del mismo modo que el Compositor-dijo sin mucho ahinco.

-Pero este mundo aún tiene potencial, su Majestad-protestó Megumi.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada Megumi, fue su última orden antes de ser uno conmigo-decía Twilight entre risas.

-Entonces...las calles que tanto amo, las personas que conozco...¿todo se ira?-dijo Megumi con la mirada baja.

-Será un nuevo comienzo, donde los errores del pasado serán tachados.

-Pero a que costo...-dijo indignado.

-No me digas qué te has encariñado con la gente del M.R Megumi-dijo Twilight arqueando su ceja en señal de duda.

-No responderé esa pregunta de nuevo-se limitó a decir.

-Megumi tu trabajo como Director esta aquí en el S.M. No pienso permitir que se cometan los mismo errores, ya hemos perdido 7 zonas en otras ocasiones y quieres perder Meredit-dijo Twilight con una expresión sería-La misma humanidad se condenó así misma, así qué no lo tomes como un acto de crueldad sino como uno de misericordia.

-¿Así que el problema son las personas?-musito Meguimi pensando en una posible solución-Y si hiciera que las personas actuaran de un modo más agradable, ¿Meredit podria continuar existiendo?

Twilight al escuchar eso se quedo meditabunda hasta que despues solto un ligero suspiro mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te propongo algo Megumi, ¿Que te parece si jugamos a algo?-fue su respuesta.

-¿Se refiere a...?

-Así es "El juego"-dijo Twilight sin más-Si tú ganas Meredit se queda y si pierdes Meredit se irá, sencillo. ¿No?

Megumi sabia todo lo que implicaba "El juego", sin embargo, si eso significaba tener la oportunidad de salvar a todos sus habitantes estaría dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

-Entonces, que dices ¿Aceptas o no?-le pregunto Twilight deseosa de saber su respuesta.

-Muy bien jugaré a sú Juego, Majestad.

-Excelente, ahora tomaré tu entrada-dijo Twilight chasquendo sus dedos para que después en la palma de Megumi apareciera un contador con un mes.

-Tienes un mes para hacerme cambiar de opinión Megumi, únicamente te deseo suerte.

-Gracias Majestad, pero ¿Que hay de usted?-pregunto el Director a su superior.

-Es obvio que también formare parte de nuestro pequeño juego; no obstante, eligire a alguien que me representará y jugará de mi lado...

*Fin del Flashback*

-Aún teniendo el plan prefecto, les he fallado a todos-se dijo Megumi amargamente

-No te sientas culpable por querer ayudarlos, de todos modos ya estaban condenados a dejar de existir. Jugaste bien Megumi y deberías sentirte bien por eso-dijo Twilight extendiendo su mano para levantar a su Director.

-S-se lo agradezco...confío que es la mejor...decisión...ugh...

Acto seguido Megumi se desvanece, su tiempo se le había acabado. Dejando a Twilight con una mirada vacía y sin emoción, no obstante, muy poco le duró el momento de melancolía. Ahora centrando su mirada en mí se dirige hacia donde nosotras tres nos encontrabamos.

-¿¡Espera, dijo borrar Meredit!?-dijo Rarity pasmada.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rainbow de forma agresiva.

-Jee jee...si en verdad quieren saberlo-dijo Twilight mostrando una amplia sonrisa-Megumi y yo hicimos una apuesta. Para ver si la ciudad podía cambiar y evitar su inevitable desaparición pero ya vieron quien fue el indiscutible ganador, yo-dijo satisfactoriamente-Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, Sunset. Tu fuiste la pieza clave de todo esto-Me alababa Twilight sin tener muy en claro el porque.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte intrigada?

-Verás para que el Juego fuese más justo decidí escoger a alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Alguien del M.R para ser precisó-Me dijo Twilight pero por alguna razón no entendí nada de lo que dijo-No pongas esa cara que haras que me ruborice. Fuiste tú, yo te escogí como mi elegida-me dijo Twilight mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y-yo fui tu elegida?-fue lo unico que salio de mi boca.

-Así es, porque crees que tenias dos pins de jugador-me dijo mientras sacaba el otro pin que traía, ahora entendi porque el control de Megumi no me afeto cuando rompio mi otro pin-Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y claro está, esperé el momento oportuno para traerte aquí al S.M-dijo Twilight tirando un casquillo de bala al suelo provocando que me pusiera algo tensa al verlo y recordar mi propia muerte-No fue fácil con Zeyn pisandome los talones.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dije confusa- fue el quien me mató...¿No?

Twilight al oir eso solo solto una cuantas risas, pero después se acerco una vez a mí.

-Creo que es hora de que te devuelva todos tus recuerdos-dijo Twilight posando su dedo índice en mi frente.

...Es curioso, ¿No?...el como estan hechos y en lo que representa para muchos...pintare esta ciudad con mi genio...

Se lo que están pensando que hace una chica como yo en un lugar tan vulgar como un barrio de mala fama lleno de graffitis y mugre. La respuesta es tan simple, me canse de tanta mierda en la escuela. Por lo qué decidí salirme un poco antes e ir a mi sitio favorito.

Ver estos graffitis por alguna razón me hacen sentir tan...¿uh?

Sentí la presencia de alguien más y efectivamente se trataba de una chica de aspecto escolar corriendo en dirección mía, me percate de que ella traía consigo un arma en la mano derecha. Me sentí un tanto perturbada al ver que se acercaba cada ves más a mí, no podía ni siquiera moverme producto del miedo que me invadía en ese momento. Entonces fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron veía en esos purpura un brillo bastante peculiar.

Lo único que alcanse a captar con mis sentidos fue el sonido del arma siendo disparada y el casquillo de la bala caer al suelo al igual que mi cuerpo; sin embargo, la bala no iba dirigida a mí sino, a un hombre de ropas oscuras y piel morena quién se agarrana con fuerza el hombro izquierdo pues la bala impacto en ese lugar provocándole un gran dolor.

Enojado, el hombre, con dificultad, levanta su arma con el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar, yo me encontraba en medio de los dos solo me quedo cerrar los ojos y esperar otro milagro.

Había escuchado un disparo, abrí los ojos y lo que vi no podia ser verdad. La chica de ojos purpura tenia la bala en frente suyo, a pocos centímetros de su rostro como si una fuerza sobrenatural las detuviera. El hombre al presenciar eso se dispone a disparar una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin balas pero todas resultaron del mismo modo.

Ahora era el turno de la chica de ojos púrpura quien caminaba lentamente hacia dónde el hombre y yo nos encontrabamos. Acto seguido levanta su arma y apuntando al hombre. Indefenso este sale despavorido del lugar al no poder hacerle frente. Mientras tanto yo me quede en el suelo viendo como el hombre salia corriendo sin saber que en ese mismo momento la chica de ojos púrpura me estaba apuntando con su arma y para cuando puse mi mirada sobre ella la bala ya habia atravesado mi pecho. No podia moverme, me sentia débil por la cantidad de sangre que salía de mi pecho. Mi visión empezo a tornarse borrosa y lo ultimo que pude ver fue el rostro arrogante de esa chica quien se retiraba del lugar mientras me dejaba ahi para que muriera. Antes de desvanecerme por completo sentí algo en mi pecho, como si tuviera algo encima no sabía que era pero era pequeño...

No podia creerlo después de haberla acusado, después de haberme sentido culpable por no pedirle perdón. Al final resultó que fue ella, fue Twilight quién me habia asesinado.

-Fuiste tú...todo este tiempo fuiste tú...¿Por qué?-dije con la mirada al suelo, ya nisiquiera podia verla a los ojos.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, Sunset? Necesitaba a alguien que jugará por mí.

-¡Y por qué tenia que ser yo!-le grité llena de irá-¡Pudiste haber escogido a cualquiera!

-No pienso repetirlo-fue su respuesta-Solo digamos que habia algo excepcional en ti. Sin embargo ese día, Zeyn también queria algo. Mi cabeza-dijo de una forma nada placentera-El hombre llevaba buen tiempo queriendo mi puesto y vio su oportunidad ese día que fui al M.R creyo que podía tomarme desprevenida, que tonto.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte confusa.

-hmmmm...creo que ellas servirán-dijo Twilight mirando a Rarity y a Rainbow.

-¿Uh, no puedo moverme?

-Tsk...yo tampoco.

Tanto Rarity como Rainbow no podían moverse por alguna razón. Por otro lado Twilight parecía saberlo por como las estaba mirando. Me acerqué a ella, no obstante, sentí también que mi cuerpo se quedaba paralizado.

-Recuerdas que te dije que el Compositor es capaz de usar una parte de su poder en M.R bueno de que otra forma crees que detuve las balas ese día-dijo mientras merodeaba cerca mío sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Pero eso signifca que tú...tú...

-Así es soy el Compositor-dijo con gran satisfacción-Se que debe resultarte raro, después todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

-Entonces por eso el 3.14 te quería muerta.

-Muy agudo Sunset-Me felicitaba Twilight.

-Pero...si el quería tu puesto, ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de él?-le pregunté amargada.

-Quizás sea un arrogante pero el sabía darle sazón a todo este asunto. Desgraciadamente Zeyn no sabe cuando detenerse así que tuve que sacarlo antes de que arruinara mi plan.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú la que lo enterro en su propia basura?-le pregunté.

-No me dejo opción-fue su respuesta-Ahora pasando a otros asuntos-decia Twilight sacando dos armas de la nada.

-¿Que piensas hacer con eso?-le pregunté con dificultad.

-¿Juguemos a algo te parece?

No sabia a que queria llegar Twilight con decir "Juguemos" y el hecho de que tuviera dos armas en las manos. Pero realmente eso no era lo que me importaba ahora, lo único en lo que pensaba era en el hecho de que me habia mentido. Todo este tiempo me sentí culpable por creer que le debia algo pero todo habia sido un engaño, me sentí como una tonta al creer que habia hecho otra amiga.

-Jee jee, ¿Te pasa algo, Sunny?-me pregunto Twilight mirándome con una sonrisa caprichosa-Bien estas son las reglas cada una portara un arma, contaré de diez hasta uno y quien le dispare al otro primero será el Compositor y decidira el destino de Meredit, sencillo. ¿No?-me volvía a preguntar pero yo solo me limite a mirar el suelo-Jee, jee Sunset esa cara que haces no tiene precio-me dijo mirando como reaccionaba a todo esto-Vamos toma el arma Sunset, no es divertido si solo yo lo tengo.

Lentamente me acerqué y le arrebate bruscamente el arma para después apartarme de ella.

Comenzo a contar, pude escuchar 10...9...8...saben nunca pense estar en una situación así. Digo todo se reducía a esto: dos completas desconocidas apuntó de dispararse una con la otra. Suena horrible, pero si me negaba todo por lo que habia estado peleando...sería en vano. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo no podía ni mirarla a los ojos y si lo hacía solo me hacía recordar lo ingenua que fui y eso no fue un impedimento para que empezaran a correr lágrimas por mí rostro..5...4...La cuenta casi terminaba por lo que cogí valor y levante la mirada con el arma apuntando a su frente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y dentro de esos profundos ojos púrpura que devoraban mi alma hasta dejarla vacía entendí que era el jueguete de Twilight, mi sufrimiento era su diversión. Y eso solo me lleno de una gran irá por lo que sujete más firme el gatillo del arma iba a hacerlo, iba a matar a esa desgraciada manipuladora...3...seguia sin apartar mi vista de ella, no obstante, habia algo en su mirada que me ponia incómoda. Esa cólera que le tenía se estaba esfumando...2...¿Que me estaba ocurriendo? Resulta que ahora estaba dudando de si hacerlo o no. ¿Por qué sentiria algun remordimiento por querer hacerlo? Ella no era más que una mentirosa manipuladora. Ella me arreabato la vida, me utilizo para su estupido juego y me hizo creer que podia ser su...1...Era el momento. Estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo y acabar con todo este asunto de una buena vez...pero...porque no dejaba de llorar, si ella lo merecía, pero si Twilight no me hubiera traida aquí. No hubiera conocido a Rainbow, a Fluttershy o...a Rarity...no hubiera conocido quien es en verdad CAT...ni hubiera visto las posibilidades de este gran mundo...yo...yo...no...no iba a matarla...0...

Mi cuerpo caía al suelo y lo ultimo que iba a ver, seria la mirada arrogante de mi asesina, justo como aquella vez en el callejon. Cerré los ojos pero de pronto la debil risa de mi asesina provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe solo para verla a ella junto con Sr. Diamond. Me senti extrañada mas no molesta, de todos modos ya no importaba habia perdido...

Ahora todo era silencio y oscuridad al final Twilight habia decidido deshacer la ciudad y...

-(¿uh?...¿Q-qué es eso?)-escuchaba unos ruidos muy débiles que cada vez se hacían más auditivos, eran voces.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi, fue el cruce de la ciudad atestado de gente. No comprendía porque si se supone que Twilight los habia borrado a todos, sin embargo aquí estaban todos. Me di cuenta de qué la gente no pasaba de mi, de hecho me estaban mirando mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Me sentia tan avergonzada que me quede hechada inmóvil. Me deje llevar por el ruido que solo se hacía más y más fuerte, trataba de comprender la situación, se supone que habia perdido, se supone que todos debimos dejar de existir...¿No?

Ese fue mi punto de quiebre. Llegué a la conclusión de que Twilight me habia vuelto a mentir. Esa desgraciada lo habia vuelto a hacer me encontraba tan enojada que solo se me ocurrio gritar con todas mis fuerzas hacia el cielo, mientras soltaba lágrimas. Preguntándome porque lo habia hecho, porque aquella chica de ojos púrpura...me habia escogido...

*Una semana después*

...Las mismas calles...las mismas multitudes...Si, Meredit no ha cambiado en lo absoluto; sin embargo, no creo que pueda perdonarte...Quizas no lo sepas, pero estas ultimas tres semanas han sido las más duras...aprendiendo a confiar en las personas a no romper esa confianza. Darte cuenta de que la pequeña y pintoresca ciudad que tanto amaba,no era ninguna de esas cosas...

... **Pero no entiendo, dime en que estas pensando...Solo dejando entrar a extraños en nuestras vidas es como encontraremos nuevas formas de ser nosotros mismos...tengo miedo, miedo de que no pueda perdonarme por lo que le hice ese día...Escucha Rojita, porque solo lo diré una vez...por favor ayudame, tienes que ayudarme salvarla...Sunset, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre...Pero Sunset, creí que no podias permitirte perder. Si te abandonas a ti mismo, abandonaras al mundo...Tu ya no eres más mi compañera, eres...mi amiga...aun cuando regreses y hayas conocido a Applejack...¿seguiremos siendo amigas?...**

Estoy feliz de haberlas conocido chicas, me han puesto a pensar en cosas que quizas nunca se me hayan cruzado y quizas hasta hubiera ignorado...

Confia en tu compañero y lo hago. No puedo perdonarte pero confío en ti...te encargaste de las cosas, ¿No? De otro modo Meredit hubiera desaparecido y mi mundo con ella...

Ey, te lo dicho ahora tengo amigas. Vamos a salir todas juntas por primera vez en semanas. ¿Los ves?

 **...¡Hey tú!...** **...Por aquí...**

Despues de todo. **Es un mundo maravilloso...** **Y eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado el fanfic tanto como a mí me gusto escrescribirlo y perdón de nuevo por la larga espera a quienes les intereso.** **Ahora me tomare un tiempo para pensar en otros fanfics nos vemos cuando tengamos que.** **-Sozettashadow**


End file.
